InuYasha story
by TheTrueBlackRose
Summary: This story takes place in Feudal ear japan, in the time of Inuyasha. This story does have the original characters from the anime itself, along with characters that I created. These characters represent myself and my friends. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: _

Out in a wooded area in feudal era Japan, two female demons walk alone together, both being full-fledged demons. One being a dog demoness and the other being half-dog, half-wolf demoness. They're both the same age being eighteen and they are also best friends, practically sisters. The dog demoness is fair-skinned with pointy ears, golden eyes, slit pupils and mid-thigh length silver hair with short bangs. She has a black crescent moon birthmark on her forehead, beneath her bangs. She has a dark red stripe on each eye lid and a single blood-red stripe on each cheek. She also has a single blood-red stripe on each wrist, identical to the ones over her cheeks. Her clothing is colored in her elemental trademark of her kingdom that resides in the west. Her feminine styled black armor has a spiked pauldron that covers her right shoulder that's attached to the upper section of her cuirass. Her kimono is mostly red with an orange flame design at the right side of her collar and both sleeves. Her footwear consists of black ankle-high boots. Her armor is tied at the waist with a black sash, with the flame design, only colored the same shade of red as her outfit. On her left shoulder is a black fluffy boa, that seems to be attached to her armor and is long to almost her lower legs. Her name is Ashley and her home is in the west, residing in a place known as the Western Fire Dog Demon Lands. Her friend is almost the complete opposite of her. She is fair-skinned with pointy ears, waist-length white hair and golden eyes. She walks around barefoot and wears a light blue kimono. Her kimono is colored in her elemental trademark of her home, where she used to reside in the south. Only she's been from place to place, wandering around almost the whole area of Japan, having no permanent place to stay. These two could almost be sisters, only that is not the case. She goes by the name of Haley; she was born in a demon village that resides in the south, known as the Southern Water Wolf and Water Dog Demon Lands. Haley's mother died in child-birth, so she was raised by her father, in the dog demon side of the lands. So Haley acts and dresses more dog demoness, than she does wolf demoness. Only when Haley was four, her father was killed by a wolf demon and she ran away and never looked back. Haley's mostly been on her own ever since, until she stumbled upon the Western Fire Dog Demon Lands, soon afterwards meeting Ashley for the first time when they were both six. Haley and Ashley have wandered all over Japan together since they were eleven and they've done so all the way up to this point, they haven't returned to Ashley's home ever since. "Hey, Ashley." Haley says. Ashley stops and looks over her shoulder at her. "What exactly are we looking for?" Asks Haley. "I don't really know to tell you the truth." Ashley says. "Is your cousin always this descriptive?" Asks Haley. "Mostly but, some days are better than others." Ashley says. "Hey, you guys." "Huh?" Asks both Haley and Ashley. They both look up to the top of the tree where the voice came from. A wolf demoness stands on a branch of the tree. She is a year older than Ashley and Haley, being nineteen. She is tan skinned with pointy ears, blue eyes and black hair that's tied up into a high ponytail with a dark green cord. Tied her hair goes past her shoulder blades, so when her hair is down it reaches to her mid-back. Over her chest to her waist, is feminine styled black armor, with a wide light green/white strip over her chest. Unlike the other two she wears a short loincloth skirt colored dark green. She has dark green wolf fur draped over her shoulders, fuzzy dark green bracelets and fuzzy dark green leg warmers over her lower legs that match her skirt and she walks around barefoot like Haley does. She also has a dark brown wolf tail. Her name is Allie; she is Ashley's cousin and a good friend of Haley's. Allie's home resides in the east, in a kingdom known as the Eastern Earth Wolf Demon Lands. Allie's clothing color scheme shows her elemental trademark. Allie then jumps down from the branch landing on her feet. "Hey cous." Allie says. "Allie, you're late as usual." Says Ashley, as she walks past her. "You really should lighten up, Ashley. No good can come of it being so serious all the time." Allie says. "Allie's right about that, do you always have to be the serious one?" Asks Haley. Ashley then stops walking and turns to face them. Haley now stands beside Allie, her arms folded across her chest, making her long kimono sleeves hide her hands and arms within them. "At least one of us is serious, while the other two just act as little kids, playing around and complaining." Ashley says. "Ashley relax, you really need to learn to control your anger management issues." Says Allie, as she places her hands on her hips. Haley smiles a bit and makes a small giggle. "I do not have anger issues!" Ashley says. "Okay, your temper then." Says Haley. Both her and Allie laugh at that, she's trying to hide it behind her sleeve, Allie doesn't care if Ashley notices or not. "My temper is perfectly under control, thank you very much." Ashley says, as she puts a hand behind her ear, casually. She then runs her hand through her hair. "Then how come you're so serious all the time?" Asks Haley. "Yeah, you weren't always like this. Or at the very least this serious." Allie says. "Sometimes, it's time to face the facts and grow up, to leave childish things in the past." Says Ashley. "Oh come on, you can't be serious about not having a little fun once in a while." Allie says. "Allie's right, its fun to act as a little kid again, once in a while." Says Haley. "Can we just go, you guys?" Ashley asks. She then starts walking again. Haley and Allie both let out a sigh and just follow after her. Just then, someone collides into Ashley from the side, fast and hard enough to knock her over. "Ashley!" Says Haley. Her and Allie both run over to Ashley. When they get there, another demoness ended up colliding into Ashley and ended up landing beside her, lying on top of her fluffy. Ashley then gets up to her hands and knees, sitting up and holding at the side of her head. Allie then kneels down to one knee beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, while Haley stands nearby, standing somewhat over her. "You alright Ashley?" Allie asks. "Yeah." Says Ashley. The other demoness that collided into her, gets up and runs right past Haley and into the bushes to hide. "Hey." Haley says. Allie then helps Ashley up to her feet. "Yeah, you better run and I hope you found a good hiding place because when I find you, I'm going to kill you." Says Ashley. "Ashley, that's not nice to say to someone. It's not like she ran into you on purpose." Haley says. "Haley's right, she's probably just scared of you because, you do get pretty scary when your mad." Says Allie. Ashley just folds her arms over her chest, making the sleeves hide her arms and hands, similar to what Haley was doing before. Haley then walks over to where the demoness ran off trying to find where she hid herself. "You can come on out little demoness, we won't hurt you." Haley says. "Speak for yourself Haley." Says Ashley. "Shh, Ashley be nice." Allie says. "Little demoness, are you still there?" Asks Haley. The demoness then pops out of her hiding place. "Who are you calling a little demoness?!" The demoness stands up seeing that, this demoness is different from the three of them. This demoness is fair-skinned with light brown rabbit ears, turquoise eyes, brunette shoulder-length hair and a white fluffy cottontail. Her left ear is tilted at the top. Her kimono is yellow, slightly resembling Haley's kimono but, not at all identical to hers and she has an orange sash wrapped around her waist. She walks around barefoot, like Haley and Allie. Only her feet and legs are structured as a rabbits, only unlike normal rabbits she walks on her feet similar to how a fox demon would. She appears to be the same age as Ashley and Haley, eighteen. "What type of demoness are you?" Allie asks. "Isn't it obvious, I'm a rabbit demoness." "Oh, your ears are so cute!" Says Haley, playing with her rabbit ears. "You're a half-demoness aren't you?" Ashley asks. "Unfortunately but, I have no objections for being half-demoness, half-human." "Ashley, who cares if she's half-demoness. I think her ears and tail are cute." Says Haley. "What's your name?" Allie asks. "If you must know, my name is Annie and I was born in a human village some distance away from here. I'm sort of on my own, which I don't really mind. I can take care of myself." Annie has been eyeing at Ashley's fluffy for some time now. "Well, it's nice to meet you Annie, I'm Haley and I'm a half-dog, half-wolf demoness." "I'm guessing you have the elemental power of water." Says Annie. "Yeah, how could you tell?" Haley asks. "Uh, well your clothing color kind of gives it away." Says Annie. "Oh, right." Haley says. "Hi, my name is Allie and I'm a wolf demoness." "I could kind of tell by your tail and I'm guessing your elemental power is of the earth." Says Annie. Allie nods. "And this is my younger cousin. This is Ashley and she's a dog demoness." Allie says. "I can speak for myself you know, Allie?" Asks Ashley. "Sorry for trying to help you out." Allie says. "I'm guessing from your outfit color and the designs on your outfit, that you possess the elemental power of fire." Says Annie. "That's right." Ashley says. "Hey, what's your elemental power Annie? That is if you have one of the elements." Says Haley. "My element is some what unheard of and very rare to possess." Annie says. "And what element would that be?" Asks Ashley. "Allow me to show you." Annie says. With her powers, she's only able to move Allie and Ashley and lift them off of their feet. Annie then slams them both hard against two separate trees. "Allie! Ashley! What are you doing to them?" Asks Haley. What she doesn't notice is that the armor around Allie and Ashley is getting tighter on them, squeezing them and possibly cutting off their oxygen. "I'm able to control and bend any type of metal." Annie says. "Haley, don't just stand there…" Says Ashley. "…Help us…" Allie says. Haley does the unthinkable and bashes Annie on the head, making her release Allie and Ashley. "Are you two alright?" Asks Haley. "Yeah." Allie says. "Thanks for freeing us." Says Ashley. "No prob." Haley says. Annie then takes her chance and runs for it, with her rabbit feet she can run very fast. "Hey, you come back here!" Says Ashley. She then gets up, taking off after her. Haley helps Allie up to her feet. "Ashley, hold on a minute!" Haley says. She then runs off to follow after Ashley. "Wait for us!" Says Allie. She then goes running to catch up with Haley and Ashley. Allie is able to catch up to Haley, but Ashley is far ahead of both of them.

Ashley then finally comes to a stop, in the middle of an abandoned village. Haley and Allie then finally catch up to her and stop a short distance behind her. "Where'd Annie run off to?" Haley asks. "I'm not sure, I lost her and her scent." Says Ashley. "Well, at least we're okay." Allie says. All three of them are now looking around, in all different directions. "This village is so torn down and empty." Says Allie. "I wonder what happened here. There's no one else here but us." Haley says. "You don't know that for sure Haley. Let's try looking around but, let's be cautious alright." Says Ashley. She then starts walking ahead to go investigate the place further. Allie heads to a different direction and Haley goes opposite of her.

The sun is beginning to set when Haley is still wandering around. "This village is abandoned, I wonder what happened to this place." Haley says. She then stops for a minute and suddenly a trap door opens up and she falls straight into it with a loud scream.

It was loud enough to stop Ashley in her tracks. "Haley!" Says Ashley. She then starts running in the direction Haley screamed from, only to be stopped by another scream, one she's never heard before. The scream sounded that of a child but, it was loud enough. "That other scream came from nearby but, where exactly?" Ashley asks. She looks around her area, only to see nothing. Ashley's eyes then stumble on a small but, decent looking temple that's still left standing decently. As she is about to turn and leave, she hears the child scream again. "The screaming is coming from that temple, perhaps I should check it out. Haley will be fine without me for a few minutes." Says Ashley. She then runs towards the temple.

Meanwhile, Allie is still out investigating. Allie walks past torn down house, after another. "There is no way anyone still lives in this village." Allie says. She then starts hearing voices, soft and low but, easy enough for her to hear. "Hello." Says Allie. She starts looking around to come across a small house that's still left standing. "Is someone still here?" Allie asks. She walks over towards the house, lifting up the blanket hanging over the door frame. "Anybody in here that's still alive?" Asks Allie. She walks in with caution, aware that this could end up being a trap. Allie then hears female laughing coming from behind her and turns to see another demoness standing in the doorway from where she came from, a demoness that she has never seen before. Her hair is black, with feather ornaments in her hair and her eyes are bright red. Her kimono is multicolored and she carries a fan in one of her hands. "Who are you?" Allie asks. The demoness unfolds her fan and fans herself with it. "Of course, where are my manners? I am Kagura, the Wind Sorceress." "What is it that you want and why are you here hiding in this village? Wait, are you the one that brought devastation to this village?" Asks Allie. "You ask too many questions. I see that you are a wolf demoness, your tail gives it away." Kagura says. "So what if I am? Do you have something against wolf demons or something?" Asks Allie. "Not exactly, but I have killed other wolf demons like yourself once before. Only one wolf demon has ever managed to escape me and don't feel so lucky that you will manage to do the same." Kagura says. "Well, are you going to fight or are you going to keep running your mouth all day?" Asks Allie. "Hm, determined little wolf aren't you?" Kagura asks. "You have no idea." Says Allie. "I could probably imagine but, you really should mind what you say because, you never know when you go a little too far." Kagura says. She then positions her fan. "Dance of Blades!" Allie is able to dodge the assault and positions herself for a possible second attempt. "Your speed, it's quite incredible. It seems she was telling the truth about your speed and skills." Says Kagura. "She who?" Allie asks. "That doesn't concern you for the moment; you're dealing with me right now. Dance of Blades!"

At the place where Haley fell in the trap hole, she managed to hurt herself a little bit. Someone is then pulling Haley out of the hole and places her gently on the ground. "Hey, wake up, miss." Haley then starts to come to and when she opens her eyes there's a young fox demon standing there. He has brown-auburn hair, green eyes, and a cream-colored, fluffy tail. He's wearing blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves, and a tan vest with a think black belt. His feet look like those of a fox. His hair is kept up in a small ponytail with a turquoise bow. His ears are narrow and pointed. "Huh?" Asks Haley. "Hey, miss, are you okay?" "Yeah, I think so but, how were you able to pull me out of that hole? I mean, your just a little kid." Haley says. "Oh, I'm not the one who pulled you out. She did." The little fox points behind Haley, she looks and sees… "Annie!" Says Haley, surprised. She manages to sit up, looking Annie in the eyes. "You pulled me out of that trap hole? Why?" Haley asks. "I felt kind of bad for what I tried to do to your friends. So I wanted to try to make amends, I couldn't find the other two so, I ended up finding you in that trap hole." Says Annie. "Oh, well thanks, I guess." Haley says. She then turns her attention to the fox demon. "And who are you, little fox?" Asks Haley. "I'm Shippo. I kind of lost my friends, so I stumbled here in this village and ran into Annie and then we found you." "Oh, well, don't worry Shippo, after we find my friends, we'll help locate your friends." Haley says. "Thanks I appreciate that and what's your name?" Asks Shippo. "My name is Haley." "It's nice to meet you Haley; I think your name is pretty." Shippo says. "Oh, why thank you. I like your name too." Says Haley. "What kind of demoness are you Haley? Are you a wolf demoness or are you a dog demoness?" Shippo asks. "Actually, I'm both. My dad was a dog demon and my mom was a wolf demoness, so I'm half-dog demoness and half-wolf demoness." Says Haley. "Oh, okay then. Your outfit kind of reminds me of one of my friend's outfits. Only yours is light blue and it suits you very nicely, while my friends is red and a little more loose than yours." Shippo says. "And what's your friend's name?" Asks Haley. "His name is Inuyasha; he's a half-demon. And my other friends are Kagome whose a human, Miroku, he's a monk, Sango, she's a demon slayer and then there's Kirara the cat demon." Shippo says. "Is that so well, I can't wait to meet them Shippo." Says Haley. "Should we go and find your friends, Haley?" Shippo asks. "Yes, Shippo. We should, come on; they couldn't have gotten too far." Says Haley. "But first, you have to go through me." "Huh?" Haley asks. When she, Annie and Shippo look, it's a human with tan skin, braided, thigh-length, black hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a white pair of hakamas with a white haori that has a blue patch on his left shoulder. He's also wearing a type of iron armor over his clothes with a shoulder guard, on his left shoulder, attached. It is attached to the rest of the armor by a strip of red cloth. His armor is tied at the waist with a red sash. His armor has a purple fern-like pattern on it. He has the traditional ninja footwear and he walks around barefoot. He also wears grey gloves that are held in place by his middle fingers. He has a tattoo of a four-pointed star on his forehead. He carries a large halberd. Shippo hides behind Haley, clinging to her leg. "Oh no, not him." Says Shippo. "What's wrong Shippo, do you know this human?" Haley asks. "Inuyasha's fought against him before; he's quite a worthy adversary. He's the leader of the group known as the Band of Seven. He's both the youngest and the strongest of the group." Says Shippo. "Why thanks little fox demon, for those pleasant remarks." "And what about his halberd?" Annie asks. "That's Banryu, it's pretty powerful. It was able to take down most of this village and kill all the humans that once lived here." Says Shippo. "Who are you human?" Haley asks. "Yes, introductions. I'm Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven." "Why are you here and why did you ruin this village and kill innocent people, not to mention your own kind too?" Asks Haley. "That's really none of your business; I was just doing what I was requested to do." Bankotsu says. "By who?" Asks Annie. "I wouldn't really call him my master. I can't really put into words what he is exactly but, what I do know is that you won't be leaving here alive." Bankotsu says. He aims Banryu directly at Haley. Shippo makes a run for it and hides, taking cover. Annie follows after him, leaving Haley to deal with Bankotsu. Bankotsu charges at her but, she's able to move out of the way in time. "Come now, surely you can do better than that." Says Bankotsu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

The doors of the temple open and Ashley walks in with caution. The room is dark, so it is very hard to see. Ashley walks further inside and stops in the middle of the room it seems. Ashley can hear sounds of things shuffling around, so there is someone clearly inside this place with her. "If there's someone in here, please come out here so I can see you or else I'm leaving. I have better things to do than waste my time in here." Ashley says. Someone in the shadows then tries to make a run for it, only ends up tripping over something since it's hard to see in this place. Ashley walks over to the small silhouette and stands over it. The little figure gets up on its hands and knees and tries to make a second attempt to run again, only is having a hard time with that and is suddenly stopped, landing facedown on the ground. "Stop that now; I don't have time for games. If you're not going to be serious then I'm leaving." Says Ashley. She then starts walking away heading into the light. "No wait, please don't leave me here." Ashley stops and looks over her shoulder at the small figure, as the child manages to get up. "Come into the light so I can see you better." Ashley says. The little figure does what it's told and heads over to her, to be revealed as an eight year old human girl. She is fair-skinned with bright brown eyes and long black hair. She has bangs and the right side is tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face. She's dressed in a white and orange checkered kosode that extends to her ankles. She also wears a green sash wrapped around her waist, which is tied at her back. She also walks around barefoot. She seems to have a tear trail down one of her cheeks. "How long have you been here?" Asks Ashley. "Only for several hours, she's still searching for me." "Who?" Ashley asks. "I don't exactly know her by a name but, she's been chasing after me for a while now and she ran me into this village. So I ran in here and hid from her, hoping that she would just give up and leave; only that's not the case." "Where is she now?" Asks Ashley. "I'm not sure but, she's out there somewhere." "What's your name?" Ashley asks. "I'm Rin." "So Rin, why is this… um, what is she exactly?" Asks Ashley. "A demoness." Rin says. "Of course. So why is she after you in the first place, did you do something wrong?" Asks Ashley. "No and I don't know why she's after me but, I was walking around, trying to find something to eat and the last thing I knew she was after me. I tried screaming for help but, they didn't seem to hear me." Rin says. "They?" Asks Ashley. "Yeah the demons that I travel with, Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un." Rin says. "Oh." Says Ashley. "Hey, what's your name?" Rin asks. "It's Ashley, I'm a dog demoness." "Oh, just like Lord Sesshomaru. Actually, you kind of remind me of him." Says Rin. "I do?" Ashley asks. "Yeah. Um, do you think you can get me out of here and back to Lord Sesshomaru?" Asks Rin. "I guess I can try." Ashley says. "Oh, thank you." Says Rin. Just then, the door slams shut, scaring her almost to death that she's shaking and trembling. Ashley then gets up, trying to survey the place as much as she can in the dark, Rin hides behind her, holding on tightly to her fluffy. Something sharp then aims right towards Ashley, but she's able to see it just in time and dodge out of the way, taking Rin into her arms. "Rin, go and hide, quickly." Ashley says. "Okay." Says Rin. Ashley then looks at the sharp object, trying to figure out exactly what it is. Ashley walks over towards it but, it retracts and heads back towards its owner. Ashley still can't see very well, so she can't seem to find anyone up there. Ashley can hear some sort of flapping sound coming up from above her, only can't exactly make out where. Ashley is then suddenly sliced in the shoulder and she falls facedown to the ground, she lets out a moan in pain. The object is still pierced into her shoulder and it looks pretty painful too. Ashley's able to open her eyes and look at what's standing right beside her. This person is silhouetted so, Ashley can't really make her out. "Ashley!" Rin says. The person then retracts the object from Ashley's shoulder, causing the pain to spread a little more. She then brings her attention to Rin and walks over towards her. She lifts Rin up and holds her against her side. "No, Rin." Says Ashley. She manages to get up, holding at her shoulder to try to cease the pain and the blood. "Ashley, help me." Rin says. She then easily takes off with her, going straight through the roof. "Rin!" Says Ashley. She then runs outside, looking up at them. She didn't leave yet but, Ashley can't believe her eyes.

Back at the small house, Kagura and Allie are still going at it. Allie's a little scratched up but, not too badly. "You managed to stay alive longer than I thought you would." Kagura says. "I'll take that as a compliment." Says Allie. "Although it's been fun…" Kagura says. She takes a feather from her hair. "I really must be off, have fun healing." Says Kagura. With a gust of wind she takes off on a huge feather. "Coward… now I should go and find Ashley and Haley." Allie says.

Back to the fight with Haley and Bankotsu. Bankotsu swings Banryu back and forth. Since we left her, Haley's pretty cut up quite a bit. Bankotsu then suddenly stops when Kagura flies by on her feather. "Kagura, have you finished off that little wolf demoness?" Asks Bankotsu. "Allie?!" Haley asks, worriedly. "Ah, so that is her name, Allie. Lucky for you, I wasn't able to finish her. Bankotsu, the task is complete; he has ordered us back to have her finish things from here." Says Kagura. "On her own?" Bankotsu asks. Kagura nods. "She's strong enough to take care of herself. Plus with him pulling the strings, she has no self-control in what she does." Says Kagura. "But Kagura, doesn't that seem a little unfair." Bankotsu says. "I don't make the rules Bankotsu; I just enforce them a bit." Says Kagura. "Very well Kagura, let's go." Bankotsu says. Kagura then takes off and leaves on her feather. "Well, it was nice fighting with you Haley. Next time you won't be so lucky." Says Bankotsu. He then runs off, following after Kagura as quickly as he can. "That was rather odd." Haley says. Annie and Shippo then come out of they're hiding places, standing beside her. Just then, Allie runs over to them. "Haley, there you are." Says Allie. "Allie, you alright?" Haley asks. Allie then stops. "Yeah, their just little scratches, nothing to worry about. What about you?" Asks Allie. "Oh, I'm alright." Haley says. Allie brings her attention over to Annie. "So, Haley found you did she?" Asks Allie. "Actually, Annie found me. You see I fell into a trap hole and knocked myself out but, Annie found me and pulled me out of the hole. She wanted to make amends with you and Ashley." Haley says. "Is that right." Says Allie. "Haley speaks the truth, I'm truly sorry for what I did, I just wanted Ashley's fluffy so badly. I'm really not much of a fighter; I'm just a peaceful half-demoness, that's all." Annie says. "I accept your apology Annie." Says Allie. She then spots Shippo. "Who's this little guy?" Allie asks. "This is Shippo, he ended up losing his friends on the way here and well, I agreed to help him look for them." Says Haley. "Oh I see, well, I think we better go find Ashley then. Come on you three, let's go." Allie says. She then takes off running, Haley follows after her and Annie and Shippo follow after her.

Back to where we left Ashley. She's still holding at her shoulder, eyeing at the demoness that has a hold of Rin. She can't believe who she sees too. "Ashley!" Says Allie. "Huh?" Ashley asks. She looks over her shoulder to see Allie and Haley running towards her, they then stop when they reach either side of her. Annie and Shippo then catch up next, Shippo climbs up to Haley's shoulder and Annie stops beside Allie. "Annie, what are you doing here?" Asks Ashley. "I'm sorry for what I did. I wanted your fluffy because, it's well, fluffy, and I really don't wish to fight anybody. I'm a peacekeeping half-demoness, really I am." Annie says. "It's alright Annie, I accept your apology." Says Ashley. "Really, you do?" Annie asks. "Sure, just try not to steal my fluffy and try not to crush me to death." Says Ashley. "You got it on the crushing bit but, the fluffy I can't make any promises." Annie says. Ashley then brings her attention up to the demoness again. Haley, Shippo, Annie and Allie all follow her gaze. When Allie sees who this demoness is, she's in more surprise than Ashley is, Haley only knew her for a little while but, she knows this is not good at all. "Oh no." Says Haley. "You said it, Haley." Ashley says. Allie almost seems on the verge of tears but, she's trying hard to hide it. Her top is black, with bare shoulders, is low-cut and slightly tight to her chest and has long kimono-styled sleeves. Over her midriff is a wide, see-through, black fabric attached to the bottom of her top and the waistline of her pants, leaving her hips slightly bare. Her back and shoulder-blades are bare as well. Her pants are black and similar to the style that Ashley and Haley wear, only hers are tight to the hips, with a dark blue sash wrapped around her waist and slightly her hips. The jewel in the middle of the sash is dark purple. She is tan-skinned with black, wavy knee-length hair, and purple eyes. Over her upper eye lids she has dark blue eye shadow. She has bat ears and large bat wings that are as tall as she is and her wingspan is thirteen-foot-long. She appears to be the same age as Allie, nineteen. Unlike the others, her clothing doesn't show her elemental trademark of her home. "I can't believe it, after six years of searching for you, we've finally found you." Says Allie. "Wait, you three know this demon?" Annie asks. "Yeah, she's Allie's younger sister, Adrian." Says Haley. "That demoness is her sister?" Annie asks. "She's Allie's adopted sister." Says Ashley. "Oh, that explains the relationship and the differences in their demon types." Annie says. Rin is still struggling to get out of Adrian's hold, only to no avail. "Ashley, help me!" Says Rin. "Hold on Rin, I'll get you out of there, somehow." Ashley says. She runs towards Adrian, only to be stopped shortly by her elemental powers of the air. Adrian sends it from her breath and it sends Ashley right back down to the ground. "Ashley, are you okay?" Asks Haley. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ashley says. "So, she possesses the elemental power of air." Says Annie. Allie nods. "And she knows how to use it too." Ashley says. "Adrian, please tell me, what happened to you? Why are you acting this way? Please say something." Says Allie. Adrian just turns away from her, not saying anything. "So, none of this stuff is your doing, is it? If you're not responsible then who is? At least tell us that much, please." Haley says. Rin then glances up at Adrian, not looking as scared as she did before. "You're not a bad demoness at all, are you?" Asks Rin. Adrian then looks down at her and places her down on top of the roof that their both standing on. "I mean, if you were truly a bad demoness, then you would have killed me or Ashley right a way. So there must be some good that still lingers within you." Rin says. Her eyes then focus on Adrian's wings, noticing how sharp they appear to be. Rin gasps when she sees some blood stained and dripping off the edge of her right wing. "Your right wing, you don't carry any weapons so, you couldn't have used a weapon on Ashley. So instead you use your wings as a weapon. And you're a bat demoness so; you're able to see in the dark better than other demons can." Says Rin. She then smiles a little bit and moves closer towards Adrian. "You won't hurt me will you, that was never your intention in the first place was it. Come on, can't you at least talk to me, say something. I actually heard that bat demons if they were female, that they have pretty voices. If that's true then prove it to me." Rin says. Adrian then catches something from the corner of her eye, grabs her and flies out of the way of an incoming attack. Adrian stops in mid-air, holding Rin securely in one arm, while Rin without thinking clings tightly against her chest. Someone stands on the roof, where she and Rin were previously standing. His kimono resembles Haley's appearance and is red. He is fair-skinned with, golden eyes and long white hair. He also has white dog ears. "Who's he?" Asks Haley. "Oh, that's Inuyasha; he's one of my friends." Shippo says. "Hey there Shippo, we were wondering where you ran off to." Says Inuyasha. "Where's Kagome and the others?" Shippo asks. "Don't get your tail in a bunch Shippo, they're coming." Says Inuyasha. He then glances up at Adrian. "Demoness, you carry the scent of Naraku. It confuses me because, you aren't Naraku but you have some of his scent on you. Why is that, are you another one of his incarnations or something?" Inuyasha asks. Adrian just shakes her head to answer his question. "What's a matter, cat got your tongue?" Asks Inuyasha. He then notices Rin. "Huh, Rin?" Inuyasha asks. Rin then looks down at him. "Oh, Inuyasha. Have you by any chance seen Lord Sesshomaru on your way here?" Asks Rin. "No, I haven't seen him. Speaking of Sesshomaru, why aren't you with him and Jaken?" Inuyasha asks. "I sort of lost them." Says Rin. "I see well, as soon as I get that demoness to release you, I want you to go and find them alright." Inuyasha says. "Okay, Inuyasha. Um, Adrian, that's your name right?" Asks Rin. Adrian nods. "Um, would you mind, putting me down on the ground." Rin says. "Dance of Blades!" The attack aims towards Inuyasha, only he manages to jump out of the way. "Kagura! The little girl, what is Naraku planning to do with her?" Asks Inuyasha. "To use her as bait for Sesshomaru." Kagura says. "And the demoness, what's her involvement with all this?" Asks Inuyasha. "I don't even know that answer myself but, it seems that Naraku is quite smitten with this demoness. His reasons I'm not sure why but, that is all I can say on the matter." Kagura says. "So, Naraku is infatuated with her is he?" Asks Inuyasha. "That's my guess, he has me and his other incarnations and minions, protect her when he's not around to do so himself." Kagura says. "Is that so, well that answers my question." Says Inuyasha. He takes out his sword. "Wait Inuyasha." "Huh?" Inuyasha asks. "Don't use the Tetsusegia on her." A human girl, with unusual clothing shows up. "Why not Kagome?" Asks Inuyasha. "There's something about her, that's very unusual. I sense Sacred Jewel shards nearby though." Kagome says. "Where?" Asks Inuyasha. "That's the thing. I can sense them but, I can't find where they're located." Kagome says. Kagura then suddenly turns her attention towards Adrian. Then out of nowhere a flying white demon horse, with a flame orange mane and tail appears with fire around its hooves. "A demon horse?" Asks Ashley. The horse then flies over towards Adrian and stays there near her side. "Entei, you summoned that horse here didn't you?" Kagura asks. Adrian just glares at her and places Rin on Entei's back. Adrian then places one of her hands on Rin's forehead, a bright light appears and Rin closes her eyes. Adrian then takes her hand away and Rin opens her eyes again. _"Rin, can you understand me now?" _"Did you, just speak to me?" Asks Rin. _"Sort of. Actually, I'm communicating to you through my mind. Right now you're the only one who can hear my thoughts. Now listen to me Rin, Entei is going to take you away from here. He's not able to bring you back to Sesshomaru but, he'll be able to get you safely out of here and away from Kagura. Naraku is a different story though. You just have to tell Entei to go, he'll listen to you, you just have to show him who's boss. He's assigned to take you to Naraku's hiding place, once you're there, hide yourself as best as you can and try to find Kohaku, he'll keep you safe as long as he can." _"Thanks Adrian." Rin says. Kagura fans herself with her fan. "Hm, interesting. So that little girl can understand you now. Only you can't help her escape Naraku you know. Dance of Blades!" Then suddenly, Kagura's attack is deflected by a different weapon. "Huh?" Asks Kagura. "Down here Kagura." Kagura looks down; on top of a different roof is an eighteen year old, human girl. She is dark-skinned with blue eyes and thigh-length black hair that is tied in a single braid. She has a tattoo of a pink lightning bolt on her forehead. She wears a light purple pair of hakamas with a light purple haori that has a red patch on her right shoulder. She also wears a type of iron feminine styled armor over her clothes, along with a shoulder guard on her right shoulder, attached. It is attached to the rest of the armor by a strip of dark purple cloth. The feminine styled armor is tied at the waist with a dark purple sash. Her armor has a white lily like pattern on it. She walks around barefoot and wears the traditional ninja footwear instead. She also wears black gloves that are held in place by her middle fingers. Her weapon then returns to her and she holds it in one of her hands, like a staff. Her weapon is actually a Glaive, so it is very sharp and can easily whack someone's head off. Adrian then lands on the roof, standing next to her. "So it seems, that Bankotsu is on your side, more than he is Naraku's and so is his little companion." Kagura says. Both Annie and Haley recognize this human too, Allie and Ashley not at all. "Nadyia?" Asks Annie. "Is that really you?" Haley asks. "Yeah, it's me. Nice seeing you again but, I came to help Adrian out. Because, Bankotsu and I heard you talking about how you were going to turn on her, so him and I came up with a plan. I went to go find Entei and bring him to help Adrian out, while Bankotsu kept an eye on things here." Says Nadyia. "Why you little traitor!" Kagura says. "Me a traitor no, but I'd say you're the one who's the backstabber Kagura." Says Nadyia. "Dance of Blades!" The attack heads for both Adrian and Nadyia. _"Rin, tell Entei to get out of here." _ "Okay, Entei. Fly out of the way." Rin says. Entei whinnies and moves himself out of the way in time, stopping at a safe enough distance. Adrian then gets a hold of Nadyia and flies them both out of the way, in time to dodge out of the way of Kagura's attack. They're then both up high in mid-air. Nadyia then whistles and Entei comes flying towards them, when he's close enough Nadyia gets on Entei's back, sitting behind Rin. _"Thanks Nadyia, now take Entei and get Rin out of here. Don't let Naraku place one hand on her."_ "Sure thing, I'll do my best." Says Nadyia. She kicks Entei gently against the side to get him to go; he gets up on his hind legs and whinnies. Entei then flies/gallops away but, stays nearby just in case. "Wait, so you can hear Adrian's thoughts too, Nadyia?" Rin asks. "Yes, I can. There's a few others who can hear her thoughts too. People such as myself, Bankotsu, Naraku, Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, you. Even somehow Sesshomaru can hear her thoughts, those are all the people who can hear her thoughts. Actually, even Entei can too." Says Nadyia. "Wait, is Entei your horse or is he Adrian's?" Rin asks. "He is Adrian's, that's actually why he's allowing us to ride him." Says Nadyia. "Oh, I see. Wait, who's Kanna?" Rin asks. "Um, don't worry about that right now, you'll meet her eventually. She's actually a very nice girl but, she is loyal to both Naraku and Adrian." Says Nadyia. "Oh." Rin says. "Dance of the Dragon!" The attack aims towards Allie, Haley, Ashley, Annie and Shippo. They all try to block themselves for cover. Just then, a flying cat demon comes flying towards them, with two humans riding on its back, a monk and a demon slayer. "Kirara, take us down. We got to get Shippo out of there." Says the demon slayer. Kirara lands near Annie and Shippo. "Shippo come on, hurry and get on." The monk says. "Okay, but Sango, Miroku, can we take Annie with us too?" Asks Shippo. "Sure we can take an extra woman." Miroku says. "Miroku!" Says Sango. She slaps Miroku in the face, leaving a hand print on his face. "Me and my big mouth." Miroku says. "Annie come on, hurry and get on Kirara." Says Shippo. "Okay, I'm coming." Annie says. She and Shippo then climb onto Kirara's back and she takes off to go pick up Kagome. "Come on Kagome, hop on." Says Miroku. Kagome does and they fly off to a safe distance. Just when Haley is about to get sucked into a tornado, someone pulls her out of the way, pulling her onto his back. When Haley looks, Inuyasha is carrying her on his back. Someone grabs Allie and Ashley out of the way too. When Allie looks another wolf demon, this one male has her on his back. He is tan-skinned with pointy ears, blue eyes and black hair that is tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord. He's wearing a brown wolf pelt. He has a busy brown wolf tail too. He's also wearing a brown wolf fur headband and silver and black armor from his chest to his waist. He also has brown wolf fur as shoulder plates. Ashley is being cradled in another dog demon's arm. He is fair-skinned with pointy ears, golden eyes, slit pupils and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. He has a blue crescent moon birthmark on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. He also has two magenta stripes on each wrist, similar to the ones on his cheeks. His armor has a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder that's attached to the upper section of his cuirass and lotus petal faulds. His kimono is mostly white with red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the left side of his collar and sleeves. He wears black ankle-high boots. On his right shoulder is a grayish-white fluffy boa. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin says. Sesshomaru then places Ashley down and Inuyasha sets Haley down. The wolf does the same for Allie. "Rin, are you alright?" Asks Sesshomaru. Rin nods. "Yes, my Lord. I am perfectly fine." Rin says. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura sends the attack towards Rin, Nadyia and Entei. "Entei, go." Says Nadyia. Entei does and avoids the attack, he then opens his mouth and shoots a beam at Kagura, she manages to dodge the impact, but it was a close call. "Why you, ignorant beast!" Kagura says. _"Entei, bring Rin down to Sesshomaru, she'll be safe with him." _ Entei whinnies and does what he's told and flies towards Sesshomaru and Ashley. "Oh no you don't, you brutal beast! Dance of Blades!" Kagura's attack fires at Entei and it spooks him a bit, he stops in mid-air, standing on his hind legs and kicking aggressively with his front legs, whinnying all over the place. Nadyia tries to get him to settle down, only it isn't working. Entei is moving to violently for Rin to get a good grip on his mane, so she's slipping a bit. Rin then ends up losing her grip on Entei's mane and falls off of him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Says Rin. She then stops falling in mid-air and in a little shock she faints; only she's being cradled in Adrian's arms. Adrian then flies over to Entei and places a hand against his nose and he begins to settle. _"Easy Entei, easy." _ Entei then comes to being calm and presses his face against Adrian's chest, as if he was just a normal horse. Adrian then notices that one of Kagura's attacks ended up hitting him and that's what turned him aggressive, there's a deep incision in his side but, he's okay. Adrian then turns to face Kagura, not looking too happy. _"You shot at my horse and you managed to hurt him! I'll get you for that Kagura!" _ "You stay out of my head Adrian and he'll live. Who cares for a demon horse like him anyway?" Kagura asks. _"I do! Entei is my horse and I'll not just stand and watch, while you bring harm to him." _ "I said stay out of my head! And how can you fight me anyway, while you have that little kid in your arms." Says Kagura. Rin then suddenly comes to, seeing that Entei is okay. _"I don't have to fight you myself, Entei, fire at will." _ Entei opens his mouth and shoots a second beam towards Kagura and it manages to hit her in the shoulder, she grabs it in reaction. "Dance of Blades!" _"Entei go." _ Entei flies out of the way and lands on top of a roof, with Nadiya still riding on his back. Adrian then holds Rin tightly against her chest and closes her wings around them both, mainly to protect Rin from harm and turns herself to keep Rin more out of harms way, and Kagura's attack manages to hit her right between her shoulder blades, so she basically hit her in between the wings. Adrian then unfolds her wings, still having Rin securely in her arms. "You protected me from the attack." Rin says. Out of weakness Adrian almost loses her hold on her but, manages to keep holding onto her. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura does her attack again and this time it hits Adrian across her shoulder and she loses her hold on Rin. "Rin!" Says Ashley. Adrian then flies down to reach Rin before she hits the ground, she grabs a hold of her, wraps her wings around them both and turns herself over and she hits the ground hard, bringing up clouds of dust. "Rin!" Ashley says. They then all run over to the cloud of dust that's still formed. The dust then clears, only Rin is no where in sight. Just then, Adrian opens her eyes weakly and she slowly unwraps her wings around Rin and lifts up one of her wings, while the other lies against the ground, with Rin lying on top of it. Rin then opens her eyes, having closed them so she wouldn't see anything and sits up, perfectly unharmed and safe. It looks as if it hurts to move it but, Adrian manages to hold it up half way, enough for Rin to crawl out of there. "Your wings, their both your weapon and your shield but, you couldn't protect both of us at the same time, so you risked yourself for me." Says Rin. _"Don't worry about me Rin, I'll be alright." _ Rin starts crying and clings onto Adrian's chest, sort of embracing her it seems. "Thank you for saving my life." Rin says. _"No problem." _Adrian then closes her eyes and her wing drops back down to the ground on top of the other wing. Rin then runs over to Sesshomaru and dries her tears away. "So maybe she isn't one of Naraku's incarnations after all." Says Inuyasha. "No, she isn't Inuyasha." A deep voice says. He then appears in front of them. He has black wavy hair down to his mid-back and dull red eyes. "Naraku!" Says Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you got in the way of my plans. Sesshomaru, the little child is safe for now but, I'll try to get her again. And Koga, I see you decided to show up at the last minute, I really didn't expect you to come here." Naraku says. "Why's that, afraid to fight me are you?" Asks Koga. "Wouldn't that be something but, that's clearly not the case." Naraku says. He then uses some sort of power to lift Adrian up and places her in his arms. "I just came to reclaim her, that's all. And Kagura, we'll discuss your punishment later." Says Naraku. Kagura then takes off on her feather. "I'll see you all again soon enough." Naraku says. A purple bubble or barrier appears around him and he vanishes, taking Adrian with him. Nadyia then carefully kicks Entei in the side and he takes off, heading in the same direction Kagura went.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Still in the village, the sun has set and Inuyasha's group made a fire. Koga is joining them, with his wolf pack nearby and Ginta and Hakkaku are also there, already asleep with the wolf pack. Rin is sitting with them, while Sesshomaru keeps his distance to himself, with a small green imp demon named Jaken nearby. Allie is sitting next to Koga, while Haley is sitting between Inuyasha and Miroku. Annie sits next to Kagome and Shippo sits on the other side of Annie, Kirara now a little kitten sized cat, lays between Annie and Shippo. And Ashley sits next to Rin, and a two-headed dragon demon named Ah-Un, lies behind them, both of his heads lying next to Rin. "So, who are you guys?" Allie asks. Koga speaks up first. "Well, pretty lady, I'm Koga. I'm the leader of the Eastern Wolf Tribe, and those two are Hakkaku and Ginta. We're all that's left of my men, besides the wolves." "Oh, well it's nice to meet you Koga." Says Haley. "Yeah, really nice." Allie says, who right now is blushing. "You alright Allie?" Asks Ashley. "Uh, yeah, I'm just fine." Allie says. "So your name's Allie, I actually think your name is very pretty and it suits a lovely lady like yourself." Says Koga. Allie is just blushing even more. "Well, thank you Koga, that's very nice of you to say." Allie says. "So, where are you from Allie?" Asks Koga. "Oh, um. I'm from the east myself, I come from a kingdom known as the Eastern Earth Wolf Demon Lands." Allie says. "I see, it's nice to meet someone else that's from the east and that's the same type of demon as you." Says Koga. "I think so too." Allie says. Ashley and Haley glance over at her. "Not that I don't mind traveling with you guys, I like being with you guys honest." Says Allie. "Well, before this all starts getting out of hand. My name's Kagome, I'm actually not from this time. My real time is in the future of Japan, where man has created very useful things, that you don't have in this time." "Are you a priestess Kagome?" Haley asks. "I guess you can say that." Says Kagome. "Well, you already met me but, I'm Shippo. I'm a fox demon. I've been traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha ever since two demons called the Thunder Brothers killed my father." "My name is Annie, it's nice to meet you guys." "So Annie, what kind of demoness are you?" Sango asks. "I'm a rabbit demoness." Says Annie. "She's no threat, she's only a half-demoness, I can sense it." Inuyasha says. "You should talk mutt-face, you're a half-demon too." Says Koga. "Hey, Koga, butt out will ya! This conversation doesn't concern you anyway." Inuyasha says. "Inuyasha, sit boy!" Says Kagome. Inuyasha is then face first to the ground. "Why?" Inuyasha asks. Haley is just laughing at this point. "And this is Inuyasha; he's a dog demon as well as half-demon." Says Kagome. "Oh, Annie I didn't introduce myself, I'm Sango and that's Kirara, it's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too Sango, and you too Kirara." Annie says. "You're a demon slayer, aren't you?" Asks Haley. "Yes, I am. But don't worry, I'm not going to slay any of you, you all seem like very nice demons." Sango says. "And what about you monk?" Asks Allie. "My name is Miroku, it's nice to meet all of you lovely ladies." "I'm Rin and this is Ah-Un, we travel with Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru over there." Ashley is looking over her shoulder at Sesshomaru and back over to the group. "What about you demoness?" Inuyasha asks. "It's Ashley, I'm from the west, in a kingdom known as the Western Fire Dog Demon Lands." "Hey, Lord Sesshomaru is from the west too. He's the Lord of the Western Lands." Says Rin. "I see." Ashley says. "What about you?" Asks Inuyasha, addressing Haley who is sitting next to him. "Oh, my name is Haley and it's nice to meet you Inuyasha. I'm half-dog demoness and half-wolf demoness." "Oh, so where are you from?" Inuyasha asks. "Well, um, I'm originally from the south but, when I was four I ran away from my village when my dad was slaughtered, my mom died in child-birth. So, I was alone for a couple of years until I stumbled upon Ashley's kingdom and I met her for the first time. Her and her parents took me in as a guest and treated me like I was part of the family and me and Ashley have been best friends ever since. Then some time soon after that, I met Allie when she came for a family reunion, since Allie and Ashley are cousins." Says Haley. "I'm so sorry about your dad and that you were alone, until you met a good friend. A pretty lady like yourself shouldn't have had to go through all that." Miroku says. Haley then has a funny look on her face; he has a hand on her butt. "Miroku!" Says Sango. She smacks Miroku in the hand and he pulls his hand away. "I'm sorry. It's this hand; I can't control it around women." Miroku says. He then takes Haley's hands, bowing to her, in an apology. "I'm truly sorry Haley. Only, would you do me the honor and consider bearing my child." Says Miroku. "Uh…" Haley says. Miroku then gets slapped in the back of the head. "I am ashamed of myself." Says Miroku. "Anyway, what can you tell us about this Naraku guy?" Allie asks. "Naraku is just a bastard, he's the main reason for all our problems. Miroku's wind tunnel, Sango's village being destroyed and her friends and family being killed, except for Kohaku. Both Sesshomaru and Koga have had their fair share of Naraku's evil schemes as well." Says Inuyasha. "Why do you ask?" Kagome asks. "Well, um, that demoness that he took with him. She's sort of an old friend of ours and we were wondering what he's capable of and what he does exactly." Says Haley. "Well, he's capable of many things, he can create incarnations from himself, incarnations like Kagura. He also likes to take advantage and manipulate anyone by luring them in or showing them fake kindness, treating them as if he's the only one who understands them; I'm guessing that's what he probably did with your friend." Inuyasha says. Allie's eyes are starting to tear up, Koga notices this. "Hey, Allie. Are you okay?" Asks Koga. "Yeah, it's just she's closer to me than anyone can imagine." Allie says. "Why's that, is she your best friend or something?" Asks Inuyasha. "Not exactly, she's my little sister. My parents adopted her and well, we've always had a strong sense of connection like sisters do." Allie says. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm sorry about that but, did she ever have something wrong with her?" Asks Koga. "Like what?" Allie asks. "Like for instance, has she always been that quiet? I mean, can she even speak at all?" Asks Inuyasha. "Yes, Inuyasha. She can speak, I just don't know why she was that quiet and never said a word to any of us. She could have at least said something." Allie says. "What do you guys know about Bankotsu?" Asks Haley. "Bankotsu is the leader of the Band of Seven, a group of mercenaries that murdered many people, he's the only one left of the Band of Seven as far as I know anyway." Inuyasha says. "That other girl looked like she belonged to the Band of Seven, who was she?" Asks Kagome. "That was Nadyia; she's an old friend of mine. She helped me out once when I was on my own. She was just a child then but, she was strong and she brought me home with her. Of course her parents didn't approve of me because, I was a demoness but Nadyia didn't care so she helped me out for a few months and then I left. She was the first friend that I made." Haley says. "I know her too. She got caught in a snow storm one time and she was all alone and freezing to death. So me being as nice as I am, I brought her into my house and had her stay with me until winter was over with, she did and then as soon as spring came she had to leave. That was the last time I saw her until today that is." Says Annie. "Did Nadyia and Adrian ever know each other?" Koga asks. "I'm not sure; Adrian never mentioned knowing any humans or anyone named Nadyia." Says Allie. "Well, who knows it's been quite some time since you've seen her last, so there's possibly a chance that they met through that timing." Koga says. "That's a possibility. I just hope she's alright. If something would ever happen to her, I don't know what I would do." Says Allie. Koga embraces her around her shoulders. "It'll be okay Allie, you'll see. If it makes you feel better, I'll help you get her back if you want." Koga says. "Thanks Koga." Says Allie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

In a gloomy place, where there seems to be barely any light. A barrier surrounds a decent sized temple. It's long, big and wide in size. It is split into two levels, one above the ground and one below the ground, where light cannot reach or be seen.

The lower level is really nothing bu a dungeon lined up with cells, while the upper level looks a little more homely, as homely as you can get when its Naraku's castle.

In one of these cells, Kagura is being held back by chains around her wrists attached to the brick wall. Kagura sits on her knees with her head bowed. "Kagura." Kagura looks up to see a ten year old girl standing there. She's pale-skinned with hair and clothing both colored in white and she has black blank eyes. She holds a mirror out in front of her. "Kanna? What are you doing down here?" Kagura asks. "No reason, there's not much use for me up there." Says Kanna, softly. "What are those two parents of yours up to anyway?" Kagura asks. "I'm not supposed to tell, I could get in trouble from Naraku. You know that." Says Kanna, softly. "Kanna." A twelve year old boy, dressed in a demon slayer outfit and his brown hair tied in a high ponytail, comes running down the hall. "Kohaku." Kanna says, softly. "What are you doing down here? You know Naraku forbids you coming down here." Says Kohaku. "I'm not worried about Naraku but, I know he won't place a hand on me because, he trusts me with most of his plans and he's basically my father. Even though I do not address him as such." Kanna says, softly. "But you do address Adrian by mother, I've heard you call her that many times." Says Kohaku. "That's because I am different from all of Naraku's other incarnations. I was created differently than all the others. The only incarnations that are still living is Kagura and myself. Muso was absorbed back into Naraku and all the others were defeated by Inuyasha and his group of friends. My mother on the other hand is not one of Naraku's incarnations; she is her own flesh and blood, unlike us. We share the same flesh and blood as Naraku. You are like my mother Kohaku; you bear your own flesh and blood, so does Nadyia and so does Bankotsu." Kanna says, softly. "You forget Entei but, you have a point Kanna. Thing is though, Bankotsu and Nadyia have a better chance than the rest of us for escaping. They don't have to remain here but, when the time comes when Naraku doesn't need them anymore, they'll be slaughtered and the only one keeping him from doing that is my mother. You're in the safe zone too Kohaku, you are very loyal to my mother so she protects you in return and if it was up to her, she would have let you go and escape from under Naraku long ago but, it's not that simple." Kanna says, softly. _"Kanna does speak the truth Kohaku."_ Both Kanna and Kohaku look over towards the end of the hallway, where Adrian stands on the side of the hallway Kohaku stands. "Mistress." Says Kohaku. "Mother." Kanna says, softly. _"If it were up to me, I would have released you long ago but, unfortunately Naraku has letting go issues. He'll gladly kill or reabsorb his own incarnations but, he'll not let you or me go that easy."_ "And that's my fault Mother; I'm the only reason Naraku was able to keep you here for so long. It's because I was created that you were never able to leave." Says Kanna, softly. _"Nothing is your fault Kanna, I don't blame you for any of this and you were born not created like the rest of his pathetic incarnations."_ "A strange way of being born if that's what you call it. In a way yes I was born but, it didn't have to be the way that it was done. What Naraku did was uncalled for and a disturbing and sick way of how he did it, I don't know how he did it but, it shouldn't have been that way. The only reason why I don't age and why I'm stuck as a ten year old girl. You don't know how much I wish I could've prevented my birth or the way it was done at the very least. I'm ashamed to call that man my father." Kanna says, softly. _"Well, you're nothing like him Kanna. You show real kindness unlike he does and unlike him, even though he has possession of it, you actually do have a heart. Although he says you don't and you can't feel any pain or emotions, but he has no idea how wrong he is on that. Naraku on the other hand is a different story, he's a heartless bastard and nothing will ever change that."_ "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear your voice, your real voice I might add but because of him I'll probably never be able to." Says Kanna, softly. _"You don't know that for sure Kanna, true I've lost my ability to speak but I haven't lost a way to communicate with you or anyone else who can hear my thoughts. Someday I'll find a way to speak again but, until then I'm stuck like this."_ "Thanks to that Sacred Jewel shard that was lodged into your vocal cords by him." Kanna says, softly. _"It's more complicated than that Kanna and you know that. That Sacred Jewel shard had a curse placed on it by Naraku before he embedded it into my vocal cords; it was cursed with laryngitis to enable me to speak, in other words until I can find a way to remove the shard, I'm stuck being a mute. Trust me Kanna, we'll get out of this you, me and Kohaku will escape from here at some point. I can's leave until this Sacred Jewel shard is removed from me and I'm able to get your heart in my possession and return it into you where it belongs. We're stuck here until that happens."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Out deep in the woods, Nadyia and Bankotsu are walking together. "So Bankotsu, what do you think Naraku has planned now?" Nadyia asks. "Not entirely sure. He just gives us the orders and we follow them. He said to head over to the Bone Eater's Well and wait for that human girl named Kagome." Says Bankotsu. "You mean that one that travels with Inuyasha?" Nadyia asks. "Yeah." Says Bankotsu. "What exactly does he want from Kagome?" Nadyia asks. "She's the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. He probably wants her to help him find the rest of the Sacred Jewel shards, to reconstruct the Sacred Shikon Jewel." Says Bankotsu. "You really shouldn't be snooping around things you have no business knowing." Naraku says. "Huh?" Asks both Bankotsu and Nadyia. They both look in front of themselves, seeing Naraku in his barrier. "Master Naraku, what brings you by to check on us?" Nadyia asks. "Just making sure you don't mess up my plans." Says Naraku. "Don't worry, you should have more faith in us Naraku, our mistress certainly does." Bankotsu says. "Just because she does, doesn't mean I feel the same way. Anyway continue towards the well and wait for Kagome. Adrian and Kohaku will be waiting for your arrival and she'll explain the rest to you there." Says Naraku. "Yes, Master Naraku." Nadyia says. "Whatever you say." Says Bankotsu. Naraku then takes off. Bankotsu and Nadyia then continue walking ahead. "Hey Nadyia, why do you keep calling Naraku, Master?" Bankotsu asks. "I'm just calling him that because, I'm doing what Adrian asked me to do. To play along until we can take Naraku down for good, only we just have to be patient, that's all. Plus, if what Adrian said is true then Inuyasha and his friends are looking to defeat Naraku too." Says Nadyia. "That's actually correct, Inuyasha's group is looking to defeat Naraku but, there are two other groups of demons that are looking to put an end to Naraku." Bankotsu says. "I've noticed but, I didn't exactly get the others by their names." Says Nadyia. "You'll know them soon enough, I'm sure Adrian will explain that to you." Bankotsu says. "Let's just hope we can get to her before Inuyasha's group does." Says Nadyia.

Near the well, Adrian walks around in the open field, with Kohaku close to her side. "It's quite a nice day, wouldn't you agree Mistress?" Kohaku asks. _"I guess, well its better than being cooped up at Naraku's castle."_ "Don't worry Mistress, we'll find a way to escape Naraku." Says Kohaku. _"You have a chance right now; you always do when you're with me. Yet you choose to stay with me." "I will not leave you and Kanna to suffer alone."_ Kohaku says. He goes down to one knee, showing his respect and loyalty towards Adrian. "I am loyal to you, you're my mistress. Even though it was Naraku who assigned me to be your servant. Yet you show me kindness, unlike what any other mistress or master would treat their servant. So I am forever loyal to you." Says Kohaku. _"I don't treat you like a servant, because I don't see you as my servant."_ "Huh? What ever do you mean Mistress Adrian?" Kohaku asks. _"You may see me as your mistress which is fine but, I see you as a child."_ "So you treat me as if I was your son or the son you wish you had." Says Kohaku. _"Just don't let Naraku know about this discussion, or else he'll consider wanting me to bear him another child."_ "But, aren't you happy with Kanna? I mean, she has more relation to you than she does Naraku." Kohaku says. _"Kanna's my daughter, so of course I'm happy with her. She despises Naraku as much as I do and we both wish to escape from under his clutches."_ The wind then starts to pick up; Adrian feels the aura of other demons or humans within the wind. _"Hm."_ "What is it Mistress?" Asks Kohaku. _"Bankotsu and Nadyia are near, go and greet them will you. Lead them here."_ "Yes Mistress." Kohaku says. He then stands up and runs away to find Nadyia and Bankotsu, he then leaves into the woods. _"My sister's aura flows within the wind as well. Only, I feel Sesshomaru's aura close by."_ Adrian then turns around to face Sesshomaru on the other side of the field. _"Lord Sesshomaru, I had a feeling you were near."_ "You tried to take Rin back to Naraku. I know his intentions were to use her as bait, yet you kept her safe, risking yourself for her. And I only wish to know why, before I kill you." Says Sesshomaru. _"That's why you came all the way here, Lord Sesshomaru? To find out why I protected Rin. If you must know I did it because, I have a strong sense of protection towards children."_ "That explains Kohaku then. So you have mothering instincts." Sesshomaru says. _"Just like you possess fathering intuition towards Rin. You protect her and indulge her like a father would towards his daughter."_ "This is true but, I do my best to keep her at a distance. In order to keep her as safe as I possibly can." Says Sesshomaru. _"I am aware of this Sesshomaru; I do the same with Kohaku. Yet he has a strong sense of loyalty towards me, enough to where he protects me."_ "Isn't that Naraku's influence on him?" Sesshomaru asks. _"No Lord Sesshomaru, it is most certainly not. I know this because of my abilities of the air element, I can sense the auras of demons and humans, no matter how far or close they may be. I can also sense if it is a dark or light aura and Kohaku's aura is more towards the light than it is dark."_ "So you knew I was coming then. Where is Naraku located now?" Asks Sesshomaru. _"I'm afraid it's not that easy Lord Sesshomaru. It takes time and the wind, like the mind always changes its course."_ "I see." Sesshomaru says. He then turns and leaves the way he came, he then glances over his shoulder. "I'll spare you today, you should feel grateful." Says Sesshomaru. He then turns and takes his leave. _"Farewell, Lord Sesshomaru."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Meanwhile, Kagome is just finishing packing up things, as soon as she's finished with that her, Inuyasha and their group will be leaving. "So, you guys are heading out?" Haley asks. Inuyasha looks over his shoulder at her and then turns to face her. "Yeah, we've got a lot of work to do. We need to locate the rest of the shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel and hunt down Naraku to take him down." Says Inuyasha. "Will we ever run into you guys again?" Annie asks. "I'm sure we will. I mean, if we're both looking for Naraku, well, I have no doubts we'll see each other again." Says Kagome. Miroku then takes Haley's hands. "Until then, I'll surely miss you ladies." Miroku says. Sango then pulls him by his ear and drags him away. "Let's go monk, see you around guys." Says Sango. Kirara then turns from her kitten size to her full-grown size. Sango and Miroku climb onto Kirara's back and Shippo climbs up next. "Bye Annie, bye Haley. I hope to see you again." Shippo says. "See ya Shippo." Says Haley. "Don't get into any trouble either. Bye Kirara." Annie says. Kirara then flies off heading north. "Let's go Kagome, climb on up." Says Inuyasha. Kagome climbs onto his back and he carries her. "See ya around sometime." Inuyasha says. He then takes off following after Kirara and the others. "Bye guys, see you later." Says Kagome, waving back at Haley, Annie, Allie and Ashley. Only Annie and Allie wave back, Ashley and Haley do not. "Well Allie, I hate to say goodbye but, I must be on my way as well. I have to hunt down Naraku as well and kill him, for my fallen comrades." Koga says. "You're really brave Koga. To go up against someone like him." Says Allie. "Yeah, I know. Well, I hope to see you again sometime." Koga says. He then softly kisses Allie on the forehead. Koga then starts to head off. "Let's go boys." Says Koga. "Wait, Koga." Allie says. Koga turns to look over his shoulder. "Um, if you ever run into my sister, will you kill her?" Asks Allie. "That depends on her. If she tries to attack and kill me then I'll have to defend myself, if she doesn't well then that's a different story. But, if it makes you feel any better I'll do what I can to help her and bring her back to you, unharmed if I can." Koga says. "Thank you Koga, I'd appreciate it." Says Allie. Koga nods and then takes off in a fast tornado. The wolves then run off after him, Ginta and Hakkaku do as well. Allie, Haley and Annie wave goodbye to them, Ashley doesn't. Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un walk up to them. "Are you guys leaving too?" Ashley asks. "Yeah but, we have to wait for Lord Sesshomaru to return. He left last night." Says Rin. Just then, Ah-Un lifts up both of his heads, as if he's sniffing the air. "What is it Ah-Un?" Rin asks. She looks in the direction Ah-Un's heads are pointing at. "Oh, Master Jaken look, Lord Sesshomaru has come back." Says Rin. She runs over to greet him. Jaken follows after, leading Ah-Un by the reins on his heads. "Ready to go?" Sesshomaru asks. "Yes my Lord." Says Rin. Sesshomaru then turns to head in the direction he came and she follows close beside him. Jaken and Ah-Un catch up behind them. Rin turns and waves goodbye to Ashley and the others. "Bye." Rin says. This time Ashley actually does wave and so do the others. "So, it's just us again." Says Haley. "Yeah, I guess it is." Allie says. "So, what shall we do now?" Asks Ashley. Both Allie and Haley shrug. Annie's then suddenly leaving, Haley notices. "Hey Annie, where are you going?" Haley asks. "Oh, um. I shouldn't trouble you guys anymore. You guys have a mission, to locate Naraku and get that bat demoness back from him, and I'll just be in the way. I'm heading home where it's at least somewhat safer." Says Annie. "Wait Annie, who said you had to go?" Allie asks. "Or said that you were trouble and would get in the way?" Asks Haley. "What do you mean?" Annie asks. "Well, we've been thinking and we've talked it over." Says Haley. "And we came up with a decision." Allie says. "We want you to travel with us." Says Ashley. "Seriously, you guys mean it but, I'm only a half-demoness and you three are all full-fledged demonesses. Are you sure you want me around, I mean, I'm useless when I become human." Annie says. "Annie, we don't care if you're half-demoness, half-human. The only thing that matters is we could use that strong, caring heart of yours." Says Allie. "Oh, you guys are the best." Annie says. "So, which way should we go?" Asks Haley. "Maybe we should head the way Koga and Inuyasha went. It seems that they know where Naraku's located." Ashley says. "Wait Ashley, I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with Naraku." Says Allie. "He hasn't done anything to us. I mean, Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru have all had encounters with Naraku. We haven't yet but it seems that, that's the only choice. We find Naraku, we find Adrian." Ashley says. "It's that simple huh?" Asks Allie, sarcastically. "It'll be more difficult than it sounds, Allie." Ashley says. "So, are we going the way Inuyasha and Koga went or are we heading the way Sesshomaru went?" Asks Haley. "Um, I don't think Sesshomaru will like us tagging along with him. He seems like, well, Ashley's type of person." Annie says. "Wait, what do you mean by that, Annie?" Asks Ashley. "I'm just saying. He kept his distance from us and well, you seem to be the type of person who keeps her distance from others." Annie says. "I'm not like that… much." Says Ashley. "Well, how about we do this then, so we don't cause any arguments. Annie and I will go the way Inuyasha and Koga went, while you and Allie head the way Sesshomaru went." Haley says. "Hm, it's not a bad idea." Says Ashley. "We all agree then?" Allie asks. All four of them nod in unison. "Alright, hands in." Says Haley. She puts one of her hands out in front of her. Annie places one of hers on top of Haley's, Ashley then puts one of hers on top of Annie's and last Allie places one of hers on top of Ashley's. "May we all be safe." Ashley says. "And careful." Says Annie. "Please, everyone stay alive." Allie says. "And be triumphant in our mission." Says Haley. Allie then takes her hand away and so does Ashley. "Good luck you guys." Allie says. She and Ashley then take off, heading in the direction Sesshomaru went. "Let's go Annie, I hope you can keep up with me." Says Haley. She then takes off and Annie follows after her and is soon running right beside her, very much capable of keeping up with her, as they head the way Inuyasha and Koga went.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It's near mid-day when Nadyia and Bankotsu end up meeting up with Kohaku. Kohaku is kneeling down on one knee, when they approach him. "Hey Kohaku." Nadyia says. "Why are you waiting out here?" Asks Bankotsu. _"Because I asked him to wait for you."_ Kohaku doesn't glance over at Adrian; he stays how he is as she walks over to stand beside him. "So, are we going to do what Naraku assigned us to do or are we just going to let him deal with it on his own?" Bankotsu asks. "What do you think? Obviously we wouldn't be all the way out here if we weren't going to go along with this." Says Nadyia. "Well, sorry for asking." Bankotsu says. "So, what's our plan of action then? I'm pretty sure Naraku explained his intentions to you." Says Nadyia. _"Yes, well, you both already know that Inuyasha is after the Sacred Jewel shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel, as well as Naraku. Naraku wants Kagome taken captive in order to locate the rest of the shards that he doesn't have already, but in order to get Kagome here we need a Sacred Jewel shard for her to sense and locate."_ "But, we don't possess any Sacred Jewel shards; Naraku keeps his precious shards under lock and key and keeps them where no one else can get them." Nadyia says. "So it's practically impossible for any of us to get close enough to the shards and take them without Naraku knowing." Says Bankotsu. "Although, Kohaku has a shard of the jewel embedded in his back." Nadyia says. _"Kagome and Inuyasha already know that and they know when it's his, so his shard is already out of the question. But, I did come prepared for something like this."_ Adrian removes something hidden behind her sash and brings it into view. "How did you even manage to get it from him?" Asks Nadyia. _"He doesn't even know I have it. I took it when he was unaware. I made sure he was in a deep sleep before I took it from his hiding place."_ Adrian has Naraku's Sacred Jewel shard in her hold, it already seems to have most of the shards. "Pretty clever of you." Bankotsu says. "So now what? Do we just wait for Kagome to come on her own?" Asks Nadyia. _"Actually, I'm bringing Kagome right to us."_ Adrian then turns to walk away; Kohaku gets up and runs to catch up with her, turning into a walk when he reaches her. "What will you do once Kagome comes, Mistress Adrian? Will you harm her, maybe even kill her?" Kohaku asks. _"That's not my intention, Kohaku. Naraku instructed me to bring her to him alive, he said nothing about bringing her unharmed. As long as she doesn't scream out for her beloved Inuyasha and she doesn't put up much of a fight, she shouldn't get hurt too badly."_ "Wait, what about Inuyasha? If he comes to her rescue wouldn't you have to fight him?" Asks Kohaku. _"Bankotsu will deal with Inuyasha and the monk, if he needs to."_ "What about my sister? I ask if it's not too much trouble, could you please spare my sister." Kohaku says. _"Nadyia will be dealing with your sister and any other inconveniences that will occur. So it's out of my hands but, I'll get her to stop if it begins to go too far. Hopefully, it won't come down to that."_ "Thank you, Mistress." Says Kohaku. _"And Kohaku."_ "Yes Mistress?" Kohaku asks. _"Stay as far away as you can from us. If this turns into a battle, I don't want you to get involved. Please for your own safety, stay hidden and stay out of the way."_ "Yes, Mistress." Says Kohaku. The wind then begins to pick up. _"Now, come and find me Inuyasha. You want your Sacred Jewel shards, I have them right here. All you have to do is come and get them."_ The wind picks up more, becoming a stronger gust of wind.

Some distance away, the wind ends up reaching Inuyasha and his group. Inuyasha just stops running for a minute. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asks. "This wind, it feels as if it wants me to follow it. As if it's trying to lead me to something I want." Says Inuyasha. "What exactly do you mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks. "It's hard to explain, but it feels as if this wind is calling to me." Says Inuyasha. "Calling to you seriously, I think you've lost it." Kagome says. Kirara then lands beside them, carrying Miroku, Sango and Shippo on her back. "Hey, you guys. Something's up with Kirara, she's not acting right." Says Sango. She, Miroku and Shippo all climb off of her. Kirara then begins growling at nothing. Inuyasha then lets Kagome down and she runs over to them. "What's wrong with her?" Kagome asks. "I'm not sure. Ever since the wind picked up, she's been like this." Says Sango. Shippo then collapses to the ground face first. "Shippo." Miroku says. He lifts Shippo up, cradling him in his arms. "Shippo, are you alright?" Asks Kagome. "Oh, I don't feel so well. I just feel so sleepy and faint all of a sudden." Shippo says. "Hang in there Shippo." Says Kagome. Kirara then loses her full-grown form and turns into her little kitten form, collapsing on her side to the ground. "Kirara." Sango says. She lifts Kirara up, cradling her in her arms. "She seems to be in the same condition as Shippo." Says Sango. "The wind seems to be affecting demons and not humans." Miroku says. "But, it's not affecting Inuyasha. He seems to be just fine." Says Kagome. Just at that moment, Inuyasha reaches for his forehead and collapses to one knee. "I spoke too soon. Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asks. She runs over to Inuyasha only to be stopped shortly. "Stay away from me!" Says Inuyasha, his voice suddenly deeper, sounding as if he's possessed. "Huh? Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asks. She walks up to Inuyasha, placing a hand on his shoulder, only to be smacked away by him. "I said stay away from me and don't you ever place your human hands on me again!" Says Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…" Kagome says. Her eyes begin to tear up. "What's the matter with you, don't you recognize me?" Asks Kagome. "Get the hell away from me!" Inuyasha says. He raises up one of his fists, his claws facing towards Kagome. "Get out of here before I make you myself!" Says Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…" Kagome says. "You had your chance, farewell Kagome!" Says Inuyasha. He brings down his claws. "No, Inuyasha." Kagome says. She closes her eyes and shields herself with her arms, only nothing hits her. When Kagome looks, Haley is in front of her and has taken the hit for her. "Huh, Haley?" Asks Kagome. Haley looks at her from the corner of her eye, looking over her shoulder at her, her eyes alone tell that she's in pain. "Haley, are you alright?" Annie asks. "I'll be fine." Says Haley. She's holding at her bicep, where her injury resides. Inuyasha is shaking his head aggressively as if trying to fight off a possession. "I have to go, but first!" Inuyasha says. He unsheathes his sword. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha uses it and the attack aims toward his friends, Haley and Annie. When the attack ends all of them are lying on the ground, unconscious but not too badly hurt or killed. Inuyasha then sheathes his sword, walking up to Kagome, glaring at her. Inuyasha then lifts Kagome up, carrying her around the waist, near his side and then takes off heading towards where the wind came from.

A half an hour later, a tornado shows up and then suddenly stops, showing Koga had arrived a little too late. "Huh? What happened here?" Asks Koga. He glances over at where Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara lay, still unconscious from the Wind Scar attack. "Wait a minute, those are Inuyasha's friends only, where's Kagome and that mutt?" Koga asks. Haley and Annie are just as still as the others are. "And those are Allie's friends, what the heck happened here?" Asks Koga. Haley then starts to come to, trying to get up to her hands and knees. Koga stops at Haley's side and she glances up at him, weakly. "So, you've awakened. You okay?" Koga asks. "Not really…" Says Haley. She manages to at least sit up, while Koga crouches down beside her. "What happened to you guys?" Koga asks. "Not exactly sure. Annie and I were trying to follow you guys but, we lost you and your wolf packs scent, so we ended up finding Inuyasha and his friends. Only there was something different about him as if he was possessed or something. He tried to hurt Kagome, only I stopped him but, then he used his sword on us and knocked us all out." Says Haley. "So I see. Where's Kagome and Inuyasha now?" Koga asks. "I don't know, he must have taken her with him to wherever he was going." Says Haley. Koga then stands up, sniffing the air and looking in the direction Inuyasha went in. "I found his scent, he's heading north. Can you stand?" Koga asks. "I think so." Says Haley. Koga helps her up to her feet, she's able to stand on her own, holding at her arm yet. Annie then begins to stir a bit and opens her eyes in as much pain as Haley's in. Annie sits up holding at her head, as if over come with a headache. "You okay Annie?" Haley asks. "I guess, only for the fact that my head hurts but, other than that I'm okay." Says Annie. "That's good." Haley says. She then helps Annie up and she is staying on her rabbit feet pretty well. Miroku slowly sits up and Sango gets up to her hands and knees. Shippo and Kirara come to as well, Kirara leaps onto Sango's lap. "You guys alright?" Asks Koga. Miroku nods. "Yeah, we should be." Miroku says. "Come on then. We need to follow Inuyasha, only then we'll know what's up." Says Koga. He then takes off running. Haley and Annie decide to stay with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un are walking. Until, Sesshomaru catches a scent in the air and stops walking. "What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks. "This scent, Naraku is nearby." Sesshomaru thinks to himself. "Rin, stay here with Ah-Un." Says Sesshomaru. "Yes, my Lord." Rin says. "Jaken, you stay here with them. I must go forth, alone." Says Sesshomaru. "As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken says. Sesshomaru then takes off into the air as if in a hurry to get somewhere, urgently.

A short distance away, Allie and Ashley peer out from their hiding place. "I wonder where he's off to." Says Allie. "Wherever it is, it doesn't seem safe." Ashley says. "How can you tell?" Asks Allie. "If he's leaving Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un behind, it must be someplace dangerous." Ashley says. "Huh, good point." Says Allie. "Come on, we should follow him, before he gets too far away." Ashley says. She then takes off into the air, she can apparently fly just like Sesshomaru can. "Hey, wait for me." Says Allie. She runs off to follow after Ashley, forming a tornado when she's running fast enough to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Koga continues to run the way Inuyasha's scent is coming from. _"Inuyasha, if you've harmed Kagome you're going to wish you never met."_ Koga thinks to himself. Haley and Annie are then running alongside him. "Hey, you two finally caught up." Koga says. "Yeah, we would've caught up with you sooner." Says Haley. "Only we didn't want to leave the others until we knew they would be okay." Annie says. "Okay, keep up if you can ladies." Says Koga. He then speeds up a bit.

Meanwhile, back in the open field surrounding the well, Adrian and Kohaku sit in the open field. Bankotsu and Nadyia wait in the shadows of the forest, until they're needed. Adrian holds the Sacred Jewel shard in her hand, clutching it with a secure hold. _"All this fuse over a simple jewel, it's all nonsense."_ The wind then picks up a bit, making Adrian able to sense Inuyasha's aura. _"So he's near."_ Adrian's hand clenches tighter around the Sacred Jewel shard, hiding it from view. _"Kohaku."_ "Yes, Mistress?" Kohaku asks. _"Do what I told you; get as far away from this area as you can. Find Entei and stay with him, he's not that far away."_ "Yes Mistress." He then stands up and leaves, running into the forest, past both Bankotsu and Nadyia. Adrian then stands up without any effort, aided by her powers of the wind. As she did that, Inuyasha's walked up from behind her, some distance away. Adrian then turns to face Inuyasha, glancing over her shoulder at him. Inuyasha still has Kagome in his hold, held securely against his side, carrying her around the waist. Inuyasha then places Kagome down on the grass and walks away from her. Adrian then turns to face Inuyasha completely and he stops dead in his tracks, keeping his distance from her. Kagome then comes to, seeing this moment. "Huh? Inu... yasha..." Kagome says, weakly. She then slowly and weakly gets up to her feet and walks over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." Says Kagome. Inuyasha isn't looking at her at all, his eyes are completely blank, she notices this. "Huh? Inuyasha, what's the matter with your eyes?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha doesn't answer; she then turns her attention towards Adrian. "You, your responsible for this, aren't you? You're the reason Inuyasha tried to attack me before." Says Kagome. Adrian just eyes her, not able to communicate with her. "Well, don't just stand there staring at me. Say something will you." Kagome says. Adrian remains silent, while her eyes then soften at this point. "Wait, can you? Answer me this then, if nothing else. Why won't you speak to anyone? Please tell me, unless of course you're afraid to talk to anyone." Says Kagome. Adrian did not like that statement and she does not seem very happy. Adrian then extends one of her bat wings, showing her thirteen-foot wingspan and with it she sends a powerful gust of wind right towards Kagome and Inuyasha, sending them both falling backwards. "Well, that was a bad idea. Maybe I shouldn't say anything that would provoke her." Kagome says. "Jeez, ya think." Says Inuyasha. He's sitting up. "Huh, Inuyasha. You're okay." Kagome says. "Yeah, I'm fine. No thanks to you." Says Inuyasha. "Wait, how'd you get free of her control?" Kagome asks. "She didn't have me under her control, that wind of hers did. And when she sent that just of wind from her wing. I broke free of the previous wind." Says Inuyasha. "Oh, okay then." Kagome says. Inuyasha then stands up, facing Adrian. "So you brought us here for a reason, now I want to know why?" Asks Inuyasha. Adrian then retracts her wing, bringing it closer to her side. "Wait Inuyasha, I sense a Sacred Jewel shard and it's huge." Kagome asks. "Where?" Asks Inuyasha. Adrian then lifts up her hand and loosens her hold on the Sacred Jewel shard so they can see it. "That must be the fragments of the Sacred Jewel shard that belong to Naraku, he has most of them." Inuyasha says. Kagome then walks up to Adrian, eyeing at the Sacred Jewel shard the whole time. "Kagome, what are you doing?" Asks Inuyasha. "Shh, Inuyasha. Is this why you brought us here, so you can give us the Sacred Jewel shard Naraku has?" Kagome asks. Adrian give a simple nod and she reaches for it. Only when Kagome has the Sacred Jewel shard in her possession, ti shines brightly and actually ends up shocking her instead, making her scream out. "Kagome!" Says Inuyasha. The Sacred Jewel shard then stops shocking Kagome and it dims down a bit, her eyes then go blank and she collapses to the ground backwards. Adrian the takes the Sacred Jewel shard back from her and hides where she hid it before, behind her sash. Adrian then glances up at Inuyasha and smirks a bit at him, he returns her gaze, with clenched teeth. "Why you?! You'll pay for this!" Inuyasha says. Adrian positions herself to defend herself, glancing at him, daring him to do so. "Alright you want to go, I'm game." Says Inuyasha. He then charges at Adrian, aiming his claws towards her, only she's able to dodge the attack and slip right past him. Adrian's now hovering mid-air, only with both of her wings she jabs them right through Inuyasha's shoulder blades and closely pierces his heart, making him cry out. Adrian then retracts her wings back up to herself, bringing Inuyasha up with them, her wings still pierced into him. _"You may not be able to hear my thoughts but, you are no match for me and my abilities. You worthless half-breed."_ Adrian then takes both of her wings out of Inuyasha and sends him crashing to the ground, landing next to Kagome. "Ah." Inuyasha says. He places a hand on one of his wounds, seeing blood stained on his hand. Inuyasha's having a hard time getting up, but only manages to get up to his hands and knees. "You're stronger than you look." Says Inuyasha. Adrian then lands on the ground, with a gentle landing. The points of Adrian's wings dripping Inuyasha's blood. Inuyasha then gets up to his feet, staggering a bit. "I'm not beaten yet though. Blades of Blood!" Adrian blocks herself with one of her wings, able to deflect the attack. The wind then picks up again, surrounding both of them, whipping their clothing and hair around. The wind almost seems unstoppable, until Adrian makes it cease and the wind dies down a bit. Adrian then collapses to her hands and knees, her abilities must take a lot out of her too, she seems winded. Inuyasha then walks up to Adrian, standing over her. "What's wrong with you, can't you control the capacity of your wind?" Inuyasha asks. Adrian just looks away from him. "Unless, you're powers take a lot out of you?" Asks Inuyasha. He crouches down beside Adrian. "If that was the case, then why did you make your wind stronger? Why risk your life like that?" Inuyasha asks. He tries to place a hand on Adrian's shoulder, only the slightest touch of his claws, makes her flinch and cower a bit. "Huh?" Asks Inuyasha, shocked. He pulls his hand away. Then at that moment, Bankotsu bashes Inuyasha in the head with Banyru's handle. "Hm, Inuyasha. We meet again and this time under different circumstances." Bankotsu says. "Bankotsu." Says Inuyasha. He stands back up to his feet. "Come on, just you and me, half-breed." Bankotsu says. "Very well, if that's what you want, human." Says Inuyasha. They then got at it, Inuyasha with his sword Tetsuseiga and Bankotsu has his halberd Banryu. Adrian then stands to her feet, when Sesshomaru shows up, landing in the open field a decent distance in front of her, on the other side of the field. _"Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you here?"_ "The scent of Naraku, his scent is nearby." Sesshomaru says. _"I'm aware of this, his aura blows through the wind and his aura is very dark. It sickens me."_ "Naraku, where is her? I know he's close but, his whereabouts confuse me very much." Says Sesshomaru. _"It's hard to say. Although, you are correct he's close, only like you I can's exactly pinpoint it."_ Sesshomaru's then glaring right at Adrian, as if he can see right through her. Sesshomaru moves to draw his sword Tokijin and unsheathes it. "Don't move." Sesshomaru says. He then dashes towards Adrian and right past her. Adrian turns to see Sesshomaru was aiming towards Naraku, not her. Sesshomaru's sword is pointed right at Naraku's chest. "He was able to sneak past your senses and mine. He was using you as a decoy to lure us all in the same place because, we all thought we were following Naraku's scent, when this whole time it was your scent we were following." Says Sesshomaru. "_I already knew this Sesshomaru. He's deceived me many times before, I'm used to this by now. I wasn't just born yesterday you know."_ "So, you saw right past my plans, did you Sesshomaru?" Naraku asks. "Yes, Naraku I did. I saw right through your little tricks." Says Sesshomaru. "Did you now?" Naraku asks. Just then, Koga finally arrives, with Haley and Annie not too far behind. Ashley then lands perfectly on the ground. "Ashley." Says Haley. "Haley, Annie." Ashley says. Haley and Annie both run over to her and hug her, she just hugs them both back; group hug. Nadyia then steps out of the forest and Adrian meets her halfway. Koga then walks over to Kagome, crouching down beside her. "Kagome." Says Koga. Kagome's eyes are still very much blank. "Your upset aren't you Koga? Well, shouldn't you take it out on someone?" Naraku asks. "Like you Naraku?!" Asks Koga, furiously. "Go ahead and try it. Even if all three of you attack me, you won't be able to destroy me completely." Naraku says. "We can try." Says Koga. Sesshomaru sheathes Tokijin and aims at Naraku with his poisonous claws, managing to get him straight across the stomach and in the inner thigh, leaving four deep gashes in both his stomach and thigh. Only before Koga can manage to cut in, Naraku manages to give him an upper-cut, right into his face and send him flying, crashing into the trunk of a tree. Koga winces a little bit but, soon manages to get up. "You'll pay for that!" Koga says. It then seems that Naraku is practically right in front of him, not facing him at all as if wanting him to attack him, he still has the gashes that Sesshomaru managed to give him. "Bad move not facing your opponent." Says Koga. He charges at Naraku, getting him right between the shoulder and the neck, almost reaching straight across the collar-bone. Naraku's then facing Koga and manages to get him across the cheek, leaving three gashes behind. That makes Koga mad, he then makes a second attempt and stabs Naraku right through the chest and out though the back, between the shoulder blades. "That was so easy." Koga says. "Koga." "Huh?" Asks Koga. He turns to see Allie had arrived to witness what he just did. "Allie." Koga says. Allie's eyes are watering up, with a mix of frustration, sadness and anger towards him. "How could you? You said you wouldn't harm her, unless it was to defend yourself." Says Allie. "Huh? What do you mean, Allie?" Koga asks. He looks back down at Naraku, only it wasn't Naraku at all. It was Adrian instead the whole time; he nearly killed her instead of Naraku. "But, that's impossible. I was fighting Naraku I was sure of it." Says Koga. He then removes his arm from Adrian. Surprisingly though, Adrian's able to stand on her own for the moment, only it doesn't last too long. Adrian ends up collapsing out of pain; her shoulder is actually affecting her more than the other wound is. Allie then runs over to Adrian, kneeling over her, being careful not to nudge her at all. "Adrian." Allie says. Adrian's able to glance up at her, only not for very long. Allie places a hand on Adrian's wounded shoulder, trying not to press down on it to hard. Allie then brings her hand into view, her hand stained with her sister's blood. Allie glares up at Koga. "You lied to me Koga. You promised you'd help me, help her, not hurt her more than she already was!" Says Allie, angrily. "Allie, I swear to you. I thought it was Naraku. I had absolutely no idea it was her. Naraku must have played with my mind, making me think it was him. You have to believe me; I had no intention of hurting her." Koga says. "I don't have to believe anything you say! You hurt my younger sister and I saw you do it!" Says Allie, furiously. "Allie..." Koga says. Allie then gets up, now standing over Adrian, big sister instincts kicking in. "I heard enough Koga! And here I though I could trust you, but I guess she was right. Men can't be trusted, except for fathers and brothers." Says Allie. "Allie, relax." Ashley says. She place a hand on Allie's shoulder. "This is what Naraku want to happen. He wants for you and Koga to be like this." Says Ashley. Allie is just very emotional right now, as if she is experiencing hormones. Allie's eyes are tearing up again and she places her head against Ashley's chest, Ashley then wraps her arms around her shoulders, cousin moment. "Um, guys. I don't mean to ruin your family moment but, she's starting to move." Haley says. She's been kneeling over Adrian, while Allie and Ashley were having their moment. Haley's actually been helping to try to get Adrian up. Ashley then releases Allie and she brings her attention over to them, Adrian is trying to get up only it hurts her to do so. "No, no. You shouldn't be trying to move yourself just yet, you haven't fully recovered." Says Allie. Adrian just gets up anyway, ignoring her words, walking right past them. Allie then stands back up. "Adrian, wait." Allie says. She's then stopped in her tracks, when she looks back Ashley has her hand wrapped around her wrist, to stop her from going forward. "Ashley, what are you doing?" Asks Allie. Ashley is looking her dead in her eyes. "Don't you get it Allie? She doesn't want us to feel sorry for her." Ashley says. She then releases Allie's wrist and walks past her to stand in front of her. "That's it isn't it, Adrian?" Asks Ashley. Adrian stops walking and turns to face her. "You brought us all here for a reason and it wasn't because Naraku told you to do so. You lead Inuyasha to you, knowing that Haley and Koga would follow after him. Then there's Sesshomaru, but you knew he would follow Naraku's scent only to lead him, me and Allie right to you, isn't that right? Only, you weren't planning to fight any of us, you wanted to bring us together, make us closer. You also planned for Koga to do that to you, because your wind can play with the mind of men. You wanted to show Allie how men can be, because of how you suffered when you were younger. Right?" Ashley asks. Adrian just closes her eyes and forms a little smile, that was it. "Wait Ashley, how'd you figure all that out?" Asks Allie. "Yeah, even I didn't know that." Haley says. "Because, when her and I were younger, we both used to show each other off with our powers. We used to play fight for fun but, sometimes we would get out of hand. Only when we started getting older, the fun was beginning to stop because, we were actually both being serious and then we both messed up. Only we promised to never discuss what happened on that dreadful day." Says Ashley. Both Allie and Haley are surprised by this. "So, that's why you're so serious all the time." Allie says. "Yeah, I learned the hard way that all childish things must come to an end and she was taught that same lesson." Says Ashley. "I heard enough of this sappy story, it's time I put my true plan into action." Naraku says. He disappears, escaping from Sesshomaru's next strike. "Where is he?" Asks Sesshomaru. He glances over at Adrian, she meets his gaze. "Naraku, where's he disappeared to? Can you feel him in your senses, his aura? Can you sense it?" Sesshomaru asks. With a simple hand gesture, Adrian makes the wind pick up again, making it more easier to sense his aura. Inuyasha's now sniffing the air for Naraku and so is Koga. "Wait, her wind is helping all of us." Says Koga. "Only if she pushes herself, she weakens herself. Unless, that was just something she was doing, to make me show her sympathy." Inuyasha says. _"Lord Sesshomaru he has his barrier up and once it is, it's harder for me to completely sense where he's located."_ The wind then dies down at Adrian's command. "Mistress." _"Hm?"_ Adrian turns to see Kohaku running towards her. _"Kohaku, I thought I told you to stay away from here."_ "I know you did but, I saw Naraku take off in his barrier and he had Kagome with him." Says Kohaku. _"You're sure?"_ "Yes, I'm sure. I saw him and it looked as if he was heading somewhere else too." Kohaku says. _"You mean he's not heading back to his castle."_ "Right, he was heading the way Sesshomaru came from. I think he's going after the little human girl." Says Kohaku. _"Rin! Leave now, head towards Naraku's castle. Bankotsu, Nadyia go with him."_ They both nod and leave, running into the forest. Kohaku doesn't leave just yet, still facing Adrian. "But Mistress, I can't leave you to be alone. Please let me accompany you." Kohaku says. _"Go with them Kohaku, before you lose them. I can't guarantee your safety if you stay with me."_ "Mistress." Says Kohaku. "_I said go! Now!"_ Adrian knocks Kohaku over with a gust of wind, showing that she really means it this time. Entei then gallops over to them. _"Entei, take him back to Naraku's castle."_ Adrian turns away from them, walking away from them. "Mistress." Kohaku says. Entei grabs him by the back of his outfit, with his teeth, pulling him onto his back and flies off, heading towards Naraku's castle. _"Sesshomaru, if you didn't hear already, Naraku may be planning to kidnap Rin. He already took off with Kagome."_ "Rin's in danger!" Says Sesshomaru. _"I'd hurry, if you leave now, you might be able to get to her before he does."_ "Very well." Sesshomaru says. He then takes off into the air, going as fast as he can. "Naraku took off with Kagome didn't he? Asks Inuyasha. Adrian just nods in reply. "Naraku that bastard!" Inuyasha says. Just then, Naraku's tentacles appear, heading straight for Adrian. "Huh? Hey, demoness behind you!" Says Koga. The tentacles then wrap around Adrian, encircling around her waist and each thigh. They then bring Adrian up to the sky and then Naraku reappears, floating in mid-air. "Naraku!" Inuyasha says. "You're such a fool Inuyasha, I've got a question for you though. Why did you show her mercy, when you could've ended her suffering? Is it because she's a woman or is it simply because you pity her?" Asks Naraku. "I guess a little bit of both. I don't exactly know what her story is but, I can tell by the way she cowered from me when I tried to touch her that she was actually fearful of me. But, whatever her reason it has something to do with you, doesn't it Naraku?" Inuyasha asks. Naraku glances up at Adrian, as she tries to get herself free of his tentacles, only her tightens his hold. _"Naraku, let go of me, right now!"_ _"Sorry but, unlike those pathetic humans I don't obey you, you obey me and only me alone. But, struggle all you want, you can't escape me that easily. Plus, watching you squirm only entices me more towards you."_ _"You're a sick, heartless man. Just like every other man, human or demon, half-breed or full-breed, to me it doesn't matter. All you men are the same."_ "Naraku!" Says Allie, angrily. Naraku turns to face her. "What do you want?" Naraku asks. Allie just steps forward, with Ashley and Haley not too far behind her, neither of them are happy right now. "Put my sister down, right now!" Says Allie, fiercely. Naraku glances back up at Adrian. _"Sister, huh? Well, I don't see any harm in having both of you as my own. What do you think about that?"_ _"You sick bastard! You touch her I'll kill you myself. I'll rip out your throat right out of you, if you even dare do to her what you've done to me!"_ _"What, you mean make me a mute just like you? Then we would be forever linked through the mind, but I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"_ _"Shut up! You know nothing, you manipulated me at a bad time! Telling me nothing but lies, that you understood what it was like to be me. You were wrong; you have no idea what I've been through!"_ The wind then picks up, harsher than it has ever been. Nearly blowing everyone over or off their feet but, everybody fights to keep themselves on their feet. "She's really mad now." Haley says. "We have to get her out of there." Says Allie. "Let's go then, on your move Allie." Ashley says. Allie nods. Allie charges at Naraku and leaps into the air, she brings out her claws and tries smashing through his tentacles. Ashley and Haley are only a step behind. Allie tries aiming towards Naraku's shoulder, using her earth powers, only he's able to smash through it and wrap her within his tentacles, a single tentacle encircled around her waist and elbows, enabling her to move or use her arms. Haley tries next only a tentacle wraps around one of her wrists and then the other, having both her wrists tied together. "So far I'd say this rescue mission, isn't going so well. Maybe I should finish this now." Says Naraku. _"Leave them out of this. I'll stay with you if that's what you want but, don't hurt them."_ Naraku is then hit in the back by one of Ashley's fireballs, baring his back, bringing his spider mark to view. "Insolent child!" Naraku says. He sends more tentacles right at Ashley, encircling her lower legs, her thighs, waist and arms. _"I should just kill them all right now, you know it'll be easy for me to do."_ _"Don't. just let them go. If you do that, I'll do whatever you say from now on, just don't hurt them."_ "Hm, will you now?" Asks Naraku. He brings Adrian down, bringing her closer to him, his tentacles still wrapped around her waist and each thigh. "First, I'll take my Sacred Jewel shard back if you don't mind." Naraku says. He removes the Sacred Jewel shard from behind Adrian's sash and takes it back; he then hides it underneath his robes. _"You just have to do one little thing before I release your friends. You need to swear your life to me, meaning you do what I say, when I tell you. You got that."_ Adrian already knows what that means and what he truly means by it. _"Well." "Fine, I swear my life to you." "Forever." "Fine, I swear my life to you forever, are you happy now?" "Then it's done."_ Naraku releases Haley, Ashley and Allie, making them fall hard to the ground. "By the way, just incase you try to follow us." Says Naraku. He releases a bunch of poisonous miasma. "Miasma, quick. All of you, don't breathe any of that in." Inuyasha says. All of them cover their noses and mouths. The cloud then disappears, when it does Naraku has one arm holding Adrian close to him, holding her tightly against his chest. "Farewell Inuyasha, Koga. We'll meet again soon enough, that is if you have the guts to rescue Kagome. Oh and deliver a message to your brother Inuyasha, tell him if he has the guts to rescue Rin, I'll be waiting for him." Says Naraku. He then surrounds himself with his barrier and disappears. "You guys alright?" Inuyasha asks. Allie and Ashley just nod. "Yeah, we're alright." Says Haley. Annie then runs up to her, embracing her. "Oh good, you guys are okay" Annie says. "Allie, I'm sorry we couldn't save her and I'm sorry for what I did." Says Koga. "It's alright Koga, it isn't your fault. Naraku deceived us all." Allie says. "Inuyasha, where is Naraku's castle located?" Asks Ashley. "A far distance from here I'm afraid. It'll take a few days or so to get there." Inuyasha says. "Allie, Haley. We're going to find Naraku, I swear it. We'll get her back Allie, I promise you that." Says Ashley. "Thank you, Ashley." Allie says.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

During the night, Inuyasha has a fire going again. Everyone else is asleep, but he's the only one awake. _"Kagome."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. As he looks around, Haley is sleeping all to herself. Inuyasha then walks over to Haley, crouching down beside her, watching her as she sleeps. _"Even when she's asleep, she still looks so lonely. She has her friends but, is she truly happy all the time."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. He then leans down closer to Haley. _"Hm? Something about her, only I can't tell what. But, she's lovely and she looks so peaceful."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. He then looks around again, everyone's still asleep. Shippo is sleeping beside Annie; Kirara is asleep beside Sango's head. Miroku is sleeping to himself and Ashley's to herself as well, using her fluffy as a pillow and sort of a blanket as well. Koga is asleep with Allie wrapped within his arms as she sleeps. _"I guess Koga's falling for Allie, maybe he'll start leaving Kagome alone. But, if that happens, will Allie leave with him. Leaving Haley, Ashley and Annie to be with him."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. Haley then begins to stir in her sleep, catching his attention. "Don't you worry; I'll make sure you're never lonely again." Inuyasha thinks to himself. He then walks away and finds a place to sleep.

Early the next morning, just as the sun has begun to rise. Everyone is awakened by a loud thud. As the dust clears, Entei is revealed. Inuyasha stands to confront this demon horse. "Entei." Inuyasha says. Kohaku then climbs off of Entei's back. "Don't draw your sword Inuyasha; Entei isn't here to attack you." Says Kohaku. "Kohaku." Sango says. "Hello sister." Says Kohaku. "What brings you here Kohaku? Did Naraku send you to spy on us?" Miroku asks. "Not quite and Naraku didn't send me, my mistress did. She sent me to tell you something." Says Kohaku. "Well then let's hear it." Koga says. "It's Kagome; she's not doing to well. If she continues to stay at Naraku's castle much longer, she won't be able to survive. It's his miasma; you know very well humans don't stand a chance against it. It's the same for Rin as well, but since Rin is in a place where Naraku's miasma can't reach her, she has more of a chance than Kagome does." Says Kohaku. "She told you all this? How? Last I knew she hasn't been speaking to anybody but, you were speaking to her as if she was having a conversation with you." Inuyasha says. "Well, um, that's sort of complicated to explain but, she gave me the ability to hear her thoughts. So she communicates to me through her thoughts. That's why she hasn't been saying anything to any of you; I can't explain it anymore it's too much for me to bear it." Says Kohaku. Haley places a hand on his shoulder, to try to soothe him, he looks up at her. "It's alright Kohaku; you don't have to say anything else. It seems to me that she looks at you as if you were her own." Haley says. "Huh?" Asks Kohaku. "I think what Haley's trying to say is that, she treats you like you were her son, her child." Allie says. "That actually makes sense, like how she protected Rin from that fall and how she was when she saw Kohaku walk out of the woods. She has a strong mothering instinct." Says Ashley. "One thing I don't get though. Why did she send you to tell us this, instead of her coming here herself?" Koga asks. "Um, I shouldn't tell you that." Says Kohaku. "Why not?" Koga says. "Because, it would hurt Allie and I don't want to risk that." Says Kohaku. Allie walks up to him. "It's okay Kohaku, you can tell me." Allie says. "She told me not to." Says Kohaku. "Kohaku, please. I must know." Allie says. "Alright, if you must know. She's having a difficult time right now. The wounds that she received from Koga, they haven't healed yet for some reason. They're affecting her very badly and she's basically suffering at this point. She's still alive but, for how much longer I'm not exactly sure. I'm deeply concerned for her." Says Kohaku. A single tear falls down his cheek. "I have to go, its best if I stay with her from now on." Kohaku says. He climbs back onto Entei. "Don't worry Allie, Entei and I will do our very best to make sure she's protected from Naraku. If he tries to do anything, it can make her injuries worse than they already are." Says Kohaku. He and Entei then take off, leaving them behind. "I'm going; I'm going to follow Kohaku and Entei's trail. They'll lead me to her, you may think it's a suicidal thing to do but, I don't care. Koga, I don't blame you for this, I just know this is something I need to do. She should be with someone she knows." Allie says. "Allie, she knows me and Ashley too. She's our friend as well." Says Haley. "I know but she knew me longer. I mean, my parents adopted her. She had no where else to go, we never found her parents. They basically abandoned her, left her when she was so young and helpless. I became her sister and my parents became her parents." Allie says. "We know this Allie. But you seem to forget, she's my family too. When your parents adopted her, my parents became her aunt and uncle, so she became my cousin. The thing is Allie, you're not her only family that she has, I'm her family as well." Says Ashley. "I never thought you saw her that way." Allie says. Like it or not Allie, I'm coming with you. I care for her wellbeing as well." Says Ashley. "I'm coming with you too." Haley says. "Very well. So then what are we waiting for?" Asks Allie. "Would you like us to accompany you?" Koga asks. "Um, not this time Koga. I appreciate it but, she doesn't exactly know you. It's the same with Inuyasha as well." Says Allie. "Sorry to disappoint you but, you heard what Kohaku said. Naraku has Kagome so, I'm going to go and save her. You three deal with what you have to do and I'll deal with mine." Inuyasha says. "Fine, do what you have to." Says Allie. She glances over at Koga. "Come with of you wish Koga but, I'm warning you now. If she loses her life from this, I'll personally end yours." Allie says. "Annie, you coming with us?" Asks Haley. "Um, I think I'll stay here with Shippo and the others. Plus, I think this is something you guys have to do for yourselves." Annie says. "Alright then, we'll try not to be away for too long." Says Haley. Allie then takes off first, forming a tornado as she runs. Koga runs to catch up with her, forming a tornado as well. "You coming Inuyasha or what?" Haley asks. She then takes off running. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Hey, wait for me." Says Inuyasha. He then takes off to catch up with her. "Stay safe you guys. We'll see you when we get back." Ashley says. Only before she takes off into the air, she finds herself covered by a big shadow. When Ashley looks it's a big, enormous, giant-sized, white furred demon dog. He has the same markings as Sesshomaru does. "Oh, so that's how you want to play it, huh? Well, I can play that game to." Says Ashley. She flies herself into the air, as she does her face just begins to transform into that of a dogs and her eyes turn red. Only a red substance surrounds her, hiding her from view as the light gets bigger in size. When the substance ceases, Ashley has turned into her true demoness form. Ashley's the same size as Sesshomaru and her fur is flame red. Her tail and ears just as fluffy as Sesshomaru's is. Ashley flies up to Sesshomaru, flying around him. Ashley's basically playing around with him, teasing him. Sesshomaru notices this, only to snap at Ashley a little bit and only a couple of times. Ashley does it right back at him. Sesshomaru's getting serious now, he's not finding this very amusing. With her front legs, Ashley pounces on Sesshomaru's back, causing him to lose his balance and crash to the ground. Feeling sorry for what she did, Ashley flies down to the ground where he landed, landing on all four legs perfectly fine. Sesshomaru then stands, showing that he only has three legs to stand on, Ashley didn't notice this before. They then both lose their dog forms and resemble their human disguises. Ashley then just walks past Sesshomaru and takes off into the air. Sesshomaru follows after waiting for a few minutes. "So, your following me now are you?" Ashley asks. "Well, you were following me first, so I can assume that we are both heading in the same direction. Naraku has Rin and I'm going to get her back. " Says Sesshomaru." "I guess we're in the same position then. Although, I'm sure Rin is fine. I'm pretty sure she's under the protection of my cousin." Ashley says. "You mean that wolf demoness?" Asks Sesshomaru. "No, not her. I have more than one cousin you know. I'm talking about the bat demoness." Ashley says. "Oh her. I didn't realize she was your cousin as well." Says Sesshomaru. "We're not exactly blood related. But, I guess since we're heading to the same place, we could keep each other company until we have to go our separate ways again." Ashley says. "As you wish. Only I have a question for you first." Says Sesshomaru. "What is it?" Ashley asks. "Are you royalty by any chance?" Asks Sesshomaru. "I'm the Princess of my kingdom. Why do you ask, Lord Sesshomaru? My mother passed when I was nine but, my father still lives and is still the Lord of my kingdom." Ashley says. "I see, I guess we are kind of the same. I lost my father 200 years ago, the night Inuyasha was born. When he died, I became the Lord of the Western Lands. My mother is still alive though." Says Sesshomaru. "Oh. Same situation but, the opposite parents." Ashley says. "Yes, it would seem that way." Says Sesshomaru.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

It is dark and gloomy when Inuyasha, Haley, Allie and Koga arrive at Naraku's castle. They stand at a safe distance from it, mostly because of the barrier that surrounds the castle. "So what do we do now? Wait for him to allow us in?" Koga asks. "Not exactly. I can break down this barrier using red Tetsusaiga." Says Inuyasha. "Just like you Inuyasha, to always result in childish fighting." Sesshomaru says. "Sesshomaru, I'm not in any mood for this. I'm here to rescue Kagome and that's it, we can tear each other apart later." Says Inuyasha. "Hm, insolent half-breed. You'll never compare to my might and power. Why our father chose you to wield Tetsusaiga, I'll never know. But, I'm not here for you today. I'm here for Rin and once I do that, I'll kill Naraku and all that follow him and be on my way." Sesshomaru says. "Sesshomaru, when you say all that follow him. You don't technically speak of everyone do you?" Asks Allie. "I will do what I must. I don't care who stands in my way of getting to Naraku, you stand in my way. I'll kill whoever dares stand in my way." Sesshomaru says.

Inside Naraku's castle, unaware to any of them, they are being watched. Naraku is watching them through Kanna's mirror. "Hm, so it would seem that we have visitors. Well, should I be so kind as to bring down the barrier and let them in. Decisions, decisions. I shall lift the barrier and allow them entrance, only when they do, I'll trap them all. Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru mean nothing to me, once the timing is right I shall have them be slaughtered. As for the women, I'll keep all three captive for now but, out of the three of them, one shall be slaughtered along with the men, while the other two I'll keep here with me. I'll either make them my slaves or keep them for my own entertainment, if none of that pleases me then I'll make one of them my second mate. Their fates are in my hands now." Says Naraku.

Outside, the barrier suddenly disappears. "Huh? The barrier, it's gone." Haley says. "Should we, go in then?" Asks Allie. "I guess but, we should proceed with caution, this could be a trap." Ashley says. They go forward, only as soon as they do so the barrier comes back up. "I knew this was a trap and we fell for it." Says Ashley. A trap hole then opens up and Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru fall right into it, the doors close as soon as they are out of view. "Koga!" Allie says. "Sesshomaru!" Says Ashley. "Inuyasha!" Haley says. "We're on our own now." Says Ashley. "Come on, I guess the rescue mission is on us now. We need to save Kagome and Rin. If I've known her long enough, I'm sure Adrian is somewhere here as well." Haley says. "Knowing her. Whenever she was injured, she would always keep to herself, trying to heal her wound. Now the only question is, where would that place be? Or better yet, where is Naraku keeping her, around him or locked up somewhere so she can't leave him?" Asks Allie. "I guess we're going to have to find out." Ashley says. "Should we split up?" Asks Haley. "Might as well, we'll cover more ground that way. I'll look for Rin and Adrian, because I'm pretty sure Rin is with her." Ashley says. "I'll try to find Kagome then." Says Haley. "Then I'll try to find where Koga and the others ended up." Allie says. "Alright." Says Ashley. They then head off in different directions.

As Haley heads off into her direction, she finds a small, guest house that's some distance away from Naraku's castle. "Perhaps Kagome is in there." Haley says. Before she can open the doors, she feels a sharpening pain jabbed suddenly into her thigh, causing her to fall to the ground, favoring her leg. When Haley turns, Bankostu is standing right there, with Banryu's point dripping her blood. "I see that you've come to rescue the young priestess known as Kagome. I hope you're willing to put up a fight." Says Bankotsu. "You again, what do you have against me?" Haley asks. Bankotsu points Banryu directly at her chest. "It's nothing against you, little pup. I'm just doing my job and executing you is one of them, I'm afraid." Says Bankotsu. "You know, Adrian won't stand for this. Don't you realize, she despises men. You're a man so she's either terrified of you or she despises you." Haley says. "If she's afraid of men, then why is she with Naraku?" Asks Bankotsu. "Naraku manipulated her, tricked her into being with him. She never wanted anything to do with Naraku. He was the one who wanted her and he would do anything he had to do in order to make her, his own." Haley says. "Doesn't really matter what the story is, she belongs to him now and she can't get out of it. But for you, this is your end." Says Bankotsu.

Meanwhile, Allie is walking around. "Where could Koga and the others be being held?" Allie asks. She is then hit straight across the back by Kagura's fan. "Hm, we meet again wolf demoness." Says Kagura. Allie turns herself to look over her shoulder up at her. "Kagura." Allie says. "And this time, Adrian will not be able to save you. I'll destroy you before she even realizes that you are here. Since she's dying anyway, maybe you'll be buried alongside her then won't you, wouldn't that suit you both." Says Kagura. "She's dying?" Allie asks. "It's very possible, the extent of her injuries is very critical. It's where Koga ended up getting her is the issue at this point. Since the injuries were very close to the heart and he managed to hit some important veins and quite close to main arteries. Her heart will give up before she even notices what hits her." Says Kagura. Allie growls under her breath. "Why didn't I see it before? I was too caught up in things that I never thought that her injuries were that fatal." Allie says. "Rest to sure that she won't be dying alone." Says Kagura.

Meanwhile, Ashley is heading in a different direction. Ashley then stops when she is approached by Kohaku. "Kohaku." Ashley says. "I know what you want. You came for Rin." Says Kohaku. "Is she alright?" Ashley asks. "She's safe and sound. She's with Nadyia, under her protection but, she's been under the watchful eye of my mistress." Says Kohaku. "Your mistress, can you bring me to her? That is if she is able to do so." Ashley says. "That's why I've come to find you. She sent me to escort you to her." Says Kohaku. "She did?" Ashley asks. "Yes, follow me if you would be so kind." Says Kohaku. He turns to lead Ashley away and she follows after him, being cautious if this is another one of Naraku's traps.

A little bit later, Kohaku leads Ashley to a temple that's connected to part of Naraku's castle. Before Kohaku opens the doors, he turns to look over his shoulder at Ashley. "I must warn you now. Her injuries are bandaged up but, her condition is still the same. So be cautious of her wounds when you approach her. And whatever you do. Don't do anything that'll wake up Entei because, right now he is very protective of her." Kohaku says. "I understand. Thanks Kohaku." Says Ashley. Kohaku then opens the doors. "Mistress, I brought Ashley as you asked me too." Kohaku says. He then steps aside to let Ashley go on ahead, she steps past him and walks inside. Kohaku then leaves to stand guard outside, closing the doors quietly behind him. Ashley approaches Adrian, how Kohaku instructed her to do and she sits down, keeping some space between them. Adrian is sitting up; Entei is lying behind her, his head lying right beside her, asleep. Adrian's lying against his side, as if he was a pillow. Adrian' right wing is folded around her, hiding her injuries from view, while the other wing settles gently against Entei. "So you ended up showing up, Ashley." Says Adrian. "Yeah well… wait did you just…?" Ashley asks. "Speak?" Asks Adrian. "Uh-huh." Ashley says. "I did. Only my voice isn't the same as it was. It'll take a few days until its back to normal." Says Adrian. "Okay, you are very confusing. First, you attack me, then you try to lure us all into one spot, without saying a word I might add and now we come here to Naraku's castle, looking for you and now all of a sudden you decide to speak to me now of all times." Ashley says. "I had my reasons for that." Says Adrian. "And what reason would that be?" Ashley asks. "Because of this." Says Adrian. She lifts up a small fragment of the Sacred Jewel, between her thumb and index finger; it seems to be tainted with dry blood. "What does a fragment of the Sacred Shikon Jewel have to do with not speaking to us?" Ashley asks. "This Sacred Jewel shard was embedded into my vocal cords and it was cursed with laryngitis, enabling me to speak to anyone. Naraku did it so I wouldn't be able to tell his enemies, like Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru his plans or whatever." Says Adrian. "Oh, well that explains it. Did you remove that yourself?" Ashley asks. "It took a bit of effort and a lot of strength to take it out. It was lodged in pretty deeply, so I had to be very careful not to permanently damage anything. Naraku said that if I removed it I could end up damaging my vocals but, I removed it and I'm able to speak to you right now." Says Adrian. She winces a bit at her wounds as she tries to move herself a little bit, trying not to wake Entei as well. "You alright?" Ashley asks. "Yeah, I accidentally moved my wing out of place. It helps me to support my shoulder a bit. My wing just nudged against my shoulder that's all." Says Adrian. "Can I take a look at it?" Ashley asks. "If you want." Says Adrian. Ashley carefully tries to move her wing out of the way only; it seems she isn't able to do so. "Why are your wings so hard to move?" Ashley asks. "They aren't. Here, I'll move it for you." Says Adrian. She has no problem moving her wing out of the way, she moves it just enough for Ashley to move closer to her, to look over her injuries that are bandaged up. "Well, you're healing but not at the right pace that demons are supposed to. These should have healed days ago." Ashley says. She then looks over at the wing that's right next to her. "Um, why couldn't I move your wing? They don't seem heavy." Says Ashley. "Bat wings are structured differently than bird wings or insect wings." Adrian says. She stretches out her wing as much as she can at this point. "Female bat demons have a thirteen-foot wingspan while male bat demons have a fourteen-foot wingspan. Are wings are structured not only to be our weapons but, to also be are shields as well." Says Adrian. "So what you're saying is that your wings are hard for me to lift because, you weren't helping me move it at first. Only you can move them because, they're attached to you. A part of you." Ashley says. "I guess it's a simple way to put it. Yes, other demons can't move my wings on their own, they need some assistance from me to do so." Says Adrian. She then retracts her wing and rests it slightly against Entei. "Do your wings ever get heavy?" Ashley asks. "No, not really. They may not look it but, they're pretty light in weight. The only time it would ever be a problem is if they got wet. If my wings get wet, I can't fly and I can't lift them as easily as I can now. I would have to wait until they dry themselves." Says Adrian. "So, why are you here anyway? I mean, you don't care for Naraku. Why don't you come back with us, leave this place?" Ashley asks. "Where would I go?" Asks Adrian. "Back home with Allie and your mother." Ashley says. "What mother?" Asks Adrian. "The one who adopted you, Azalea." Ashley says. "Azalea is Allie's mother, that woman is not my mother. I never once addressed Azalea by mother." Says Adrian. "So what, your mother abandoned you when you were just a baby. So did your father. I mean, they left you when you were too young to even remember. You don't remember them at all. You don't even have the slightest clue of who your parents are, do you?" Ashley asks. "No, I don't. I've told you this many times before. I've never once seen any memories of my father. Whatever I remember of my mother are all blurs in the back of my mind. I was born in a human village, I don't even know where I originally came from, you do. You were born in the west, in a palace, born of royalty, the only daughter of Lord Virochan and Lady Pyrena. Allie was born in the east, in a castle, born of only half-royalty because; she is the only daughter of Lord Damek and Lady Azalea, Allie's father was the older brother of your mother. Haley was born in the south, in a demon village, in a house, and she's not royalty at all. Her being the only daughter of Tarang and Nirvelli." Says Adrian. "You think it's easy for what any of us went through. Haley never even met her mom and her dad was slaughtered when she was only four. She's been living out in the wilderness like some stray puppy that was kicked and beaten so many times, trying to survive on her own. When she came into my kingdom, I felt sorry for her. She didn't ask for that, just like you didn't ask to be abandoned by your parents. I didn't ask to be royalty, I just am. I was born royalty big deal, if you have a problem with it then tell me." Ashley says. "I never said I had a problem with you being royalty. Honestly, I don't care if you're a Princess or not, but Allie knows my real story, one that she's never told you or anyone. And I don't feel comfortable talking about it." Says Adrian. "Five minutes and we're already fighting with each other." Ashley says. "That's how it always was with us, you know that. Your parents and my adoptive parents always had to break us up, whenever we would fight verbally or physically. We would always get either pulled off of one another or pulled away." Says Adrian. "Yes, I remember. You've socked me in the head quite a few times and they were pretty good ones." Ashley says. "Hm, you weren't too bad yourself. I still have some scarring from you yet." Says Adrian. "You did deserve quite a bit of those, you half the time started everything." Ashley says. "You had your fair share of half of those too." Says Adrian. "Yeah, yeah." Ashley says.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Inuyasha is lying on a wooden floor somewhere in Naraku's castle. Inuyasha lies unconscious, when he suddenly wakes up, he squints his eye at something shining in his eye. Inuyasha slowly sits himself up, holding at the back of his head. "Oh, my head." Inuyasha says. "Listen to you, whining like the helpless half-breed that you are." Says Sesshomaru. Inuyasha turns to see him, sitting in a couple of cells down from him. "Sesshomaru, well look who actually fell into one of Naraku's traps. How's it feel to be treated like the peasants that you treat so cruelly, mighty Lord of the Lame Lands?" Inuyasha asks. "You're just lucky you are in a different cell and a couple of cells down from me. Otherwise, I would have killed you for that pathetic insult." Says Sesshomaru. "Pathetic insult! My insults aren't as pathetic as your style. I mean, do you really need to walk around with a fluffy. You keep going on and on about how manly and what a powerful demon you are, but you wear clothing that seem slightly feminized." Inuyasha says. "My clothing is not feminine, anyway you should talk. At least I didn't go falling for a human girl and then get myself sealed by the same girl, and not to mention the first girl you ever loved." Says Sesshomaru. "Hey, that was uncalled for. At least I got a girl to like me, but with you it's always the same thing. It's I have too be all powerful, steal the Tetsusaiga from a disgrace to the name of a demon, my little half-breed brother, and then travel around some more before I have to be home before dark, so I can find a puffier fluffy." Inuyasha says. "That is not even true. Besides, you'd be dressing like this if you were my full-blooded brother but, that is not the case. So you dress like that." Says Sesshomaru. "Damn it you bastard! Why do you have to be better at everything?!" Inuyasha asks. "It's in the genes." Says Sesshomaru. Koga then suddenly comes to, sitting up in the cell between the two brothers, holding at the side of his head. "Oww, what happened? I feel like I got hit with a brick." Koga says. "We all fell into Naraku's trap." Says Inuyasha. "Wait, where are the girls?" Koga asks. "I was wondering that myself. Perhaps this is all part of Naraku's plan. Keeping us here, so we can't interfere with whatever he's planning to do with Ashley and the other two." Says Sesshomaru. "What do you mean? Are you saying that Naraku is planning to harm Allie?" Koga asks. "Or Haley or Kagome?" Asks Inuyasha. "Either one of them could be Naraku's target but, he might not just be planning to hurt them. Perhaps his other goal in mind is to do exactly what he's already done to that bat demoness." Sesshomaru says. Koga stands up, with one fist up into the air, determined. "He better not even think about doing that to my Allie! I'll kill him if he so much as touches a hair on that pretty little head of hers!" Says Koga. "The same goes for Ashley. If any harm comes to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Sesshomaru says. He stands up, defiant. Inuyasha just shoots straight up. "Yeah, I'm actually with you guys. Only this once. I want Haley and Kagome back, I'll slit Naraku's guts out if he touches either one of them. Only how are we going to get out of here?" Asks Inuyasha. "Your cells are weaker than you think." Kanna says, softly. She appears out of the darkness, her mirror held out in front of her. "Kanna." Says Inuyasha. "Is she one of Naraku's incarnations?" Koga asks. Yeah, only her scent is very light." Says Inuyasha. "Actually Inuyasha, I think she is more than just Naraku's incarnation. She differs from him and all his other incarnations I have ever encountered. It's very faint but, I believe she is something a little bit closer to Naraku." Sesshomaru says. "So, you think this little girl is Naraku's seed." Says Koga. "Possibly, it's just a guess. I could be wrong." Sesshomaru says. "I don't know Sesshomaru. I mean, Kanna really doesn't seem to show any emotion. I mean, who would even consider bearing Naraku's demon seed." Says Inuyasha." Both Koga and Sesshomaru give him a dirty look, in the 'really' manner. "What?" Inuyasha asks. "Anyway, Kanna we can get out of here easily right?" Asks Koga. "It's not that easy. Only Naraku has the say of whether to release you or to stay here and die. I cannot help you, I'm sorry." Kanna says, softly. She then disappears as quickly as she came.

Back in the temple that Ashley, Adrian, and Entei are in. Entei is still asleep. Both Adrian and Ashley have dozed off a bit too, it's obvious that neither of them have hardly slept at all. The doors to the temple then open and Kohaku enters, escorting Rin and Nadyia. Adrian then wakes up, she was fake sleeping. "Mistress, Haley and Kagome are both in danger. Bankotsu has been ordered by Naraku to battle Haley to the death, only one will survive." Says Nadyia. Adrian just looks away. "Mistress, what should we do?" Kohaku asks. "What can we do? Once Naraku orders someone to do something it's done, I have no say in what happens." Says Adrian. "That's not true. You can get Bankotsu to stop his assault. He obeys you just as much as he does Naraku." Nadyia says. "You can get him to stop as well Nadyia, he's your companion. You two have fought alongside one another long enough to stop one another's assaults. In fact, you protect each other in battle. That's why you and Bankotsu are the last of the Band of Seven, because of your close relationship." Says Adrian. "You're right, but he won't just listen to me alone. I need you to assist me." Nadyia says. "Does life threatening injury mean anything to you?" Asks Adrian. It's not like you have to fight him. You just have to alter the order that Naraku gave." Nadyia says. Ashley then suddenly wakes up, sitting herself back up. "Ashley." Says Rin. She then runs over to Ashley, embracing her around her waist. "Hello Rin." Ashley says. "I didn't think I would ever see you again." Says Rin. "Why'd you think that?" Ashley asks. "It's just; Lord Sesshomaru doesn't always like others tagging along with us." Says Rin. "Is that so?" Ashley asks. "Uh-huh." Says Rin. "Well, we're just going to have to change that won't we?" Ashley asks. "Yeah, you bet." Says Rin. "So, what's up?" Ashley asks. "Haley and Bankotsu are fighting to the death. While we also have another problem." Says Nadyia. "Kagura is battling with Allie and it seems that Allie and it seems that Allie's losing." Kohaku says. "Haley's not doing too well either." Says Nadyia. "We've got to help them then." Ashley says. Entei then suddenly awakens. Rin and Ashley then start to back away from him. Entei's about to get up, when Adrian stops him from doing so. "No Entei, no." Says Adrian. Entei doesn't settle as easy as the last time, he still ends up getting up. Only before Entei can charge at Rin and Ashley, Adrian gets between them, trying to keep him at bay. Entei then stops, beginning to settle. Entei then unexpectedly, changes character. Entei nudges his nose and face against Adrian's chest, playfully, as if he was still a little colt. Adrian then turns to face the others, Entei's head now lying on her shoulder. "Sure, now he's acting like he's a little baby." Ashley says. "He still is, deep down inside." Says Adrian. Entei then walks over to her side, moving his head in front of her; he closes his eyes when she rubs between his ears. "He's just like a big puppy dog, that's all. Now, I think it's about time that we helped out Haley and Allie. Entei down." Adrian says. Entei actually does, kneeling down on all fours. Adrian then climbs onto his back. "Ashley, want a lift?" Asks Adrian. "I guess, I've never ridden a demon horse before. Actually, I've never ridden demon anything." Ashley says. She then climbs on, sitting behind Adrian. "Rin, you should probably stay here, where it's safe. Kohaku, you stay with her." Says Adrian. "Yes Mistress." Kohaku says. "Entei up." Says Adrian. Entei then gets back up to all fours, he's definitely taller and larger than any normal horse. "Let's go Entei." Adrian says. She kicks Entei gently on the side. Entei then gallops forward and out the door, Nadyia following right alongside. Entei's hooves then go ablaze and he takes off into the air, Nadyia grabbing a hold of his side. "Decided to hop on at the last minute." Says Adrian. Ashley helps Nadyia up, she then sits between her and Ashley.

At the battle between Haley and Bankotsu. Haley is cut open pretty badly, if she wasn't a demoness, she would certainly be dead already. Bankotsu only has small slits as injuries. Bankotsu has a pretty good one on his left cheek though, three scratches from Haley's claws. "It seems the stray pup has lost her bite and is left with only bark. I'll give you this, you fought a good fight but in the end, every dog has to be put down at some point." Bankotsu says. Haley's breathing pretty heavily, placing a hand against one of her open wounds. Haley lifts her hand up towards herself, looking at the blood stained on her hand from her wound. Bankotsu now stands over Haley. "I guess it's time to put you out of your misery." Says Bankotsu. He readies Banryu for the final strike. "Farewell, little pup." Bankotsu says. Haley closes her eyes so she doesn't have to watch, tears stream down her cheeks. "I guess this is the end for me, I tried my best but my best wasn't good enough." Says Haley. Bankotsu's just about to strike when; a sudden beam shoots out of nowhere and deflects Banryu, sending it flying out of his hands. "What? Who dares deflect Banryu?" Bankotsu asks. He looks up to see Entei charging towards him. "Entei?" Asks Bankotsu. Entei flies right past him, landing only a few feet behind him. Entei's hooves lose their flame as he lands. Nadyia then steps off, her weapon held securely at her side, Banryu held on the other side. "Nadyia, why did you? Are you betraying me now too?" Bankotsu asks. "Not at all. Bankotsu, I would never turn my back on you but, I do not wish for any of this to happen either." Says Nadyia. She places Banryu down to show her loyalty to Bankotsu. "Listen Bankotsu, I don't want anything to happen to you and I know you feel the same way towards me, don't you?" Nadyia asks. She walks over to Bankotsu. "Of course I do, it's just. We're stuck to be here with Naraku and once he's through with us, we'll experience the same fate as Haley, Allie and Ashley. Only one will be killed and two will survive. Naraku is testing all of us to see who is worthy to be kept around and who'll suffer the same fate as Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru. It's already too late for us Nadyia and I'm sure she knows that, she could have let us go a long time ago but she hasn't." Says Bankotsu. "That isn't her fault Bankotsu. None of this was Adrian's plans, they're Naraku's plans and you know that." Nadyia says. "I just don't know who to trust and believe anymore. The only one I can even trust is you Nadyia but, I don't know anymore." Says Bankotsu. "You can trust me Bankotsu, I promise you. I'll never leave you; you're all I have left anymore." Nadyia says. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. Bankotsu notices this, showing concern for her. "Nadyia, I never realized you felt that way for me." Says Bankotsu. Nadyia brings herself closer to him, leaning herself against his chest. "Because, you've been blinded by Naraku's influence. Just like the rest of us. Please cease your assault on Haley." Nadyia says. "I... I'll do as you desire. From now on." Says Bankotsu. He places a hand on Nadyia's upper back, holding her close to himself. "Thank you, Bankotsu." Nadyia says. Ashley then flies over towards Haley, kneeling down beside her, being protective of her. "Haley... Please, wake up." Says Ashley. Haley's cheeks have tear trails streaming down her face. Haley then opens her eyes. "Ashley, you're okay." Haley says. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? Asks Ashley. "I thought... Naraku killed you." Haley says. "Why would you think that?" Asks Ashley. "I'm... not sure." Haley says. She then closes her eyes again. "Haley? Haley, wake up." Says Ashley. Haley doesn't budge, not even trying to open her eyes anymore. Ashley looks to her left, seeing Adrian standing over them. "Adrian. what's wrong with her?" Ashley asks. Adrian kneels down beside them, placing her hand over Haley's forehead. "She's suffering and she's delusional. Her fight with Bankotsu was only part of it. She's been affected by Naraku's influence somehow. Naraku wanted Haley to battle Bankotsu because, he wanted her to be exhausted to the point of death, so he could manipulate her. Sort of like what he did with me." Says Adrian. "Is it the same with Allie and Kagura's battle?" Ashley asks. "I wouldn't doubt it." Says Adrian. She then walks away, into the guest temple that Haley was trying to get into before Bankotsu attacked her. Adrian opens the double doors, to find Kagome lying unconscious on the wooden floor. Adrian walks in, crouching down beside Kagome, placing her hand on top of her forehead. Ashley then walks in, realizing how Haley got attacked, she's carrying her on her back. "So, Kagome was in here then." Ashley says. "Yes." Says Adrian. "Is she under Naraku's influence as well? Ashley asks. "No, my last encounter with her put her into this state. She hasn't waken up ever since." Says Adrian. "Can't you help her?" Ashley asks. "I'm afraid this is out if my reach. It seems the only way she'll awaken is if she's free from Naraku's barrier, until then she's stuck like this." Says Adrian. She then stands back up. "Haley, on the other hand is a different story. I can probably only cease the pain of her wounds and be able to free her from Naraku's influence." Adrian says. Her and Ashley walk out of there, she closes the doors behind her. The wind then picks up slightly; Adrian gets a sense in the wind. "Adrian, what is it?" Asks Ashley. "A scent of blood and it's close by." Adrian says. Her eyes suddenly widen, she recognizes this scent of blood, her eyes then change to anger. "Ashley, take Entei and take Haley to the temple. I have something I must do, on my own. Nadyia, Bankotsu, escort Ashley there." Says Adrian. She then runs off in the direction the wind came from. Adrian then opens up her wings and takes off into the air, it hurts her to fly at this point but, she'll ignore her pain to get where she has to go.

The battle between Kagura and Allie. Allie is facedown on the ground right now, struggling to get herself up. "Why bother to rise? It'll be less painful if you would just lie down like the wolf you are. Except your fate and die. Dance of Blades!" "No, that attack will finish me." Allie says. "Kagura!" Says Adrian. "Hm?" Kagura asks. "You're dead!" Says Adrian. She claws Kagura right in the ribs, nearly breaking them in half. Kagura collapses to the ground. Adrian lands, kneeling over Allie. "Allie." Adrian says. "Adrian..." Says Allie, weakly. She tries to get up but her injuries are really getting to her. Allie's eyes then close out of both exhaustion and pain. Adrian then suddenly collapses over Allie, losing consciousness very quickly, mostly feeling the affect of her wounds. "Kagura, you bitch! I'll kill you for what you did." Adrian says. She tries to crawl over towards Kagura but; she can't really get very far. Kagura then stands up, holding at her ribs. "Oh please, you have nothing left, you're finished. Your wounds have taken their toll." Says Kagura. "Kagura." Naraku says. He then appears between Kagura and Adrian; he has his baboon bur wrapped around himself, only no mask. "Enough, your task is complete. Now leave us." Says Naraku. "Yes, Naraku. As you wish." Kagura says. She then takes off on her feather. Naraku then turns to face Adrian. "Naraku..." Says Adrian, weakly. Naraku kneels down to one knee. "You are in great pain. You've already lost quite a bit of blood and Kagura hasn't even fought you." Naraku says. "What... do you mean?" Asks Adrian. Naraku lifts her up, slightly, 'assisting' her to sit up. Naraku then pulls his hands away, showing his hands stained with blood. "Your wounds have reopened." Naraku says. He removes his baboon fur and places it around Adrian instead. Naraku then lifts Adrian up, cradling her in his arms. "Naraku!" Says Allie. She wakes up suddenly, staggering to get up. "Put her down!" Allie says. "You mistake my heartfelt gratitude. Consider yourself lucky, that your condition isn't as critical as your friends or your sisters." Says Naraku. "What?" Allie asks. "Let's see, what shall I do with you? I'm not completely sure but, I'll be generous to you. I allow you to stay in one of my guest rooms in my castle and you shall not be permitted to leave, until I come up with something for you. The same goes for your cousin; she'll be confined to a room as well, until I say otherwise. You are my guests; I shouldn't let you stay outside in the cold. Now you can either come free willingly or will I have to force you myself?" Asks Naraku. "You can put me down for neither; there is no way in hell that I'll stay in your castle." Allie says. "I guess I'll have to fight you myself then but first." Says Naraku. He makes Adrian disappear. "What did you do with her?" Allie asks. "Relax; she's safe and sound in my castle. Now to deal with you." Says Naraku.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

In the dungeons, Inuyasha is trying to break down his cell door, only to no avail. "Just break already." Inuyasha says. "Hey mutt-face, give it a rest will ya. You've been at it for an hour now and nothings happening." Says Koga. "Well, what do you suggest wolf-boy?" Inuyasha asks. "Perhaps a different approach." Says Sesshomaru. Suddenly, Koga's cell door opens out of nowhere. "Huh? That's odd." Koga says. Sesshomaru's cell door opens as well. Sesshomaru just stands. Inuyasha's door opens suddenly and he goes flying, banging into the opposite cell door from him. "Oww. Why me?" Asks Inuyasha. "Let's go Inuyasha. Perhaps Naraku is here and we can find him and kill him." Sesshomaru says. He then runs off up the stairs. "Hey, wait up Sesshomaru!" Says Koga. He takes off running after him. "Hey, wait for me!" Inuyasha says. He takes off after them.

They run through hallway through hallway. "These hallways go on forever." Says Inuyasha. "Quit complaining Inuyasha and silence yourself." Sesshomaru says. He stops running when he reaches a certain point, Koga stops just enough to stand at his side, Inuyasha ends up banging into the wall, he was running too fast to try to catch up. "Nice goin' mutt-face. So much for the silent approach." Says Koga. "Shut up, wolf-boy!" Inuyasha says. "Silence, both of you." Says Sesshomaru. He is looking at something; Koga and Inuyasha follow his gaze. They see a mortal woman come from a hallway parallel to them; she's carrying a small bowl, with a cloth dipped into it. "Woman." Koga says. "Huh?" She stops, looking in their direction. They approach her, cautiously. "Where did you just come from?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Master Naraku's room, he isn't in right now though. Are you guests of his?" "I guess you can say that." Koga says. Inuyasha's eyeing at the cloth dipped in the bowl, filled with red liquid. "This scent." Says Inuyasha. He takes the cloth from the bowl, stained with blood. "I know this scent of blood, it belongs to…" Inuyasha says. "Woman, your mistress is she here?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Yes, she's resting in Master Naraku's room." "Can you take us to her?" Koga asks. "I can't do so myself but, just follow this hallway until you reach the third door to the right. You'll find her in there." "Thanks." Says Inuyasha. He places the cloth back into the bowl. "Have a good day gentlemen." She walks away. They follow the woman's directions and walk down the hallway she came from.

In Naraku's room, Adrian rests ever so slightly, Naraku's baboon fur lies over her, like a blanket. Kanna appears out of nowhere, kneeling down, her mirror held out in front of her. "Mother, the men from the dungeon, they approach. Should they be stopped?" Kanna asks, softly. "No, why should they? There's no need for it, now please hide yourself Kanna." Says Adrian. "Yes Mother." Kanna says, softly. She then vanishes.

Koga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha then reach the door to the room. Koga then places his hand on the handle, twists it and then opens it. Koga then enters the room, with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru behind him, Sesshomaru closes the door behind him. "I see you guys managed to escape your cells." Says Adrian. "Yeah, it wasn't too hard." Inuyasha says. Sesshomaru then steps forward. "It was you who released us from our cells wasn't it?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Yes." Adrian says. "I wanna know why you're helping us? I mean, your Naraku's woman, so why help us?" Asks Koga. He crouches down beside Adrian. "Why does there have to be a reason Koga?" Adrian asks. "Because, you belong to Naraku don't you. So why help us escape when we're his enemies?" Asks Koga. "You're Naraku's enemies, not mine. Plus, I despise the man, that heartless, sick bastard." Adrian says. She reaches for her shoulder, the pain from her wounds returning. Inuyasha then kneels down on the other side of Adrian. "Your injury. It still hasn't healed yet. I mean, you're a demoness, demons heal faster than humans. That's a serious injury and it looks painful." Says Inuyasha. "That's because it is, I struck her pretty deeply. I do feel remorse for the injury and if there's anything I can do to cease your pain, I'll do what I can to do so." Koga says. "That's pretty deep of you Koga." Says Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, he's showing compassion towards her. Something you should consider learning. He feels like he owes her for what he did, especially since she's a woman." Sesshomaru says. "I appreciate the offer but, there's nothing that can be done." Says Adrian. "Well, if not anything to cease your pain, then what can I do? I regret what I did, I feel guilty. I know this is all my fault and I want to make it up to you." Koga says. "Then do this for me… protect Allie with your life." Says Adrian. "Allie… you want me to protect Allie?" Koga asks. "Yes. She needs someone like you to look after her and I know you care about her very much. You do don't you?" Asks Adrian. "Of course I do, I don't want any harm to come to my Allie. I'll proceed with your wishes; my loyalty of a wolf will make sure of it." Koga says. "Thank you, Koga." Says Adrian. "I want to help to, is there anything I can do? I mean, if you want I can try to get you out of here. I'll try carrying you if I have to, just say the word." Inuyasha says. "Thanks Inuyasha but, I can't leave this place even if I wanted to." Says Adrian. "You can't or you won't?" Inuyasha asks. "I can't. Trust me I'd leave if I could but, that's something I'm not able to do." Says Adrian. "Oh please, I'll get you out of here myself. I will carry you if I must just to prove it." Inuyasha says. "What part of can't do you not understand, Inuyasha?" Asks Adrian. "I'll prove it, right now." Inuyasha says. He moves his hand to try to grab Adrian. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Inuyasha." Says Sesshomaru. "Why not, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks. He places his hand near Adrian only to be stopped slightly, just above her arm. Inuyasha's hand can't push down any further; when he tries he gets zapped back. Inuyasha lets out a cry in pain and is zapped back, slamming hard against the wall. "I told you I couldn't leave Inuyasha. None the less move." Says Adrian. "She did try to warn you, mutt-face." Koga says. "Shut-up, scrawny wolf-boy!" Says Inuyasha. "Both of you silence yourselves." Sesshomaru says. Inuyasha then gets back up to his feet, walking back over towards them. "There's some sort of barrier around her. I can bring it down with Red Tetsusaiga." Says Inuyasha. "Such a fool you are Inuyasha. You do that you'd end up slicing her in half. Perhaps instead of arguing with her, you could ask her if there was something else you could do for her." Sesshomaru says. "Like what?" Asks Inuyasha. "Why don't you ask her yourself." Sesshomaru says. "Fine, was there something else I could do for you?" Asks Inuyasha. "Just one. Get Haley out of here and protect her at all costs." Adrian says. "Haley…?" Asks Inuyasha, surprised. "You do care about her, don't you Inuyasha. It's clear that you like Kagome but, it's completely obvious that you have feelings towards Haley as well." Adrian says. "How could you tell?" Asks Inuyasha. "The wind tells me everything, but the way you are right now, anyone could see that." Adrian says. "The way I am, what do you mean?" Asks Inuyasha. "Every time I've seen you around her or her name is mentioned. I see how your attitude changes and how sympathetic you are towards her." Adrian says. "But, it's already difficult with the two women I already care about and want to protect, Kikyo and Kagome. I don't want to put Haley in that position." Says Inuyasha. "I understand how difficult it can be but, it's perfectly clear that you and Haley need each other, Inuyasha. You'll find this out on your own in time, but right now she needs you." Adrian says. "I'll do what I can for her." Says Inuyasha. "Very well, then Koga and Inuyasha, you two should be on your way then. Both Allie and Haley are in critical conditions." Adrian says. Both Koga and Inuyasha have the look of concern in their eyes, Koga shows concern for Allie and Inuyasha concern towards Haley. "Allie is in a life or death battle with Naraku. He'll kill her if he gets the chance." Says Adrian. Koga then stands up, full of determination. "I'm going to go and rescue my Allie from Naraku." Koga says. He then charges towards the door, opens it and runs out of there in a blink of an eye. "What about Haley then?" Asks Inuyasha. "Haley's dying, but if you can get her out of here without any distractions or delays then she can probably make it. Here, take this." Adrian says. She hands Inuyasha a small pouch and he takes it. "It's a special remedy. It has strong healing abilities so I've been saving it for important use. It'll release her from Naraku's influence and it'll also heal her wounds in the mean time and at a faster pace than demons normally can." Says Adrian. "What's in this remedy?" Inuyasha asks. "Why's that important?" Asks Adrian. "Because I want to know." Inuyasha says. "It's nothing that'll harm her or make her worse if that's what you're implying. By the way, it has a very strong and powerful scent to it. So make sure you don't breathe it in or you'll suffer from hallucinations. No one around you should either." Says Adrian. Inuyasha clutches his hand around the small pouch, securely, determined to get it to Haley. "And whatever you do, don't let Naraku take it from you. He knows of its abilities and its scent, he'll surely use it against you if he gets the chance." Adrian says. "So there is a downside to this stuff. I'll do what I must; I'll hide it from Naraku as well as I can." Says Inuyasha. He hides it in the folds of his shirt, hiding it from view as well as he can. "One more thing before I go." Inuyasha says. "Which is?" Asks Adrian. "Where's Kagome being held?" Inuyasha asks. "She's in a guest house. She hasn't woken up ever since I encountered her last time but, she'll be free and awaken when she is released from Naraku's barrier." Says Adrian. "So, all I have to do is find this guest house that Kagome resides in, get her out of there, find Haley and then get both Kagome and Haley out of here at the same time and to save both of their lives." Inuyasha says. "Something like that but, sometimes you have to choose between one over the other. I'm not asking you to make that decision now; all I'm saying is that at some point sooner or later you'll have to choose who you want to save and protect the most." Says Adrian. "I understand what you're getting at and I know. At some point I have to choose who I want to be with, Kikyo, Kagome or Haley." Inuyasha says. He then stands up and walks out, leaving the room, turning slowly into a run afterwards. Sesshomaru then walks over to Adrian's right side and then sits down, legs crossed. Sesshomaru's noticing that there's something a little different or a little off about Adrian. _"Her scent, it's almost as if she was a completely different person. It's as if her demon scent is fading away from her."_ Sesshomaru thinks to himself. "You do realize I can still hear your thoughts. Only now mine is immune to you now. You can no longer communicate with me through the mind; my thoughts have been silenced to you and everybody else. As far as I know." Says Adrian. "There's something different about you. Your demoness scent seems to be fading off of you, why is that?" Sesshomaru asks. "It's not important. Don't worry about it." Says Adrian. "I want to know something about you. Who were your parents?" Sesshomaru asks. "Why do you ask that, Lord Sesshomaru?" Asks Adrian. "Because, you carry the scent of someone I know or once knew." Sesshomaru says. "Who Naraku? If that's the case I get that a lot." Says Adrian. "No, it's not Naraku's scent that I'm sensing. It's… no it isn't possible." Sesshomaru says. "What?" Asks Adrian. "You seem to carry the scent of… my father." Sesshomaru says. "Lord Inutaisho?" Asks Adrian. "Yes, but he's been dead for 200 years, so it isn't possible. Wait… how did you know my father's name? I never told you his name." Sesshomaru says. "It's complicated but, I knew you were his son. The same for Inuyasha. You remind me a lot of Lord Inutaisho; you're almost his exact image." Says Adrian. "How would you know what my father looked like? Unless, somehow you knew him. Did you know my father?" Sesshomaru asks. "It's more complicated than that Lord Sesshomaru." Says Adrian. "Why's that? You weren't one of his lovers were you?" Sesshomaru says. "No and how old do you think I am?" Asks Adrian. "It was just a simple question. But, I want to know how you know or knew my father." Sesshomaru says. "I didn't exactly know him. I remember the last time I saw him was after the temple burnt down." Says Adrian. "But, he died inside the burning temple." Sesshomaru says. "Or so you thought. He came to me for help because he knew of my healing remedy but, there was sadly nothing I could do to save him. So he died in peace." Says Adrian. "Only that doesn't explain why his scent still resides upon you after all these years." Sesshomaru says. "Like I said it's complicated to explain." Says Adrian. "So you're not telling me the whole story then are you?" Sesshomaru asks. "I can't tell you anything else. Why don't you ask your mother, maybe she knows the answer and can tell you herself?" Asks Adrian. "I'd rather hear it from you." Sesshomaru says. "Sorry Lord Sesshomaru but, that's all I'm telling you. Nothing else." Says Adrian. "We'll see about that but, I also want to know where Rin is?" Sesshomaru asks. "She's safe with Ashley." Says Adrian. "Rin's with Ashley?" Sesshomaru asks. "Yes, I just said that." Says Adrian. "Is Ashley alright?" Sesshomaru asks. "I knew you would ask about her. She's fine as far as I know." Says Adrian. As they've been talking, her wounds have been getting worse, she's finally starting to feel the affect. Sesshomaru's actually noticing this to, he then reaches for Tensaiga's handle, ready to unsheathe it if he has to. "Do not waste your Tensaiga on me, Sesshomaru." Adrian says. "Hm? You know about Tensaiga's abilities?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Of course I do, I know that's how you brought Rin back to life when she was attacked by wolves. Plus, I've been with Naraku long enough to hear him complain about both the Tensaiga and the Tetsusaiga. Anyways, your sword will not have any effect on me. It cannot help me or save my life or bring me back to life. Why that is, I do not know but that's just how it is." Adrian says. "So at this point you are beyond saving if you die." Says Sesshomaru. "Exactly, but I am not dying as of now. I will surely not be dying here in Naraku's castle. I will make sure of it." Adrian says. She then closes her eyes, possibly losing consciousness. Sesshomaru then gets up and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

As Inuyasha finds his way out of Naraku's castle, he runs and jumps rocks and roofs of buildings that stand in his way. _"Adrian said that Kagome was resting inside a guest house."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. He sniffs the air for Kagome and then sniffs around on the ground. Inuyasha's dog ears twitch a bit. _"Kagome's scent."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. "I'm coming for you Kagome. Just hold on a little longer." Inuyasha says. He finds the guest house that Adrian spoke of. "That must be it. Kagome's scent is coming from inside." Says Inuyasha. He runs towards the guest house, opens the doors and shortly finds Kagome, lying unconscious on the floor. Inuyasha walks over to Kagome, kneeling down over her. Inuyasha lifts Kagome up slightly, lying her against his chest. "Kagome. I'm so sorry for all that's happened to you. Don't you worry; I'm going to get you out of here now." Inuyasha says. He lifts Kagome up, cradling her in his arms. Inuyasha then runs out of there.

Meanwhile, in the battle between Allie and Naraku. Allie continuously tries clawing and kicking at Naraku, only she isn't able to land any attacks on him. "Come on Allie. Surely you can do better than that." Says Naraku. "You want to test my abilities, very well. I'll be more than happy to oblige." Allie says. She then concentrates and uses her powers of the earth. Allie then kicks and jabs several rocks the size of skulls towards Naraku. Naraku's able to dodge most of them. "Okay, try to dodge this one." Says Allie. She then lifts up a huge boulder and chucks it right at Naraku, this time it finally manages to hit him. Naraku slams right into the walls of his castle, sending him off his feet. Allie still remains in her defense position just to be on the safe side. Naraku manages to look up at Allie; he has a smirk on his face. "You're a strong one all right. You'll be a perfect little servant to me." Naraku says. He then stands up, holding at his shoulder. Naraku rushes towards Allie and grabs her by the neck, lifting her off her feet. "Go right ahead and squirm, scream if you please. No one will be able to rescue you from me." Says Naraku. He reaches a hand towards Allie's face, placing a curled up hand against the side of her head. "Don't touch me! Keep your filthy hands off of me!" Allie says. "Like I said. Squirm and cry out for someone to come and save you, but no one will be able to hear you and no one will come for you." Says Naraku. "Wanna bet!" Koga says. He rushes right at Naraku; he's able to elbow him right in the back, making him release Allie. Koga catches Allie before she can manage to hit the ground. Koga has Allie cradled in his arms. Koga then places Allie safely on the ground, kneeling over her as she still lies in his arms, across his lap slightly. "Koga, you're okay. I'm so happy." Says Allie. "Are you alright Allie? Naraku didn't hurt you did he?" Koga asks. "No, I'm fine." Says Allie. "I'm glad you're unharmed." Koga says. Their faces are inches apart from each other, when it looks as if they're about to kiss, that moment gets broken up. "Koga, how did you manage to escape my dungeon?" Asks Naraku. Koga then gets up and faces him. "What does it matter how I escaped? You should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you Naraku!" Koga says. "Go ahead and try it." Says Naraku. Koga rushes right at him, he manages to dodge every attempt. When Koga finally manages to get Naraku, he releases a powerful miasma right at him. Koga coughs. "A miasma." Koga says. He runs away from it, standing beside Allie. Naraku aims a couple of his tentacles towards Koga. The tentacles manage to pierce Koga through the stomach and his bicep. It's enough to send Koga flying. Koga then lands on his back on the ground. "Koga!" Says Allie. The tentacles then turn towards her and encircle her around her elbows and waist. Allie also has one wrapped around her mouth, to keep her from screaming out. Naraku's tentacles bring Allie close to him; he looks her in the eyes. Naraku places a hand under Allie's chin. "You're a lovely girl. It's no wonder that you and Adrian are sisters, even if you aren't related by blood. Although you're lovely, you're not really my type. I can surely overlook it and entice you to me. Since you're wearing a skirt, you'll be much easier to have in bed." Naraku says. He places a hand on Allie's hip, it makes her squirm and freak out but, no one can hear her screams since there's a tentacle wrapped around her mouth. "Don't you worry. You're body will be in good hands." Says Naraku. He unleashes a powerful miasma, knocking Allie out. Naraku then undoes his tentacles and carries Allie over his shoulder. "Now to keep you somewhere for now, while I deal with your cousin and your friend." Naraku says. Koga then finally gets enough strength to awaken. "Naraku!" Says Koga. He then gets up and rushes towards Naraku, only he puts up his barrier and he falls back from his attempt, hitting the ground hard. Koga winces in pain. Naraku makes an evil laugh and with his barrier vanishes, taking Allie with him. "No Allie! Don't you worry Allie, I will rescue you from Naraku if it's the last thing I ever do." Koga says.

When Allie awakens, she's in some sort of room. "Awaken have you my dear?" Asks Naraku. Allie stands up. "Naraku! Where have you brought me?!" Allie asks. Naraku walks over to her, towering over her, cornering her. "You are in my castle. This will be your room from now on; I'll not allow you to leave." Says Naraku. He places a hand underneath Allie's chin. "You shall remain here as my servant as long as I say you are. I will not seduce you just yet; I have some business to take care of first." Naraku says. He releases Allie's chin and walks away from her. Naraku exits the room and closes the door shut behind him, locking it. "Naraku!" Says Allie. She runs to the door, only she is locked in. "Naraku let me out of here! Naraku!" Allie says. She stops banging on the door and turns herself, her back facing the door. Allie then slides down and holds her knees to her chest. Allie seems to have hopelessness in her eyes. "Koga, please come and save me from Naraku. Please." Says Allie. She closes her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as she places her head on her knees.

As Naraku walks down the hallway, he looks outside a window; the sun will soon be setting. "I must hurry and retrieve the other two. Before the sun goes down, it's the night of the perfect crescent moon." Naraku says.

In the small temple that Ashley and Haley are in. Haley is asleep on a mat, fighting off the pain as much as she can. Ashley is watching over Haley's condition. Rin and Kohaku are with them too. Rin is sitting beside Ashley, while Kohaku is kneeling down on the other side of Haley. Haley's experiencing a lot of pain right now; she's wincing quite a bit. Ashley places a hand on Haley's forehead, moving her bangs out of the way a bit. Ashley is showing concern in her golden eyes. "Haley, please make it out of this. If you die, I swear I'll kill Naraku for this. I know it was Bankotsu who did this, but it was under Naraku's order." Says Ashley. "Miss. Ashley?" Kohaku asks. "Yes Kohaku?" Asks Ashley. "Will Miss. Haley be okay? I mean, she's barely moved since we got her here." Kohaku says. "I don't know Kohaku, I hope she does." Says Ashley. "You and Miss. Haley are very good friends aren't you, Miss. Ashley?" Kohaku says. Ashley nods. "She will be okay, won't she Ashley?" Asks Rin. Ashley smiles over at her. "Of course she will Rin. She's one of the strongest friends I know." Ashley says. She hugs Rin close to her, bringing her close to her side. Nadyia and Bankotsu enter through the doors. "Is everything okay in here?" Asks Nadyia. "Nothings really changed since you left." Ashley says. "Miss. Nadyia, is there any sign of Naraku?" Asks Kohaku. "Not as of yet Kohaku." Nadyia says. "I'm worried about my mistress. I fear that Naraku might have gotten to her." Says Kohaku. He's trembling right now. Nadyia walks over to Kohaku, kneeling down beside him, placing her weapon down beside her. Nadyia wraps her arm around Kohaku's shoulders, bringing him close to her. "Listen Kohaku, she isn't one to give up so easily. I'm sure she's fine." Nadyia says. "Thanks Miss. Nadyia." Says Kohaku. "Of course." Nadyia says. Bankotsu glances outside for a minute, when he does Naraku is in his sight. "Naraku." Says Bankotsu. "Bankotsu, I expected this kind of treachery from you and Nadyia, but from you Kohaku. What a shame conspiring with the enemy." Naraku says. Nadyia walks over to stand at Bankotsu's side, her weapon held at her side, while Bankotsu has Banryu slung over his shoulder. "Oh, are you going to fight me now?" Asks Naraku. "If that is what we must do to protect Haley from you." Nadyia says. "This comes from the orders of Mistress Adrian herself, to keep Haley, Ashley, Kohaku and the young girl Rin protected from you." Says Bankotsu. "Really, she's the one that told you to conspire against me now did she? Well, I'm going to have to have a nice little chat with her about this." Naraku says. Ashley then stands up. "Rin, you stay here with Haley and Kohaku." Says Ashley. "Okay." Rin says. Ashley then walks out and stands alongside Bankotsu and Nadyia. "So all three of you are going to fight me, how very cunning of you." Says Naraku. He glances over at the sun that's starting to set amongst the horizon. Naraku then brings his gaze back towards them. Bankotsu aims for Naraku first, Banryu aimed towards him. "I'll cut you down to size." Bankotsu says. He swings Banryu a few times at Naraku; he manages to dodge the first two, but gets hit by the third blow. "Ha! I managed to get you Naraku." Says Bankotsu. "Always were the cocky one, weren't you Bankotsu?" Naraku asks. "Huh?" Asks Bankotsu. Naraku attacks him with three of his tentacles, all three piercing into his gut. Bankotsu yells out in pain, Nadyia shows concern in her eyes. Bankotsu goes falling to the ground, landing straight on his back, Banryu slips out of his hold and lands a short distance away from him. Bankotsu moans in pain. "Bankotsu!" Nadyia says. She runs over to Bankotsu, kneeling down over him. Nadyia lifts up Bankotsu's head and places it on her lap, cherishing him in her arms. "Bankotsu, please wake up. I couldn't bear it if you die, I can't lose you." Says Nadyia. Tears begin to stream down her cheeks. "Please, don't die on me. Bankotsu, I love you… with all my heart." Nadyia says. She leans down closer to Bankotsu and kisses him, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Bankotsu then places a hand on Nadyia's upper back, it startles her slightly. Nadyia then opens her eyes and removes her lips from Bankotsu's. "Bankotsu…" Says Nadyia. Bankotsu then slowly opens his eyes, looking up at her. Bankotsu slightly coughs and then smiles up at Nadyia. "Nadyia… the moment I first laid eyes on you… I felt the same way. I love you too, Nadyia." Bankotsu says. "Oh, Bankotsu." Says Nadyia. "What a touching moment. It would be a shame to ruin it now wouldn't it? If only I was a sensible man." Naraku says. He then gives off an evil laugh. Nadyia turns to face Naraku, her weapon now in her hands once again, placing it out in front of her. Nadyia then gets up. "Naraku! I'll slice your head right off of your useless body!" Says Nadyia. She then rushes at Naraku, her Glaive aimed right for him. Nadyia slashes at Naraku with it, only he dodges each assault. Naraku releases a miasma and Nadyia gets blasted with it, not a good thing for a human. Nadyia coughs at it. Naraku then sends Nadyia's weapon flying out of her hands with his tentacles. Naraku then jabs Nadyia right through her ribcage with her own weapon. Nadyia looks down at her own weapon pierced into her right ribcage, blood seeping out from the wound, staining her clothing and it ended up busting up her armor that she wears. "Damn you Naraku…" Nadyia says. "Nadyia!" Says Bankotsu. "No!" Ashley says. Naraku then pierces his tentacles into Nadyia's waist, sending her flying, landing painfully on her left side to the ground. "Nadyia!" Says Bankotsu. He gets up, despite his own pain, holding a hand to his gut. Bankotsu runs over to Nadyia, kneeling over her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Bankotsu… please remove my Glaive from my ribs…" Nadyia says. Bankotsu just gives a simple nod. Bankotsu stands up and pulls at the Glaive. Bankotsu pulls at it harder, as he does Nadyia cries out in pain. Bankotsu then finally manages to remove it and then tosses it over towards his Banryu. Bankotsu then falls to his knees, kneeling over Nadyia again. Bankotsu places a curled hand against the side of Nadyia's head, cherishing her. "Is that a little better?" Asks Bankotsu. "Yes. Thank you, Bankotsu." Nadyia says. "Nadyia… I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, I should've taken that hit for you." Says Bankotsu. "Nonsense… you didn't know this was going to happen…" Nadyia says. "No. Don't you say your goodbyes, not yet. If you're going to die…" Says Bankotsu. He moves himself closer to Nadyia, lying himself against her, holding her close to him. "…you're not going to die alone. I'll die with you; we'll both die here together." Bankotsu says. "Bankotsu…" Says Nadyia. Bankotsu continues to hold her close to him. "If you wish to die here, then so be it. I'll allow you you're last wishes. I shall leave you to die here." Naraku says. He walks past them, leaving them to die. Naraku walks right towards Ashley. "Now, for you to join your cousin." Says Naraku. "My cousin? What have you done with her?!" Ashley asks. "Nothing as of yet, but I can't wait to start." Says Naraku. Ashley clenches her teeth, growling under her breath. "Now you can either come quietly or we can do this the hard way." Naraku says. "I choose neither!" Says Ashley. She concentrates and releases her abilities of the power of fire. Ashley sends a torrent of fire straight at Naraku. Naraku moves to block it and puts up his barrier. The flame then ceases and Naraku brings down his barrier. "Strong and selfless. You will make quite a decent companion." Naraku says. "Excuse me, but I am not some prize to be won!" Says Ashley. Naraku sends his tentacles right for her, she tries to use her powers to defend herself but, he already has her encircled within his tentacles. Naraku has them wrapped around Ashley's shoulders, elbows, waist, wrists and each thigh. Naraku also has one encircled around Ashley's mouth, enabling her to scream out. Naraku then pulls Ashley closer towards himself. "You are quite an intriguing, beautiful young woman. And you're a Princess which makes you even more irresistible and will make useful entertainment and pleasure for me. You're body will belong to me as well." Naraku says. He places a hand underneath Ashley's chin, making her meet his eyes. "Squirm as much as your little heart desires Princess. It only entices me more towards you." Says Naraku. He places a hand against Ashley's thigh, making its way towards her inner thigh. Ashley flinches and is probably freaking out, only she's unable to scream out. Naraku then hits Ashley with a strong miasma, easily knocking her out. "Now, what to do with you now little Princess? Maybe I should just proceed with what I intend to do with you." Naraku says. He's about to undo his tentacles around Ashley, only the Tokijin slices right through his tentacles. Before Ashley can even so much as hit the ground, Sesshomaru catches her with his only arm, his Tokijin still held in his hand. Naraku backs off a little bit, his sliced tentacles releasing a miasma. "Sesshomaru." Says Naraku. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. You found us." Says Rin. She tries to run towards Sesshomaru. "Rin, stay away." Sesshomaru says. Rin stops running towards him, immediately. "Yes, my Lord." Says Rin. Kohaku comes outside to join her. "Is Miss. Ashley going to be okay?" Kohaku asks. Sesshomaru looks down at Ashley. "She will be fine." Says Sesshomaru. He then goes down to one knee, still holding Ashley close to him, her head lying against his chest. "Well, Sesshomaru. I would've never thought that you'd carry feelings of affection towards someone else. Although I must admit, you two do suit each other. You're spoiled, pampered and full of royal blood. But, of course I know why you've fallen for her, Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku says. Sesshomaru glances up at him. "Oh, then tell me why that is." Says Sesshomaru. "You're a Lord and she's a Princess. It makes perfect sense. Doesn't matter, because I'm taking her with me." Naraku says. He sends his tentacles towards Sesshomaru and Ashley. Sesshomaru holds Ashley closer to him, determined to protect her. "Wind Scar!" The Wind Scar attack slices through Naraku's tentacles. Sesshomaru looks up. "Inuyasha!" Says Sesshomaru. "Well, look whose lying down like the dog he is. You weren't seriously going to let Naraku finish you off were you?" Inuyasha asks. "Why you insolent half-breed! I'd kill you right now, but I'm a little busy at the moment." Says Sesshomaru. "Yeah, I can see that. Protecting that dog demoness must be a lot to manage." Inuyasha says. "You be silent, Inuyasha!" Says Sesshomaru. Ashley then suddenly begins to stir in her sleep. Ashley's eyes then flutter open and she awakens, seeing who has a hold of her. "Sesshomaru…?" Ashley asks. Sesshomaru then helps her up to her feet. "You've awakened that's good. I'm glad to see you well." Says Sesshomaru. "Thanks, for saving me." Ashley says. Inuyasha jumps down from the roof. "Hey demoness, where's Haley?" Asks Inuyasha. "I do happen to have a name, its Ashley, and Haley's asleep in the temple." "Thanks." Inuyasha says. He then runs towards the temple, running past Rin and Kohaku. Inuyasha then reaches Haley, crouching down beside her. "Haley. It's me… Inuyasha." Inuyasha brushes a curled hand against Haley's cheek. "I have something that'll help you and possibly can save your life." Says Inuyasha. He pulls out the pouch with the remedy that Adrian gave him. "Okay, I'm not really sure how to use it. She didn't explain how to use it." Inuyasha says. Kohaku walks in. "Inuyasha, you just apply it to her worst wound and the remedy will kick in from there. Her worst wound is the one to her chest." Says Kohaku. "Thanks Kohaku. Please forgive me for doing this, Haley." Inuyasha says. He unfolds Haley's shirt, baring her chest a bit, to reveal the wound from Banryu. Inuyasha unties the string around the pouch and pours a small amount of the remedy into his palm. "Okay, she said not to breathe it in or I'll suffer from hallucinations." Says Inuyasha. He covers his nose and mouth with his sleeve. Inuyasha then gently applies the remedy to Haley's wound. The remedy then begins to take effect and Haley's wound begins to heal. Inuyasha's hand is still on Haley's chest though. "The remedy actually works." Inuyasha says. Haley begins to stir a bit. Haley's eyes slowly open, meeting Inuyasha in the eyes. "Inu… yasha…" Says Haley. "Yes, I'm here. You're okay now Haley?" Inuyasha asks. "Yes and your hand is on my chest why?" Asks Haley. Inuyasha looks at his hand that's still against her chest. "Oh right. Sorry about that." Inuyasha says, embarrassed. He then removes his hand from Haley's chest, when he does her wound is gone. Haley then sits up. "Look, don't take that the wrong way. I wasn't trying to do anything to you, honest." Says Inuyasha, sheepishly. Haley then readjusts her shirt, folding it back over her chest. "Don't worry about it. I don't think you're anything like that. You're not a pervert in my eyes, okay. But, if you were Miroku then that would be a different story." Haley says. Inuyasha then helps her up to her feet. Inuyasha then picks up the pouch and hides it underneath the folds of his shirt. "Thanks Inuyasha." Says Haley. She kisses Inuyasha on the cheek and then walks away, heading past Kohaku. "I'm glad to see you're alright Miss. Haley." Kohaku says. "Oh, why thank you Kohaku. I appreciate it." Says Haley. She then walks out, with Kohaku walking alongside her. Inuyasha is still stunned; he then places a hand against his cheek where Haley kissed him. "Ashley." Haley says. Ashley turns to face her. "Haley, you've finally awakened. I'm so glad that you're okay." Says Ashley. Haley hugs her close to herself; she returns it back to her. "You were worried about me, Ashley?" Haley asks. "Of course I was. You're my best friend, practically my sister." Says Ashley. "I know I am." Haley says. "Well, what a nice and sweet reunion? So sorry we have to cut this reunion short." Says Naraku. He sends his tentacles right towards Ashley and Haley, only both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get in the way of the attack. They slice at them with their swords. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rush towards Naraku, while slicing at his tentacles. Only a few of Naraku's tentacles pierce into Inuyasha's chest. Naraku then sends Inuyasha flying, landing hard on his back. Tetsusaiga falls out of Inuyasha's hand and lands in the ground, reverting back to its rusty state. "Inuyasha!" Haley says. She runs over to Inuyasha, kneeling down over him. Haley places a hand against Inuyasha's chest, over the wounds. Haley then places herself over Inuyasha, lying herself against his chest. "Inuyasha, please be alright." Says Haley. "You're next Sesshomaru." Naraku says. "Give it your best shot Naraku." Says Sesshomaru. He slices at Naraku with Tokijin, slashing him across the chest. Naraku then disappears on Sesshomaru. Naraku then reappears behind Sesshomaru, piercing him through the back with three of his tentacles. "I told you I would get you next Sesshomaru." Naraku says. Sesshomaru slowly falls to his knees; he's using Tokijin to keep himself from collapsing forward. Sesshomaru's breathing pretty heavily. "Sesshomaru!" Says Ashley. She runs over to Sesshomaru, leaning against him, holding herself close to him, also trying to keep him from falling over. "Ashley…" Sesshomaru says. "You'll be alright Sesshomaru; you have to be, for Rin's sake." Says Ashley. "Ashley, take Rin and flee this place." Sesshomaru says. "I'm not going to leave you here; I'm staying here with you Sesshomaru." Says Ashley. She places herself against Sesshomaru's chest. "So I see both of you fell for the half-brothers. You've fallen for Lord Sesshomaru, while you fell for the half-breed Inuyasha." Naraku says. Both Ashley and Haley glare up at him, they then both stand up to their feet. Ashley concentrates on her power of fire, while Haley focuses on her abilities over water. Haley sends a blast of water towards Naraku, while Ashley sends a torrent of fire at Naraku. Naraku dodges both attacks and Haley's attack ends up hitting Ashley, while Ashley's winds up hitting Haley. They attacked each other with their own weaknesses. Ashley is soaked with water and is down on the ground, breathing heavily. While Haley's been burned pretty badly, kneeling on the ground, holding at herself where she got burned, wincing in pain. Neither of them can barely move. Naraku glances over at the sun that'll soon be over the horizon. "Time to finish this." Says Naraku. He sends his tentacles towards both Ashley and Haley and encircles his tentacles around each of them. Naraku then vanishes, taking Haley and Ashley with him.

Inside Naraku's castle, Naraku places Ashley and Haley in the same room. "Welcome to your new home ladies, enjoy the nap while you can. I have other issues to deal with at the moment." Naraku says. He then closes the door behind himself, locking it shut.

In Naraku's room, Adrian is still very much the same. Adrian's been asleep ever since Sesshomaru left her. Naraku's baboon fur is still over Adrian, like a blanket. Naraku then appears, the sun will soon set and night will be here. Naraku removes the barrier from around Adrian; he looks rather spiteful towards her right now. Naraku then places himself on top of Adrian, which makes her wake up. Adrian moves to try to get Naraku off of herself, but he already has her arms held down. "Rumor has it that you told Bankotsu and Nadyia to turn against me and conspire with the enemy. Is that true?" Asks Naraku. "What the hell are you talking about? I've been lying here since you placed me here." Adrian says. "Don't you dare lie to me! If you think that anyone of your friends can save you, you're wrong. Let me remind you of one thing, you belong to me, I own you! I always will and you will not get out of this, even if I die that'll not change." Says Naraku. Adrian's just fighting to get out of his grip. Naraku then pulls Adrian up and moves himself off of her. Naraku then turns Adrian over, having her back faced towards him; he's now holding her against him from behind, not loosening his hold around her at all. The sun has then finally set and night has fallen. "The night of the perfect crescent moon has begun." Naraku says. Adrian's losing all of her demon characteristics. Her wings are going into her back, her fangs and claws are disappearing and her bat ears are vanishing. Her eyes go from purple demon eyes to dark blue human eyes and the dark blue eye shadow over her upper eye lids, changes to purple eye shadow. Her black hair then changes to a dark brunette. Adrian has now become human. Naraku then places Adrian down. "You've now lost your demonic powers. Making you a fragile and vulnerable little human. That I must keep protected now." Says Naraku. He then moves Adrian's hair out of the way, to reveal a spider marking on her back, resembling the one burned into Naraku's back. Only hers looks as if it was slashed into her back instead of burned into it. "This scar may only appear on you when your human, but it proves that you are mine and that you are a part of me. I'll never let you go, you'll never leave me ever. I own you for the rest of your very life, even after I'm long gone. I'll continue to haunt your every waking moment." Naraku says. He lays Adrian's hair back over her scar and then lies himself over her. Naraku notices that Adrian's shivering. "Damn it, your body is freezing." Says Naraku. He covers them both with his baboon fur; he also continues to lie his body over Adrian's, to also help keep her from freezing to death. It's starting to work. "My body against yours will help. I swore that I wouldn't try to seduce you while you're human. Even though it would be easier this way, but I'll keep my word with this one." Naraku says. He watches over her as she sleeps, determined to keep her warm and protected while she's human.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The sun then comes up the following day. The sunrise begins to light up the room Naraku and Adrian are sleeping in. Adrian winces slightly, as her demoness characteristics begin to return. The spider scar on Adrian's back vanishes and her bat wings return. Her claws and fangs return and her bat ears reappear. Her hair returns back to black and when she opens her eyes, they've changed back to purple. The dark blue eye shadow returns to normal as well. Adrian's once again a demoness. "The night of the perfect crescent moon has passed, about time. I can't stand being a weak mortal." Adrian says. She then quietly gets herself up, moving Naraku's baboon fur off of herself. Adrian glances over her shoulder at Naraku, still asleep. Adrian then turns to leave, opening the door and quietly closes it shut, so she doesn't wake up Naraku. Adrian then slides herself down, her back against the door. Kanna then appears in front of Adrian, her mirror held out in front of herself. "Mother." Says Kanna, softly. Adrian opens her eyes and looks up at her. "Kanna. You're up awfully early aren't you?" Adrian asks. "So are you." Says Kanna, softly. "Sweetie what's a matter? Is something wrong?" Adrian asks. "A lot of things happened last night. Naraku nearly killed them all. Kohaku and the young girl are safe. The woman Kagome was rescued by Inuyasha and was taken away from here, she has returned to her friends." Says Kanna, softly. "I see. Thanks for informing me, Kanna." Adrian says. She then gets up and walks away, Kanna follows after her.

Inside the room Haley and Ashley are in. Haley is lying over Ashley. Ashley is beginning to show movement, her clothing, fluffy and hair is all dry by now. Ashley then slowly awakens; she seems to be unharmed though. Ashley looks down at Haley, her arms are badly burned. As soon as Ashley moves herself, Haley begins to stir a bit. "Haley, come on wake up." Says Ashley. Haley slowly opens her eyes, looking up at her. Haley then moves herself off of Ashley. "You okay Ashley? I didn't hurt you did I?" Haley asks. "No, I'm alright. What about you?" Asks Ashley. Haley rubs at her burns. "It's nothing too serious, it's just a burn. It can easily be healed with my water abilities. If I had any water to use." Haley says. "I'm sorry I burned you Haley." Says Ashley. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine see. I'm sorry I blasted you with water Ashley." Haley says. "It's okay, it was just water." Says Ashley. "Yes, but water is your weakness." Haley says. "I know. Just like fire is your weakness." Says Ashley. "I'm aware. So how are we going to get out of here?" Haley asks. "I don't know. Naraku probably locked us in here." Says Ashley.

Outside. Adrian walks around, Kanna is still following after her, staying near her. There's a strong scent of blood in the air. Kohaku shows up and runs over to Adrian. Kohaku kneels down and bows to her. "Mistress Adrian." Kohaku says. "Kohaku, I'm glad to see you're unharmed and still alive. You may rise." Says Adrian. Kohaku does as he's told. "Of course Mistress." Kohaku says. Rin then runs over to them as well. "Rin, I see you are well." Says Adrian. "Yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you." Rin says. She quickly curtsies to her. "You're a sweet young girl Rin. I'm glad you are safe." Says Adrian. She then walks past them. Kanna, Rin and Kohaku all follow after her. Adrian then approaches where Bankotsu and Nadyia lie. Adrian kneels down near them. Adrian places a hand on Bankotsu's forehead first. "Mistress, is Bankotsu dead?" Kohaku asks. "No, he's alive, but just barely. He's in a lot of pain right now though." Says Adrian. She then removes her hand from Bankotsu's forehead and then places it on Nadyia's forehead. "Is she dead?" Rin asks. "No, Nadyia's still alive as well. She's just badly wounded." Says Adrian. She then takes her hand away. Adrian moves to lift Bankotsu up, having him lean on her, one arm over her shoulder. Bankotsu winces in pain and then opens his eyes. Bankotsu looks over towards Adrian. "You?" Bankotsu asks. He winces in pain again. "Why are you helping me? I thought I was just a minion to you." Says Bankotsu. "Is that how you feel Bankotsu? Do you truly believe that I see you as one of my minions?" Adrian asks. Bankotsu is struck silent by her words; he then looks away from her. "I don't know. I listen to you don't I? I mean, I do what you say. I follow your demand." Says Bankotsu. "And why do you Bankotsu? Why do you see me that way?" Adrian asks. Bankotsu thinks about it for a minute. "Well, Nadyia and I were both assigned to follow in your command and we were also assigned to protect you at all costs." Says Bankotsu. "But, who was it that assigned you to do so?" Adrian asks. Bankotsu sighs. "It was Naraku who assigned us that way." Says Bankotsu. "Exactly my point." Adrian says. "So where are you taking me?" Asks Bankotsu. "I'm taking you back to the temple so I can tend to your wounds, but then you can also rest yourself a little better." Adrian says. She brings Bankotsu inside the temple and carefully places him on the floor of the temple. "You just stay here and rest yourself; you'll be safe in here." Says Adrian. She gets up and turns to leave. "Wait, where are you going now?" Bankotsu asks. Adrian turns to look at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm going back to get Nadyia. I'll tend to her wounds as well." Says Adrian. She then leaves. As soon as Adrian does, Bankotsu has remorse in his eyes. _"I was wrong about her. I literally thought she didn't care about anyone, but I misjudged her. I should've realized it the moment I noticed how she treated Kohaku. I thought she was the womanized version of Naraku, but I was wrong. She's nothing like him at all." _Bankotsu thinks to himself. He then closes his eyes and rests himself a bit.

Adrian finds her way back to Nadyia. Adrian then carefully lifts Nadyia up, having her lean on her, one arm over her shoulder. Rin, Kohaku and Kanna follow alongside them. Nadyia slowly awakens, looking up at Adrian. "Adrian…?" Nadyia asks, weakly. "Are you going to question my assistance too?" Asks Adrian. "What? No of course not." Nadyia says. "Listen, I'm sorry this happened. I should've been able to stop Naraku from doing this." Says Adrian. "Hey, listen to me. This is not your fault. Naraku's the one who did this not you." Nadyia says. Adrian brings her inside the temple and gently places her on the mat on the floor. "Just rest yourself." Says Adrian. Nadyia instantly falls back to sleep. Adrian then gets up and leaves, Kanna still following closely behind her. Kohaku and Rin follow on either side of her. "Mistress, what are you going to do now?" Kohaku asks. "I'm going to help Bankotsu and Nadyia. Only first I have to retrieve the remedy I gave to Inuyasha." Says Adrian.

In the room Allie's in. Allie finally manages to wake up; the light of the sun is shining in her room. "I need to get out of here. I can't let Naraku manipulate me." Allie says. _"I will get out of here Naraku, I swear it I will. You can't keep me here forever." _ Allie thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, Adrian's still walking around outside, with the three little ones still following her. As Adrian continues, a whirlwind appears and then ceases, revealing Koga. Koga approaches Adrian, not backing down one bit. "Koga, I see you're still able to move. I'm guessing your injuries aren't as serious." Says Adrian. Koga reaches a hand to his wounds. "These are nothing. I've been wandering around all night, in search of Naraku." Koga says. He falls to his knees and hands in front of Adrian, out of weakness and exhaustion. "Demoness, I need your help. My wounds have been getting worse." Says Koga. He collapses to the ground. Adrian then goes down to her knees, kneeling down on one knee. "Is he okay?" Kohaku asks. "Yes, he's just exhausted. He needs to rest; he's been up all night." Says Adrian. She then moves to lift Koga up, having him lean on her, one arm over her shoulder. Koga's a little bit heavier for Adrian than what Bankotsu and Nadyia were. Koga's about to fall out of Adrian's hold when someone else ends up assisting her with him. When Adrian looks Inuyasha is helping her out, despite his own injuries. "Inuyasha? I thought you despised Koga?" Adrian asks. "Don't worry I still do, but it looked like you were struggling with him. So I thought I could offer you my assistance." Says Inuyasha, sounding actually rather nice. "Thanks Inuyasha." Adrian says. She and Inuyasha then work together to bring Koga inside the temple that Bankotsu and Nadyia lie asleep in. They then place Koga down gently on the floor, although Inuyasha kind of lets him fall. "There, now that we got puny wolf-boy in here. Let's go and get Sesshomaru." Says Inuyasha. "Wait a minute Inuyasha; you have your own injuries to look over. Please just stay here with the others." Adrian says. "Now who are you to start telling me what to do?!" Asks Inuyasha. Adrian turns back to look over her shoulder at him. Inuyasha is struck silent with what he sees in Adrian's eyes. Adrian's looking at him with sympathetic eyes. "Please Inuyasha, just stay here and rest off your injuries." Adrian says. Inuyasha doesn't know what to say, but he chooses his words very carefully. "Okay, I'll stay with them." Says Inuyasha. Adrian then turns away from him and walks out, leaving the temple once again. _"She showed sympathy towards me, but why? What could she possibly understand about me? She's certainly not one of Naraku's incarnations, if she is well; she's definitely not like his other incarnations." _Inuyasha thinks to himself.

Adrian then ends up reaching Sesshomaru, still clenched onto his sword. Adrian tries to place a hand near him, only Sesshomaru grabs a hold of her wrist instead. Sesshomaru then stands up to his feet, without a hassle. Sesshomaru still has a hold of Adrian's wrist though; his grip seems to have tightened a bit. Sesshomaru's eyes are hidden by his bangs. "Lord Sesshomaru. I see that you're well." Adrian says. Sesshomaru glances up at her, his eyes a bloody red. "Sesshomaru?" Asks Adrian. Sesshomaru's eyes then return to normal, he then releases her and picks up the Tokijin, sheathing it. "My apologies for startling you young demoness." Sesshomaru says. "You didn't really scare me Lord Sesshomaru. You just confused me that's all." Says Adrian. "So you don't fear me then." Sesshomaru says. "Not really. I've seen more terrifying things than you Lord Sesshomaru." Says Adrian. "I see." Sesshomaru says. He walks up to Adrian, standing a little too close for comfort. Sesshomaru towers over Adrian quite a bit, but they're close in height. Sesshomaru then unexpectedly pulls Adrian closer to himself, holding her close to himself. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Asks Adrian. "What does it look like to you?" Sesshomaru asks. He pulls Adrian closer to himself; they're practically chest-to-chest with each other. Sesshomaru then pulls Adrian into a kiss. Rin peers from behind the side of a house, she knows something isn't right. _"I know my Lord, this is not him. He doesn't have feelings for __Adrian__. I mean, he cares about her, but Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have feelings of affection towards her. Lord Sesshomaru loves Ashley." _Rin thinks to herself. Sesshomaru then opens his eyes, once he does his eyes become a bloody red again, she notices this. _"There's something wrong with Lord Sesshomaru." _Rin thinks to herself. Sesshomaru is reaching for his sword Tokijin. _"He's going to kill her with the Tokijin." _Rin thinks to herself. This whole time Adrian's been trying to push Sesshomaru away from herself, but his hold is stronger than hers. Sesshomaru then finally stops kissing Adrian, glaring at her with his bloody red eyes. "Sesshomaru, you need to stop and let go of me!" Says Adrian. "What's a matter I thought you had feelings for me?!" Sesshomaru asks. His voice is deeper than it originally is. "I don't like you this way! Besides, you love Ashley not me. Now let go of me!" Says Adrian. "That demoness is not worth it!" Sesshomaru says. "Okay, now I know this is Naraku's doing! That damn bastard! You wouldn't dare speak that way about Ashley and you are not going to speak that way about her in front of me! Sorry about this Sesshomaru, but this is for your own good!" Says Adrian. She claws Sesshomaru right in the face, where his markings are. Sesshomaru then instantly releases Adrian, his cheek dripping blood. Adrian got Sesshomaru pretty good, only he's really mad now, his teeth are clenched. Sesshomaru turns to face Adrian, she's just as mad as he is. "You just summoned your own fate! I'll kill you for what you did!" Sesshomaru says. "I'm sure you will!" Says Adrian. Sesshomaru then readies his claws, bringing out his poisonous whip. The moment Sesshomaru does, Adrian seems slightly terrified. Not exactly of Sesshomaru, but of the whip. Sesshomaru's about to lash Adrian with it, when Rin suddenly runs out in between them. "Lord Sesshomaru please stop. Don't hurt her, my Lord, please." Rin says. She tries approaching Sesshomaru, only he growls at her. Rin isn't showing any fear towards Sesshomaru. "My Lord, please." Says Rin. "You stay the hell away from me or I'll kill you too!" Sesshomaru says. He unsheathes his Tokijin, raising it up to slice Rin with it. Rin stops approaching Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Says Rin. Sesshomaru slashes it at her, only Adrian moves her out of the way in time, cradling her in her arms. "Rin, are you okay?" Adrian asks. Rin opens her eyes, looking up at her. "Yes, thank you." Says Rin. "Good. Now go back to the temple, you'll be safer there." Adrian says. "Okay." Says Rin. She then runs in the direction of the temple. Adrian then stands up to face Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru's already right there and slashes Adrian with the Tokijin. Adrian reacts to it, falling to her knees, clutching at her side. Sesshomaru's standing over Adrian. "Now die!" Sesshomaru says. Before he brings down the Tokijin, Kagura appears flying on her giant feather. "Well, I see my plan is going off without a hitch. You'll be killed by Sesshomaru's hand and Naraku will agonize at your death." Says Kagura, fanning herself. Adrian looks up at her, glaring right at her. "Kagura! You're the one who did this?! For what reason would you possibly have to gain?!" Adrian asks. "It's simple really. I want to watch Naraku agonize and Sesshomaru was the perfect puppet to do so." Says Kagura. She readies her fan. "Now perish, Dance of Blades!" The attack is aiming towards both Adrian and Sesshomaru. Adrian looks up at Sesshomaru; his eyes still a bloody red. Adrian then moves herself and Sesshomaru out of the way of the attack. They both crash to the ground, Sesshomaru ended up hitting the back of his head hard enough. "You stubborn woman!" Kagura says. Sesshomaru then ends up waking up, his claws dig into Adrian's upper arm, his eyes are still blood-red. They then shortly return to normal, Sesshomaru's been freed of Kagura's control over him. "Damn, he became free of my control." Says Kagura. She then takes off on her feather. Sesshomaru then removes his claws from Adrian arm, blood dripping from the impact. Sesshomaru doesn't realize what just happened. Sesshomaru then sits up, placing Adrian gently on the ground and then stands up, sheathing Tokijin. "Demoness." Sesshomaru says. He kneels down to one knee, trying to wake her, only Inuyasha and Koga show up making him back off. Inuyasha stands between them, while Koga crouches down beside Adrian. "I didn't think you'd stoop so low Sesshomaru." Says Inuyasha. "I didn't do it intentionally; I don't remember doing anything to her." Sesshomaru says. "I'm sure it's quite obvious. You have the scent of her blood on you and she managed to get you pretty good. At least she was able to fight back." Says Koga. Sesshomaru reaches his hand to his cheek, feeling the claw markings Adrian gave him. "Listen to me, whatever I did, I don't recall doing! But, I would never do anything to harm a woman, unless she'd end up trying to kill me." Sesshomaru says. "I'm alright you guys." Says Adrian. All three of them look over at her; Koga helps her to sit up. Adrian then stands up on her own. "Don't worry about it Lord Sesshomaru. I'm not one to hold a grudge." Adrian says. She then turns to walk away, heading towards the temple. Koga then stands back up to his feet. "She's a very confusing woman." Says Inuyasha. "Yeah but, she's certainly not on Naraku's side. When we leave this place, I think we should take her with us." Koga says. "One thing there is no 'we' you scrawny wolf-boy, once we're done here we go back to hating each other and go our separate ways. And second of all where would you take her?" Asks Inuyasha. "Inuyasha actually has a point for once. It would seem that as much as she wishes to leave Naraku, she doesn't want to leave here for some reason and I intend to find out why that is. But, once we're finished here I take Rin with me and we're leaving. I'll be going right back to hunting you down Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says. He then leaves, walking past both Inuyasha and Koga. "By the way Inuyasha…" Says Sesshomaru. He punches Inuyasha right in the face, knocking him to the ground. "What the hell was that for Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks. "That was for getting in my way last night and for what you said to me last night!" Says Sesshomaru. He then heads off, his fluffy trailing behind him. Koga's laughing his guts out. "You had that coming, mutt-face. And the same goes for me. Once this is over, I'm going to be looking forward to kicking your butt again." Koga says. He then walks off, his hands on his hips. "Damn you both! I can't stand either one of you! You both piss me off, you bastards!" Says Inuyasha.

Later during the day, inside the temple. Adrian has finished tending to everyone's wounds with the healing remedy. Rin and Kohaku are fast asleep and so is Nadyia and Bankotsu. Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru are still up. "I've done all I could do. Your wounds should be healed by morning tomorrow." Adrian says. She hides the pouch behind her sash. Adrian's looking rather exhausted herself, Inuyasha notices this. "You sure you're okay?" Asks Inuyasha. Adrian stands herself up to her feet. "Worried?" Adrian asks. "Curious." Says Inuyasha. "Right, well I'm fine, thanks. I must go now. Kanna come." Adrian says. "Yes." Says Kanna, softly. She follows after her.

It's getting late in the night. Adrian enters one of the room's in Naraku's castle. Kanna's not following her anymore and vanishes. Adrian closes the door behind herself and walks off, exhaustedly. As she continues walking, she doesn't notice that there's someone else in this room as well. It seems Allie managed to escape from the previous room she was in and found this one. Allie watches her as she makes her way to the bed that's in this room. Adrian instantly falls onto the bed, exhausted. Allie then gets up and quietly walks over to her. "Sister…" Allie says. Adrian is already fast asleep. "She's okay. That's good." Says Allie. She gently lies herself against Adrian, lying slightly on her upper back and she falls asleep. Allie's been reunited with her sister, she's happy and feels safe, for now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Inside the room Ashley and Haley are locked in. They've been trying to get out for a while, only nothing's budged. Ashley's been trying to melt the doorknob with her fire, but it's not doing anything. Haley's sitting on the bed, that's in the room, watching Ashley try to melt the doorknob. "Ashley, you've been at it for an hour now and nothing's happening. Just give it a rest, you're going to use up all your energy if you keep doing this." Haley says. Ashley takes her hand off the doorknob and looks over at her. "Well, what do you propose we do? Just sit here and wait for someone to bust us out or wait for Naraku to let us out?" Asks Ashley. "I don't know. I don't like this any better than you do, but I'm not just going to sit back and watch you waste up all your energy. You need it more than you think you do." Haley says. "I know this. Listen, I don't know about you but I don't plan to sit around and see what Naraku has in store for us." Says Ashley. She leans herself against the wall, arms folded across her chest. "Ashley, I want to get out of here too but, if you haven't noticed your way isn't working and we need a new plan." Haley says. "Well, why don't you think of something?" Asks Ashley. "Because, you know I can't think of things from the top of my head like you and Adrian can. I'm not like that; I make things up as I go." Haley says. "That's because you're a useless mix breed between a wolf demoness and a dog demon, who can't decide on anything for herself and just goes along with whatever I say or do!" Says Ashley. Haley's taking her words to heart and is struck silent. Haley just looks down and away from Ashley. "I didn't realize I was such a burden on you. Maybe I shouldn't have stumbled upon your kingdom and just let myself give up and starve to death or at least try to stay alive on my own. But, I guess you're right Ashley. You're a Princess and I'm just some stray that you took in." Haley says. Ashley looks over at her. "I guess, I don't have a friend who cares like I thought I did. Is that really all I am to you? Just some stray that you took in?" Asks Haley. Ashley then walks over to her, kneeling down in front of her. Ashley places a hand on one of Haley's. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. I was just upset at this whole situation; I didn't mean what I said. Haley, look at me." Ashley says. Haley does. "You are my best friend. You are not some stray, not anymore and you are certainly no burden on me. Allie and I love having you travel with us, you're the one who makes our day even if it's been a bad day." Says Ashley. "You really mean that Ashley?" Haley asks. "Of course I do. My life would be too boring without you in my life. Trust me, being a Princess may sound like a good time, but that's not the case. I always had to stay inside the palace walls, studying and learning how to be proper and full of elegance. I always had to follow the rules, if I broke them I was sent to my room without supper. Now does that really sound like a fun time being a Princess?" Asks Ashley. "Not really no. But, how come when I started living with you and your family that I didn't have to go through all that and you still had too?" Haley asks. "My parents didn't want to change you. So, they allowed you to do without all the stuff that I had to go through." Says Ashley. "Oh, I see. Wait, so since Allie's half-royalty and lives within a palace. Did she have to go through all that too?" Haley asks. "Yep. Even if you're half-royalty you still have to proceed with the rules, the studying and the learning of everything royalty should be." Says Ashley. She sits herself on the bed, sitting beside Haley. "Aren't you going to try to melt the doorknob again?" Haley asks. "What's the point? It hasn't been working so far." Says Ashley. "Well, what about the window? Can't we try to go through the window?" Haley asks. "I tried opening it last night; the windows stuck so I'm afraid were stuck here until Naraku says so." Says Ashley. "If only we had Annie's abilities, huh?" Haley asks. "Yeah. Her powers would come in handy right about now." Says Ashley. "You know. You and Allie never mentioned why Adrian left. All Allie said was that she left and didn't come back in a while." Haley says. "I don't know why she left but, I don't think she was planning on us looking for her or bringing her back." Says Ashley. "You don't think she left to be with Naraku do you?" Haley asks. "Hell no. I don't think she even knew about someone like Naraku even existing. Besides, she wasn't exactly old enough to even be with someone." Says Ashley. "Can you at least tell me what happened the night she left?" Haley asks. "I don't exactly know the whole story. But, I think it might've had something to do with my Uncle Damek." Says Ashley. "Allie's dad?" Haley asks. "Yeah. He died the night before she left. He may not have been her biological father but, he still cared for her and treated her like she was his own. Something happened three weeks before he died though." Says Ashley. "What was it?" Haley asks. "It's not something I like to mention." Says Ashley. She pulls something out from underneath her clothing and carefully pulls it off from around her neck. Ashley opens her hand, to reveal a pendent lying in her palm. The jewel is black with a pentagon designed into it. "It's a pretty necklace. Where'd you get it?" Haley asks. "It's not mine, its Adrian's. I've held onto this for six years. I don't think she even knows I have it or that she even lost it in the first place." Says Ashley. She hands it over to Haley, who takes it and looks at it closer. "So, you've held onto it for her. That's nice of you." Haley says. She hands it back to Ashley, who takes it and clenches it. "As long as I've known her, she always had this and never took it off. But, it ended up falling off and I found it. I was going to give it back to her, but I never got the chance to do so." Says Ashley. She puts it back on around her neck and hides it behind her clothing. "Well, what's stopping you from doing so now? Are you scared to give it back to her?" Haley asks. "No. I just don't want to risk hurting her." Says Ashley. "How would you hurt her by giving her back her necklace?" Haley asks. "It's complicated okay." Says Ashley. "If you say so, Ashley." Haley says.

In the room that Adrian and Allie are still asleep in. Allie's still lying against Adrian's upper back, so she's also lying on one of her wings. Allie stirs a bit in her sleep and slowly opens her eyes. Allie then starts hearing footsteps down the hallway. "Must be Naraku. He must know I escaped." Says Allie. "It's not Naraku relax. It's just some of the servants that work under the Lord of this castle, which Naraku made them believe." Adrian says. "Wait a minute; did you just speak to me?" Asks Allie. "I'm talking to you right now aren't I?" Adrian asks. "So you can talk again?" Asks Allie. "Yes." Adrian says. Allie hugs her from behind, tightly. "I'm so glad." Says Allie. "Allie…" Adrian says. "Yeah?" Asks Allie. "I'm still healing from my wounds and you're hurting me." Adrian says. Allie releases her and sits up to her knees. "Sorry, I didn't know. Wait, so you knew I was in here with you?" Asks Allie. "I've known that for a while. Plus, how could I not notice extra body weight on my back?" Adrian asks. "I guess that makes sense, only how did you know it was me?" Asks Allie. "One, I've been used to your scent since we were five. And the only other person who sleeps with me around here is Naraku and last I checked Naraku doesn't where a skirt, he doesn't have a tail and he usually doesn't call me his sister. Plus, I can tell the difference between a man and a woman, you're bodyweight isn't as heavy as his." Adrian says. "Is Naraku really that heavy? I mean, he doesn't seem very heavy to me." Says Allie. Adrian opens her eyes and looks up at her, holding herself up on her elbows. "You only placed half of your body on my upper back; Naraku places his whole body onto mine." Adrian says. "Oh, that explains the difference." Says Allie. "Yeah and one more thing Allie." Adrian says. "What's that?" Asks Allie. "Naraku knows how to avoid my wings without crushing them under his bodyweight." Adrian says. "What's your point?" Asks Allie. "My point is, I'd like my wing back if you don't mind. In other words, you're on top of my left wing and you're crushing it underneath your body weight." Adrian says. Allie looks down to notice that she's right and moves herself off of her wing. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget that you have wings." Says Allie. Adrian pulls her wing closer to her side, tucking them both against her back, making them flow perfectly against and down her back. "Did I bend it out of place or end up breaking it?" Allie asks. "No, its fine. If my wings can inline perfectly with my back then nothing's wrong with them." Says Adrian. She gets up out of the bed. "Adrian?" Allie asks. "Yes Allie?" Asks Adrian. Allie gets out of the bed as well, walking over to her. "The wound that Koga gave you. Do you still have it?" Allie asks. Adrian moves her hair out of the way, revealing the claw markings that Koga gave her by accident. They seem to have healed and scarred up a bit. "It's not as bad as it was." Says Adrian. "Can I… take a better look at it?" Allie asks. "Go ahead." Says Adrian. Allie places her hands near the scarred tissue, baring her shoulder a little more than her outfit already does. The scar extends through the right shoulder-blade and across the collar-bone, until it reaches slightly the right side of her chest. Allie puts a little bit of pressure onto it, Adrian winces at it but not too badly. "Sorry. So it still hurts you a bit?" Allie asks. "Its getting better but, it's still going to remain as a scar." Says Adrian. "I'm sorry this happened. I didn't think Koga would hurt you ruthlessly like that." Allie says. She's tearing up a little bit, bringing herself a little closer to the scar, lying her head slightly and carefully against Adrian's chest. "It wasn't entirely Koga's fault. I don't blame him for this and neither should you. If you love the man, you shouldn't blame him for something like this. Injuries like this happen, big deal." Says Adrian. Allie looks up at her. "If I love the man? You mean Koga? You think I love him?" Allie asks. "You think I don't know. The way you two are with each other, should be proof enough." Says Adrian. Allie covers the scar back up as much as she can and then leaves a respectable distance between them. "Now, I think it's about time that I get you out of here then." Adrian says. "You're going to help me escape from here?" Asks Allie. "Of course, but I won't be doing it alone. Come on, stay close and don't make eye contact or speak with anyone." Adrian says. She opens the door. "Wait, one more thing before we leave here." Says Allie. "What is it?" Adrian asks. "This room, what made you come to this room?" Asks Allie. "Nothing. This room is mine." Adrian says. "Yours, but don't you share a room with Naraku?" Asks Allie. "Sometimes but, this is my room for when I need to get away from him. He doesn't come in here unless he urgently needs to speak to me." Adrian says. "So this is your private room then?" Asks Allie. "I guess you can put it like that." Adrian says. They then leave the room and she closes the door behind them.

Adrian and Allie continue to walk through the hallways, Allie stays close to her. Kanna then appears to Adrian, her mirror held out in front of herself. Adrian stops walking, Allie doesn't notice and collides into her. Allie then stops when she realizes it. "Hey, why'd you stop?" Asks Allie. She moves to stand beside Adrian, finally noticing Kanna. "Whose this little albino girl?" Allie asks. "I am Kanna of the Void. I'm one of Naraku's incarnations. I was created before Kagura of the Wind." "So you were his first?" Asks Allie. "Yes, that is correct." Kanna says, softly. "Not to sound mean sweetie but, why are you here?" Asks Allie. Kanna brings her attention towards Adrian. "You summoned for me?" Kanna asks, softly. "Yes. Kanna, I need you to do something for me." Says Adrian. "What you seek, you will receive." Kanna says, softly. "I need you to get the key from Naraku." Says Adrian. "I shall do what you ask." Kanna says, softly. She then vanishes. "She's very loyal to you." Says Allie. Kanna then reappears behind her. "I have returned." Kanna says, softly. Allie turns to look behind herself, to see her standing behind herself. Allie jumps a little bit, stepping aside so Kanna can get through. Adrian turns to face Kanna. "You have it then?" Asks Adrian. "Yes, I brought you what you asked for." Kanna says, softly. She hands Adrian a ring of keys, she takes it. "Thank you, Kanna." Says Adrian. Kanna then vanishes again. "Come on Allie, let's go." Adrian says. She walks on, Allie following after her.

They walk down another hallway. Adrian makes sure it's all clear and then carries on, Allie still following after her. Adrian leads them to another door and takes out the keys that Kanna gave her and then hid them behind her sash. Adrian seems to know what key unlocks it too. "Why are we stopping here?" Asks Allie. "We have to pick up a couple of friends first." Adrian says. "Friends?" Asks Allie. Adrian unlocks the door and hides the keys back behind her sash. "Go ahead and look inside Allie." Adrian says. Allie walks up to the door and then opens it. When she does it seems abandoned, but looks can be deceiving. "There's no one in here." Says Allie. "Um Allie, watch out." Adrian says. Allie turns around to look and gets close to being incinerated, only Adrian tackles her to the ground and out of the way. Luckily she did, otherwise Allie would be reduced to ashes right now. Allie must have hit her head because, she's slightly dazed. "Allie, you okay?" Asks Adrian. "Yeah, thanks for the heads up." Allie says. The torrent of fire comes back again, aimed right for them. Only before it can manage to hit them, Adrian stands up and uses her power of air. It manages to keep the fire at bay. Adrian strengthens it by blowing air into it from her breath. The wind then pushes further, until the flame is extinguished and ends up hitting Ashley, sending her off her feet. Adrian ceases her attack as well and she falls to her hands and knees, winded. Haley helps Ashley to sit up, but they both seem okay. Allie manages to get up to, crawling over towards Adrian. Haley assists Ashley to get back up to her feet, while Allie helps Adrian up to her feet. "Allie, you're okay!" Says Haley. "Haley!" Allie says. She and Haley run over to each other, hugging one another. "I'm glad you're alright Haley." Says Allie. "Same to you." Haley says. Ashley walks over to join them. "Ashley!" Says Allie. She jumps up and embraces Ashley. "I'm so glad you're safe Ashley." Allie says. "You too, cous." Says Ashley. "Come on, it's time to get you three out of here." Adrian says. She leaves the room. "We should do as she says." Says Allie. She runs out of there to catch up to Adrian. Ashley and Haley exchange looks with each, Haley just shrugs. Ashley and Haley then run out of there to catch up with Allie and Adrian.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Back at the temple. Sesshomaru, Koga and Inuyasha have been getting ready to leave and go their separate ways. Bankotsu and Nadyia have woken up and are able to move. Rin and Kohaku are still asleep. Inuyasha stands. "I'm leaving. Only I'm going to go retrieve Haley first. Once I get her out of there, I'm taking her with me and getting out of here. As of now, we're back to being rivals again." Inuyasha says. He then takes off. "I must be on my way as well. I have no business here any longer. I found Rin and I'm taking her with me, but I'm going to save Ashley first. Once I do that, I will allow her to accompany me if she so desires." Says Sesshomaru. Kohaku and Rin then awaken. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks. "Come on, we're leaving." Says Sesshomaru. He then walks out of there. "Oh, okay. Right away my Lord." Rin says. She follows after him, staying close to him. "Bye." Says Rin, waving back at the others. "It's time for me to go as well. I need to hurry and rescue Allie. As soon as I do that, I'm going to ask her to come with me." Koga says. He leaves, running out of there, forming a whirlwind. Bankotsu, Nadyia and Kohaku all stand in the doorway. Bankotsu has Banryu slung over his shoulder; Nadyia has her Glaive held at her side, like a staff, while Kohaku has his chain-sickle, ready to go. "Are we ready to take on Naraku then?" Asks Bankotsu. Nadyia and Kohaku both nod at that statement. "Very well then, let us just hope our Mistress's plan proceeds without fail." Bankotsu says. "It'll work, it has to. If it doesn't we're all done for." Says Kohaku. "So Nadyia, she's told you what Naraku plans to do?" Bankotsu asks. "Yes but, I can't say because, there's a child present right now." Says Nadyia. "He's twelve, he can handle it." Bankotsu says. "He's still just a kid. I'll explain it to you later." Says Nadyia. "Come on guys, we need to focus." Kohaku says. "He's right; our job is to protect our Mistress. Even if it costs us our own lives." Says Bankotsu. They then run out of there, leaving the temple empty.

Inside Naraku's castle. The place almost seems very abandoned, but that is not the case however. Adrian continues to walk through the castle, with Allie, Ashley and Haley following her. Kanna appears to Adrian again, her mirror held out in front of herself. Adrian stops as soon as she's close to Kanna. The other three stop, to stand behind her. "Kanna." Adrian says "Naraku knows not of your plans. I have made sure that Naraku is unaware of your intentions, he should not be able to figure it out." Says Kanna, softly. "Don't underestimate Naraku. He can still end up finding out about the plan." Adrian says. "Yes, I am aware. Keeping this a secret from Naraku has been rather hard for me to do, but I have managed to do so." Says Kanna, softly. "I understand that it was hard for you to hide this from Naraku, but I appreciate it sweetie. Thank you." Adrian says. "I would do anything for you." Says Kanna, softly. She then disappears. "Come on, we're almost through and then you can get yourselves out of here." Adrian says. She then continues walking.

They then end up making it outside Naraku's castle. Adrian then turns to face them. "This is as far as I can bring you. The barrier has weakened, so you three should easily be able to escape from here." Says Adrian. "Where are the guys though?" Allie asks. "They'll be joining you soon enough. Bankotsu, Nadyia and Kohaku are leading each one of them here. So you'll not be alone as you leave this place." Says Adrian. "I take it; you're not coming with us." Ashley says. "No, I can't go beyond the barrier. Even if I did go with you, I would only be putting your lives in danger. Naraku would come after me." Says Adrian. "But, we can help keep him away from you." Haley says. "No, I don't want my life to constantly be protected from Naraku. Plus, I'd only end up slowing you guys down. I don't want you guys to constantly feel sorry for me. But listen, I appreciate what you tried to do, but you can't save me from Naraku. No one can." Says Adrian. She then walks past them. "I wish you all a safe journey back and please whatever you do, don't come back for me here. Farewell." Adrian says. She then extends out her wings and takes off. "Wait." Says Allie. "Wasn't that a touching moment." Naraku says. He steps out from his castle. "Naraku!" Ashley says. "She's a foolish woman, but I can easily look past that." Says Naraku. "You knew about this the whole time?" Haley asks. "Of course. She thinks she can hide everything from me, well sadly she's mistaken. But that's not what surprises me. The fact, that she can still call you her sister Allie. After what happened with your father, I'm surprised she didn't leave sooner." Says Naraku. "You know nothing about her! You keep running your mouth, saying that you know what it's like to be her or to have gone through all the things that happened to her! Such lies, if my father was still alive right now, he wouldn't hesitate in killing you for what you've done to her! Well, I guess I'm going to have to do that for him!" Allie says. She charges at Naraku, only for him to send his tentacles right towards her, stabbing her right into the back of her lower leg. It sends Allie flying back, landing hard on the ground as she favors at where Naraku stabbed her. Allie's wincing in a lot of pain right now. "Allie!" Says Ashley. She runs over to Allie, kneeling down beside her, holding at her shoulders. "Allie, are you okay?" Haley asks. She runs over to the other side of Allie, crouching down beside her, placing her hands near where she got stabbed. "Well Haley, how does it look?" Asks Ashley. "I can't tell. Her leg warmer is covering it up, but I can see where it pierced through though." Haley says. She tries touching it but, it makes Allie wince more. "Don't touch it, it hurts very bad." Says Allie. A whirlwind then appears and stops, revealing Koga. Koga comes to a stop when he notices Allie suffering. "What happened to her?" Koga asks. Haley looks up at him. "She's been hurt really bad." Says Haley. "What can we do to help her?" Koga asks. Ashley looks up at him. "You can stay here with her, while Haley and I take care of Naraku." Says Ashley. "I can do that." Koga says. Ashley and Haley both stand up, while he kneels down beside Allie. Haley goes at Naraku first, using her water abilities to slice at him. Naraku sends a couple of tentacles towards Haley and they impale her through the waist, making her cry out in severe pain. "Haley no!" Says Ashley. Haley falls onto her back, gasping in pain. Ashley runs over to Haley, holding her close to her chest. "Haley, please wake up. Stay with me, open your eyes please." Ashley says. Inuyasha then shows up, standing over her. "Inuyasha." Says Ashley. "What happened to Haley?" Inuyasha asks. "She got stabbed through by Naraku's tentacles. She's in serious pain right now." Says Ashley. Inuyasha then crouches down beside her. "I'll watch over her if you want." Inuyasha says. "Thanks Inuyasha." Says Ashley. She hands Haley over to Inuyasha, he now holds her close to his chest. Ashley then stands up facing Naraku. "Damn you Naraku!" Ashley says. She sends a torrent of fire Naraku's way, only he puts up his barrier. "How do you think this outcome is going to turn out Princess? Although I shouldn't complain, considering your the one who hurt Adrian in the first place remember." Says Naraku. "How dare you bring that up!" Ashley says. "But, it's true. You decided to go a little too far and then what happened? Oh that's right, you burned her and now thanks to what you did, she has a little memento from the incident." Says Naraku. "What do you mean?" Ashley asks. "I thought you knew. The burn that you gave her was severe to the point where it couldn't be healed. So now it left a scar where you burned her." Says Naraku. "No, you're lying." Ashley says. "Why would I lie about that? If you want to see it for yourself all you have to do is bare her left arm." Says Naraku. "I've heard enough out of you Naraku!" Ashley says. She sends another torrent of fire towards Naraku, he then sends his tentacles towards her, piercing her through the back, between her shoulder blades. Ashley collapses to her hands and knees, wincing in pain. "Naraku, damn you!" Says Ashley. "I could just finish you off now." Naraku says. He aims a tentacle towards Ashley's neck, placing it near it, pressing against it. "Goodbye Princess." Says Naraku. Only just as he gets very close to ending Ashley's life, his tentacles are sliced through, releasing a miasma. When the miasma clears up, Ashley has been securely protected by Adrian. Adrian has her wings wrapped around Ashley; they protected her from the miasma. Adrian then gets up facing Naraku, standing in his way from even coming close to harming Ashley again. Naraku isn't very surprised at this outcome. "I can't say that I envy you Naraku. You've made many enemies and one of these days, they'll team up and then they'll finally end your existence." Adrian says. Naraku walks up to her, approaching her. Adrian doesn't back down at all. "I'm just waiting to see what you're going to try to do next. What? Are you actually going to kill me yourself or are you still waiting for someone to come along and kill me for you. Only you know what'll happen once I die." Says Naraku. He places a hand underneath Adrian's chin. "I'll make your life a living hell." Naraku says. "Oh, so it'll be the same thing that I live through right now." Says Adrian. "Only, it'll be much worse than it is now." Naraku says. "We'll see." Says Adrian. Sesshomaru slices through Naraku with the Tokijin. Naraku disappears for now. Sesshomaru sheathes Tokijin. "Perfect timing Lord Sesshomaru. But, I'm afraid this is it. You must get Ashley and Rin out of here now. The barrier will soon come back up and once Naraku recovers he'll return more ruthless. Plus, Ashley's wounds need to be tended to. Those tentacles inflicted her with miasma, you need to take her home. Her kingdom has an antidote for miasma, but you must go now." Adrian says. "Very well, I'll take her back to her kingdom." Says Sesshomaru. He lifts Ashley up, cradling her with his only arm. "Just to warn you, her father is very strict and protective of his only daughter. So good luck and farewell, Lord Sesshomaru." Adrian says. "What about Haley and Allie?" Asks Koga. He's cradling Allie in his arms, she's fallen asleep. "Both Allie and Haley have been injected with miasma as well. Koga, take Allie to her kingdom. Her people have an antidote for miasma as well. Allie's mother is a very generous and loving woman; she'll be more than willing to help. Especially if it's her own daughter." Adrian says. "Thanks." Says Koga. Inuyasha has Haley, carefully cradled in his arms. "As for Haley, she's been living with Ashley for some time. So I'm not sure what her people have." Adrian says. "Don't worry; I have someone who can get rid of miasma." Says Inuyasha. "Alright then. I guess, it's about time that all of you left." Adrian says. A sudden voice starts speaking. "Wait, was that Inuyasha's voice I just heard?" A small little ghostly man, with a long white beard appears out of no where and lies himself on Adrian's shoulder. "It feels like a long time since I've seen you Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru as well. Have you two been getting along nicely?" Sesshomaru huffs at that. "Saya, is that you?" Asks Inuyasha. "Yep, it's me." Saya says. "Saya the sheath of So'unga, what are you doing here? I thought you were terrified of danger?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Don't patronize me. I've been traveling with this demoness ever since you two sent So'unga straight to hell." Saya says. "Oh, is that just because you're fond of her or are you actually her sheath?" Asks Inuyasha. "I am her sheath. Although, I do find this young demoness to be quite attractive." Saya says. "Saya." Says Adrian. "What? It's a complement. Can't I give my new wielder a kind gesture once in a while?" Saya asks. "Wait a minute, did you just say new wielder?" Asks Inuyasha. "Yes, I just said that. This lovely demoness is the new and rightful wielder of the So'unga." Saya says. "Rightful wielder?" Asks Sesshomaru. Saya floats down to Adrian's hand, resting himself in the palm of her hand. "Oh great, now I just made him mad." Saya says. He tries to hide himself. "Listen Lord Sesshomaru, I've been instructed to keep this young, lovely demoness protected and the So'unga has no ability to possess her. Somehow, So'unga can't control her to do its bidding." Says Saya. "Who assigned you to keep her protected?" Sesshomaru asks. "That's simple, it was…" Says Saya. Adrian silences him before he can say anything else. "I think you've said quite enough Saya. You should be on your way now, before the miasma starts to take effect." Adrian says. "One last thing. Where is So'unga?" Asks Sesshomaru. "You want to see So'unga? Alright." Adrian says. She unsheathes the sword known as So'unga. The sword begins glowing, only it's like Saya said, it cannot possess her. The So'unga begins speaking. "Well, well, if it isn't Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru. It's been awhile since you sent me straight to hell. Only as you can see, I found a more suitable vessel. I have no use for either one of you. Now my dear, you wanted to be rid of Naraku. Well now is your chance. Use me and it'll fatally wound him." "Only when everyone else is out of the danger zone. All of you go now." Says Adrian. Koga and Inuyasha take off, taking Allie and Haley with them. Sesshomaru takes off, taking Ashley and Rin with him. Saya floats back up to Adrian's shoulder, resting himself on her shoulder. "You're staying with me then Saya?" Adrian asks. "Of course, I'm not leaving a lovely demoness like yourself all alone." Says Saya. "Thanks Saya." Adrian says. She lifts up So'unga. "Ready when you are, my dear." "Okay, I'm not going to listen to you the whole time. So do me a favor and silence yourself." Says Adrian. "Very well." "Dragon Twister!" Adrian says. So'unga's attack forms a twister and basically rips Naraku's whole castle apart, leaving nothing standing.

Koga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all see a dark mass form over where Naraku's castle used to be, from their own different directions.

On the other side of the forest, Bankotsu, Nadyia, Kohaku, Kanna and Entei all managed to escape and see the dark mass themselves.

Back where Naraku's castle used to be, Adrian basically knocked herself out; So'unga has been silenced and is sheathed. Saya is flying around her, watching over her condition. "Young demoness, please say something. Please be okay." Says Saya. Adrian's bleeding from the side of her mouth and has scratches on her left cheek, across her right eye and she has blood dripping down her forehead from a serious gash.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

It is now night and Inuyasha is running as fast as he can through the forest. Inuyasha's cradling Haley in his arms, her head lying against his chest. "Come on, hang in there Haley. I'm going to see to it that you'll make it through this." Inuyasha says. He leaps into the trees, jumping from tree to tree. "If Naraku's still alive, I'll kill him for this. There's one way to be sure Naraku is truly gone and that's if Miroku's wind tunnel has disappeared." Says Inuyasha. He jumps down from the trees and continues running on the ground. Inuyasha sees a human village up ahead. "That's Kaede's village, she'll be able to help and hopefully Myoga is there to." Inuyasha says. He runs right into the village.

Outside of Kaede's hut, is Kirara in her kitten size. Kirara is asleep on Annie's lap, while Shippo is playing some kind of game with Annie, it looks like they're playing a card game. Must be something Kagome brought back from her time. Shippo places down all his cards, showing a winning straight. "Ha! Beat that Annie." Says Shippo. Annie sighs. "You win again Shippo." Annie says. "That's because I'm the best at this game." Says Shippo. Kirara then awakens and leaps off of Annie's lap. Kirara notices Inuyasha running towards them and gives off a little meow, in her cute little way. Inuyasha stops running when he sees Kirara. "Hey Kirara. If you're here then that means the others are here too." Inuyasha says. Shippo runs over to him, climbing onto his shoulder. "I was wondering where you've been Inuyasha." Says Shippo. Annie walks over to join them. "You're traveling with us now I take it?" Inuyasha asks. "Yeah, Annie's great to have around." Says Shippo. He jumps down from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Even Kirara likes having her around. Right Kirara?" Shippo asks. Kirara meows. "Has Kagome come back to you guys?" Asks Inuyasha. "Yeah, she found us a couple of days ago. She's in Kaede's hut with Sango and Miroku." Shippo says. "Is Myoga and Kaede here?" Asks Inuyasha. "Well, Kaede is but I'm not sure where Myoga is." Shippo says. "Kaede should be enough. Haley's hurt pretty badly and she's been infected with miasma from Naraku." Says Inuyasha. "Then let's get her to Kaede right away." Annie says. "Yes." Says Inuyasha. Both him and Annie head over to Kaede's hut, Shippo and Kirara right behind them.

Inside Kaede's hut. Kagome is sitting up with a cloth on her forehead. "Are you feeling any better Kagome?" Kaede asks. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better its just I still have a bit of a headache." Says Kagome. Annie dashes into the hut. "Kaede, we've got trouble." Annie says. Inuyasha walks in after her, still cradling Haley in his arms. "Oh, Inuyasha you've returned." Says Miroku. "What's the trouble Inuyasha?" Kaede asks. Inuyasha looks down at Haley, lying almost motionless in his arms. "She needs help. Her wounds are deep and very serious. She's also been infected by Naraku's miasma. Speaking of, Miroku do you still have your wind tunnel?" Asks Inuyasha. Miroku looks surprised that he would ask that question. "Yes Inuyasha, I do still have my wind tunnel. Why do you ask?" Miroku asks. "Nothing, forget it. It just means that Naraku's still alive." Says Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I'll tend to your friends wounds. Kagome, Sango and Annie will assist me. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo must wait outside." Kaede says. "Very well." Says Inuyasha. He then gently places Haley down on a mat, on the floor of the hut. Miroku and Shippo follow Inuyasha out to stand outside, keep guard and wait for the news.

Meanwhile, where Naraku's castle used to be. Adrian is still knocked out from the Dragon Twister attack from So'unga. Saya is still looking over Adrian's condition, now lying himself on her collar-bone. Saya then starts hearing footsteps. "Someone is coming. Please don't let it be Naraku." Saya says. He returns back to the sheath. This person is shadowed up quite a bit, only can be realized that it is a woman and not a man. She then crouches down beside Adrian and reaches for her wrist, feeling for her pulse. "Well, you're still alive. You don't look so well though." Saya then emerges from the sheath again, sort of getting in this person's face. "Who are you? If you've come to harm her, I'll not allow it. I may be small and an old man but, I'll protect her at all costs." Says Saya. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt her. I was going to take her to someone who could help her." The shadows then unveil her, revealing that she's a demoness as well. She has scales like a reptile, she has a tail that resembles a dragon's. Her tail could easily be used as whip and the point of her tail is sharp and almost resembles the blade of Nadyia's Glaive. She has dragon wings that are as tall as her and she has a sixteen-foot-wingspan. She has horns on either side of her head, her hair is tied into a high ponytail and goes long to her mid-thighs. So if it would be out of the ponytail, it would reach just above her knees. Her hair is sleek and a lovely golden-yellow color and she has emerald-green dragon eyes. She seems to be the same age as Adrian and Allie, nineteen. "You're a dragon demoness." Saya says. "Yes, I am. Anyway, I believe it's about time I get her out of here and to someone who can tend to her injuries." She then carefully lifts Adrian up, cradling her in her arms, aware that she has wings herself. "Hm, she's not as heavy as I thought she'd be. She's very easy to carry for me." Just then, she manages to dodge a close hit from a Glaive. Saya returns back into the sheath and stays quiet. She looks over at the weapon that is lodged into a tree behind her. "Wait a minute, that weapon belongs to…" She turns to face Nadyia, she's standing across from her, facing her and glaring at her. "Nadyia, it's been a long time. What's been going on with you?" Nadyia walks right past her and retrieves her weapon, releasing it from the tree. "What aren't you happy to see me, little sister?" "I'd prefer you slaughtered into pieces. Once you release my mistress, I'll gladly take you down." Says Nadyia. "Your mistress little sister? That's how far you've fallen. You said you despised demons, did you not? You trained under your father and our mother just to eliminate demons." "I did it to avenge my father. You killed my father Jordyn and I'll never forgive you for that!" Nadyia says. "I killed your father because, he murdered mine. Your father slaughtered my father before I was even born. Before I even got the chance to know him, my father was taken away from me." Says Jordyn. "Your father was a cruel and destructive demon; he had to be taken down so my father did what he had to." Nadyia says. "So, then what's with this demoness then. Why do you choose to obey her and protect her?" Asks Jordyn. "That is none of your business!" Nadyia says. "Then I guess you have no reason to stop me from taking her then. Don't you worry, she'll be safe with me. Demons should be taken care of by other demons, not by weak humans who can't even defend themselves." Says Jordyn. She then extends out her wings and takes off into the air. "So long little sister." Jordyn says. She is then long gone by now. When she's gone, Nadyia falls to her knees to the ground, placing her weapon onto her lap. Bankotsu and Kohaku appear behind her. "Miss. Nadyia, are you hurt?" Asks Kohaku. "No, I'm alright Kohaku." Nadyia says. "Kohaku, perhaps you should go scout ahead." Says Bankotsu. "Oh, okay. Sure thing." Kohaku says. He then runs forward into the woods, disappearing into the shadows of the forest. Bankotsu kneels down to one knee, placing a hand on Nadyia's shoulder. "Nadyia, are you sure you're okay?" Asks Bankotsu. "Yes, I'm fine. We should keep moving." Nadyia says. She then stands up and heads the way Kohaku went. Bankotsu gets up shortly after and follows after her.

Meanwhile, a fast whirlwind is heading towards the east. The whirlwind ceases to reveal Koga, carrying Allie on his back, being mindful of her injured leg. "Allie said her kingdom resides in the east, I should be there in no time at all. You just hang in there Allie, I'm going to get you to your home." Says Koga. He continues running, as he does he passes by Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves. Koga stops, confronting them. "You guys are way too slow. What took you so long?" Koga asks. "We apologize Koga, but you're way too fast for us." Says Hakkaku. "Quit complaining like a bunch of pups." Koga says. "We're truly sorry Koga." Says Ginta. "You two yahoos better not slow me down, because I have to get Allie back to her kingdom before the miasma that's in her system kills her." Koga says. "She's hurt?" Hakkaku asks. "Poor young girl." Says Ginta. "Come on you guys and do not slow me down for anything. I'm going to save her if it's the last thing I ever do and from now on I'll protect her. I gave Adrian my word that I would and I intend to keep that promise, even if it kills me." Koga says. He then takes off, leaving Hakkaku and Ginta in his dust. "He must really care for that wolf demoness. I've never seen him this determined to save and protect a woman, except for Kagome that is." Says Hakkaku. "Yes, he really loves this demoness. I think even more than he loves Kagome." Ginta says. They then take off, Koga is way too far for them to keep up with him, the wolves follow after them.

Meanwhile, high in the sky, Jordyn is still flying with her sixteen-foot-long wings, flapping them up and down every three minutes. Jordyn's still cradling Adrian in her arms. "She still hasn't woken up, she must've really been through something. She's still breathing but, it's very faint. Her injuries are still open and bleeding slightly." Says Jordyn. She then spots a nice decent sized hut, standing all by itself. The village is a few miles away from this lonely hut. "This is the place." Jordyn says. She then descends downward, being careful not to be seen, considering this is a human village. Jordyn gently lands perfectly on the ground, standing outside the lonely hut. Saya then appears from the sheath, floating up towards Jordyn. "What is this place and why is it so desolated from the rest of the village?" Asks Saya. "This is my home… or it used to be anyway. Now, please hide yourself until I say otherwise." Jordyn says. "Normally, I wouldn't listen to just anybody, but considering you asked so nicely and you're willing to help my mistress." Says Saya. "So she's your mistress too then." Jordyn says. "Of course. I'm the sheath of her sword so in a way, yes she is my mistress." Says Saya. "Just please hide yourself." Jordyn says. "Okay, okay. I'm going." Says Saya. He returns back to the sheath. Jordyn then enters the hut, there's a few separate rooms in this hut, it's pretty decent and looks rather homely. Jordyn walks further inside, being mindful of this hut. "Hello, is anyone here?" Jordyn asks. A mortal woman then walks in from one of the rooms. She seems middle-aged but, she still looks rather young. She dresses similarly to a priestess only; her pants are colored dark purple, the same shade of purple as Nadyia's sash. She's about the same height as Nadyia and resembles her slightly. Her eyes are brown and her mid-thigh length, black hair is done half and half. Only instead of the upper half being in a plan ponytail, it is done in two braids that help frame her hair, while the rest is just left undone. She's actually a very lovely woman for her age. "I never thought you'd come back here. I thought you didn't like me or wanted to have anything to do with me again?" "This isn't about me right now. You're a priestess, so you can help cease the pain of her injuries." Says Jordyn. "She's a lovely demoness. Is she a friend of yours?" "Not exactly. I found her like this and I thought you'd be able to help her. Considering you have a soft spot for demons." Jordyn says. "I'll help her then. Only, I don't think it's the injuries that are causing her to be this way." "What do you mean?" Asks Jordyn. "I'm not sure, but I'll know more once I tend to her injuries. Follow me and bring her back here." Jordyn just nods and does what she says, heading into the back of a room and walking past the priestess. She then closes the curtain that separates this room from the other.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru flies heading west. Ah-Un is following after him, with Rin and Jaken riding on his back. Sesshomaru still has Ashley cradled in his only arm. "Ashley said her kingdom resided in the west. I'll be there soon enough." Sesshomaru says. He continues towards the west.

Back at Kaede's village. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo are waiting outside Kaede's hut, still waiting for the news.

Inside Kaede's hut, Kaede is still tending to Haley's wounds. Haley's head is lying on Sango's lap. Annie's holding Haley's hand for comfort, while Kagome is trying to cleanse the miasma. "How's it looking?" Asks Sango. "Well, the miasma is almost purified but, her wounds are still pretty bad." Kagome says. "Haley, please keep fighting. I know you can overcome this." Says Annie. Kirara makes a little meow; licking at Haley's other hand.

Outside Kaede's hut. The boys are silent waiting for the news. Annie and Sango then exit the hut, Kirara following behind them. "Well, is Haley going to be okay?" Miroku asks. "It looks like she'll make a fine recovery. Kagome cleansed the miasma and it's left Haley's body." Says Sango. "Kaede and Kagome are just bandaging up her wounds. After that she must continue to rest." Annie says. Kirara meows.

In the east, Koga is still in a hurry. "Just hold on a little longer Allie, we're almost there. There's a strong scent of wolves and demons. A heavy scent of earth as well." Says Koga. He stops running when he notices a palace in various shades of green and brown. It probably has three levels to it. "This must be it; it's the only kingdom that resides in the east." Koga says. He approaches the kingdom. When he does, there is quite a bit of wolf demons and wolves. "Wow, I have never seen this many wolf demons and wolves in my entire life. There must be over a hundred here." Says Koga. He continues walking, Ginta and Hakkaku enter as well, following after him, only they're out of breath. "Is this her home Koga?" Ginta asks. "Yeah, this is it. It's so beautiful here but, we're not here to sight see. We have to find Allie's mother." Says Koga. "How are we going to find her? There's many wolf demoness's here?" Hakkaku asks. "Simple, find the demoness that resembles Allie. But we must hurry; I don't know how much longer Allie can keep fighting this off." Says Koga. "Halt, stop where you are." Two wolf demon soldiers approach them; they point their weapons at them. "Who are you and why are you here? You don't belong in this kingdom." "But, I am a wolf demon after all." Koga says. "That may be, but not just any wolf demon can walk in from the wilderness." "Yes, because you must possess the ability of the earth element." "Please, we need help. This demoness is suffering from a terrible wound and has been infected with miasma." Says Koga. "You are not permitted here, now leave at once." "Stop!" The two wolf demon soldiers step aside at the sound of this woman's voice. She approaches them. She seems to be the same height as Allie, or at the least slightly taller than her. She's tan-skinned with pointy ears, dark blue eyes and black hair that perfectly frames her face. Her hair flows down her back, reaching only past her shoulder blades. She has the same type of eyes as Allie. She betrays the look of elegance and demeanor. Like most wolf demoness's she wears armor from her chest to her waist, her armor colored silver with a black stripe going across her chest. Unlike the rest of her people, she wears a skirt that's long to her feet and it has a slit down the right leg. Her skirt is a lighter green from Allie's clothing. She wears nothing on her feet and she has a wolf tail as well. She doesn't wear leg warmers or fuzzy bracelet's like Allie does. "What's going on here?" The two wolf demon soldiers go down to their knees, bowing down to her. "Lady Azalea." "These wolf demons don't belong here; we were just casting them out." Lady Azalea walks over towards Koga. "You must be their Lady. By any chance, would you know who Allie's mother is and where she resides in this kingdom?" Koga asks. "I'm Allie's mother, Lady Azalea." "Wait, Allie's a Princess?" Asks Koga. Ginta and Hakkaku fall to their knees and bow, awkwardly. "In that case, she's in serious need of some help. Her body has been infected with miasma." Koga says. "Of course I'll help you. Follow me and I'll send for one of our cleansing people." Says Lady Azalea. She leads Koga into her palace. Koga turns back to Ginta and Hakkaku. "You two stay out here and don't cause any trouble." Koga says. He then turns to follow Allie's mother.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side, in the west. Sesshomaru manages to find Ashley's kingdom. "This should be it." Says Sesshomaru. He lands inside the kingdom walls; Ah-Un follows him in, landing softly. "Now I must find the Lord of this kingdom, also known as Ashley's father." Sesshomaru says. He approaches the castle that's colored in different shades of red, orange and black. The castle probably has several levels. As soon as he does, he's surrounded by several dog demon soldiers. "State your business here!" Sesshomaru turns to face them. "I wish to see your Lord. I am Lord Sesshomaru. The Lord of the Western Lands. I am the son of Lord Inutaisho." "Drop your weapons!" The dog demon soldiers back off and lower their weapons. Sesshomaru turns to look behind him. The soldiers all bow down to this man. This man wears clothing slightly similar to what Lord Inutaisho would wear and he's about the same height as Sesshomaru. His outfit is very dark red, except for the dark flame designs on his sleeves and sash. His armor is black and his fluffy is black as well and is worn like how Lord Inutaisho wore his. He is fair-skinned with pointy ears, golden eyes, slit pupils and silver hair tied into a high ponytail, reaching down to his waist. He has a black crescent moon birthmark on his forehead, two dark red ridged stripes on each cheek, and a blood-red stripe on each eyelid. His voice is deeper than Sesshomaru's and betrays a strong order to it. His image itself betrays a menacing and powerful man. "So, you're the son of Lord Inutaisho. I was wondering when I'd run into you. I am Lord Virochan. Your father was an incredible and powerful ruler." "You knew my father?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Of course, he was a very dear friend of mine. Anyway, what brings you here Lord Sesshomaru?" Lord Virochan asks. "I brought your daughter back to you. She's in serious pain right now and she's been infected by miasma." Says Sesshomaru. "Then bring her inside and we'll tend to her right away." Lord Virochan says. He leads Sesshomaru into his castle, Sesshomaru follows after him.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18:_

Inside Allie's palace. Koga is pacing back and forth in front of a door. The door then opens and Koga stops in his tracks. When Koga turns to look, Lady Azalea exits the room. A couple of wolf demoness's exit behind Lady Azalea, bow to her and walk away, past Koga. "Lady Azalea…" Koga says. He bows down to Lady Azalea, showing his respect to her. "Will Allie be alright?" Asks Koga. "She'll be fine. You managed to get her here in perfect timing. I thank you for that; I am in your debt." Lady Azalea says. "Don't mention it." Says Koga. "You can stand." Lady Azalea says. Koga stands back up, facing her. "Only I have a question for you. How did she manage to get anywhere near miasma?" Asks Lady Azalea. "Well, that's the thing, um. You see, we've been chasing after a half-demon who goes by the name of Naraku. He's fiendish, cruel and will kill and manipulate anyone to get what he wants." Koga says. "I see. So why is she after someone like him?" Asks Lady Azalea. "Because, she's been trying to get her sister back from him." Koga says. "You mean, Adrian's still alive?" Asks Lady Azalea. "What do you mean still alive? Did you presume she was dead?" Koga asks. Lady Azalea looks away from him. "I'm just assuming here, since you don't seem very happy right now. But, did you even care for Adrian?" Asks Koga. "Of course I did, it's just. She's been through the mill and when she left I assumed that she left to end her existence. My husband's death was difficult for her. I mean, it was rough on all of us but it seemed to be worse for her. I'm not entirely sure why, considering he wasn't her biological father." Lady Azalea says. "I see. I'm wondering, do you by any chance know who her parents were?" Asks Koga. "No, but my husband had some suspicions of who they might be." Lady Azalea says. "Who? Please tell me." Says Koga. "Come with me then and I'll tell you." Lady Azalea says. She walks past Koga and he follows after her.

Meanwhile, inside Ashley's castle. Sesshomaru is sitting on a stool, waiting out in the hall, waiting outside a door. A couple of dog demoness's exit the room, walking past Sesshomaru. Lord Virochan leaves the room next, closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru looks up to meet him in the eyes. "She'll make a complete recovery. Thank you for bringing my daughter back to me." Says Lord Virochan. "There's no need for any thanks, Sir." Sesshomaru says. "I'm warming up to you already." Says Lord Virochan. "Lord Virochan, I have a question. How did Ashley's mother die? If you don't mind me asking." Sesshomaru says. "It's not a day I like to remember. It happened eight years ago." Says Lord Virochan.

Flashback. In the gardens of the kingdom, a young Ashley at nine years old, runs through the lovely garden. A young Haley, also at nine years old, runs over to her and tags her. Both Haley and Ashley are simply adorable at this age. "Tag, you're it Ashley." Young Haley says. She runs away from her, young Ashley runs after her, her little fluffy trailing behind her. "I'm going to get you Haley." Says young Ashley. A dog demoness stands at a respectable distance, watching the two young girls play together. She's about Ashley's height, possibly slightly taller than Ashley is now. She is fair-skinned with pointy ears, golden eyes, slit pupils and silver hair. Her hair is done up in two ponytails, on either side of the back of her head. Some of her hair extends down her chest and frames her face. She doesn't possess the crescent moon birthmark on her forehead so; Ashley inherits the crescent moon birthmark from her father. She has a burgundy stripe over each eyelid and two tear drop shaped violet-red makings on the corner of her eyes, below her eyes on each cheek. Her crimson red kimono is long to her feet and trails behind her, her long kimono sleeves hide her hands and arms. She has orange flame designs in various places on her kimono. Her fluffy is black and she wears it similarly to Sesshomaru's mother. She shows the appearance of grace and beauty. This is Ashley's mother, Lady Pyrena. Young Haley must have gotten tagged because, now she's chasing after young Ashley. Young Ashley suddenly trips over her fluffy and goes crashing to the ground. Young Haley stops chasing after her and gasps aloud. Young Ashley has tears trailing down her cheeks. "Momma." Young Ashley says. Her mother walks over towards them, her fluffy and kimono trailing behind her. Lady Pyrena kneels down in front of young Ashley. "You'll be okay. It's going to take sometime for you to get used to your fluffy. You'll get the hang of it someday." Says Lady Pyrena. Her voice is lighter than Ashley's and has a loving and tendering tone to it. Lady Pyrena extends her hands out to young Ashley, young Ashley places her little hands into her mother's. Lady Pyrena closes her hands over young Ashley's. Young Ashley brings herself close to her mother's chest. Lady Pyrena just holds her close to her, brushing her fingers through her hair, consolingly. Lady Pyrena extends a hand towards young Haley. "Come on Haley, you too." Lady Pyrena says. Young Haley has a little, innocent smile on her face. Young Haley runs over to Ashley's mother, being held closely to her chest as well. Ashley's father walks over to stand beside her. "What happened here?" Asks Lord Virochan. "Nothing really. The girls were just playing around." Lady Pyrena says. "I see." Says Lord Virochan. Both young Haley and young Ashley look up at Ashley's father, they both seem to be slightly fearful of him. "Darling, do you think it's about time you told our daughter?" Lord Virochan asks. "Yes, I believe you're right dear." Says Lady Pyrena. She takes young Haley and young Ashley out of her hold; they both stand in front of her. Lady Pyrena then stands, standing beside Lord Virochan. "Girls, I have something that I must tell you. It's very important, but we've been blessed with a miracle." Lady Pyrena says. She places her hands against her stomach; she's already showing a bit, it's probably her first month. "We're having another baby. You're going to be a big sister Ashley." Says Lady Pyrena. Young Ashley and young Haley both gasp, this is big news. Lord Virochan and Lady Pyrena turn to leave to head back inside the castle. Young Ashley and young Haley exchange looks with each other, 'how will this outcome turn out' type of look. Young Haley just shrugs; young Ashley brings her attention back to her parents.

Change to several months later, it's raining and windy outside. Inside the castle, young Ashley and young Haley are waiting outside the door, the same door that Sesshomaru was sitting at. They're both sitting on stools, they're both silent. The door opens and Lord Virochan exits the room, closing the door behind him. Young Ashley and young Haley both stand, facing him. Lord Virochan's expression seems awful saddened. They both notice this. "Poppa, where's Momma?" Young Ashley asks. Lord Virochan looks her in the eyes and kneels down to one knee in front of her. Lord Virochan places a hand on her shoulder. "There were complications. Your mother has passed on, she's gone sweetie. And the baby's heart wasn't strong enough and he didn't make it. You would've had a baby brother, but he has gone with your mother. I'm sorry sweetie." Says Lord Virochan. Young Ashley's eyes are watering up, taking in what he just said. She runs into her father's extended arms and cries into his chest. Lord Virochan holds her close to him, brushing his fingers through her hair. "It'll be alright Ashley, you'll see. But, you still have me and Haley. That's better than nothing." Lord Virochan says. "I miss my Momma…" Says young Ashley, through tears. She's looking up at her father. "And you'll always miss her, but she'll always be with you. In your heart." Lord Virochan says. The flashback ends.

Back to the present, Sesshomaru is looking down at the floor. "Now do you understand Lord Sesshomaru?" Asks Lord Virochan. "Yes. You have my most sincere condolences, Sir." Sesshomaru says.

Back at Allie's palace. Lady Azalea leads Koga to the throne room. "I never caught your name, young man." Says Lady Azalea. "It's Koga, my Lady." "Well Koga, before I tell you what I know. Why is it that you want to know about Adrian's birth parents?" Lady Azalea asks. "It's just; I want to know why they would abandon someone like her. She seems like a strong demoness to me." Says Koga. "I'll tell you what my husband thought, but I must ask you not to say anything about this to Allie, Adrian or anyone else. Do you understand Koga?" Lady Azalea asks. "Yes, my Lady." Says Koga. "Alright well, here it goes." Lady Azalea says.

Flashback. "Years ago, before Allie and Adrian were even born. Allie's father, Lord Damek. Was in a great war. He was the fourth general in command. He fought alongside Lord Inutaisho, who was the top commander. Alongside them was Lord Aquilonis, the second general in command and Lord Virochan, the third general in command." Says Lady Azalea, in voice-over. At a command base, Lord Inutaisho is looking over a map, with Lord Virochan at his left side. At Lord Inutaisho's right side, is another demon. His clothing is all black and his armor closely resembles Sesshomaru's, but far darker than his. He is tan-skinned with pointy ears and snow-white hair tied into a high ponytail, his hair extends to his mid-thighs. He has purple eyes, like Adrian does. He also has huge bat wings, they're as tall as him and he has a fourteen-foot-wingspan. Only he has something that Adrian doesn't have. He has a crimson red pentagon birthmark on the middle of his forehead, a maroon stripe on each eyelid and dark blue markings going down each cheek, extending down the sides of his neck. They seem to reach the top of his hands and then stop. This is Lord Aquilonis, most likely Adrian's biological father. Then on the opposite side from Lord Inutaisho, is a wolf demon. He's probably slightly taller than Koga, while Lord Aquilonis seems to be way taller than Naraku, he's probably just as tall as Lord Inutaisho and Lord Virochan isn't that far in height from him. The wolf demon is tan-skinned with pointy ears, teal eyes and black hair tied into a low ponytail with a jade green cord. His hair tied reaches to his mid-back. His armor goes from his chest to his waist and is camouflaged colored. His loincloth skirt goes past his mid-thighs and is shaded in jade green; he doesn't have a wolf tail, so Allie inherits the wolf tail from her mother. Over his lower legs, instead of wearing leg warmers like normal wolf demons do, he wears armor over his lower legs, shaded in camouflage and he walks around barefoot. Over his forearms and shoulders he wears the same camouflage armor as well. This is Lord Damek, Allie's father. "The war was shortly coming to an end, but it wasn't going to be easy. Lord Inutaisho and the other three Lords were winning but, that didn't mean it was going to be a well-balanced battle." Lady Azalea says, in voice-over. "Alright men. It's been a hard fought battle but, we're going to need a new strategy." Says Lord Inutaisho. "Why? I mean, it's obviously working. Why not just continue with the strategy we have now?" Lord Damek asks. His voice is lighter than Koga's, but it seems to have a determined and sincere tone to it. "Because, we've been executing the same plan for sometime now and our enemies will be starting to catch on." Says Lord Virochan. "Besides, we're losing men left and right. We can't keep making unnecessary sacrifices. We've lost many good men already and some were way too young to even be involved in this." Lord Aquilonis says. His voice is way deeper than Naraku's and shows a serious and devoted tone to his voice. "Lord Aquilonis is right; possibly soon enough it could be one of us who will fall. We can't let that happen, we need to end this war soon. Before one of us ends up losing his life." Says Lord Inutaisho. "So what do we do now? Call a truce or surrender?" Lord Virochan asks. "If we call for surrender, they'll capture us. Possibly even kill us and will easily intrude our kingdoms, slaughter our men, hunt down our women and enslave them." Says Lord Aquilonis. "We're in trouble even if we call for a truce; they won't follow through with that." Lord Damek says. "I guess we need time to think this through then." Says Lord Inutaisho. The other three Lords nod once in unison. "Very well. Let's head out there and fight for our lands." Lord Inutaisho says. All four Lords nod in unison and then all walk away.

The scene changes. "It was a cruel and bloodthirsty war. The leader of the enemy wasn't a Lord at all, but he went by the name of Ryuu. He was a very powerful, ruthless and fiendish full-fledged dragon demon. His scales made him impenetrable, but everyone has a weakness. Only his destructive older brother was another problem, he went by the name of Ryukotsusei. He had it in for Lord Inutaisho for sometime." Says Lady Azalea, in voice-over. On the battlefield, the grounds are covered in dead demon bodies and there is a heavy scent of blood in the air. Lord Inutaisho is slashing the opposing demons with Tetsusaiga. Lord Damek is backing him up with his own weapon known as the Goraishi and he's using a plan sword to fight as well. Lord Damek's also using his speed and his abilities of the earth element, jabbing and kicking rocks and boulders at his enemies. Lord Damek then does something Allie can't do yet, he makes himself actually dive into the earth and slip past his enemies. Lord Damek then appears from behind his enemies and finishes them off with the Goraishi. Lord Virochan is flying up high in the air, his fluffies flying back behind him. Lord Virochan uses his abilities of the fire element, sending torrents of fire at the apposing demons. Lord Virochan then does something Ashley isn't able to control or do yet. Lord Virochan takes a very deep breath and sends a very powerful torrent of fire from his breath, incinerating the whole front lines of the apposing demons. Lord Virochan then pulls out his own sword, Bakusaiga. Lord Virochan slashes it at his enemies and the sword blasts them with a powerful green colored blast. Lord Aquilonis backs him up, using his control over the air element. Lord Aquilonis summons actual winds from the sky and sends powerful twisters towards his enemies, sucking the energy and life out from them. This is certainly something Adrian hasn't learned to do yet. Lord Aquilonis then ceases his attack and then sends a strong hurricane like wind from his breath towards the apposing demons, annihilating a lot of demons. Lord Virochan flies up to him. "Nice moves Aquilonis, you've become stronger." Lord Virochan says. "Well, you're not so bad yourself Virochan. It would seem Damek is growing in power as well, he's gotten faster too." Says Lord Aquilonis. "I've noticed that myself. Lord Inutaisho on the other hand, seems to be starting to lose his touch a bit." Lord Virochan says. "Yes. He's fought in many wars before than we have, but don't underestimate him Virochan." Says Lord Aquilonis. "I know, I know." Lord Virochan says. A bolt of lightning comes close to hitting both of them; only they both manage to dodge out of the way in time. "Ryuu!" Says Lord Aquilonis. Ryuu flies up towards him and Lord Virochan. "I'm coming to take you down. Then the kingdom in the north and one of the kingdoms in the west will fall to my claws." Ryuu says. "Oh really, well I'd like to see you try." Says Lord Aquilonis. He turns to Lord Virochan. "Stay behind me and cover your ears." Lord Aquilonis says. Lord Virochan does as so and puts his hands over his ears. Lord Aquilonis takes a breath and when he opens his mouth, a high-pitched, ear screeching, sound comes out. It's enough to cause Lord Damek and Lord Inutaisho to cover their ears as well. It then sends Ryuu falling straight back to the ground where he came from, holding at his ears. "Make it stop, my ears can't take it!" Says Ryuu. Lord Aquilonis ceases the sound and its quiet again. This is certainly not something Adrian knows how to do as of yet. Lord Aquilonis nearly loses his balance, only Lord Virochan grabs a hold of him in time. "Aquilonis, are you alright?" Lord Virochan asks. "Yes, I'm fine." Says Lord Aquilonis. He's able to maintain his balance again. "Your super, sonic bat call really takes a lot out of your lungs. Doesn't it?" Lord Virochan asks. "Yes, but it'll be alright." Says Lord Aquilonis. Suddenly, Saya appears from his sheath. "My Lord, you're putting too much determination on your lungs. You shouldn't keep the bat call going as long as you did. You'll wear yourself out one of these days, my Lord." Saya says. "Don't you worry about me Saya. I'll be fine." Says Lord Aquilonis. He then unsheathes So'unga. "Dragon Twister!" The sword destroys half of the apposing demons, nearly ending Ryuu's existence as well. Lord Aquilonis then sheathes So'unga. Saya returns to the sheath. Lord Virochan and Lord Aquilonis both land on the ground, beside Lord Inutaisho and Lord Damek. "Well done, all three of you." Lord Inutaisho says. "It's not over yet, Sir." Says Lord Virochan. "He's right, Ryuu may have been wounded by So'unga, but he's not defeated yet and neither is Ryukotsusei." Lord Aquilonis says. "Their armies are still very big. We still have plenty of men but, we're losing more and more each day." Says Lord Damek. "Yes, unfortunately this battle is far from over yet." Lord Inutaisho says. "Soon after, Lord Inutaisho went home for a little while. Leaving the other three Lords to handle this." Says Lady Azalea, in voice-over.

Back to the battlefield. Lord Virochan has changed into his true demon form. He's a huge dark red demon dog. Lord Aquilonis and Lord Damek are fighting alongside each other. Ryuu is back and more ruthless than ever. Ryuu's fighting with Lord Damek right now. Ryuu uses his tail and slides Lord Damek's feet out from underneath him. Ryuu then pierces Lord Damek in the bicep, making him wince badly. "I guess the kingdom in the east will be the first to fall." Ryuu says. He's about to finish Lord Damek off, when Lord Aquilonis ends up stabbing him in the chest with his sharp bat wings, causing him to scream out in pain. Lord Aquilonis then releases his wings from Ryuu and stands between Ryuu and Lord Damek. "You bastard!" Says Ryuu. He runs at Lord Aquilonis, who blocks him with So'unga. "Trust me, I will slaughter all four of you Lords and I'll conquer your kingdoms." Ryuu says. "You need to start facing the facts Ryuu; you're not conquering either of our kingdoms. Dragon Twister!" Says Lord Aquilonis. Ryuu backs off as soon as the attack is said, he then suddenly knocks So'unga out of his hands and it goes flying, lodging itself into the ground. Lord Damek sees where it landed and knows Lord Aquilonis is doomed without it. "The kingdom in the north shall fall." Ryuu says. "No! Aquilonis, I'll retrieve your sword for you." Says Lord Damek. He gets up and runs towards the So'unga. "Damek, don't." Lord Aquilonis says. Ryuu is about to attack him, when he has another trick. Lord Aquilonis places his hands out in front of himself and opens both of his palms. On his right palm he has a marking of the sun; on his left palm he has a marking of the crescent moon, they just look like fancy designed tattoos, only that is not the case. "I unleash the forces of the sun and moon!" Says Lord Aquilonis. The markings turn from black, fancy designs and start glowing, the sun marking glows crimson red, while the crescent moon marking glows violet-purple. The dark blue markings on his face and upper hands turn a sinister black and his eyes turn completely red, glowing. The pentagon birthmark on his forehead turns from red to dark blue, glowing. The markings send a powerful blast towards Ryuu. Ryuu gasps; he's never seen someone with this type of ability or so much power before. Lord Damek looks back over his shoulder, inches from touching the So'unga. He's just as surprised as Ryuu. Lord Virochan turns to look over the situation as well; he has a bewildered look on his doggy face as well. The blast is close to hitting Ryuu, when he cowardly puts a demoness out in front of him. It's Lady Azalea, only she isn't a Lady at this point yet. Lord Aquilonis stops his attack before it ends up hitting her, his eyes and markings all return back to normal. "You coward! Men shouldn't hide behind a woman." Lord Aquilonis says. "I'll take what I can get, but considering she's not from our side. Here you take her. I already have a woman of my own." Says Ryuu. He pushes Azalea toward Lord Aquilonis; it was enough to make her collide into his chest. Azalea must have ran into his armor hard, because she seems to have knocked herself out a little bit. Lord Aquilonis catches Azalea before she can fall; she then wakes up looking up at him. "You okay?" Lord Aquilonis asks. Azalea nods. "Yes, thank you." Says Azalea. Ryuu grabs a spear from the ground; he then chucks it towards them. Lord Aquilonis sees it coming, wraps one of his wings around Azalea and moves to dodge the incoming spear. Only the spear manages to stab Lord Aquilonis through the right side of his chest and also ends up stabbing into his right wing. Ryuu threw it with enough force to send him slamming hard into a stone wall, the spear piercing into the wall. Lord Aquilonis unwraps his wing from around Azalea, which ended up protecting her from the whole impact. Azalea sits up to her knees. Lord Damek runs over to them, placing a hand on Azalea's shoulder. "Are you alright, miss?" Lord Damek asks. "Yes, I'm okay." Says Azalea. Lord Virochan loses his true demon form and retains his human disguise. He runs over to them, kneeling down beside his injured friend. "Aquilonis… speak to me. Are you okay?" Lord Virochan asks. Lord Aquilonis winces in pain, as he opens his purple eyes. "Virochan… remove the spear…" Says Lord Aquilonis. Lord Virochan reaches for the spear, getting ready to pull it out of him. "Damek… get her out of here. A woman should not see what is about to happen." Lord Aquilonis says. "Yes, Aquilonis. Right away." Says Lord Damek. He reaches for Azalea's shoulders and gently pulls her up to her feet. "Come with me." Lord Damek says. He leads her away from the scene. "The last thing I heard was Lord Aquilonis scream out in pain when Lord Virochan pulled out that spear. But somehow, he managed to survive that fatal wound." Says Lady Azalea, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Lady Azalea is sitting on her throne, while Koga quietly listens. "Shortly after that event, the war had ended and Ryuu was pronounced slaughtered. No one knows who destroyed him, but the war had finally ended. Soon after the war, Lord Damek proposed to me and we wedded on the evening of the beginning of fall, just after summer ended. It was a lovely and glorious night. A few days after that, I ended up pregnant with Allie. She actually would've had a twin, but the other one died when they were both in the womb." Lady Azalea says. "I see. So Allie's father knew who Adrian's father was?" Asks Koga. "My husband thought he knew who he was, but he could've been wrong." Lady Azalea says. "With all do respect my Lady, I think your husband was onto something. It seems to me that Lord Aquilonis is a big possibility of being Adrian's biological father. Only who's her biological mother?" Asks Koga. "I don't know, that's where the trail goes cold. Since I know Lord Aquilonis never married anyone, but if he was infatuated with a woman he must've kept her a secret and mated with her in private." Lady Azalea says. "That could be. Thanks for the tale Lady Azalea, it helped out a little bit." Says Koga. "Of course, Koga." Lady Azalea says.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Back at Kaede's village. Inside Kaede's hut, Kaede, Kagome and Sango are asleep on mats. Miroku and Annie are sleeping sitting up. Shippo is sleeping beside Kagome and Kirara is lying near Sango. Inuyasha is sitting beside Haley, watching over her as she sleeps. Haley's been stirring quite a bit in her sleep, she must be having nightmares. _"Her body may be clear of the miasma but, it's still in effect. This is all Naraku's fault and I know for a fact that he's still alive. I will kill him for this if it's the last thing I ever do."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. Haley then suddenly wakes up, woken up by her nightmare. Haley's now sitting up, breathing heavily, clutching at the folds of her shirt. Inuyasha places a hand on Haley's shoulder. "Take it easy Haley, your okay. You're safe now." Inuyasha says. "Inu… yasha…?" Asks Haley. "Yeah, it's me. Ever since you've been cleansed from the miasma, you've been experiencing a lot of nightmares lately." Inuyasha says. "Where am I now and where are my friends?" Asks Haley. "Calm down. You're in a human village. Right now you're in Kaede's hut. She helped tend to the wounds in your waist, while Kagome cleansed the miasma that was infected into your body. And your friends, I'm not sure where they were taken but, they were both taken somewhere to be treated as well." Inuyasha says. "I see. Inuyasha, you seem tired. Have you been up this whole time, watching over me?" Asks Haley. Inuyasha nods. "Yes, I was worried about you. I was terrified that you weren't going to make it." Inuyasha says. "You were worried about me?" Asks Haley. Inuyasha looks away, trying to hide his emotions away from her. Haley then unexpectedly leans herself into Inuyasha's chest, her head lying on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I didn't realize you cared for me that way." Haley says. Inuyasha wraps her within his arms, holding her closer to himself. _"Haley. If only I met you first. What do I do? Am I really starting to fall in love with Haley? I never would've thought that a full-fledged demoness would ever fall for a half-breed like myself. Adrian was right, I do have to make up my mind and figure out who I'd rather b_e _with, but for now I'll stay with Haley until she fully recovers from this, she needs me right now."_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. Haley has fallen asleep in his arms; she's lying peacefully against his chest. "Haley." Inuyasha thinks to himself. He then finally ends up falling asleep, with Haley still held within his arms.

In the west. Ashley still lies asleep. Ashley then slowly wakes up and sits up in the bed that she's lying in, a hand reaching for her upper back. Ashley then gets herself out of the bed; she's still a little groggy yet. Ashley nearly trips over something, only someone catches her before she can hit the floor. When Ashley looks up, it was Sesshomaru who had caught her. "You alright?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Sessh… omaru…? Is that you?" Ashley asks. "Yes, it's me. The cleansers said that you'd feel a little groggy once you woke up." Says Sesshomaru. Ashley's vision begins to clear up. "Oh, it is you. But, where did you bring me?" Ashley asks. "You mean you don't know? I brought you back home." Says Sesshomaru. "I'm home?" Ashley asks. "Yes." Says Sesshomaru. "But why did you bring me here?" Ashley asks. "That young bat demoness suggested it." Says Sesshomaru. "You mean Adrian? She has a name you know and why do you keep calling her a young demoness? I mean, she's the same age as you." Ashley says. "It makes it easier to not remember everyone's name. I know her name, it's just I don't always feel like calling people by their name. Anyway, she said something about your people having an antidote for miasma; I guess she was right since it worked." Says Sesshomaru. "So I take it you met my father then." Ashley says. "Yes. He's in the throne room right now." Says Sesshomaru. "I'll talk to him later, but for now I'd like to spend some time with you." Ashley says. "Maybe you should rest up a little longer." Says Sesshomaru. "I'm fine Sesshomaru, but would you mind turning around so I can change back into my clothes?" Ashley asks. "Of course." Says Sesshomaru. He turns around to face the other way.

Meanwhile, in the east. Allie's beginning to show signs of movement. Allie's tossing and turning in her sleep, possibly fighting off nightmares. Allie wakes up when someone places their hand on one of hers. When Allie wakes up, Koga's eyes are showing concern for her. "Koga…? Where are we?" Allie asks. "Shh, take it easy. We're at your home; I brought you here for treatment." Says Koga. "Thanks Koga. Wait, if you brought me home. That means you've met my mother." Allie says. "Yeah. She's a very sweet woman, must be where you get your personality from." Says Koga. "Yeah, I guess. I've been told I have my father's looks and my mother's personality." Allie says. "That's fine, all that matters is your okay." Says Koga. "Oh Koga, that's so nice of you to say." Allie says. She sits up and embraces Koga, clinging to his chest. Showing for once Allie's hair is out of her ponytail and extends long to her mid-back. Koga holds Allie close, one arm wrapped around her, while his other hand is touching the back of her head. "I was concerned for your safety and health. I'm glad that your okay." Says Koga. "I was scared that I'd never see you again Koga." Allie says. "I'm sorry about that. It's Naraku who did this, but rest assured I'll get him for this." Says Koga. "Wait Naraku? What about Adrian, is she okay?" Allie asks. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since Naraku's castle was destroyed." Says Koga. "Naraku's castle was destroyed? Then what became of my sister?" Allie asks. Koga gets off of the bed. "I'm not sure Allie, please don't start getting upset. As far as I know, she was the one who obliterated Naraku's castle. I don't know what happened after that." Says Koga. Allie gets herself out of the bed, only to realize there is still pain in her lower leg. Allie's lower left leg is heavily bandaged. "I'm going to find her. If anything happens to her, I will not be able to live with myself." Allie says. She tries to take a step, but as soon as she moves it, the injury takes effect. Koga walks over to Allie, holding at her shoulders. "Allie, can you at least wait until your injury heals. She'll be fine; she's probably one of the strongest demoness's that I've ever met. She's more than capable of taking care of herself." Says Koga. "Koga, I didn't realize that you saw her that way." Allie says. "Well, if she means that much to you. Well, then she means something to me as well." Says Koga. "Thank you Koga. As soon as I'm healed we'll look for her together." Allie says. Koga nods. "Together." Says Koga. They embrace each other.

At the hut that Jordyn brought Adrian for treatment. The priestess of this hut is still trying to cleanse Adrian's wounds. Only it would seem she's having a difficult time with that. She's starting to become tired, considering she's not as young as she used to be. "What's the matter? Starting to lose your touch?" Jordyn asks. "I'm not as young as I used to be, I am only human after all. Only that's not the problem here." "Then what is it? Please tell me." Says Jordyn. "This is very unusual; I've never seen a case like hers. I've been trying to cleanse her wounds, but it would seem that she's not responding to my spiritual powers." "Are you saying that you can't help her? I thought you were more powerful than this and could heal or cleanse anyone. Demon or human." Jordyn says. The priestess stops her spiritual powers. "Jordyn. I'm sorry but, it would seem that you need a priestess stronger and younger than myself. I've tried all I could do. Only it's like I said before, it's not her wounds that are keeping her in this condition." "If it's not her injuries then what is it?" Asks Jordyn. "I'm not sure, but this demoness has surely been through something. Both physically and mentally." "So in other words, if you can't get to her physically you won't be able to get through to her mentally." Jordyn says. "That is correct, Jordyn. She is beyond my reach, I'm sorry I couldn't help." The priestess gets up to leave the room. "Wait." Says Jordyn. She gets up, the priestess turns to look over her shoulder at her. "If you can't help her then who's strong enough to do so?" Jordyn asks. "I know of only one. A very powerful priestess, only she passed on fifty years ago. So the only one who can save her, is possibly herself. She is a demoness after all." Jordyn turns to look over at Adrian, still asleep. "Are you blind? Can you not sense it? I can feel a very strong and powerful demonic energy from her. Far more than any normal demoness." Says Jordyn. "You mean for a half-demoness?" Jordyn looks up at her, wide-eyed. "What?" Jordyn asks. "Can't you tell? She's a half-demoness, like yourself. If she was a full-fledged demoness, she wouldn't have those bat ears and her hair would be pure white like snow." "How did you know she was half-demoness? She doesn't carry the scent of one. She has the scent of a full-fledged demoness." Says Jordyn. "I know this because your father fought against a full-fledged bat demon years ago. Before you were even born." Jordyn looks away from the priestess and back to Adrian. "So then what should we do then?" Jordyn asks. "Let her rest up a bit and I'll try again in a couple of hours. I don't know if anything I can do will help her, but I'll try to see what I can do for her." The priestess walks out of the room, without another word. Jordyn sits down beside Adrian, arms folded out in front of her, her legs crossed. "You can come out now if you want." Says Jordyn. Saya then emerges from So'unga's sheath. Saya lets out a yawn. "You seem terribly distressed young demoness. Is there something troubling you?" Saya asks. "My name is Jordyn, not young demoness." "Please forgive me. That's just something I call demoness's who are young and lovely looking." Says Saya. "You think I'm lovely looking? Trust me there isn't much to look at. I mean, I'm a reptilian freak of a demoness who has scales on every inch of her body. This demoness that you call your mistress is truly blessed with beauty. Even if she is half-demoness." Jordyn says. "My dear child, you have enchanting beauty yourself." Says Saya. "Thanks for saying that even if you don't mean it. The only time I'm ever really pretty, is when I become human. But, even my younger half-sister Nadyia is more enchanting than myself." Jordyn says. "Please don't speak that way about yourself. Listen, behind those scales is a heart and a woman who matches it. My mistress is the one who truly suffers. You see, like you she never met her father either. She never even knew her mother. She was left in a human village as a young little thing, not even old enough to defend herself. She was raised by a generous, elderly man who treated and cared for her with all his heart. But, when she was only five years old, that elderly man who raised her, had nearly been beaten to death by the men of the village. The men left him barely alive, but the reason that he got beaten up was because he was housing a demoness in his home. That man gave up his life for her, because those men had come into that house to kill her. Only because they thought she was nothing more than a monster and would one day slaughter that village. But, did that ever happen no. So the elderly man died, right in front of her eyes." Says Saya. "The poor girl. I couldn't imagine the pain of watching someone you care for die, right in front of your very eyes. She must still hold onto that memory, every waking moment of her life." Jordyn says. "Yes, she has never forgotten that moment. It eats away at her every passing day." Says Saya. "So, she's a demoness who has a passionate side to her?" Jordyn asks. "Yes, she has a soft spot in her heart for children. She doesn't care if their demon or human, full breed or half-breed. She'll protect a child no matter what, she'll keep any child safe from harm." Says Saya. "That's very deep of her. I didn't realize a demoness could have a caring heart like that." Jordyn says. "I must get my sleep; I'm an old man after all. Goodnight." Says Saya. He goes back into the sheath.

Back at Ashley's castle. Sesshomaru and Ashley are walking around outside, strolling through the gardens. "It's been six years since I've been back home. It's been so long." Ashley says. "Ashley, once your healed are you going to leave this place again?" Asks Sesshomaru. "I don't know. This is my home but, I kind of want to travel alongside you Sesshomaru. If that's okay?" Ashley asks. "If that's what makes you happy, but what about your father?" Asks Sesshomaru. "He'll understand." Ashley says. She stops in front of a tombstone, with the engraving of Lady Pyrena. Beside her tombstone is a slightly smaller one, with the engraving of Prince Pyrochan. "So, this is the gravesite of your mother." Says Sesshomaru. "Yes, her and my younger brother. Pyrochan didn't get a chance to live." Ashley says. "You have my condolences Ashley." Says Sesshomaru. "Thanks Sesshomaru." Ashley says. "Ashley. Lord Sesshomaru." Says Rin. She runs over to them. "Ashley, you're okay. I'm so happy that you're well. And your kingdom, it's so pretty here and your people are so kind and generous." Rin says. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Rin and thank you." Says Ashley. "Oh, I picked these for you. Don't worry, they're not from this garden. Your father said that the flowers of the garden were forbidden to pick, but he showed me the flowers that could be picked. So here, these roses are for you." Rin says. Ashley kneels down to her level and takes them from her, accepting them. "Thank you Rin, they're lovely. Want to come with me to put them into a vase?" Asks Ashley. She stands up, offering Rin her hand. "Sure." Rin says. She takes Ashley's hand, they then walk back towards the castle, to head back inside. Sesshomaru watches them go, Jaken runs over to him. "My Lord, this place is too cheerful. The women are too generous and the men are always at their posts. And Ah-Un is becoming rather restless." Says Jaken. "I believe I know why. I have a feeling Naraku is still alive. I want you to keep quiet about this Jaken, I don't want you to upset Ashley. Her wounds aren't fully healed yet and I don't want her to worry and put pressure on herself, she doesn't need that right now. Are we clear on this, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asks. "Yes my Lord, whatever you see fit. I'll keep my mouth shut." Says Jaken. "Good. Because know that if you don't, I'll kill you." Sesshomaru says. He walks away from Jaken, heading back into the castle. "The same old Lord Sesshomaru. No matter where we are." Says Jaken. He runs after Sesshomaru.

Back at Allie's palace. Koga and Allie are walking around outside. "I've been enjoying your kingdom Allie. The food is great, the people are so happy, the kids can enjoy themselves and the wolves just lie around and sleep all day." Koga says. "Yeah, it's nice here but, it's still not the same without my father. I've been away for six years, searching for Adrian. I'm glad I found her but, I was unable to bring her home." Says Allie. "Allie, you did all you could. We'll get her back, I promise." Koga says. "I wish it was that easy Koga. If my father was still alive, he would've been able to bring her home right away, without any hesitation." Says Allie. "Your father really cared for her didn't he?" Koga asks. "Cared? He didn't just care for her, he became fatherly attached to her. I mean, he loved me too it's just he had a soft spot for her." Says Allie. "I see." Koga says. They stop when they reach a gravesite, a tombstone with the engraving of Lord Damek. "So this is your father's gravesite." Says Koga. "Yes, I wish you could've met him Koga." Allie says. "Me too." Says Koga.

It's later in the night. Allie is bathing to herself. Allie's hair is out of the ponytail once again. Allie's deep in thought. Allie has her left leg crossed over the other, keeping her bandaged up leg out of the water. "Allie?" Lady Azalea asks. Allie turns to see her mother walking up to her. "Hello Mother." Says Allie. "Are you alright? You seem very distressed." Lady Azalea says. "You can tell?" Asks Allie. Lady Azalea kneels down behind her, stroking at her hair. "I've known you all your life. It's sort of impossible to hide things from me. Especially if you're trying to hide things from your own mother." Lady Azalea says. "I know, I can't hide anything from you. I get it Mother." Says Allie. "You've been away for six years. You've grown into a remarkable young woman. Your father would be proud of the woman you've become, I'm proud to call you my daughter." Lady Azalea says. "How can you be proud of a daughter who failed?" Asks Allie. "Allie look at me." Lady Azalea says. She lifts up Allie's chin, having her meet her in the eyes. "You failed nothing. Even if you don't believe me, you're loved here. The people in this kingdom adore you. From the moment you were born, the people worshiped you and praised you." Says Lady Azalea. She stands and turns to walk away. "You'll always have a home here my child. You'll forever have the love of your people Allie." Lady Azalea says. She leaves without saying another word. "There goes mother being mother again." Says Allie. "So this is the life you live when you're not out searching for your sister." Allie is startled by this voice. "No… it can't be." Allie says. "Oh, but it is. I'm still alive." Allie stands up and turns around, facing none other than… "Naraku!" Says Allie. "Quite an exquisite body you have Allie and I don't even have to bare you myself. You saved me the trouble." Naraku says. Allie realizes what he just said, she nearly forgot she was nude. Allie wraps her tail around her pelvis area and crosses her arms across her chest, blushing a bit. Allie gets herself out of the bathing water and grabs an undergarment type of kimono and places it on herself, tying the sash tight enough. "Naraku, how did you even manage to find me?" Asks Allie. "Your scent, but that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is getting what I want out of you. I prefer your sister but, I can easily get my way with you." Naraku says. "You stay the hell away from me! You sick bastard!" Says Allie. Naraku disappears and then reappears behind her. Naraku easily grabs Allie and brings her down to the floor. Allie tries to fight back but, Naraku's already got her wrists pinned to the floor. "You're mine, you can't escape me now." Naraku says. Koga then bashes down the door and socks him right in the face, making him get off of Allie. "I had a feeling in my gut you were still alive. You dared to put your filthy hands on my Allie. I will slit your stomach and rip out your guts for what you tried to do!" Says Koga. Naraku just laughs in his evil way. "We'll run into each other again, but right now I have a little prior engagement I must attend to. Let's hope you can find your sister before I do. She's got a world of hurt coming to her for what she tried to do to me. So long." Naraku says. He then disappears. Koga turns to Allie and kneels down over her. "Allie, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Asks Koga. "No, he didn't hurt me. But, you heard what he said. He's after Adrian, he'll hurt her and I can't let that happen. We need to get moving." Allie says. "But, your injury isn't fully healed yet." Says Koga. "I can overcome it, my sister's wellbeing comes first." Allie says. She stands up, walking away.

A few minutes later. Allie has regained her usual clothing. She has just finished tying her hair back up into the ponytail. Allie turns to look over at Koga. "It's time we were off. But first I have to say goodbye to my mother." Says Allie.

In the throne room. Lady Azalea is sitting on her throne, when Allie and Koga approach her. They both kneel down to one knee in front of her, bowing to her. "Allie, Koga. It's rather late isn't it." Lady Azalea says. "Yes, my Lady but this is urgent." Says Koga. "What is so urgent that you had to come to me at this hour of the night?" Lady Azalea asks. Allie stands up, facing her mother. Koga stays kneeled down and bowing to her. "Adrian's in danger. A ruthless demon named Naraku is after her. He's planning to harm her pretty severely; he could possibly even kill her if he wanted to. I'm not going to let that happen, Koga and I are leaving to find her before he does." Says Allie. "You plan to kill this demon I presume." Lady Azalea says. "Yes Mother. I know you worry about me and I've worried you for six years, but at least you know that I'm alright. Anyway, I won't be alone; I'll have Koga with me." Says Allie. Lady Azalea gets up from her throne and walks over towards her and Koga. "Allie, I understand. You're certainly your father's daughter. You have his passion to fight and you gained his abilities over the Earth element. I'm not a fighter myself; I've lived in this palace for years and reigned over this kingdom. Like I said before, your father would be proud to see the woman you've become. You're nineteen; you've been on your own ever since you were thirteen. I can't tell you what to do anymore, just please be careful." Lady Azalea says. "Don't worry, I'll be alright." Says Allie. She and her mother embrace each other. "I know you will, I have faith in you. You'll surely make a great Lady one of these days, just like myself. You'll turn into a fine leader like your father was." Lady Azalea says. "Thank you for everything, Mother." Says Allie. "Of course." Lady Azalea says. They then separate. "Goodbye Mother. Koga, let's go." Says Allie. Koga stands up, facing her. Allie then runs out of there. "Koga, please keep my daughter safe." Lady Azalea says. "You have nothing to worry about, my Lady. She's almost as good as kicking butt as I am. Farewell, my Lady." Says Koga. "Take care Koga." Lady Azalea says. Koga then takes off to catch up with Allie.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

At a lake near Kaede's village. Haley steps into the lake; her clothing is folded on a nearby rock. She only goes in waist-high. Haley removes the bandages around her chest to her waist, revealing the wounds to her waist. Haley also still has the burn marks that Ashley accidentally gave her. Haley then uses her water abilities and with a decent sized amount of water, places it against the wounds in her waist, as if it was a bandage. Haley reacts to it a bit since it still hurts yet. The wounds then suddenly heal, with Haley's water abilities behind it. "That feels a lot better. Now to take care of these burn marks." Haley says. She does the same thing with each burn mark. The burn marks begin to heal one by one, until there is no burn mark left. With all that complete, Haley dives into the water. Haley then resurfaces, brushing her white hair in the water, trying to get the dry blood and dirt out of it. As soon as that's finished with, Haley just relaxes, floating on her back. "Haley." Says Annie. Haley opens her eyes, to see her sitting on a nearby rock, next to Haley's clothes. "Oh, hey Annie. Care to join me." Haley says. "I'll pass, thank you very much." Says Annie. Haley dives into the water again and resurfaces, swimming over towards her. Haley stops when she's close enough to the rock and when she can stand on the lake floor. "What's wrong Annie? Afraid of water?" Haley asks. "Okay. If I was afraid of water, I wouldn't be so close to the water." Says Annie. "Good point. Then what's the problem?" Haley asks. "Last I checked rabbits couldn't float on water." Says Annie. "Oh, so that's the problem. You can't swim can you?" Haley asks. "I was never taught. I am the only surviving rabbit demoness left. My family was slaughtered in the war, years ago." Says Annie. "I see. I'm so sorry Annie. I didn't know, you never told us that." Haley says. "Well, now you do." Says Annie. Haley sighs to herself.

A few minutes later. Haley has regained her clothing, just finishing up putting them back on. Someone then approaches Haley and Annie from behind, Haley turns to look over her shoulder at this person. "Who are you?" Haley asks. Annie follows her gaze. The little figure appears out of the shadows, being revealed as Kanna, holding her mirror out in front of herself. Kanna stops when she reaches them, her black blank eyes looking up at Haley. Haley turns to face Kanna, Annie follows soon after. "I remember you. You're from Naraku's castle." Says Haley. "Haley, you know this albino girl?" Annie asks. "Not very well. We met at Naraku's castle. All I know is that she works for Naraku." Says Haley. "Are you going to kill her then?" Annie asks. Haley glances at Kanna and then summons her water abilities. Haley turns the water almost into a blade and aims it towards Kanna. Kanna is showing no emotion, still looking up at Haley. Haley comes close, but she can't bring herself to end Kanna's life. Haley ceases her attack and the water splashes down on the ground. "I can't do it. Even if she does work for Naraku, I can't bring myself to do it. Ending the life of a child would just haunt me for the rest of my life." Says Haley. Just then, a whirlwind shows up. It ceases revealing Allie. "Haley, Annie." Allie says. "Allie. You're okay." Says Haley. "Yeah." Allie says. Kanna looks over her shoulder at her. Kanna then walks over towards Allie, stopping when she reaches her. "I see you managed to survive the destruction of Naraku's castle. Even though you're an incarnation of Naraku, I think I'm starting to develop a soft spot for you." Says Allie. Koga then appears next to her. Inuyasha then appears beside Haley. "I thought I smelt a wolf. Koga, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks. "Mind your own business mutt-face!" Says Koga. "Make me, you puny wolf!" Inuyasha says. "Inuyasha, sit!" Says Kagome. Inuyasha falls face first to the ground. "What the hell did you do that for Kagome?" Inuyasha asks. "You were being rude." Says Kagome. "Serves you right, Inuyasha." Shippo says. "Nobody asked you, Shippo! Come here so I can pound you to the ground!" Says Inuyasha. He chases Shippo, making circles around Haley. "Inuyasha, leave Shippo alone. He's just a little guy after all." Miroku says. "Oh please, he's just acting like a bully right now." Says Sango. Kirara meows. "Sit boy!" Kagome says. Inuyasha falls face first to the ground again. "Damn it!" Says Inuyasha. "Well, I see all of us are here. So what's up?" Haley asks. "We need to find Adrian. Naraku's still alive and he's after her." Says Allie. "You can count me in then Allie, I'll go with you." Haley says. "I'll escort you then, I'm not letting you out of my sight again. Plus, I want to get even with Naraku for what he did." Says Inuyasha. "Very well, shall we go?" Haley asks. Allie nods. "The rest of you stay here. Don't wait up." Says Inuyasha. Kanna then disappears. Allie and Koga then take off, creating whirlwinds when they run. Haley and Inuyasha run off to follow after them.

Meanwhile, still in the west. In the throne room, Lord Virochan is seated on his throne. Ashley and Sesshomaru approach him. "Ashley, I'm glad to see you well. Your mother has certainly passed her looks onto you." Lord Virochan says. "I'm glad to be home, but something has come up. I must leave once again." Says Ashley. "I see, it is the same mission as before." Lord Virochan says. "Yes Father, I'll be escorted by Lord Sesshomaru the whole time." Says Ashley. "I'll protect her with my life, Sir." Sesshomaru says. "I know you will. Considering you two are betrothed to one another." Says Lord Virochan. "We're what?" Ashley asks. "You two are betrothed to each other. It was decided the day you were born Ashley. You were destined to be betrothed to Lord Sesshomaru." Says Lord Virochan. Ashley and Sesshomaru make quick glances towards each other. _"Why didn't my father tell me this? Or even my own mother?" _ Sesshomaru thinks to himself. "Any specific reason, Father?" Ashley asks. "Lord Inutaisho and I wanted the Western kingdoms to be united. So we decided that the descendant from each of us would be betrothed to one another." Says Lord Virochan. "I see. It makes sense but, why didn't my father or my mother ever tell me?" Sesshomaru asks. "They probably intended to put destiny to work." Says Lord Virochan. "So, why didn't you ever tell me, Father?" Ashley asks. "Same thing for us and it seems destiny brought you two together." Says Lord Virochan. "We must be on our way then. Farewell Father." Ashley says. She walks out of there. "Keep my daughter safe, Lord Sesshomaru." Says Lord Virochan. "You can depend on me to do just that, Sir." Sesshomaru says. He then leaves following after Ashley.

As soon as they're outside, Ashley takes off into the air. Ashley's eyes then turn bloody red and her face transforms into a furious dog. A red substance then surrounds her and she changes into her true dog demoness form. Sesshomaru takes off after her. Sesshomaru's eyes become bloody red as well and his face begins to transform into a dog face. A substance then covers him and he changes into his true demon form, a huge white dog. Sesshomaru flies even with Ashley. Sesshomaru nudges Ashley from the side and takes off, flying ahead of her now. Ashley knows what he's up to and soon chases after him, directly on his tail, literally. Ashley nudges Sesshomaru back; they're playing with each other. Sesshomaru then suddenly starts growling and descends to the ground. Sesshomaru then lands, blocking Inuyasha and Haley's way. Sesshomaru's blocking Allie and Koga's way as well. "Those markings look a lot like Sesshomaru's." Says Haley. "That's because it is Sesshomaru. This is Sesshomaru's true self." Inuyasha says. "We do not have time for this right now." Says Allie. "You heard her Sesshomaru. Now get out of our way!" Koga says. Sesshomaru just growls at them and snaps at them. Kanna then suddenly appears in front of Inuyasha and Haley. "Kanna." Says Inuyasha. Kanna brings her attention up to Sesshomaru; she angles her mirror to reflect light into his eyes. It works, the light effects Sesshomaru's eyes, causing him to become even more aggressive. It causes Sesshomaru to back down a bit, making whimpering noises. Which makes Ashley land on the ground and step between them, growling and snapping right at Kanna. "Ashley's true demoness form?" Haley asks. "Yep, that's her." Says Allie. Kanna tries to do the same thing to Ashley, only she steps between them. "No sweetie. That's probably not the right thing to do." Allie says. "Mother…" Says Kanna, softly. It almost sounds like her voice wavers a bit. Allie's eyes seem to widen the moment Kanna says that. Haley seems almost as surprised as Allie. "My mother… I want my mother…" Kanna says, softly. Ashley definitely heard that one. Ashley then retains her human disguise, Sesshomaru does the same. "Inuyasha, did you know about Kanna having a mother?" Asks Koga. "No, like I said. She's Naraku's incarnation that's all I know. I never knew Kanna had a mother." Inuyasha says. "She still shows no emotion though. Only it sounded like her voice gave way to sadness." Says Sesshomaru. "Yes, I heard it as well." Ashley says. "We'll help you find your mother, but in the meantime feel free to stay with us Kanna." Says Allie. "Mother…" Kanna says, softly. She then vanishes. "Kanna." Says Haley. "It's okay Haley, she tends to do that a lot. Now let's go." Allie says.

At the home of the priestess. The priestess is trying to tend to Adrian's wounds again, only she's still not responding to her spiritual powers. Jordyn is still sitting nearby, watching very closely. "Still nothing?" Asks Jordyn. "No, I don't understand this though. She seems to be corrupted by something, I'm not sure what though." "Corrupted?" Jordyn asks. Someone then appears from behind the curtain. Jordyn and the priestess bring their attention towards there. Nadyia stands in the doorway. "I should've known you would bring her here Jordyn." Says Nadyia. Jordyn then stands up, facing her. "You came to take her back I presume." Jordyn says. The priestess stands up. "Why don't we take this outside, Jordyn. Let's see who the stronger sister is." Says Nadyia. "We're only half-sisters Nadyia, remember that. So if you die I'll not show you sympathy." Jordyn says. She and Nadyia come chest to chest with each other, Nadyia's weapon is held out in front of herself. The priestess comes between them, forcing them away from each other. "Girls, girls. Now please, don't fight. This is my house and you have to listen to what I have to say." "She still has too because, she's only human and is only eighteen." Says Jordyn. "Why you insolent half-breed!" Nadyia says. "Enough, you two have been fighting like this ever since you two were kids. It's about time you both started acting your age." Nadyia and Jordyn are both glaring at each other, not taking their eyes off of one another. "No more fighting with each other, at least not in front of me. I can't tell you two to simply put your differences aside. But, you both share half of the same blood. You two are sisters and it doesn't matter that you're only half-sisters. You two need each other more than you think you do. It's about time that you two forget and forgive." "She killed my father, right in front of me. How am I supposed to forgive her for that?!" Asks Nadyia. "He killed my father before I was even born." Jordyn says. "Knock it off! I'm getting sick and tired of this. Both of you find a way to get along while I'm gone, I'll be back shortly." The priestess then leaves the room. Nadyia then walks over towards Adrian and kneels down beside her. "She won't wake. I've been trying for awhile now." Says Jordyn. Nadyia places a hand on Adrian's wrist, feeling for her pulse. "She's still alive, but her pulse is weakening." Nadyia says. They then hear the priestess scream. Both Jordyn and Nadyia run out of the room, when they do the priestess is encircled in Naraku's tentacles. "Mother!" Says Jordyn. Nadyia just glares at Naraku, her weapon ready to go. "Naraku, you release my mother right now!" Nadyia says. "Certainly, as soon as you drop your weapon and let your guard down. You do that and your mother will be spared, if you don't she'll die." Says Naraku. "Just give me your word that no harm will come to my mother. Promise me that and I'll drop my weapon." Nadyia says. "You have my word Nadyia." Says Naraku. "Very well." Nadyia says. She throws her weapon a far distance away from her. "That's a good little minion. Now to finish things." Says Naraku. He throws Nadyia and Jordyn's mother, sending her colliding into Jordyn, knocking them both over. "Mother!" Nadyia says. Naraku then grabs her by the upper arm and slams her into the wall, sending her crashing to the floor. "Curse you Naraku…" Says Nadyia. The side of her head is bleeding. "I said I would spare your mother's life, but I didn't say I would spare yours." Naraku says. He comes very close to ending Nadyia's life, but someone else gets him to stop his assault. "Naraku…" Says Adrian, weakly. Naraku brings his attention over towards her. "Just the demoness I've been looking for." Naraku says. "Listen to me. Let her go and let her live. If you do that then I'm all yours, do with me what you will, kill me if you want. But, you'll not kill her or anyone else dear to me." Says Adrian. Naraku approaches her. "You should very well know by now that I have no desire to kill you, I will not end your life. But, it would seem that you tried to kill me and you couldn't even do that. You may've destroyed my castle, but you didn't kill me." Naraku says. He pulls Adrian close to himself, leaning her into his chest. "You just remember who saved you. You were lonely and suffering, nearly ready to give up on life. But, I found you and gave you a second chance." Says Naraku. He lifts up Adrian's chin, making her look him in the eyes. "I saved you from your previous life and kept you safe and protected at my side. I've never struck you like all those nasty men did, did I?" Naraku asks. "No Naraku, you never treated me like they did." Says Adrian, sarcastically. "It's about time we were on our way then. I have a new hiding place." Naraku says. He then summons his barrier and then both him and Adrian vanish.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Out in the deep forest. Koga and Allie have gone ahead of the others. They then suddenly stop. Inuyasha and Haley are close behind them. Ashley and Sesshomaru on the other hand took to the skies, following them from high above. "What is it Koga?" Allie asks. "I lost Naraku's scent. I had it but, I just recently lost it. It's almost like he vanished." Says Koga. "What? Your nose isn't working right, you useless wolf?" Inuyasha asks. "Will you shut up?! No one asked you, you filthy mutt!" Says Koga. "Come here and say that to my face, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha says. Koga easily bashes him in the head, causing a bump to form. "How's that for an answer, mutt-face?!" Asks Koga. Inuyasha slugs him right in the face. "There's my answer, damn you!" Inuyasha says. Sesshomaru and Ashley then both land on the ground. "Such child's play." Says Sesshomaru. "I'm going to have to agree with you there, Sesshomaru." Ashley says. "Did you sense anything from up there?" Asks Haley. "No, I didn't sense anything out of the ordinary." Ashley says. "Well, Koga lost Naraku's scent. So I'm afraid our search has gone cold." Says Allie. Sesshomaru's attention is focused on something else. Ashley instantly notices. "Something wrong Sesshomaru?" Ashley asks. "The scent of human blood." Says Sesshomaru. "Lead the way then." Allie says. "Very well." Says Sesshomaru. He runs off where the scent of blood is coming from, Ashley and the others follow after him.

The scent of blood leads them to the hut of the priestess, also known as Jordyn and Nadyia's mother. Sesshomaru stops when he reaches the hut, Ashley and the others stop short of him. "This is where the scent is coming from." Sesshomaru says. "Wait, I recognize this scent of blood." Says Ashley. She runs towards the hut and heads inside. When she does, Ashley finds Nadyia lying on the floor. Ashley kneels down over Nadyia, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Nadyia, are you okay?" Ashley asks. She lifts Nadyia up, holding up her upper body. The side of Nadyia's head is still bleeding. Haley and Allie join her at either side of her. "Nadyia…" Says Haley. "If she's here, that means my sister was here not too long ago." Allie says. Jordyn suddenly comes to and starts approaching them, her tail ready to strike. Ashley sees it coming from the corner of her eye. "Haley, look after Nadyia." Says Ashley. "Okay, I can do that." Haley says. Ashley then stands up, while she kneels down beside Nadyia. Ashley and Allie both turn to deal with this. "Who are you?" Asks Allie. "I'm Jordyn, I am a dragon demoness." "You're only a half-demoness." Ashley says. "What's your point? You shouldn't even be here; this is my mother's home." Says Jordyn. She sends her tail straight at them; they both dodge out of the way. "Haley, get Nadyia out of here and meet us outside." Allie says. "Sure thing." Says Haley. She lifts Nadyia up and carries her on her back, running out of there. Jordyn sends a bolt of lightning straight towards Allie, only Kanna appears in front of her, her mirror held out in front of herself. "Kanna." Allie says. The lightning bolt hits the mirror and then deflects back at Jordyn. Jordyn is then hit with her own attack, sending her falling backwards. Ashley walks over towards Kanna and Allie. "So much power in one little girl." Says Ashley. "I don't think its Kanna alone; I think she gets her abilities from her mirror." Allie says. "Still she's powerful for someone her age." Says Ashley. "Come on, let's go." Allie says. Kanna walks away from them, glancing down at Nadyia's weapon. "Nadyia's Glaive shouldn't stay here, she'll need her weapon." Says Kanna, softly. "Kanna's right. Nadyia will need her weapon." Ashley says. She walks over towards Kanna and picks up the Glaive. "Let's go Kanna." Says Allie. She walks out of there; Kanna and Ashley follow after her.

When they're outside. Haley is holding Nadyia close to herself, while the guys are separated from each other. Bankotsu and Kohaku step out from the shadows of the forest. "Bankotsu? Kohaku?" Inuyasha asks. "Relax, we didn't come to fight. I came as a messenger. Naraku's scheme will be executed in three days, during the night of the full moon." Says Bankotsu. "And he wants us to know this why?" Koga asks. "Because, if any of you interfere during the night of the full moon. Our mistress will pay the consequences." Says Kohaku. Bankotsu walks over towards Nadyia and lifts her up, cradling her in his arms. "When the sun rises the day after the night of the full moon, then he'll allow you to try to defeat him. He also said if you want to try rescuing our mistress during that night, then so be it. He'll be looking forward to your decisions." Bankotsu says. "Kanna must come with us now. Come on Kanna." Says Kohaku. Kanna walks over towards him and Bankotsu. "So long." Bankotsu says. Him and Kanna leave, heading into the deep forest. Kohaku walks over towards Ashley. "I'll take Nadyia's Glaive please." Says Kohaku. Ashley hands him the Glaive, being able to actually carry the weapon. "Thanks, Miss. Ashley." Kohaku says. He whistles and Entei comes flying towards him, at a very fast speed. Kohaku manages to jump onto Entei's back and get a good hold onto his mane. "Goodbye guys." Says Kohaku. Him and Entei are then long gone. "So, what do we do now?" Koga asks. "I don't know, we can't trust Naraku's word. We have to do something." Says Allie. "Maybe we can get to Naraku's hideout before the night of the full moon." Haley says. "How? Naraku's castle was destroyed, so who knows where his new hideout is." Says Inuyasha. "Try looking at ." Kagura says. They all turn to see her walk out from the shadows of the woods. "Kagura?!" Asks Koga. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha asks. "You wanted to know where Naraku is hiding, didn't you? Well, now I told you. He's hiding at ." Says Kagura. "Why are you telling us this?" Haley asks. "You're one of Naraku's incarnations, so why help us?" Asks Ashley. "Because, she despises Naraku and wishes to be free of him. She's told me this before and even asked me for my help once." Sesshomaru says. "You didn't even try to help me, you refused to do so!" Says Kagura. Allie walks up to her without any hesitation. "I heard enough out of you. If you wanted to escape from Naraku then why didn't you just leave?" Allie asks. She has approached Kagura; she's actually making her feel very small right now. "Why should we believe you, anyway? You work for Naraku and he tells nothing but lies. What makes you any different from him?" Asks Allie. "You wouldn't understand. None of you would ever understand what I go through. My life is nothing but misery. Dance of…" Kagura says. Allie moves to defend herself, only she doesn't finish the attack. When Allie looks, Kagura seems quite terrified, she has a sharp object pressed against her back, ready to impale her. Kagura lowers her fan and turns to face Adrian. Adrian's wing is now aimed at Kagura's chest. "I see you managed to survive the destruction of Naraku's castle as well. But it seems I'll not be able to end your life even if I do stab you through right now." Says Adrian. Kagura is trembling right now, closing her eyes and falling to her knees. "Please, be reasonable." Kagura says. "Reasonable with you. If I recall, you tried to manipulate Lord Sesshomaru to try to kill me just so you could watch Naraku agonize at my death." Says Adrian. Kagura looks over at Sesshomaru, who apparently heard what she said. Sesshomaru's glaring right at her. Kagura then looks back up at Adrian. "You've also attacked Allie twice, nearly killing her the second time. You attacked Entei, injuring him and you also came very close to hurting and even killing Rin. You've come close to ending my life as well." Adrian says. "Okay, okay. You made your point. Just let me live and I'll never try to kill you again." Says Kagura. "I find that very hard to believe." Adrian says. "Fine, then what are you waiting for? Your wing is in the right position so stab me through and kill me already. Use both wings if you so desire." Says Kagura. "If only it were that easy." Adrian says. She takes her wing away from Kagura's chest and starts walking away. "Wait, so you're not going to kill me." Says Kagura. "Killing you would be pointless. Besides, your heart is in Naraku's possession." Adrian says. Kagura stands back up to her feet. "You don't have the heart to kill me do you? As much as you despise me, you can't kill me even if you wanted to." Says Kagura. "You should be grateful that she didn't kill you!" Allie says. "You're lucky she even showed you any mercy at all, Kagura." Says Ashley. "That's right, feel obliged that she's going to let you live." Haley says. "This doesn't concern either of you right now! Adrian… why do you choose to not end my life, end my suffering?" Asks Kagura. "Like I said before. There is no point in killing you." Adrian says. "Or did you just figure it out… Mother?" Asks Kagura. Adrian stops and looks at her from the corner of her eye. "Kagura, I'll only tell you this once. I'm not your mother and you're not my daughter. So don't ever address me as such again." Adrian says. "See, you can't face the truth that like Kanna. I am the daughter of you and Naraku." Says Kagura. "Or so you've decided to tell yourself." Adrian says. She turns to face Kagura. "You are no child of mine. You are nothing more than an incarnation of Naraku." Says Adrian. "Then explain the wind powers that I possess. I surely didn't require these powers from Naraku." Kagura says. "Naraku created you as the Wind Sorceress for a reason. You're Kagura of the Wind, Naraku created you to be able to combat Inuyasha's Wind Scar attack. Plus, you use a fan to help aid your wind powers. Me on the other hand, I can use the wind with a simple hand gesture." Says Adrian. "Details, details. You're just trying to hide it and deny it, but just accept the truth that I am your daughter." Kagura says. "So I take it you believe that all of Naraku's other incarnations, Goshinki, Juromaru, Kageromaru and Muso were all my sons as well." Says Adrian. "Yes, it's a big possibility. You see, Kanna is your birth daughter that you already know." Kagura says. "Yes, Kanna is the only daughter and child that I have." Says Adrian. "So Kanna is Adrian's daughter." Haley says. "It seems that way." Says Inuyasha. "Well, the fact that she is calling Kanna her child, it must be true." Koga says. "Now that I think about it, Kanna did have some resemblance to Adrian." Says Allie. "I kind of had a feeling of that outcome. Kanna is the birth daughter of Adrian and Naraku." Sesshomaru says. "So that's why I couldn't bring myself to harm Kanna before." Says Haley. "Yeah, you probably felt like you were seeing a younger version of Adrian." Ashley says. "Only do you think Kagura is telling the truth?" Asks Allie. "I don't know. Adrian says that she isn't, but Kagura's saying that she is. So, I'm not to sure who to believe at this point." Koga says. "Anyway, yes it is true that I am different from Kanna. Since Naraku got you pregnant with Kanna and you in a way delivered her. She's the birth daughter between Naraku and you." Says Kagura. "You don't have to remind me about that. I know this already." Adrian says. "Only I was created in a different way. Yes, it is true that I was created from Naraku's flesh, but I was also created from your flesh as well. The same happened with Goshinki, Kageromaru, Juromaru and Muso." Says Kagura. "Okay, something you need to know about that. Muso, Juromaru, Kageromaru and Goshinki were all created from Naraku. While you were created from both of us. So yes. In a way I was involved in your creation, but I didn't deliver you like I did with Kanna." Adrian says. "I'm still a part of your flesh." Says Kagura. "That doesn't make you my daughter. That just makes you an incarnation of both Naraku and I." Adrian says. "You're a stubborn woman! I choose to believe what I think is true." Says Kagura. "That's probably the only thing we do have in common. By the way, I don't think a daughter would try to kill her own mother." Adrian says. "Damn you! Dance of Blades!" A barrier suddenly appears, blocking Kagura's attack from hitting Adrian. "What? You put a barrier around yourself?!" Asks Kagura. "I did no such thing. This barrier isn't mine anyway." Adrian says. Kagura gasps. "Naraku's barrier. He's protecting you isn't he?! Only, he's protecting you for a reason and I will find out what it is." Says Kagura. Kanna then appears within the barrier. "Mother, you are well?" Kanna asks. "Yes Kanna, I'm fine." Says Adrian. Naraku then appears standing between her and Kanna. "Naraku." Kagura says. "Kagura, what she has told you is the truth. She isn't your mother and I am not your father. You may have been created from the flesh of both of us, but you are not considered our daughter. You are simply just an incarnation of both of us. Kanna is our only child. Have I made myself clear?" Asks Naraku, sternly. "Yes Naraku you have. I understand." Kagura says. "That's what I thought. Now Kagura head to , we'll see you there." Says Naraku. "Very well, Naraku." Kagura says. She takes off one of her feather hair ornaments and summons a gust of wind, taking off on a huge feather. "Now as for the rest of you. The night of the full moon will be here in three days, can you reach Mt. Hakurei before then? We shall see won't we?" Asks Naraku. He and Kanna both turn to leave. "Sis, don't go with him. Please, just come with us and we'll fight to keep him away from you." Allie says. "I'll be alright Allie. I'll be waiting for you at . Farewell." Says Adrian. She turns to follow after Naraku and Kanna. The three of them then vanish. "I guess, we're going to then?" Haley asks. "Yes, I believe that is where we're heading." Says Koga. "How long will it take us to get to ?" Ashley asks. "If we time it right and leave first thing tomorrow morning. It'll take us three days to get there." Says Inuyasha. "So we could end up getting there before nightfall?" Allie asks. "If we don't encounter any traps of Naraku that can delay our timing. Then yes, we could get there before nightfall and before the full moon appears." Says Sesshomaru. "Then let's get some rest. We can leave first thing tomorrow morning." Koga says. "Only first, Haley and I need to head back to Kaede's village." Says Inuyasha. "Why's that, Inuyasha?" Haley asks. "Because, we're going to need Miroku, Sango and Kagome to help us out." Says Inuyasha. "Oh, okay. We'll be back shortly with some friends." Haley says. She and Inuyasha then take off, heading back towards Kaede's village.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

It's a couple of days later, the group has moved on. Haley and Inuyasha have returned with Miroku and Sango riding on Kirara's back. Inuyasha and Kagome are walking alongside each other; Kagome is pushing her bicycle along. Annie is walking beside Haley, while Shippo is on Annie's shoulder. Hakkaku, Ginta and the wolves have finally managed to catch up with Koga. Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un ended up finding Sesshomaru as well. They're resting for now; they've been walking ever since dawn the day before. Koga and the boys are busy talking. "I thought I told you two to wait at Allie's kingdom." Koga says. "We know you did but we couldn't help it." Says Hakkaku. "We wanted to assist you and Allie." Ginta says. "You wouldn't be able to keep up with me and Allie anyway. It's not like you two are very useful." Says Koga. "But we came all this way to help." Ginta says. "Besides its Mt. Hakurei, we've gone through this before and we were right there with you last time." Says Hakkaku. Koga just sighs. "Fine, but you better not slow us down or get in our way." Koga says. He then stands up and walks away. "We only have one more day to get to Mt. Hakurei. We're running out of time." Says Allie. "Right, tomorrow night is the night of the full moon." Ashley says. "I wonder why Naraku chose this particular night." Says Haley. "It's Naraku, it doesn't matter what night he chooses. It's bound to be something bad." Inuyasha says. "Yes, but there must be a reason he chose this night, Inuyasha." Says Miroku. Haley notices that Annie looks a little concerned about something. "Annie, are you okay?" Haley asks. "Hmm? Oh, don't worry about me Haley. I'm fine." Says Annie. She then turns and walks away from the others.

Meanwhile, at Mt. Hakurei. Naraku is watching them in Kanna's mirror. "So, they're actually trying to get here before tomorrow night. I doubt Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru can last long enough." Naraku says. He then stands up and walks away. Naraku then makes his way to the bottom of Mt. Hakurei alone. "Well, I see my restraints are still keeping you in check." Says Naraku. He has Adrian's wrists chained to the wall; she's still able to stand though. "Naraku, is this really necessary?" Adrian asks. "Yes, it's to keep you from trying to escape from me. I will not allow you to run off again." Says Naraku. "How long do you intend to keep me here like this? You can't keep me restrained like this forever." Adrian says. Naraku walks over to her and lifts up her chin. "I don't intend to keep you restrained for long. You should very well know that by now. You can feel it coming can't you? Tomorrow is the night of the full moon, the night when your demonic powers are at its strongest and when you're so much easier to take advantage of and control you to do my bidding. Tomorrow night I'll release you from your restraints and you'll fight whoever I tell you to fight." Says Naraku. He leans himself closer towards Adrian, his body pressed up against her. "I will also remove what I placed inside of you the last time it was the night of the full moon. You'll feel the same way you did when you had Kanna. Your so called sister, your friends and my enemies never even realized you were expecting." Naraku says. "That's because you cloaked it you bastard!" Says Adrian. Naraku then kisses her to try silencing her. Naraku then stops and places a hand gently against Adrian's stomach. "Damn you Naraku!" Adrian says. Naraku then slaps her in the face with the back of his hand. "You see what you make me do. You need to learn your place so I have to result in drastic measures." Says Naraku. Adrian glances up at him, teeth clenched and eyes blazing in anger, she did not like that. "You're going to bare your fangs at me, for what? I did that to teach you a lesson of talking back to me that way. Besides, you should be used to getting hit like that by now. Only you're lucky I only used my hand." Naraku says. He begins to walk away, when he does Adrian's growling right at him. Naraku then stops and looks over his shoulder at her. "Would you prefer me to use the whip on you instead?" Asks Naraku. He brings out a whip, ready to lash her with it. When Adrian sees it, she seems to be terrified of it and cowers a bit. "That's what I thought." Naraku says. He puts the whip away and leaves.

Back to the others, the sun is beginning to set. "There is only one day left. We're not going to make it in time." Says Allie. "Allie, don't think that way. We'll get there soon enough." Koga says. "The only problem is the barrier that surrounds Mt. Hakurei." Says Inuyasha. "A barrier? What does it repel?" Haley asks. "It makes demons unable to go through the barrier. It doesn't repel humans though." Says Miroku. "Unless you're a human like Miroku." Sango says. Miroku laughs, nervously. "Oh Sango, you mistake my intentions." Says Miroku. He places a hand on Sango's butt, she flinches and then a loud smack can be heard. Miroku has a red hand print on his face. "You lecherous monk!" Sango says. "He's at it again." Says Kagome. "Yep, that's Miroku for you." Inuyasha says.

Later when night has fallen. The group has built a fire. Shippo, Kirara, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, Hakkaku, Ginta and the wolves are all asleep. "Inuyasha, you seem puzzled is something wrong?" Asks Kagome. "No, I'm wondering though. When Naraku's defeated and we've completed the Sacred Shikon Jewel. What'll you do then, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks. "I don't know. I mean, I love coming to this era but, my home is in the other era." Says Kagome. "Well, maybe after this is all over. You could stay in your era if you want. I mean, you're safer there than you are here." Inuyasha says. "What is it that you're trying to say, Inuyasha? Do you want me to stay away after this is all over?" Asks Kagome. "Well, um. It's just you don't really belong in this era and your family would worry about you all the time." Inuyasha says. "I guess you're right about that, but you would be depressed all the time. Are you really sure about wanting me to stay away for good?" Asks Kagome. "I just want you to stay where you're safest and that's your era. I don't want you to leave but, that's just the way it needs to be." Inuyasha says. "I see, I understand. If that's what you want then as soon as this is all over, I'll return to my era and I'll stay there and never return to this era again." Says Kagome. She then stands up and walks away. _"I'm sorry Kagome but, you don't belong in this era anyway. Once the Sacred Shikon Jewel is completed there won't be a reason for you to keep coming back. You belong in your era." _ Inuyasha thinks to himself.

Koga is sitting on a boulder to himself, looking up at the starry night sky. _"It never ceases to amaze me." _ Koga thinks to himself. "Koga." Allie says. "Hm?" Asks Koga. He looks to see Allie approaching him. "Allie, what's a matter you seem awfully distressed?" Koga asks. "Is it that obvious?" Asks Allie. Koga just gives a simple nod. "Yes." Koga says. Allie's eyes are starting to tear up a bit. "I see." Says Allie. Koga then stands up and holds her close to himself. "I'm not able to understand what you're going through but, I am here whenever you need me." Koga says. "I just feel like I'm putting you and everyone else in danger. I should've tried to find her myself but, instead I asked Ashley and Haley for their help and then you guys came along." Says Allie. "Hey, you didn't know you'd encounter Naraku. Don't blame yourself for things that weren't even your fault to begin with. I don't know if you realized this but, she cares for you and the others. She may be younger than you but, she's the same age as you and she seems to be looking out for you and the others." Koga says. "I know, she's always been that way. She would never do anything to try to hurt me, Ashley or Haley. I know she's not my blood sister but, she was all I had growing up. She became part of my family when we were both five years old." Says Allie. "So you've known her for a while." Koga says. "Yeah. We had a strong relationship with each other, but back then she was so timid and fearful of the slightest things. You wouldn't expect that from her, seeing her how she is now." Says Allie. "Well, she's not so small and helpless anymore. I mean, I've seen how she is. She's not afraid of Naraku and she's not fearful of Sesshomaru. If those two don't scare her, I don't think anything or anyone can." Koga says. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. She does still fear two things, something that must reflect what happened to her before my father brought her into our family." Says Allie. "Which is?" Koga asks. "She fears men and she cowers every time she sees or hears a whip." Says Allie. "That explains things then." Koga says.

Sesshomaru is to himself, looking up at the moon that'll be full tomorrow night. _"Tomorrow night the full moon will be out. Whatever Naraku is planning it'll be futile, I shall kill him despite his warnings." _ Sesshomaru thinks to himself. Ashley finds him and approaches him. "Sesshomaru." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru glances at her from the corner of his eye. "I hope I'm not disturbing you. If you wish I can leave you to be to yourself." Ashley says. She turns to walk away. "You don't have to do that; you can stay if you wish." Says Sesshomaru. Ashley turns back and walks up to him, to stand at his side. Sesshomaru's still looking up at the moon. "Something troubles you, my Princess?" Sesshomaru asks. "I'm not exactly troubled and there's no need to address me by Princess. You can just address me by my name, everyone else does. I mean, does everybody you know address you by Lord?" Asks Ashley. "Not everyone. Only the ones who follow me or wish to stay on my good side. Although, let's face the truth I don't have a good side. I kill anyone who gets in my way of getting to where I want to go or getting in my way of killing someone I despise." Sesshomaru says. "You're speaking of Naraku, right?" Asks Ashley. "Correct." Sesshomaru says. "Sesshomaru, for what its worth I believe there is a good side in you. Way deep inside you that is." Says Ashley. "What makes you think something like that, my Princess?" Sesshomaru asks. "The way you are with Rin should be proof enough and you saved my life from Naraku's miasma. You also rescued me from Naraku more than once. You've even spared Adrian's life as well." Says Ashley. "That doesn't mean I have a good side. That just means I have a sense of honor like my father before me." Sesshomaru says. "You're very noble, my Lord. I'm sure your father would be impressed if he could see you now." Says Ashley. "My Princess, if he was impressed with me I would've been given the Tetsusaiga and not Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says. With that, he turns and walks away into the dark forest. "He's such a stubborn man, but he's meant to be my betrothed so I can overlook it. I'll get him to open up and accept who he is; I will make sure of it." Says Ashley.

Meanwhile, Annie is sitting to herself. Annie's looking at her reflection in the water. "Tomorrow night I'll be different and I'll be weaker. I'll lose my demonic powers and become mortal. I can already feel myself getting weaker." Annie says. "Annie, are okay?" Asks Haley. Annie turns to see her approaching her. "Haley." Annie says. Haley sits down next to her. "Is there something you wish to talk about? If so then I'm right here." Says Haley. "I appreciate that Haley but, there's nothing to talk about." Annie says. "You've been acting very secretive lately; I've been worried about you." Says Haley. "You don't need to worry about me Haley, I'm fine." Annie says. "Are you sure?" Asks Haley. "Yes, I promise you I'm okay." Annie says. "Alright, if you say so." Says Haley. She then stands back up to her feet and heads over to the others. "Night Annie." Haley says. "Goodnight Haley." Says Annie.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

It's the following day. They're close to reaching Mt. Hakurei. Miroku, Sango and Annie are riding on Kirara. "See anything Miroku?" Inuyasha asks. "We're getting close; we can see Mt. Hakurei from here." Says Miroku. "How long will it take us to reach it?" Haley asks. "That depends on how fast you are. If I have to guess, if Koga and Allie continue to head in this direction, they should be able to get there before the rest of us." Says Sango. "Sounds like a plan to me." Koga says. "Indeed, but what about the rest of you guys?" Asks Allie. "Well. Kirara can keep at pace with Inuyasha and Haley's speed, but Sesshomaru and Ashley are able to fly." Sango says. "Either way, I'm slightly faster than Haley so I could end up getting there before Haley does. Sesshomaru is able to keep up with me though." Says Ashley. "Perhaps it is best that we start leaving now. We don't have much time left." Miroku says. "Miroku's right, we need to keep moving." Says Allie. She and Koga then start taking off, Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves run after them to try to keep up, only they're lacking behind already. Sesshomaru and Ashley take to the skies; Ah-Un follows after them with Rin and Jaken riding on his back. "Sesshomaru, is it wise to let Rin come with us?" Ashley asks. "No, but Ah-Un will be enough to protect her." Says Sesshomaru. "What about Jaken?" Ashley asks. "He can take care of himself; I'm not too concerned for him." Says Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Haley then take off next; Inuyasha is carrying Kagome on his back. Shippo is hitching a ride on Haley's shoulder, while Annie, Miroku and Sango ride on Kirara's back.

Inside Mt. Hakurei, Naraku continues to watch them through Kanna's mirror. "They're very close and it is nearly sunset. At this rate, they'll make it here before the full moon rises. I shall not let that happen. It's time to set a few decoys to keep them occupied. Bankotsu, you shall go to battle with Koga and Allie." Naraku says.

Meanwhile, outside Mt. Hakurei. Koga and Allie have just reached the barrier that surrounds Mt. Hakurei. "Well this is it, only we can't exactly get through. Unless the barrier is taken down, we can't go through." Says Koga. "Until that happens, I'll entertain you." Bankotsu says. He appears behind the barrier and is able to go through it, approaching Koga and Allie. Bankotsu has Banryu slung over his shoulder. "Bankotsu? What are you doing, I thought you changed your ways?" Asks Koga. "As did I. I thought you followed under Adrian and not Naraku anymore." Allie says. "Trust me. I do not wish to fight you but, if I don't Naraku will take the Sacred Jewel shard from my neck." Says Bankotsu. "And what happens if he does?" Allie asks. "The shard in my neck sustains my life. If it is removed, my life shall end." Says Bankotsu. Allie gasps. "That's terrible, how awful." Allie says. "Bankotsu, is that what happened to the rest of the Band of Seven? Did Naraku remove their shards that sustained their lives?" Asks Koga. "Not exactly, but Naraku had me watch them die. You're the one who ended Kyokotsu's life, Koga." Bankotsu says. "That's right. I remember that." Says Koga. "Kyokotsu?" Allie asks. "Yes, he was one of the Band of Seven. Kyokotsu was the largest of the Band of Seven but, he was also the weakest. I removed the Sacred Jewel shard that was sustaining his life; it was embedded in his forehead." Says Koga. "Yes, he didn't get much of a chance. Naraku sent me to fight with you. He also wants me to take those Sacred Jewel shards that are embedded into your legs." Bankotsu says. "My Sacred Jewel shards?!" Asks Koga. "Yes, he wants them. I'll cut your legs off in order to take them to him if I have to." Bankotsu says. "Sorry but that's not happening. You'll have to kill me before you can take them." Says Koga. "If that's what you want." Bankotsu says. "Wait Koga, you have Sacred Jewel shards?" Asks Allie. "Yeah, they're embedded into my legs. I used to have a third one in my right arm but, it was removed from me. Only I don't plan on losing the shards in my legs." Koga says. "Wait, do the shards sustain your life as well Koga?" Asks Allie. "No, my life isn't sustained by the shards. My shards just increase my speed." Koga says. "I see." Says Allie. "I can't let you leave either Allie. So I must fight you both." Bankotsu says. Koga steps in front of Allie. "Koga?" Asks Allie. "I will not let you harm Allie. You'll have to kill me first." Koga says. "Koga…" Says Allie. "Very well, if that's what you want." Bankotsu says. He readies Banryu and aims it towards Koga. "Ready when you are Koga." Says Bankotsu. Koga steps forward. "Koga, you don't have to do this." Allie says. "Allie it's okay, I'll be fine. You just get somewhere safe." Says Koga. "I'm not leaving you." Allie says. "Just do what I say. I promised your mother that I would keep you safe and I intend to keep that promise." Says Koga. "Koga…" Allie says, touched. Koga then runs towards Bankotsu. Bankotsu swings Banryu right towards Koga, only he's able to dodge it. Koga tries punching and kicking at Bankotsu but, he just continues to dodge every attempt. "You're strong Koga. I haven't had much of a challenge since I fought with Inuyasha. But I will not be defeated by you." Says Bankotsu. "Well, I have plenty of fight left in me. If you wish to continue then so be it." Koga says. "Until I get those Sacred Jewel shards in your legs, we're not finished yet." Says Bankotsu. "That's fine by me." Koga says. They continue to go at it. Allie is watching from a safe distance, she's crouched on top of a boulder. _"Please be careful Koga, I couldn't bear it if you lost your life while protecting me." _Allie thinks to herself. Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves have finally caught up with them. "Oh Allie, there you are." Says Ginta. "We've finally caught up with ya." Hakkaku says. "Oh, hey boys." Says Allie. Hakkaku and Ginta stand at either side of her. The wolves crowd around all three of them. "So, what's going on here?" Hakkaku asks. "Yes, why is Koga fighting with this guy?" Asks Ginta. "That's Bankotsu. He works for Naraku as well as my sister. Bankotsu was ordered by Naraku to fight with Koga. He's after the Sacred Jewel shards in Koga's legs." Allie says.

Back inside Mt. Hakurei. "So, Bankotsu is doing well against Koga. Keep it up Bankotsu I'll be watching. Only I have another problem meaning I need another decoy. Kagura, go and fight Sesshomaru and Ashley." Says Naraku.

Sesshomaru and Ashley have made it to Mt. Hakurei, but the barrier is keeping them from getting any closer. "What do we do now, Sesshomaru?" Ashley asks. "We need to find a way to get inside the barrier. Only humans can get safely through the barrier, but I'll not be sending Rin to go inside." Says Sesshomaru. "I see you managed to reach Mt. Hakurei. Only you can't go any further due to the barrier." Kagura says. Ashley and Sesshomaru turn to see her, riding on her giant feather. "Kagura, what is it you want this time?" Asks Ashley. "Naraku sent me to battle with you. Sesshomaru, will you honor me with a duel?" Kagura asks. "Hm, I'll perform your last rights." Says Sesshomaru. He unsheathes Tokijin, aiming it towards Kagura. "Ashley, look after Rin. I'll deal with Kagura." Sesshomaru says. "Very well, Sesshomaru." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru flies towards Kagura, his Tokijin ready. "Prepare yourself Kagura." Sesshomaru says. Ashley flies towards Ah-Un, who has Rin and Jaken riding on his back. "Ashley." Says Rin. "We must stay clear of Sesshomaru and Kagura. Just make sure Ah-Un stays close to me." Ashley says. "Listen hear Princess, we don't take orders from anyone other than Lord Sesshomaru." Says Jaken. "Master Jaken, you shouldn't be so rude to Ashley. After all she is trying to keep us safe from danger." Rin says. "You be silent Rin, I don't need anyone to protect me. Especially from a dog demoness princess like her." Says Jaken. "Actually, Sesshomaru asked me to look after Rin. He said nothing about keeping you safe." Ashley says. "How dare you speak to me that way! You spoiled, ungrateful dog!" Says Jaken. "I really don't care for your tone." Ashley says. She lifts up one of her hands and forms a fireball within it, she looks into it intensely. Ashley then sends it right at Jaken, setting his hat on fire. Jaken pats at the flame, trying to put it out. "Owee, hot, hot, hot!" Says Jaken. "Of course it's hot. Its fire after all." Ashley says.

Inside Mt. Hakurei. "Kagura, do not fail me. You just have to delay Sesshomaru from coming in here. Now, I must set up a decoy for Inuyasha and his friends. Kohaku, take Entei and deal with Sango and Miroku. I'll find someone to deal with Inuyasha." Says Naraku. He leaves to find someone else. Naraku enters a pitch dark place inside Mt. Hakurei. Naraku then stops when he reaches who he's looking for. "I see you're still in great pain Nadyia. Still unable to move." Naraku says. He kneels down to one knee beside Nadyia. "Curse you… Naraku…" Says Nadyia, pained. "Now, now. I'm not here to disturb your rest to get well, but I need you to do something for me." Naraku says. "Incase you haven't noticed… I'm in quite a deal of pain here. From when you attacked me last time…" Says Nadyia, pained. "Your mother is safe isn't she? I kept my word that no harm would come to her. But, if you need something to cease your pain. I'll lend you this." Naraku says. He holds up a fragment of the Sacred Jewel. "A fragment of the Sacred Jewel…?" Asks Nadyia, pained. "Yes, this'll help you fight without feeling your pain." Naraku says. He grabs a hold of Nadyia's left wrist. "Get your hands off of me!" Says Nadyia. "Relax, I'm simply lending you this fragment." Naraku says. He embeds the fragment into Nadyia's left forearm and then releases her wrist. The fragment glows and Nadyia manages to find the strength to sit up. "What is it that you want Naraku?" Asks Nadyia. "I need you to duel with Inuyasha and keep him busy until I execute my plan. Do that and I'll spare your life, maybe even set you and Bankotsu free. So you can runoff and live the rest of your lives together." Naraku says. He then makes Nadyia's weapon form and grabs a hold of it. "But if you fail to do so, I'll end your life and make sure Bankotsu is here to witness your death and shortly after I'll remove the Jewel Shard that sustains Bankotsu's life so he can follow you in death. By the way, you might be needing this." Says Naraku. He drops Nadyia's weapon on the ground beside her. Naraku then vanishes.

Miroku, Sango and Annie continue to ride on Kirara. They're then cut off by Kohaku, riding on Entei's back. "Kohaku?" Sango asks. "Sister, I'm afraid I can't let you pass. Naraku has ordered me to delay your arrival." Says Kohaku. "Please Kohaku, why are you doing this?" Miroku asks. "If I don't do as Naraku says, he'll remove the Sacred Jewel shard from my back. Without it I'll die." Says Kohaku. He brings out his chain-sickle, ready to fight. "Entei, fire at will." Kohaku says. Entei opens his mouth and a beam begins to appear. "Don't do it Kohaku." Says Sango. "Sorry sister, it's already too late." Kohaku says. The beam from Entei's mouth fires right at them. "Let's go Kirara." Says Sango. Kirara flies out of the way, growling her fury.

Inuyasha and Haley have stopped running, noticing what's happening. "Oh no, Kohaku is fighting Sango, Miroku and Annie." Kagome says. Inuyasha let's her down. "Yeah, I'm guessing Naraku sent him." Says Inuyasha. "That's the least of your problems, Inuyasha." Nadyia says. Inuyasha looks to see her approaching them. "Nadyia?" Asks Haley. Kagome gasps. "Inuyasha, she has a Sacred Jewel shard embedded in her left forearm." Kagome says. "How observant of you Kagome." Says Nadyia. "Let me guess. Naraku sent you to duel me, right?" Inuyasha asks. "Well, listen to you. Are you finally following that half-breed brain of yours?" Asks Nadyia. She readies her weapon and aims it towards Inuyasha. "Come now, draw your sword Inuyasha." Nadyia says. "Very well you asked for it. But I'll only tell you this once, I have no problem killing a woman." Says Inuyasha. He unsheathes Tetsusaiga. "Haley, stay here and watch over Shippo and Kagome." Inuyasha says. "Sure thing." Says Haley. Inuyasha runs towards Nadyia, she's able to block the Tetsusaiga with her Glaive. _"What's with this girl? She has more strength than me and she's only human. She has a Sacred Jewel fragment in her left forearm but, she's not using it to strengthen herself. Her strength is comparable to Bankotsu." _ Inuyasha thinks to himself. "What's a matter Inuyasha? Your trembling, I can feel the vibration from your sword." Nadyia says. "I'm not scared of you if that's what you're intending." Says Inuyasha, defensively. "Of course not, I'm not the one to be afraid of." Nadyia says. She's able to push Inuyasha away from her with her Glaive. "Besides, you're starting to run out of time. Look for yourself." Says Nadyia. They look to see the sun beginning to set in the horizon. "Oh no, we're too late. The sun is going to set soon." Shippo says. "The full moon will soon rise and then your worst nightmare will soon begin. True the barrier will keep you demons out long after the full moon has risen, but Naraku instructed me tell you this. He shall allow you entrance after the full moon has risen. The sun will set in several minutes." Says Nadyia. "Nadyia, why are you doing this?" Haley asks. "Forgive me for being rude Haley, but what I do is none of your business." Says Nadyia.

Up in the sky, Sango, Miroku, Annie and Kohaku are still dealing with things. Kohaku notices that the sun will be setting over the horizon soon. "Look Entei, the sun will soon set and the night of the full moon will soon begin. In several minutes." Kohaku says. Miroku, Sango and Annie have noticed as well. _"Oh no, I'll soon lose my demonic powers and be reduced to a mere mortal." _ Annie thinks to herself. She then risks herself and jumps off of Kirara. "Annie, what are doing?" Asks Miroku. "Kirara." Sango says. Kirara flies down towards Annie. "No Miroku, Sango. I'll be fine, just keep away from me until tomorrow morning." Says Annie. Kirara suddenly stops in mid-air. Haley sees Annie falling to the ground. "Annie!" Haley says. She then runs and leaps into the air and manages to catch her in mid-fall. Haley then brings Annie down to the ground, safely. "Annie, are you okay?" Asks Haley. "I'm fine, I did that on purpose." Annie says. She then gets herself out of Haley's hold. "But why?" Asks Shippo. "I can't explain, I just need to leave. Listen, don't try to follow me alright. I'll return tomorrow morning. Goodbye and be safe." Annie says. She then takes off, running towards Mt. Hakurei. _"I need to use the last of my speed to get away from here, I can't let anyone see me when I'm human." _ Annie thinks to herself.

Sesshomaru is still in battle with Kagura. Ashley, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un are watching from nearby. Rin is pointing towards the setting sun. "Oh look Ashley, the sunset is so pretty." Says Rin. "It is beautiful but, the full moon will be out soon. We're too late." Ashley says. "Sesshomaru, there is no point in fighting any longer. The sun will set in several minutes. I was only sent to delay your time, oh yes and Naraku mentioned something else as well. He will let down the barrier as soon as the sun sets. Farewell." Says Kagura. She then takes off on her feather. Sesshomaru then sheathes Tokijin. Ashley and Ah-Un fly up to him. "What should we do now, Sesshomaru?" Ashley asks. "We must wait for the barrier to come down. Her scent is close by as well." Says Sesshomaru. "Her scent? You mean Adrian?" Ashley asks. "Yes, we should land and enter on foot." Says Sesshomaru. "Good idea." Ashley says. They then descend to the ground and land perfectly. Ah-Un lands as well. "Rin, you'll stay out here with Ah-Un." Says Sesshomaru. "Yes, my Lord." Rin says. "You'll stay here with her as well Jaken." Says Sesshomaru. "What? But my Lord." Jaken says. Sesshomaru glances at him from the corner of his eye, glaring at him. "I mean, yes my Lord. Of course." Says Jaken. Sesshomaru and Ashley walk on, leaving him, Rin and Ah-Un behind.

Koga and Bankotsu are still fighting as well, Allie has noticed the sunset. "The sun is setting." Allie says. Bankotsu slings Banryu over his shoulder. "Indeed, it'll set in several minutes and then the barrier around Mt. Hakurei will come down." Says Bankotsu. He then turns to leave, heading inside the barrier. Allie runs towards Koga, Hakkaku, Ginta and the wolves follow close behind her. "Koga, you did well." Allie says. "Yes, but even better we just found out when the barrier is coming down. Trust me when I tell you that when it does, I'll defeat Naraku and you can finally rescue your sister." Says Koga. Allie nods. "Hm." Allie says.

Inuyasha is still facing off against Nadyia. "Are we still doing this or what?" Asks Inuyasha. "For what? When the barrier is down, there will be no point in fighting you anymore. You'll be free to head inside Mt. Hakurei." Nadyia says. She then goes down to her hands and knees, using her Glaive to keep her from collapsing to the ground. Nadyia's breathing heavily. "Nadyia, are you alright?" Asks Haley. "I'll be fine." Nadyia says. She looks down at her left forearm; the Sacred Jewel shard embedded in her left arm is glowing brightly. "This Sacred Jewel shard in my forearm was surpassing my pain, making me able to fight with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I hope you can forgive me for delaying your time. I was just following orders." Says Nadyia. Inuyasha sheathes his Tetsusaiga and nods. "Hm." Inuyasha says. "Is there something we can do to help you?" Asks Haley. "No, it'll be alright. Don't worry about me Haley, just worry about freeing my mistress from this place." Nadyia says. "I'll try my best and I won't be alone. I have Inuyasha and the others with me." Says Haley. "That's all I ask is that you try." Nadyia says. She nearly collapses, only her Glaive is keeping her from doing so. "Nadyia…" Says Haley, concerned.

Kohaku can see what's happening. "Entei, take us down to Nadyia. She needs our help." Kohaku says. Entei whinnies and flies/gallops down towards Nadyia. "Kirara." Says Sango. Kirara follows after Entei and Kohaku.

Entei then lands near Nadyia and the fire around his hooves goes out. Kirara lands near Inuyasha, Haley, Kagome and Shippo. Miroku and Sango stay on Kirara's back. Kohaku gets off of Entei's back and runs over towards Nadyia. Kohaku kneels down to one knee beside Nadyia. "Miss. Nadyia, are you okay?" Kohaku asks. "Yes Kohaku, I'm okay." Says Nadyia. "I knew you were still not ready to fight yet, even with that Sacred Jewel shard that's embedded into your forearm. Come on, I'll get you onto Entei and bring you to Bankotsu so we can tend to your wounds." Kohaku says. He helps Nadyia to her feet and has her lean on him, one arm over his shoulder. "Entei." Says Kohaku. Entei walks over to them and goes down to all fours to make it easier on Nadyia. Kohaku then places her onto Entei's back, lying her carefully on his back. Kohaku then gets on. "Come on Entei, let's go. We need to get her to Bankotsu, quickly." Kohaku says. Entei then stands up to his feet, he gallops forward and his hooves go ablaze as he takes off into the sky. "Poor Nadyia, I hope she'll be okay." Says Kagome. "Me too." Shippo says. "Come on we need to get moving." Says Haley. "Right." Inuyasha says.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

The sun has finally set and the night of the full moon has just begun. The barrier around Mt. Hakurei has fallen. Allie is the first to head in. Koga turns to look over his shoulder at Hakkaku, Ginta and the wolves. "You boys stay here, we'll be back soon." Koga says. He then turns to follow after Allie.

Sesshomaru and Ashley enter the way they're coming from. "We must be cautious now; we're going inside Naraku's new realm." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru nods. "Yes, who knows what Naraku has planned for us inside." Sesshomaru says. They then continue to head towards the mountain.

Meanwhile, Annie is still running, she managed to actually make it inside Mt. Hakurei. Annie can feel herself slowing down though. "No, no, no. Not now." Says Annie. She then suddenly trips and loses her balance. Annie's starting to lose her demoness characteristics. Her claws are disappearing, her tail is going away and her ears are vanishing. The only thing that seems to be hurting her through this is that her legs and feet are turning from rabbit legs and feet to human legs and feet. She let's out a painful scream and her legs and feet are now humanized. Her eyes go from turquoise to brown and her hair goes from brunette to black. Annie then gets up to her hands and knees. "I've become a mere human now, but I can't stop here. Even though I'm not as fast as I was, I can still run." Annie says. She then gets up and keeps running.

Naraku is making his way to the bottom of Mt. Hakurei. He's heading to where he's holding Adrian. "Still trying to fight off the change are you? Well, I'm afraid you can't fight what you truly are." Says Naraku. Adrian is wincing in pain quite a bit; she's feeling her true demonic power, only he's right she can't fight it off. Her image is beginning to change, her bat ears are the only thing that's vanishing. She now has pointy ears, just like any other full-fledged demoness would have. Her hair is changing as well, it's changing from black to white, it has a lovely silver tint to it though. It looks like a mix of Lord Aquilonis's hair and Lord Inutaisho's hair. Her eyes are still the same color only her pupils are now slit. She now has markings that are similar to Lord Aquilonis, only she has two stripes going down instead of a single stripe, her markings appear navy blue. Her markings go down her face, through either side of her neck, two stripes, one on either side goes through her collar-bone, down her chest and extends through her ribs and stops just short of her bellybutton. While the two other stripes, one on either side goes through her shoulder blades, perfectly extends down her back and makes its way across her abdomen and then extends downward through her waist and makes its way across her hips and through the pelvis. Her upper hands have two sets of stripes as well and seem to extend up her arm a bit until it reaches her wrists, the stripes then intersect each other until the points are facing upwards again. The red pentagon birthmark that Lord Aquilonis had appears on the middle of her forehead. She also has a maroon stripe on each eyelid. "I see your transformation is finally complete. You have turned into your full-fledged demoness form. Now I shall release you from your restraints, once I do you'll fight Inuyasha. Only before you do that, I must remove the thing that resides within you, I know it hurts but this is the only way." Naraku says. He approaches Adrian and suddenly stabs his hand through her stomach, reaching into the womb. Naraku covers Adrian mouth with one of his tentacles so she doesn't scream out. Naraku then removes the thing that was inside her and holds it in one of his arms. Naraku then lifts up his hand and the chains that were restraining Adrian suddenly break off. Adrian then falls down to her hands and knees, holding at the wound in her stomach. "Now, go and find Inuyasha and kill him. When you do I want you to take the Tetsusaiga and bring it to me. Do you understand?" Asks Naraku. His eyes suddenly glow red. Adrian then raises up her head and looks Naraku in the eyes, when she does her eyes glow red only for a second and then they return back to their normal purple color. "I understand Naraku, I shall do as you command." Adrian says. She then stands up to her feet and leaves, despite her pain.

Annie is still running through . _"I must keep moving, I can't allow the others to see me this way." _ Annie thinks to herself. She turns to look over her shoulder and suddenly collides into someone else. Annie then falls backwards to the ground. Annie then sits herself up, holding at the side of her head. Annie looks to see who she ran into, she gasps when she sees Adrian, in her full-fledged demoness form. Adrian then turns to face Annie; she is actually amazed by this form of her. "It's you, but you look different from the last time I saw you." Says Annie. She then stands up to her feet. "I actually do love your hair in this form, the color suits you very nicely." Annie says. "A mere human girl, I'm surprised you managed to get this far." Says Adrian. "Hm, you mean you don't recognize me?" Annie asks. "Should I?" Asks Adrian. "Well, I guess that's not entirely surprising. After all, we weren't properly introduced. I'm Annie, I usually don't look like this. I'm actually a half-demoness." "So you lose your powers during a full moon. Usually, half-demons don't show their human forms to anyone else." Adrian says. "That's kind of why I made it this far. I'm trying to avoid the others from seeing me like this." Says Annie. "Others?" Adrian asks. "Yes, the others. You know the ones that have been searching for you. I came here with Haley and Inuyasha." Says Annie. Adrian's eyes suddenly widen when she hears Inuyasha's name. "Inuyasha?!" Adrian asks. "Yes, I just said that. You do remember him don't you?" Asks Annie. Adrian's eyes glow red for a few seconds and then regain their normal color, she then has a slight smirk. "Of course I remember Inuyasha and since you're a friend of his." Adrian says. Her voice is starting to become very menacing. Adrian then lifts up one of her hands, readying her claws. "I'll make sure he hears your terrified screams. As I slice you to pieces." Says Adrian. She claws at Annie, only she manages to dodge it and steps out of the way. "What's happened to you?" Annie asks. Adrian tries attacking her again; only the wound in her stomach makes her react. Adrian places a hand over the wound. "Hey, are you okay?" Asks Annie. "I'd be more concerned about yourself if I were you." Adrian says. She then unsheathes So'unga and aims it towards Annie. Adrian tries attacking Annie with the So'unga, only she side steps it. Annie then starts running, while Adrian chases after her, slashing at her with So'unga. Annie continues running, trying to avoid being sliced by So'unga. Annie then suddenly trips over something; she managed to cut herself a little bit. Adrian is still right behind her; she stops and now stands over her. Annie tries to make a run for it, only Adrian stabs one of her wings into her leg. Annie let's out a scream in pain. "Looks like you ain't going anywhere for a while." Says Adrian. She then sheathes So'unga. "Your screams will bring Inuyasha right to me." Adrian says. She moves her other wing and aims it near Annie's heart. Adrian's other wing is still jabbed into Annie's leg; blood is running down her leg. "Farewell." Says Adrian. She lifts up her wing and comes very close to stabbing Annie through, until someone grabs a hold of her and tackles her to the ground. Haley runs over to Annie and looks over her condition. "Annie, are you alright?" Haley asks. "Haley." Says Annie. "Annie, why didn't you just tell us that you were going to lose your demoness powers tonight?" Haley asks. "I was afraid that you would resent me, if you saw me in my human form." Says Annie. "Oh Annie, I don't care what you look like. I like you for who you are." Haley says. Annie's eyes are tearing up. Annie then hugs Haley close, tearing over her shoulder. "Thank you Haley." Says Annie. Inuyasha has Adrian pinned to the ground. "About time you showed up, Inuyasha." Adrian says. She's able to knee Inuyasha in the gut and is able to get out of his hold. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Asks Haley. "I'm fine." Inuyasha says. He stands up to his feet and faces Adrian. "Why are you doing this?" Asks Inuyasha. "I was sent to come and fight you. Draw your sword Inuyasha." Adrian says. "You've gone mad. I'm not going to fight you; I have no reason to do so. Did Naraku put you up to this?" Asks Inuyasha. "Perhaps. Of course you can always just hand over your sword to me and you can leave here with your life still intact." Adrian says. "Are you even listening to yourself? I'm not handing Tetsusaiga over to you and I'm not going to fight you either. Besides, you already have a damn hole in your gut and we haven't even battled yet. Wait a minute that wound? Did Naraku do that to you?" Asks Inuyasha. "That is none of your concern Inuyasha, but since your refusing to fight. I guess I'm going to have to kill you and then take the Tetsusaiga after you are dead." Adrian says. "You can try but, you won't succeed in doing so." Says Inuyasha. Adrian unsheathes So'unga. "So'unga. That's right I forgot you had that sword." Inuyasha says. "Your life will be ended by the very sword you sent straight to hell." Says Adrian. She charges at Inuyasha, only to be blocked by the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha and Adrian are keeping each other at bay, only the So'unga appears to be stronger than the Tetsusaiga. "You know I've been wondering something. Your appearance has changed, why is that?" Inuyasha asks. "I become a full-fledged demoness during the night of the full moon." Says Adrian. "Wait, so you're a half-demoness?" Inuyasha asks. "Most of the time yes, but right now I'm a full-fledged demoness." Says Adrian. "Haley, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Inuyasha asks. "I just found out. I didn't know about this either. I didn't know she was a half-demoness and that she turns into a full-fledge demoness during the night of a full moon." Says Haley. "Wait, so if you're a half-demoness. That means you also have a night where you lose your demoness powers and become a mere mortal." Inuyasha says. "Yes, only I will surely not be telling you when that happens. You are also a half-demon Inuyasha, so you also have a night when you become human." Says Adrian. "So what?" Inuyasha asks. Adrian then manages to slice him in the torso with one of her wings. Inuyasha reacts and falls back. Inuyasha then sits up holding at his gut. "Damn it." Says Inuyasha. Adrian has fallen to her hands and knees as well; her wound is starting to get the better of her. Bloods running down from both of their wounds. "You see, I didn't even hit you and you're already losing blood." Inuyasha says. Adrian looks up at him and her eyes glow red long enough for him to see it. "I still have enough strength to finish you." Says Adrian. "You're not thinking clearly. Your mind is being controlled by Naraku." Inuyasha says. "How clever of you, Inuyasha." Says Adrian. She stands up to her feet, holding the So'unga near her side. "Inuyasha, you need to get yourself out of here. Take Haley and Annie with you and gather your friends. Get everyone who followed you out of here." Adrian says. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Asks Inuyasha. "Listen to me, Naraku is going to bring this whole mountain down; I'm mainly being used as a distraction. Now leave this place." Adrian says. Naraku then appears from behind her, encircling her within his tentacles, keeping her pressed tightly against his chest. "What an untrustworthy woman! I thought I had you under my control." Says Naraku. "Oh please Naraku, if the So'unga can't control me to do its bidding then there is no way you can. It doesn't matter which form I'm in, no one can control me to do anything." Adrian says. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Kagome then show up. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Asks Kagome. "Yeah." Inuyasha says. "Haley, is Annie okay?" Asks Shippo. "She'll be fine." Haley says. Just then, two cyclones appear and then disappear, revealing Koga and Allie. "Naraku!" Says Koga. "Adrian, you look different since the last time we saw you." Allie says. "I think we uncovered this already. Although, you wouldn't have known considering I hid this form from everyone, including you Allie. This happens to me every time there is a full moon. I'm a half-demoness Allie." Says Adrian. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Allie asks. "I thought you knew. Why do you think I hid myself during each night when my form changed." Says Adrian. Naraku's laughing in his evil way. "The only one who knew was me. Even though I admit that I didn't realize she was a half-demoness at first, but I eventually found out when she became human. Only, I didn't know about her full-fledged demoness form either." Naraku says. "You're a half-demon yourself Naraku. You also have times when you lose your demon powers." Says Adrian. Naraku presses his tentacles tighter around her, making her pressed tighter against him, it is tight enough to make her lose consciousness. "Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha says. "How dare you bring harm to an innocent woman." Says Miroku. "She is my woman after all, I can treat her anyway I want. See for yourself." Naraku says. He pulls some of his tentacles out of the way, to reveal the hole in Adrian stomach. Naraku made it worse when he made his tentacles tighter around her. Allie gasps seeing it, Koga holds her close to himself. "You ripped through her gut, for what purpose would you have to do such a spiteful thing?!" Asks Koga. Blood is dripping down from Adrian's wound, it's also running down Naraku's tentacles and hitting the ground below them. "I had my reasons, but if she wanted you to know she would've mentioned something about it. Now, if you don't mind I must be on my way." Naraku says. He then floats up to the air, putting up his barrier around himself. "Naraku, you sick bastard! Come down here and fight like a man, don't go hiding behind a demoness who's too weakened to defend herself." Says Inuyasha. Adrian's eyes then suddenly open. "Who are you calling weak? You underestimate me, Inuyasha." Adrian says. "You've finally awakened have you? I'm impressed; you are stronger in this form." Says Naraku. "You're always impressed when a woman shows you off, Naraku." Adrian says. She tightens her hold on the So'unga. Adrian slices through Naraku's tentacles using her wings and the So'unga, freeing herself from his hold. Naraku's barrier is beginning to weaken. "Curse you!" Says Naraku. "Oh, I'm not finished with you yet Naraku. You still have more coming than that." Adrian says. She aims the So'unga towards Naraku; the slightest effort causes the wound in her gut to react. "You plan on finishing me off with your sword? You can barely lift it, thanks to that hole in your gut." Says Naraku. Adrian grasps at her wound; more blood is beginning to drip out from it. "This wound was inflicted by you, but I have just enough strength to finish you off with the So'unga. I'll kill you before my life gives out. Try escaping from So'unga's attack this time. Dragon Twister!" Adrian sends the attack straight for Naraku and it looks as if it made a direct hit, a dark cloud hovers where he was floating. Adrian gives a simple sigh, holding the So'unga at her side. Her wound is becoming more serious with every passing minute. "You didn't honestly think you defeated me did you?!" Naraku asks. Adrian looks to see him flying right towards her; he grabs her roughly and sends her crashing harshly into the wall. Naraku still has his hold on Adrian, with a chokehold against her throat with his bare hand. "That pathetic attack was a futile effort." Says Naraku. He tightens his hold on Adrian throat, making her gasp for air. Adrian then weakly releases the So'unga and it falls to the ground. Adrian places both of her hands against the one that's holding her up. "Naraku… killing me will only bring your demise…" Adrian says. "My dear woman, whoever said I was going to kill you? You're the only one keeping me alive." Says Naraku. "What… do you mean…?" Adrian asks. "Are you saying that you don't know? My life is in your hands so to speak. But, I must discipline you for your actions against me!" Says Naraku. He removes his hand from Adrian's throat and sends her crashing to the ground. "Adrian!" Allie says. "No!" Says Haley. They both run over to where she crashed. Haley manages to get over to Adrian first and kneels down beside her. "Adrian, can you hear me?" Haley asks. Adrian manages to open her eyes and looks up at her. "Haley…" Says Adrian, pained. She winces in pain as she tries getting herself up, while Haley holds her by her shoulders, helping her to sit herself up. Haley then leans Adrian against her chest, trying to get her to rest herself a bit, her arms are wrapped around her slightly, to keep her from falling out of her hold. Allie then gets up to them and goes down to her knees beside them. "How's she doing?" Allie asks. "She isn't doing to well, I don't think her body can take much more of this. Naraku took things way too far." Says Haley. Allie takes a hold of one of Adrian's hands, that's actually shaking. "She's shaking." Allie says. "It's because her wound is taking serious affect." Says Haley. She moves Adrian's other hand out of the way of the wound in her gut, she also moves the see through fabric out of the way a bit. "Blood is still running down from the wound." Haley says. "She's losing too much blood, we need to get this wound tended to." Says Allie. Naraku's laughing in his evil manner again. Both Allie and Haley look up at him. "Oh little Allie, still so naïve. Don't you yet realize that you can't free her from me. She will never be able to escape from me. Unless of course, you wish to take her place. Only then will she truly be severed from me." Naraku says. He sends his tentacles towards Allie, but Adrian surprisingly steps in front of her and risks herself. Naraku gasps and at the last minute, alters the direction of his tentacles, slicing Adrian in the side of her thigh and it hits the ground, just missing Allie by a mere inch. "You foolish woman! Do you know how close I came to stabbing you through and ending your very life?!" Asks Naraku. "I'm aware, but you changed the direction that your tentacles would've stabbed through. Why did you do so?" Adrian asks. "I chose to spare your life, as simple as that. It won't matter if you try to fight me now. You have nothing left and you are never going to escape from me!" Says Naraku. "Wanna bet!" Ashley says. A torrent of fire shoots right towards Naraku, only for him to deflect it with his barrier. Naraku looks to see Ashley had finally shown up, flying mere feet from him. "Ashley." Says Haley. "Who said you could start the fight without me?" Ashley asks. "You've come to fight me now Princess? What makes you think you'll do any better than she did?" Asks Naraku. "Naraku, don't fight her. I'm the one you want and I'm going to be the one who finishes this." Adrian says. "You have nothing left. You already tried using your sword on me and look where it got you. Your efforts are futile, my dear." Says Naraku. Adrian walks over to where the So'unga landed and picks it up. "I didn't say I was going to try to use my So'unga on you again Naraku." Adrian says. She sheathes the So'unga. "Then what else do you possibly have to use on me?" Asks Naraku. "I have one final trick up my sleeve and I can only perform it when I'm in this form. Ashley stand down and let me finish this." Adrian says. "Pardon?" Asks Ashley. "Just trust me. I have one final trick to perform and I'm at my limit of strength." Adrian says. She opens up her wings and flies herself up towards Ashley. "Please Ashley, just let me finish this." Says Adrian. Ashley nods and steps aside, showing her respect towards her. Ashley stays behind her just to be on the safe side. "Naraku, its time to end this foolish battle." Adrian says. "What could you possibly have left?" Asks Naraku. "Like I said, I have one final trick up my sleeve." Adrian says. She lifts up her left hand and opens her palm, to reveal a black marking of the sun that looks like a fancy designed tattoo. She then lifts up her right hand and opens her palm, to reveal a black marking of a crescent moon, with the same fancy design as the sun. "Try running from this Naraku. I unleash the forces of the moon and sun!" Says Adrian. The markings turn from black, fancy designs and start glowing, the crescent moon marking glows violet-purple, while the sun marking glows crimson red. The navy blue markings on her face and body turn a sinister black and her eyes turn completely white, glowing. The pentagon birthmark on her forehead turns from red to navy blue, glowing. The markings send a powerful blast towards Naraku. Naraku gasps, he's never seen someone with this much power before. Everyone else is just as surprised, they've never seen this kind of power before either. Only, she can't hold it for very long, the blast connects and manages to pierce straight through Naraku's chest. Adrian ceases the attack and her markings and eyes return to normal. Adrian comes close to collapsing, but Ashley catches her in time, now holding her close to her chest. "Adrian… say something to me, please." Ashley says. Adrian opens her eyes, weakly. "Ashley…" Says Adrian, weakly. "That attempt was a wasted effort and now it's made you weaker!" Naraku says. "You survived that?" Asks Ashley. "She couldn't kill me even with her strongest attack." Naraku says. He flies towards them, he's able to grab both of them and slam them roughly against the wall. Naraku's holding Ashley up by her neck, trying to squeeze the life out of her, she's gasping for air. "It would seem this is the end for you, Princess." Says Naraku. He tightens his grip; he's basically strangling Ashley now. "Naraku, just let her go. I'm the one you want, right?" Adrian asks. Naraku's holding her up by her chest, the wound in her gut is still dripping blood. "I don't see why I should." Says Naraku. "I said, fucking let her go." Adrian says, angrily. "You dare speak to me that way?!" Asks Naraku, furiously. "Yes, I do dare!" Adrian says, defiantly. She slices her wing right through Naraku's hand that's holding Ashley up, cutting his hand right off, releasing Ashley in the process. Ashley's falling fast towards the ground, until someone manages to catch her in mid-fall. Sesshomaru was able to catch Ashley in time and brings her safely to the ground. Ashley comes to, holding at her throat and coughing, finally able to get air into her lungs. "Are you alright, Ashley?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Yes, I will be." Ashley says. Naraku's now holding Adrian up by her hair, she's losing consciousness. Adrian's bleeding from the side of her head now. "You have nothing left now." Says Naraku. "Damn you… Naraku…" Adrian says. She just fell into unconsciousness. "Sesshomaru, do you think you can get her out of there?" Asks Ashley. "I could, if you want me to." Sesshomaru says. "Please." Says Ashley. "Fine." Sesshomaru says. He unsheathes Tokijin and flies up to where Naraku is, keeping his distance. "What is it you want Sesshomaru?" Asks Naraku. "Naraku, still being cowardly as usual. Hiding behind a woman no less." Sesshomaru says. "Ah, I see what you're getting at Sesshomaru. You want her is that it? Has the valiant Lord Sesshomaru finally developed a heart?" Asks Naraku. He brings Adrian up closer to himself, holding her against his body with one of his arms. Naraku's looking down at Adrian, taking in her sleeping form. "She's my woman and rest assured I wouldn't let her go so easily. But, in your case Sesshomaru I could lend her to you. You can have her if you can catch her that is." Naraku says. He encircles Adrian within one of his tentacles and lets her fall. "Sesshomaru, catch her." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru does as she says and flies towards Adrian, managing to catch her in time. Sesshomaru then hovers in mid-air, holding Adrian up around her ribs and slightly against his side. "Is she okay, Sesshomaru?" Ashley asks. Sesshomaru takes in Adrian sleeping form. "She's still alive but just barely. Her heart is still beating and she's still breathing." Says Sesshomaru. Ashley then flies up to where they are. "I see it now Sesshomaru. Your heart is towards the Princess, that is obvious. Only your feelings towards her, is aimed more towards the brotherly way. You feel big brotherly towards her, don't you Sesshomaru?" Naraku asks. "I don't have to explain myself to scum like you! Dragon Strike!" Says Sesshomaru. He sends the attack from the Tokijin. "If that's how you feel about her then you can join her at the bottom of . I will summon for her again. Your woman can join you both as well." Naraku says. He smashes his tentacles through the top of and lots of debris falls from the impact. A deep pit then forms from underneath them and boulders are coming very close to hitting them. Adrian's wings then suddenly wrap around Sesshomaru and a barrier surrounds all three of them, just in time to. A giant boulder knocks the barrier out of mid-air and straight into the deep, dark pit below. "They're gone." Says Haley. "I would be more concerned for yourself. I'd get yourselves out of here while you still can. We'll surely run into each other again. Until then." Naraku says. He puts up his own barrier and vanishes. "I hate to admit it but, Naraku's right." Says Koga. "We all need to get out of here now or we'll be crushed." Sango says. "Yes, let's be on our way." Says Miroku. "Kirara, be ready to take off as fast as you can." Sango says. "But, what about the other three?" Asks Kagome. "Oh, don't worry. Sesshomaru was never one to be taken down so easily. We'll run into him again for sure." Inuyasha says. "What about Ashley and Adrian?" Asks Annie. "Them two can take care of themselves. I'm sure they'll both be just fine." Allie says. "Yes and with Sesshomaru on their side, I'm sure they have quite an advantage." Says Haley. Annie's starting to feel pain in her legs and feet again. "Annie, what's wrong?" Shippo asks. "Nothing to worry about, Shippo." Says Annie. Her demoness characteristics are returning, her hair is turning from black back to brunette and her claws have come back. Her legs and feet are turning back to rabbit legs and feet. Her eyes are turning from human brown eyes to demonic turquoise eyes. Her rabbit tail and rabbit ears have also reappeared. She has become a half-demoness again. "Annie, you're back to normal." Haley says. "I'm glad to be this way once more. The night of the full moon has ended." Says Annie. "Wait, then that means. Adrian has returned to her half-demoness state as well." Allie says. "Most likely, now we must get going." Says Inuyasha. "Kirara, let's go." Sango says. Kirara takes her, Miroku and Shippo on her back and flies as fast as she can to get out of there. "Come on Kagome." Says Inuyasha. He carries Kagome on his back and runs out of there, Annie and Haley take off after them. Allie and Koga follow shortly after, creating vortexes as they go. They all manage to get themselves out of there just in time. "We just made it, thank goodness." Koga says. "Yeah, I hope Adrian, Ashley and Sesshomaru come out of this okay." Says Allie. "No doubt about it, they'll be just fine." Koga says. "I hope so." Says Allie.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

At the bottom of where Mt. Hakurei used to be. Ashley winces as she starts to come to, she's been woken up by a lashing of some sort of whip. Ashley opens her eyes to see Sesshomaru lashing his whip at small flying demons, trying to keep them away. "Sesshomaru…" Ashley says. Sesshomaru glances at her from the corner of his eye. "Have you been keeping these demons away this whole time?" Asks Ashley. "Are you hurt at all?" Sesshomaru asks. "No, I'm fine. What are these demons after?" Asks Ashley. "They're after the scent of blood from her wounds." Sesshomaru says. Ashley looks over at where Adrian's laying. "Is she okay?" Asks Ashley. "She should be, she landed on me and that should've broken her fall." Sesshomaru says. Ashley moves over to Adrian, leaning over her, she's back to being in her normal half-demoness state. Her markings have vanished, her dark blue eye shadow has reappeared and her bat ears have returned. Her hair has returned to its normal black color. "I see she's returned to normal." Says Ashley. "She has a slight concussion that's all I know." Sesshomaru says. Ashley caresses the side of Adrian head slightly, gently flicking one of her bat ears while doing so. Adrian then suddenly awakens when she does so, her eyes look slightly dazed. Ashley takes her hand away. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Says Ashley. "You didn't. I was just trying to rest off my wounds but, it didn't help much." Adrian says. "I see." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru turns to face them. "Are you still unable to move?" Sesshomaru asks. Adrian moves to sit herself up, but its obvious her wounds are still too painful for her to do much; they could easily reopen if she forces herself too hard. Adrian's wincing slightly as she tries to get herself to her feet. "Don't force yourself to stand if it hurts." Says Sesshomaru. Ashley suddenly wraps her arms around Adrian's chest, helping her to get to her feet. Ashley's keeping Adrian steady to her feet. "Now, try walking if you can." Sesshomaru says. "I'll only let you go when you want me to." Says Ashley. "Let go." Adrian says. "Are you sure?" Asks Ashley. "Yes." Adrian says. Ashley slowly releases her, but keeps her hands and arms near her in case she needs to grab a hold of her. Adrian takes a few steps, her wounds react a bit and she nearly loses her footing, only surprisingly Sesshomaru catches her, breaking her fall. Adrian's actually surprised that Sesshomaru did that, Ashley is equally stunned. "Sesshomaru, you caught her and I didn't even have to ask you to do so." Says Ashley. "You would've yelled at me if I didn't." Sesshomaru says. "That is true, I probably would've." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru then looks down at Adrian. "You're still in too much pain to move. If you wish, I can carry you the rest of the way." Sesshomaru says. "Sesshomaru, you're actually offering? I don't have to ask you to carry her?" Asks Ashley. "You don't have to do that Sesshomaru; I can walk on my own." Adrian says. "I'd rather not hear you in pain every step of the way. So like it or not I'm carrying you the rest of the way." Says Sesshomaru. "That's pretty thoughtful of you Sesshomaru. In your own stubborn way that is." Ashley says. Sesshomaru lifts Adrian up and cradles her in his only arm. Sesshomaru then walks forward and Ashley follows alongside him.

Sometime later, Sesshomaru and Ashley are still walking on. Adrian seems to have fallen asleep, probably because she feels a sense of security for once. "I see she's fallen asleep." Says Ashley. "As long as she's not moaning in pain its fine. The pain from her wounds must have ceased a bit." Sesshomaru says. "Her wounds are still deep though. We need to get her to someone who can tend to them." Says Ashley. "I know someone who could help. Only we need to get out of here first." Sesshomaru says. "Sesshomaru, I've been wondering about something. Do you have feelings of affection towards Adrian?" Asks Ashley. "If you're asking if I love her, then no I don't. She isn't mine to love, another woman has my affections." Sesshomaru says. "If you don't mind me asking, who is the woman that you love?" Asks Ashley. "She is a dog demoness. She is very strong, selfless and clever. She's also a princess from the west." Sesshomaru says. "I see." Says Ashley. "She's also my betrothed." Sesshomaru says. Ashley blushes a bit. "Oh, you meant me." Says Ashley. "Of course I meant you. The only question is, do you feel the same way for me." Sesshomaru says. "Do you even have to ask? Of course I do Sesshomaru, why do you think I decided to travel with you?" Asks Ashley. Sesshomaru suddenly stops; she notices and stops at his side. "What is it?" Ashley asks. Sesshomaru's looking down at Adrian, still asleep in his arm. "It's that scent again." Says Sesshomaru. "What do you mean?" Ashley asks. "Well, we now know that she is a half-demoness." Says Sesshomaru. "Yes, I'm aware. Why, I don't see how it makes her any different. She still means something to me and Allie and Haley. She's still the same Adrian that we've known and that you've come to know." Ashley says. "Yes, but that's not the point I was making. She doesn't carry the scent of a half-demoness, that's why none of us realized she was a half-demoness until just now. She carries the scent of a full-fledged demoness, like you and myself." Says Sesshomaru. "I don't understand what you're getting at." Ashley says. "It's complicated to explain but, I came across this scent before. When Inuyasha, Koga and myself encountered her inside Naraku's castle. She was weakened and suffering from her injuries that Koga inflicted on her. She does typically carry the scent of a bat demoness." Says Sesshomaru. "I would hope so, considering she is a bat demoness." Ashley says. "You're missing the point. I am aware that she is a bat demoness, but when she became a full-fledged demoness her scent changed a bit. She still had the scent of a bat demoness but, she also carried a trace of dog demoness scent." Says Sesshomaru. "Did you ever stop to consider that a bit of my scent could've gotten onto her, because I was holding onto her for a few minutes." Ashley says. "Yes, but I know your scent. She didn't carry your scent on her. The dog demoness scent was like mine and my father's, even very slightly Inuyasha's." Says Sesshomaru. "What? Are you saying that somehow she's pretending to be a bat demoness and is actually a dog demoness? And that somehow she has some sort of connection towards you, your brother and your father." Ashley says. "I know how crazy it sounds, but I never said that she was pretending to be a bat demoness. What I meant was, she could simply be a crossbreed between a bat and a dog." Says Sesshomaru. "This is very confusing and it's making my head hurt. So can we just drop this whole insane theory of yours." Ashley says. She starts to walk ahead. "I'm not insane Ashley and it's just a thought. Nothing more." Says Sesshomaru. Ashley turns back to face him. "I said we're dropping it, alright." Ashley says. "Very well, whatever you say." Says Sesshomaru. A tentacle suddenly appears behind Ashley, approaching her, ready to impale her through. A barrier appears just in time to block it. Ashley turns around to see what almost happened to her. Naraku then appears from the shadows. "Hm, I see even when she's unconscious she can still put up a barrier. Interesting." Naraku says. "Naraku, I see you've finally come to me personally, instead of hiding behind others. Especially her." Says Sesshomaru. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. You're still so hostile and hateful of me. I'm actually surprised to see you and your companion survived the fallen debris and the crashing to the bottom of Mt. Hakurei." Naraku says. "Ashley and Lord Sesshomaru survived because I allowed them to. You can put me down now, Sesshomaru." Says Adrian. Sesshomaru releases her and she stands strongly to her feet, she still has the wound in her stomach but the pain seems to have ceased quite a bit. "Besides, I would've been able to stop that pathetic attempt if I was fully conscious at the time. My wind abilities could've easily stopped it. Now, why are you still here? I thought you would've left and went to executing a new scheme that'll eventually end up failing anyway." Adrian says. "I wouldn't be talking that way to me if I were you. Especially, when I have the possession of our precious daughter Kanna. I don't have her with me right now but she managed to escape the destruction of Mt. Hakurei unharmed." Says Naraku. "As I would expect her to. Besides, you wouldn't dare place a hand on Kanna." Adrian says. "True. I would never hurt her with my own hands, but there is someone else that I could bring harm to." Says Naraku. "And who might that be? Kanna is my daughter and she's very dear to me, but I don't care what happens to you. So if Lord Sesshomaru wants to slash you to pieces right now, I won't be praying for you to come out of it alive." Adrian says. Sesshomaru steps up at the sound of that, Ashley walks over to stand beside her. "So, you wouldn't mind if I kill him right now?" Asks Sesshomaru. "By all means." Adrian says. "You might want to listen to what I have to say, before you ask Sesshomaru to do anything." Says Naraku. "I'll give you three minutes but that's it. After that your fate is in Lord Sesshomaru's hand." Adrian says. "Fine, I believe there is something else you care dearly for besides Kanna." Says Naraku. "If you're talking about Allie. Then I'll tear you apart myself and you'll receive no mercy from Ashley either." Adrian says. "She's right, if you're speaking of bringing harm to my cousin. I'll incinerate you until there is nothing left of you." Says Ashley. "I wasn't speaking of her. I was talking about the thing I tore out of your damn gut." Naraku says. Ashley's eyes suddenly widen, she isn't very happy to hear that. "You tore something out of her stomach?!" Asks Ashley. "Her womb actually would be more precise. I removed a child from within her." Naraku says. "Naraku, you are a sick and disturbing bastard! And you dare call yourself a man! You actually went so low as to prevent the birth of your own child, that you removed it from within her!" Says Ashley. "Even I have to admit that, that was a very savagely and unmanly thing to do. Even for someone as cruel and malevolent as you, Naraku." Sesshomaru says. Both he and Ashley bring their attention towards Adrian. "I didn't even know you were expecting." Says Ashley. "Neither did I." Sesshomaru says. "That's because I never mentioned it and he cloaked it so his enemies wouldn't know that he had a child coming. Anyway, it wasn't exactly a normal pregnancy." Says Adrian. "What do you mean?" Ashley asks. "You see, Naraku isn't exactly the patient type. When I was pregnant with Kanna and he found out, he didn't want to wait the nine months. He also hates it when I complain about things, especially when I'm in pain. So what does he decide to do, oh yes. He decides to speed up the pregnancy process and perform a voodoo pregnancy. That way he can decide when the child will be fully developed and be ready to tear it out of my fucking womb whenever he sees fit. In his case, for Kanna it was four months. When he found out I was pregnant with the child he's talking about now, he did the same thing. For this child, it was two months." Says Adrian. After hearing this, both Sesshomaru and Ashley are glaring at Naraku. "You sick son of a bitch! How dare you do something so horrid!" Ashley says. "You disgust me you filthy bastard!" Says Sesshomaru. "Wait, did you say he tore Kanna out of you as well?" Ashley asks. "Yes." Says Adrian. "Is that why she seems to show no emotion?" Sesshomaru asks. "Not quite, that was Naraku's doing. He possesses Kanna's life force, but mark my words Naraku I will get it from you and free Kanna from your grasp." Says Adrian. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now this child that I was talking about. You may not realize it but, I placed my very heart inside your womb when I found out you were expecting this child. So not only is he our child, he is also my heart." Naraku says. "He?" Asks Adrian. "Yes I said he. Oh, that's right you didn't know our new child's gender, since I hid him away from you and then sent you to fight and kill Inuyasha. Which you failed to do." Naraku says. "Like I said, no one has any power to control me. If my sword can't possess me to do its bidding, then there is no way in hell that you or anyone else can. Anyway, your time has run out so I'd get to the point fast or Lord Sesshomaru will slaughter you before you even have the chance to do so." Says Adrian. "Since you're so eager, I plan to use our new son for my next plan. By the way, even though he is a demon like you and myself, but since you and I are both half-demons. As you are aware, Kanna ended up getting the demon half from the both of us and since she was created through voodoo, she can't age and will remain as a ten year old demon child, unless her source of her heart is somehow returned to her, then she'll age just like any other." Naraku says. "I'm already well aware of this Naraku. By the way you're wasting your time, so spit it out and get out of my life." Says Adrian. "Fine, our son has apparently received the human half from the both of us. Considering he appears to be a human baby, but he can speak fluently and he has the power to control people with the darkness in their own hearts. So, I'll use that ability as my advantage at getting the rest of the Sacred Jewel shards. Although, I think his personality could use a little fixing." Naraku says. "It sounds to me that he resents you Naraku and I don't blame him for disliking his own father." Says Adrian. "I should tell you this as well. The Infant, like Kanna will also remain the age he is now. He'll always stay in the form of an infant. But, he told me this once. He said that he remembers hearing your voice while he was still in your womb. He said that it sounded tendering and soothing to him." Naraku says. "Where is the child now?" Asks Adrian. "I left him in Kagura's hands. She's taking care of him and she got him safely out of Mt. Hakurei before it came tumbling down." Naraku says. Adrian's eyes are being hidden; her bangs are shadowing her eyes. "I see, in that case. You are no longer any use to me. So…" Says Adrian. She lifts up her head, her eyes are enraged and glaring right at Naraku, she's also baring her fangs at him. Adrian then lifts up her hand, holding up her middle finger at Naraku. "Fuck you, Naraku!" Adrian says. "Why you damn bitch!" Says Naraku. "That's what happens when you enrage a demoness with a bad attitude and who no one should think about double-crossing!" Adrian says. She summons a huge gust of wind, making their clothing and hair blow all over the place. Adrian then sends a torrent of wind towards Naraku, nearly sending him flying but he manages to keep a foothold. Naraku then sends a few of his tentacles towards Adrian, two of them go right past her and then the third impales her through the thigh, another tentacle slams into her from the side and sends her crashing into a rocky wall. Adrian then lands on the ground near it. "Adrian!" Says Ashley. Sesshomaru steps in front of her, unsheathing his sword, the Tokijin. "Ashley, go tend to her. I'll cover you." Sesshomaru says. Ashley nods. Ashley then runs over to where Adrian landed, she can only manage to keep herself propped up on her elbow, lying on her right side. Ashley kneels down to one knee beside her. "Are you alright?" Asks Ashley. "Not exactly, I've been better." Adrian says. Ashley helps her to sit up against the rocky wall, when she does one of the palms of her hands is stained with blood. "What… did I do?" Asks Ashley. "You didn't do anything. The wound in my stomach reopened." Adrian says. She moves her hand out of the way, to show that the wound has reopened and blood is running down again, her hand is stained with blood as well. "Damn it all." Says Adrian. Ashley then notices that Naraku's tentacle is still jabbed into her thigh, wiggling around. Ashley lifts up one of her hands and severs the part of the tentacle that's in Adrian's thigh and what was connected to Naraku. "Damn you!" Naraku says. He sends a couple of tentacles towards them, only Sesshomaru runs over to them and stands in the way, slicing his tentacles with the Tokijin. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Says Ashley. She goes to try to remove the part of the tentacle that's still in Adrian's thigh, it suddenly turns black. Sesshomaru notices this. "Ashley don't, it's poisoned." Sesshomaru says. It's too late, Ashley already placed her hand on it, she suddenly pulls it away, feeling sudden pain in the palm of her hand. Ashley winces in pain and turns her hand over, revealing a sudden tear in the middle of her palm, her hand is shaking, reacting to the poison. Naraku laughs in his evil way. Naraku then vanishes within his barrier. Sesshomaru sheathes Tokijin and kneels down to one knee on the other side of Adrian. Sesshomaru grabs a hold of Ashley's hand that was just infected with poison. Ashley brings her attention to Sesshomaru and lets him see the slit in her hand; the poison is beginning to turn the inside of her hand black. Sesshomaru then turns his attention towards Adrian, her eyes are closed for the moment. "Isn't there something you can do to help her?" Asks Sesshomaru. Adrian opens her purple eyes, looking up at him. "What do you want me to do, Lord Sesshomaru? Slice her hand off?" Adrian asks. "Well no but, isn't there a certain ability you bat demons have?" Asks Sesshomaru. Adrian glances at the tear in Ashley's hand, she then glances back at him. "All I can offer is this." Adrian says. She reaches behind her sash and pulls out the pouch with the special healing remedy that she lent to Inuyasha once. "You already know about the contents of the substance in this pouch. I once lent it to your brother Inuyasha, I know from experience that it works. I don't know how well it fends off against poison though, especially if it's as fatal as Naraku's but, it's worth a shot. Although, I only have a small amount left. So, we only have one shot with it. If it doesn't work, I can try something else." Says Adrian. Sesshomaru glances over at Ashley. "It's your call, Ashley." Sesshomaru says. "I'll try anything to be rid of this pain." Says Ashley. "Very well." Adrian says. She puts a small amount of the remedy into Ashley's palm and it was the last of it as well. Adrian then places the pouch back behind her sash. "Lord Sesshomaru, all I need you to do is to keep Ashley's hand still." Says Adrian. "I can do that." Sesshomaru says. He tightens his hold on Ashley's hand a bit and is able to keep it still. "Good, now all I have to do is keep the remedy in effect." Says Adrian. She then moves her right wing and lifts it up, dangling the point of her wing over Ashley's hand. "What are you doing? You're not going to cut my hand off are you?" Ashley asks, a little scared. "No I'm not going to cut your hand off. Just watch." Says Adrian. She then lifts up her own arm and then suddenly punctures through her own palm. Adrian then takes her wing away. "Why the hell did you that to yourself? You're already losing too much blood already." Ashley says. "Just calm down and watch." Says Adrian. She then turns her hand over, hovering it over Ashley's, her blood then drips onto the remedy. Adrian then places her index finger into the remedy and her claw pierces into the tear, her blood dripping down her fingers and claws. The remedy and Adrian's blood start to glow a bright red, illuminating their faces. The remedy starts to take effect and the red glow ceases. Adrian then takes her hand away and the tear in Ashley's hand is healed, the poison has also ceased and left her bloodstream. Ashley's hand has returned to normal. Ashley takes her hand out of Sesshomaru's hold. "You did it, I can't feel any pain in my hand anymore." Ashley says. Adrian's looking rather exhausted right now, her eyes look really out of it. Ashley places a hand against Adrian's shoulder. "What's the matter?" Asks Ashley. "The poison that was in your bloodstream was removed but, everything comes with a price." Adrian says. "What are you talking about?" Asks Sesshomaru. Ashley notices the tentacle is still in Adrian's thigh. "Sesshomaru, I never removed the tentacle from her thigh. She's also being infected with the poison." Ashley says. Sesshomaru reaches his hand towards it and tries pulling it out, with most of his strength he manages to pull it out and then chucks it a far distance away. "Why weren't you affected by the poison?" Asks Ashley. "Because, Lord Sesshomaru is immune to any type of poison. Even Naraku's." Adrian says. She's starting to sound weaker. "Why do you sound so much weaker?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, can't we get her to someone who can help her?" Ashley asks. Sesshomaru looks over Adrian's condition. "I know someone who could help, but I don't know how much they can help her now." Says Sesshomaru. "We have to at least try to save her. Sesshomaru, could you carry her again?" Ashley asks. Sesshomaru moves to try to do what she requested of him, but he's suddenly stopped when Adrian places a hand against his chest to stop him from doing so. "It's already too late. The damage from the poison has been done. I'm beyond saving now, Naraku has won." Says Adrian. One of Naraku's tentacles suddenly emerges from behind the wall and snags her around her neck, cutting off the oxygen to her lungs. "Naraku, damn you!" Ashley says. She slices through the tentacle with her claws, releasing Adrian from its grasp. Adrian collapses into Ashley's arms. Naraku then appears and sends both Ashley and Adrian crashing to the ground and separating from each other. Naraku charges towards Ashley, but is stopped shortly by Adrian, who grabs a hold of him from behind, putting him in a sleeper hold. Naraku gasps for air and grasps at Adrian's forearms that are around his neck. "Lord Sesshomaru, get him now." Says Adrian. Sesshomaru flexes his claws and runs towards Naraku. "Time to say your final words Naraku." Sesshomaru says. "I don't think so, Sesshomaru." Says Naraku. He positions one of his tentacles near Adrian and whacks her in the side of her head, making her lose her hold on him. Naraku then grabs Adrian by the hair, pulling her off of him by her hair and then throws her towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru lowers his claws and Adrian ends up colliding right into him, sending them both falling back. Ashley then comes to, able to get up to her hands and knees. Sesshomaru ended up landing over Adrian and then gets himself up to one knee, kneeling over her for the moment. "Sesshomaru, is she okay?" Ashley asks. "She got in the way again." Says Sesshomaru. He brings his attention down to Adrian; he finally notices that she's unconscious. The side of her head is bleeding now too. Sesshomaru actually seems to have some concern in his golden eyes. Sesshomaru leans down a little closer to Adrian, taking in her sleeping form. Sesshomaru places a hand against Adrian's face and lifts it up slightly to see if she'd wake up. Adrian makes a small whimper but, that's about it. Sesshomaru then looks over at Ashley. "She's unconscious but she's still alive." Sesshomaru says. Ashley takes a breath in relief. "You had me worried for a minute there." Says Ashley. She runs over towards them, kneeling down beside them. "Ashley, get her out of here. While I take care of Naraku." Sesshomaru says. "How am I supposed…?" Asks Ashley. "Just take her on your back and transform into your true demoness form. You should be able to break through to the surface." Sesshomaru says. "No, I'm not leaving here without you." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru suddenly grabs a hold of her wrist and pulls her closer towards himself, he then holds her close to his chest. "Just remember this. I love you and I always have from the moment I met you and when we found out we were betrothed to each other I fell even more in love with you." Sesshomaru says. "Sesshomaru…" Says Ashley, touched. Sesshomaru kisses her on the forehead, right on the crescent moon birthmark. Sesshomaru then stops a minute after it happened. "My heart belongs to you only. Now, please take her and leave this place. Don't look back and keep running, no matter what happens." Sesshomaru says. He then stands up and walks away until he's standing at a fighting distance with Naraku, he then unsheathes Tokijin. "Go now Ashley." Says Sesshomaru. Ashley shakes her head, snapping back into reality. Ashley then lifts Adrian up and pulls her onto her back. Ashley then stands up and runs off, carrying Adrian on her back. Sesshomaru is then left to fight off Naraku.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

It's evening, when a nice cool breeze is blowing through the air. The gentle breeze is blowing at Adrian, who still hasn't woken up yet. The wind is stirring Adrian's hair around a bit. Adrian's bat ears suddenly twitch as she starts to come to. Adrian slowly opens her eyes, when she notices that she's on something that's furry. It is then realized that she is on the back of a red furred dog demoness. "Who are you?" Adrian asks. The dog demoness lifts up its head and turns to look over its shoulder at her. Adrian then recognizes the markings on the cheeks of the dogs face, as well as the black crescent moon marking on its forehead. "Ashley, is that you?" Asks Adrian. Ashley nods and then turns to look where she's going. "So this is your true form as a dog demoness. I must say, you make a very adorable puppy. You're also very fluffy." Adrian says. _"I'll take that as a compliment." _ "It was meant to be a compliment." Says Adrian. Ashley's eyes suddenly widen, surprised that she heard that. _"Did you just hear what I was thinking?" _ "Yes." Adrian says. _"Wait, so you can understand me while I'm in this form?" _ "I can't exactly speak your dog language if that's what you mean. I can hear your thoughts though." Says Adrian. _"So, you can hear my thoughts? Since when have you been able to do that?" _ "I was born with this ability. At least I think I was, I don't know. I started reading people's minds at a young age, before I met you and the others." Adrian says. _"When did you start realizing you had this ability?" _ Adrian looks away for a minute, Ashley looks back at her, she looks a little worried, as if she might have said something to upset her. _"__Adrian__, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If I said anything to upset you, I'm sorry I said anything." _ "No, it's fine. I'm not upset at you. I need to start facing my past, no matter how painful it was." Says Adrian. _"You don't have to move on until you're ready. I understand how painful the past can be. In fact, all of us do. I mean, you were abandoned by your parents at a very young age, when you were too young to defend yourself and too young to remember or fend for yourself. Haley lost her mom in child-birth and never got a chance to meet her mom or know anything about her, other than the fact that her mom was a wolf demoness. Her dad was slaughtered right in front of her eyes when she was only four years old. After that she was on her own until she was six and stumbled into my kingdom. She got lucky because my mother was a kindhearted woman. My mother nurtured Haley back to health and her and I became best friends, practically sisters. Then with me, I lost my mother when I was nine years old. She died in child-birth and so did my brother who I never got the chance to meet. My father was then left to raise me and look after Haley on his own. Three years after that, Allie's father passed away and then you left." _ "Listen, I thought leaving was the right thing to do at the time. Only, I was wrong in my decision. I made Allie suffer when I should've stayed with her through her father's passing." Adrian says. _"Allie doesn't blame you for leaving, none of us do. We just didn't understand why you left. When you didn't come home for the burial, she just figured it was too painful for you to face and that you'd return when it was over. Only, when she woke up the following day, you weren't there. You were nowhere to be found." _ "How long have you been searching for me?" Asks Adrian. _"Ever since you left six years ago." _ "Such a long time." Adrian says. _"Although, it would seem that you've kept yourself busy in the meantime." _ "What are you getting at?" Asks Adrian. _"I'm talking about Naraku and how you got yourself pregnant with his child. Two of them I might add. I guess what I'm trying to say is, did you leave to be with him?" _ "No, you don't understand the whole story behind that and I wasn't pregnant with Kanna at thirteen years old either. It happened at the beginning of this year. It's like I said before, she looks older than what she is due to Naraku performing a voodoo pregnancy. He did the same thing with our son." Adrian says. _"See, you're saying our again. As if you actually do carry feelings for that monster who calls you his woman." _ "Ashley listen to me. I don't feel anything for Naraku, I never have. Naraku is only the father of my kids nothing more and Naraku wasn't always this way. I mean, yes he was still cruel and spiteful like he is now but, he did used to have some decency." Says Adrian. _"Then why is he like this now? What happened to him?" _ "Well, I guess it's because of his desire for the Sacred Shikon Jewel. Although, I didn't exactly know him for very long. I only knew Naraku for a couple of years or so." Adrian says. _"How did you come across him then?" _ "Let's just say I was deceived and leave it at that. I don't wish to discuss this anymore." Says Adrian. _"That's fine, you don't have too. But, know that if you do wish to discuss anything, I'm here for you and so is Allie and Haley. We're all here for you whenever you want to talk about it." _ "Ashley, where's Sesshomaru? I thought he'd be with you." Adrian says. _"Sesshomaru stayed behind to deal with Naraku. He instructed me to runaway and get you out of there." _ "He what?" Asks Adrian. _"You're surprised? I thought you would've expected that from Sesshomaru." _ "What do you mean?" Adrian asks. _"Isn't it obvious? He cares for you and he looks out for you. I don't exactly understand it but, I've noticed that's how he is around you." _"I never noticed it. I've been so preoccupied with getting Naraku out of my life and keeping him from getting to you and the others, I never realized it." Adrian says. "You never realized what, my dear?" Adrian's eyes suddenly widen in surprise, Ashley's widen in anger. Adrian turns to look over her shoulder to see none other than… "Naraku…" Says Adrian. Naraku is smirking as he lands on Ashley's back. Ashley's growling at Naraku, her canines clenched, just like any normal dog. Ashley's not liking the fact that Naraku's on her back. "Tell your mutt to calm herself down." Naraku says. Ashley just growls at him more for being called a mutt. Adrian then stands up, facing Naraku. "Ashley's not a mutt and she does not like being called as such. How did you even manage to escape Sesshomaru?" Asks Adrian. "That dog never stood a chance. Lord Sesshomaru is no more." Naraku says. Ashley's eyes are now showing sadness and she's whimpering a bit. Adrian looks back at Ashley. _"Ashley…" _ Adrian thinks to herself. She then brings her attention back to Naraku. "What are you going to fight me now? Your going to avenge the death of the mighty Lord Sesshomaru? You don't have the strength or the power to defeat me now. You are nothing but a mere half-breed and you are weaker due to your injuries and the poison that's slowly entering your systems. Once that happens, you'll be under my service again." Says Naraku. "You're wrong Naraku." Adrian says. "Hm, in what way am I wrong?" Asks Naraku. Adrian moves the see through fabric that covers her midriff, the wound that he inflicted her with is nearly healed, it just looks like a jagged scar now, but it'll soon look as if it was never there. "The wound that you gave me is healing. Have you forgotten it takes me three days or so to heal my wounds depending on the deepness of the wound? This wound will be healed and will be gone by tomorrow evening." Adrian says. She lets the fabric go and it slides back into place. "But, you're still being infected by my poison and you made it worse by redirecting the poison that was infecting Ashley into yourself." Says Naraku. _"What?! __Adrian__ did you seriously do that to yourself?" _ Adrian nods. "Yes I did." Adrian says. _"But why? You didn't have to do that. Why did you do that?" _ Adrian turns to look back at Ashley. "Because, I did it to save you. You risked your life countless times to try and save me. I wanted to return the favor, don't worry about it I'm fine. As long as the poison doesn't reach my heart, I'll be alright." Says Adrian. When she looks back to face Naraku, he's right there in front of her. Naraku then grabs Adrian with one of his tentacles and knocks her over with a lot of force, sending her nearly falling off of Ashley, only she manages to grab a hold of her side, cutting her a bit with her claws. Ashley reacts to the impact, making a small growl and then turns into a little whimper. "Sorry Ashley." Adrian says. _"As long as you're okay, I'm fine. Now hurry and climb back up. Use my fur to help you out if you have to." _ Adrian takes Ashley's advice and uses her fur to get herself back onto her back. As soon as Adrian does, Naraku smacks her with the back of his hand and it was with enough strength to send her flying backwards, landing hard onto Ashley's shoulder blades. Ashley felt it but, it wasn't hard enough to hurt her or break anything. Adrian's now being held down by Naraku's tentacles, while he places himself on top of her, so it keeps her from trying to fight back or push him off of her. "Naraku, get off of me." Says Adrian. "You're tone of voice to me is really starting to upset me. Perhaps, I should place a new Jewel fragment inside those vocal cords of yours and make you a mute again." Naraku says. He lifts up a fragment of the Sacred Jewel, prepared to lodge it into Adrian vocal cords. "No, don't do it Naraku." Says Adrian. "There's no use in pleading me to stop this. Say goodbye to that pretty little voice of yours." Naraku says. "Damn you to hell Naraku!" Says Adrian. Naraku places a hand against her face to keep her from moving her head and neck out of the way. "You should've chosen your last words better. Now relax, this won't hurt a bit and if you so much as try to move, Ashley will get stabbed through and I believe we're right over her heart." Naraku says. "You bastard!" Says Adrian. "Shut up!" Naraku says. He comes very close to lodging it into Adrian's vocals, when she takes a breath and when she opens her mouth, a high-pitched, ear screeching, sound comes out. It's enough to make Naraku's ears hurt and cover his ears. It's worse for Ashley's ears considering she's a dog right now, for her it's like listening to a dog whistle, she's whimpering quite a bit. "Stop it! I don't know what you're doing but, you need to stop doing it!" Says Naraku. _"Make it stop! My ears can't take it." _ Naraku then slaps Adrian in the face, the sound then ceases shortly after he did that. When Naraku did that, it left three jagged scratch marks on Adrian's left cheek; blood is actually dripping down from them. Ashley can smell the scent of blood with her dog nose and she knows whose blood it is. Ashley's eyes then widen in anger and she turns her head to glare at Naraku, she's growling right at him, she's pissed. Naraku then stands up and releases Adrian from his grip, he ended up knocking her out slightly. "Come now, be a good little doggy." Naraku says. Ashley snaps at him, actually trying to bite him. Naraku flies off of Ashley's back and levitates in the air. Ashley then stops running, as she's been doing this whole time and turns to face Naraku. Ashley's baring her canines right at Naraku, ready to tear him apart. "Looks like you need some obedience training. Well, I'll be happy to oblige." Says Naraku. He sends his tentacles towards Ashley, she's able to bite apart most of them, only several of them are encircled around her neck and her muzzle, tying her mouth shut. Naraku then pierces through Ashley's shoulder, until it reaches close to her heart and impales through the left ribcage, missing her heart. Ashley lets out a painful whimper as Naraku takes his tentacle out from where he impaled her. Then with the tentacles that are encircled around her muzzle and neck, he sends Ashley crashing into a few trees, knocking the trees over. Naraku's tentacles unwrap around her and Ashley's down for the count, lying on her side. Naraku then walks over towards Adrian, who's still unconscious. She must've fallen off of Ashley's back when she was crashing to the ground, because Adrian's lying on the ground near her paws. Naraku's standing over Adrian's motionless body, aside from her chest moving up and down. Naraku goes down to his knees beside Adrian, leaning over her slightly. Naraku places a curled up hand against the cheek he scratched. "Look at what you've made me do to you. It's no wonder you despise me so much." Naraku says. He takes his hand away, his fingers stained and dripping her blood. "You really want to be rid of me don't you? Well, I can't bring myself to end your life. Although with everything you've been through, you probably wish to have it end. All the pain you've ever felt both physically and mentally through the years. I guess, there is only one last option." Says Naraku. He leans down close towards Adrian, lifts her face up slightly and kisses her. It lasts for a few minutes and then he separates his lips from hers. Naraku then stands back up, looking down at her. Naraku readies one of his tentacles to pierce her heart. "This is what you want isn't it? You've wanted to die for so long and now it will finally happen. Farewell and don't worry, our kids will join you in death shortly." Naraku says. He lifts up his tentacle and aims it for Adrian's heart; only someone else gets there before he gets the chance to end her life. Naraku's tentacle gets sliced off, releasing toxic miasma. Naraku then backs off. When the miasma clears up, Sesshomaru is standing there, holding the Tokijin at his side. "Sesshomaru, you survived?" Asks Naraku. "As if I would have my life ended by scum like you. Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru says. His attack aims at Naraku and he vanishes. Sesshomaru then sheathes Tokijin and kneels down to one knee beside Adrian. Sesshomaru places a hand against Adrian's forehead and then takes it away. "You're still breathing and your heart is still beating so you're not dead." Says Sesshomaru. He pats the back of his hand on the cheek that hasn't been scratched a couple of times. Adrian opens her eyes shortly after Sesshomaru did that. "Lord Sesshomaru…? You're alive…?" Adrian asks. "Did you really think Naraku had killed me?" Asks Sesshomaru. "So then what took you so long to find us?" Adrian asks. "Simply put Naraku took the cowardly way out and tried to cause a cave in on me." Says Sesshomaru. "I see." Adrian says. "You still have poison in your bloodstream, I can smell it. The scent of the poison has gotten stronger, only the poison isn't spreading any further from the place that it was injected into. Are you in any pain at all?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Unless you count the scratch from Naraku then no. I managed to use the most of my strength to stop the spread of the poison, only it's like I said before the damage from the poison has been done." Adrian says. "I'm sure you can still be helped." Says Sesshomaru. "Not likely and why are you going to so much trouble to help me anyway? You're the last one I would think to try and help someone without something in return." Adrian says. "Just trying to make Ashley happy that's all. Now, what damage are you speaking of?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Never mind." Adrian says. "Sesshomaru, why are you wasting your time fancying her? Come and fight me Sesshomaru, unless of course you're afraid to fight me again." Says Naraku. Sesshomaru stands back up to his feet, standing in front of Adrian, trying to keep him from getting to her. Sesshomaru unsheathes Tokijin. "I, Sesshomaru, am afraid of no man, woman or creature." Sesshomaru looks over his shoulder at Adrian. "Get yourself out of the way and go tend to Ashley. Go now while I keep Naraku occupied or are you still unable to move?" Sesshomaru asks. Adrian tries to move herself and manages to get herself to stand to her feet; she seems strong enough to stand on her own. Adrian then heads over towards Ashley. "Oh, I don't think it's that easy, my dear." Says Naraku. He lifts up a hand and a small dark orb appears in his hand. It's as black as the poison that was inflicted into her. Naraku then squeezes it in his palm and sudden pain hits Adrian in the right thigh where his tentacle pierced through. Adrian then falls over, favoring her inner right thigh. Naraku then sends his tentacles towards her. Sesshomaru runs over towards Adrian and grabs her out of the way in time. Sesshomaru then lands near Ashley and releases Adrian. Sesshomaru then stands up, looking down at Adrian. "Stay here and tend to Ashley." Sesshomaru says. He then takes off to face off against Naraku again. Naraku and Sesshomaru then take to the skies and battle up in the air. _"Sesshomaru, you are a very confusing man. But, you saved my life and I'm grateful for that." _ Adrian thinks to herself. She brings her attention towards Ashley, bringing herself closer to her giant-sized dog head. Ashley's eyes are close, so her head must've crashed hard into a tree. Adrian kneels down beside Ashley's head, which is pretty massive compared to her. "Ashley…" Says Adrian. She stands herself up, leaning over Ashley's head. Adrian shakes Ashley's head a bit, actually having enough strength to shake most of her head. "Come on, you have to get up. Come on, open your eyes for me. You're still breathing and your heart is still beating. Come on little puppy dog, don't you give up on me yet." Adrian says. Ashley starts to show signs of life. Ashley whimpers a bit and opens her doggy eyes. Ashley closes them a couple of times and then looks up at Adrian. "Oh good, you finally woke up. You had me worried for a minute there." Says Adrian. Ashley moves her head slightly, snuggling her doggy face against her. Ashley just pats Ashley on the head, near her crescent moon birthmark. "You might be happy to know that Sesshomaru is still alive, Naraku lied to us." Adrian says. Ashley's eyes widen a bit, she's glad that Sesshomaru is alive. Ashley tries to move to get herself up but, she's in too much pain to do so. Adrian places her hands against the fur on Ashley's chest to try and stop her. "No Ashley, don't move around too much." Says Adrian. She feels something wet from Ashley's chest fur, she takes her hand away, that's now stained with blood. "Ashley, you're hurt." Adrian says. Ashley lies herself back down, lying on her belly just like a normal dog would, her front paws lying perfectly in front of her. Adrian sits herself beside one of Ashley's paws, she rubs at it, brushing through the fur on her paw. "I'm sorry about this." Says Adrian. _"For what? It wasn't your fault this happened." _ "Naraku did this to you. You keep getting hurt because of me, all of you. I didn't want any of this to happen to either of you and for that I am sorry." Adrian says. Ashley brings her head down, close to her, lying it down beside her. Ashley moves the paw that Adrian's sitting near and brings her closer to herself, bringing her near the side of her head. "Ashley, what are you doing?" Asks Adrian. _"I'm giving you a big, doggy hug and I'm trying to give you a sense of protection." _ "You don't have to do that." Adrian says. _"I'm a dog demoness. I don't know how to explain it but, when I'm in this form I feel like I have a sense of loyalty and protection because I'm a dog. I don't know if that makes any sense to you, but that's how I feel." _ "I think I get what you mean, thanks Ashley." Says Adrian. _"For what?" _ "For everything you've done for me. You and Sesshomaru freed me from Naraku." Adrian says. _"I thought you said no one can free you from Naraku." _ "I doubted you and I apologize for that. Although I may not be truly free, I guess this is as far as I can go." Says Adrian. _"__Adrian__, mark my words. I will do what I can to keep Naraku away from you, I'm sure the others will do the same. I'll also have Sesshomaru do what he can to protect you from Naraku." _ "You don't have to have Sesshomaru do that." Adrian says. Ashley then turns into a red substance and as soon as it ceases, Ashley has regained her human disguise. Ashley's now holding Adrian close to herself, caressing her fingers through the waves in her hair. As if she was a mother protecting her child. Sesshomaru and Naraku then both land on the ground, they've been fighting this whole time. "Hm, it would seem that you're starting to lose your hold on her. Ashley has managed to get through to her heart. I think she's finally done being your puppet Naraku." Says Sesshomaru. "Oh, this isn't over not yet. I'm not finished with her just yet." Naraku says. He brings out the black orb again and squeezes it, making the sudden pain affect Adrian's thigh again. Adrian reacts to it, wincing in pain. "Adrian, what's wrong?" Asks Ashley. "It's my leg it keeps throbbing and it hurts very badly." Adrian says. "Here, let me look at it." Says Ashley. She reaches for where Adrian's holding at, when she looks through the tear in her pants over her right thigh. Black, painful looking, jagged lines are spreading throughout Adrian's thigh; it starts from where Naraku's tentacle pierced through. Ashley gasps when she sees this, a hand going to her mouth. "Oh my God." Ashley says. Sesshomaru has seen it too. "So, this is what you meant when you said the damage had been done." Says Sesshomaru. "Yes." Adrian says. "Sesshomaru, I'd be more concerned with yourself." Says Naraku. He sends his tentacles towards Sesshomaru, he slices at them with the Tokijin. The tentacles then knock Sesshomaru's Tokijin out of his hand and it goes flying. A few tentacles then slam into Sesshomaru, knocking him over to the ground. Sesshomaru skids to the ground, landing on his back. Sesshomaru looks up at Naraku. "This time you really will die, Lord Sesshomaru. So long." Naraku says. He then sends a black colored tentacle towards Sesshomaru. "No, Sesshomaru!" Says Ashley. She closes her eyes so she doesn't have to watch. The tentacle comes close to hitting Sesshomaru, only someone else gets in the way. The black tentacle doesn't slow down at all and pierces straight through this person, aiming very close to the heart. When Ashley opens her eyes, she gasps in horror. "No…" Ashley says. Sesshomaru seems almost as horrified, in his own prideful way. Naraku is smirking at this. His black tentacle ended up piercing through Adrian's chest, missing her heart by a few inches. Adrian's wincing in quite a bit of pain. Naraku's laughing. "Don't worry, I missed your precious heart. Now, I set you free to do what you wish. But, you're still mine, I still own you and that will never change." Says Naraku. "Damn you… Naraku…" Adrian says, pained. Naraku lifts her up slightly and then removes the tentacle that he impaled her with. Sesshomaru gets up and catches Adrian before she can hit the ground. Sesshomaru then leaps over towards Ashley and sets Adrian down, kneeling down to one knee beside her. Ashley kneels down beside Adrian on the other side of her. "Adrian, what has Naraku done to you?" Asks Ashley. She places a hand against Adrian's wound, moving her top down, baring her chest a bit. The black lines are surrounding Adrian's chest now as well. "She has been affected by my miasma. It will slowly reach her heart and she will be corrupted by my miasma. It could kill her but, it'll be joyful seeing your cousin agonize. Believing that she failed the only sister she had." Naraku says. He laughs again, puts up his barrier and then takes off. "Sesshomaru, what do we do now? We can't just let her die and have Naraku win." Says Ashley. "I know, we'll take her to that someone I keep talking about. I'll transform and carry you both on my back." Sesshomaru says. He leaps over to where the Tokijin landed and then sheathes it. "Shall we go?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Yes." Ashley says. Sesshomaru turns into a substance and transforms into his true demon form, a giant white demon dog. Ashley lifts Adrian up and flies up to Sesshomaru, landing on his back. "Let's go Sesshomaru. Go as fast as you can." Says Ashley. Sesshomaru starts running. Ashley sets Adrian down on Sesshomaru's back, while she kneels down beside her and lies her head on her lap. "Why'd this have to happen now? She was going to leave Naraku and this happened. Just please hold on a little longer, stay with me and listen to my voice. Keep fighting, don't let Naraku win this. You're so much stronger than this, you can beat this. Please, just keep your heart beating." Ashley says. Sesshomaru continues running as fast as he can.

It's the following morning, Ashley had fallen asleep at some point in the night. Ashley then opens her eyes, seeing that it's morning. Sesshomaru has slowed down a bit, but he's still moving at a fast pace. Ashley sits up, it's a little misty. Sesshomaru then stops. "Sesshomaru, are we here?" Asks Ashley. Sesshomaru nods. Ashley then flies Adrian and herself off of Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru then transforms back into his human disguise. "Is she still alive?" Sesshomaru asks. "Yes, I can hear her breathing but, her heartbeat is starting to slow down." Says Ashley. "Then we must hurry before we're too late to save her." Sesshomaru says. He turns towards Ashley and outstretches his arm towards her. "Here, I'll carry her. It's probably best if I do so instead of you carrying her." Says Sesshomaru. "Okay, I'm trusting you on this." Ashley says. She hands Adrian over to Sesshomaru. He's now cradling Adrian in his arm. "Let's be on our way. Stay near me for the time being." Says Sesshomaru. Ashley nods. Sesshomaru then takes off into the sky, Ashley following close beside him. As they go further, they reach a palace. Sesshomaru then lands and Ashley follows in pursuit. They then walk on, when they reach a certain point, they come across a dog demoness that has some resemblance to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then stops, Ashley stops at his side. The dog demoness is sitting on a throne of some sort. "Sesshomaru, what a surprise this is. What is it that you need of me?" "I came here because I need your help." Sesshomaru says. "I see and what type of help is it that you need?" "I require medical help. This demoness that lies asleep in my arm is in urgent need of medical attention." Says Sesshomaru. "I see, reveal her wounds to me." "Very well, Ashley can you?" Sesshomaru asks. "Of course." Says Ashley. She steps up and bares Adrian's chest, revealing the full extent of her wound. "Hm, the wound is deep and she's been infected with a miasma I see." "She's dying. If you don't help her she doesn't stand a chance." Sesshomaru says. The dog demoness stands up. "Sesshomaru, what is your relationship towards her?" Sesshomaru looks down at Adrian. "I feel as if I want to protect her as if I was her older brother, nothing more." Says Sesshomaru. "I see, so you feel a sense of brotherly love towards her." "Are you going to help her or not?" Sesshomaru asks. "If she means that much to you then of course I will. Only, I must warn you now. Even if I can cleanse her of the miasma and repair her wounds, I can't promise that she'll survive through the procedure or if she'll ever be the same way again." "I understand, but please do everything you can possibly do." Says Sesshomaru. "I'll do what I can."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Sesshomaru is leaning over the rail of the balcony that he's standing on. "What are these feelings that I have towards her? It isn't feelings of love towards her I know that. Those feelings are towards Ashley, that I'm completely sure of." Sesshomaru thinks to himself. He looks down at his own hand. "When I first touched her when I caught her at Mt. Hakurei, I felt this strange connection towards her. As if I was somehow related to her, almost as if we were the same person. But that's impossible. Her and I are nothing alike and I'm a dog demon while she's a bat demoness, so it isn't possible. But I can't shake this strange feeling that somehow she's related to me, maybe even related to Inuyasha as well." Sesshomaru thinks to himself. He looks up at the sky. "I need to know the truth. I need to know who she truly is. Only, I asked about who her parents were before but, she didn't answer me. Ashley said something about her being her cousin, but that they weren't related by blood. So she was adopted by Allie's parents then, but still I have to try. When she's strong enough I'll ask her if she knows anything about her parents." Sesshomaru thinks to himself. "Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looks to see the dog demoness walking up to him, she stops when she reaches his side. "Well, what's the news on her condition?" Sesshomaru asks. "We did all we could do, the miasma has ceased. She'll have to be cleansed every couple of weeks, whenever she starts feeling the pain from the miasma again. However, her wounds are still pretty serious so she'll have to rest herself until her wounds heal a little more. Her leg should heal fairly quickly but, the wound to her chest is another situation. It came very close to hitting her heart, any closer and she would've died as soon as it hit." "So, will she be able to recover from this incident at all?" Asks Sesshomaru. "That depends on her at this point. There's nothing more we can do but, to check on her wounds, cleanse the miasma every couple of weeks and see if she'll heal. Will she choose to live or will she choose to die?" "Where's Ashley?" Sesshomaru asks. "She's with her. She doesn't want to leave her in the condition she's in. She said she's going to stay with her until she recovers." "I see. I wouldn't expect anything less from her. Ashley cares for her and I guess, that's something we both share towards her." Says Sesshomaru. He turns to walk away. "Sesshomaru, you actually seem concerned for this demoness that got hurt. I know you said that you felt brotherly love towards her but, this is beyond you. I mean, you don't even feel this way towards your own brother, why is this demoness any different?" "I don't know, there's just something about her. As if, we're related to each other somehow." Sesshomaru says. He turns to face her. "Mother, you didn't happen to have another child during the same night you had me did you?" Asks Sesshomaru. "No, the only child I ever had was you, my son. Besides, you're a dog and she's a bat. It's not possible for you two to be siblings. Unless of course, she's half-bat and half-dog. Perhaps, it is your father who is to blame but, I doubt that he was with another demoness at the same time he was with me." "Hm, I will get to the bottom of this. I will make sure of it." Sesshomaru says. "Sesshomaru, at least let the woman rest. She's been through a lot. I could tell from the burn scars on her left arm, the scar that she has across her right collar-bone to the right shoulder-blade and the scarring on her mid-back and shoulder blades." "What do you mean, Mother?" Asks Sesshomaru. "I saw the scars when she was being examined. They seem to be older scars but, I could tell that they were done with possibly a whip. She has quite a bit of them on her upper body, I'd hate to see what her lower body consists of." "But, her back is mostly bare. How would she be able to hide them? I understand her hair is long to her knees and covers her most of the time but, she has the power of the air element. That's the only time her hair blows out of the way is when the wind or even the slightest breeze blows. I'm sure someone would've been able to see it." Sesshomaru says. "My son, have you forgotten she has wings?" "That's right, her wings are usually tucked closely to her back or she keeps them near her sides. So you're saying, she's possibly concealing that scarring with her wings." Says Sesshomaru. "It's a possibility. I don't think she's trying to hide the older scarring on purpose. It's more like she's trying to conceal her past." "Her past?" Sesshomaru asks. "Yes, just please leave the girl alone. She needs to rest so she can recover faster." "Very well, Mother." Says Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile, in the forest. Inuyasha and Haley are walking around. "Inuyasha, you seem very distracted lately. Are you okay?" Haley asks. Inuyasha sits down and she joins him at his side. "Listen, you can't tell anyone else this. But, when I faced off against Adrian. I felt like there was something about her, as if there was something missing." Says Inuyasha. "What do you mean by that, Inuyasha?" Haley asks. "I don't know. It's like every time I encounter her, I can't bring myself to harm her even though she's the key to getting to Naraku. I feel such sympathy and concern for her, only I don't know why." Says Inuyasha. "I don't know what to tell you but, whatever it is I understand. Maybe you're starting become softer towards women, especially if she's a half-demoness, half-human like you." Haley says. "I don't think that's it. There's something there I know it, but I can't put my finger on it. It feels almost as if I'm related to her but, I know it isn't possible considering the differences in our demon types." Says Inuyasha. "Maybe you feel little brotherly towards her." Haley says. "What do you mean, Haley?" Asks Inuyasha. "What I mean is, maybe you're looking for someone to look up to. Since it's obvious you and Sesshomaru aren't that close and never really seemed to have bonded like brothers should. Perhaps you see that in Adrian, as if she was your big sister. Take it from me Inuyasha; I never had any siblings or really anyone to look up to when I was growing up. When I started living with Ashley and her parents, I looked up to Ashley and I still do to this day. I see Ashley as my big sister so I look up to her. She thinks of me as her little sister and looks out for me. I think that's how you feel towards Adrian; it's a possibility at least." Haley says. "You know Haley, maybe you're right. I didn't realize I felt abandoned and was looking for someone to look out for me. Thanks Haley." Says Inuyasha. "Of course." Haley says. She leans closer to Inuyasha and touches his dog ears, rubbing them for a few minutes. "Haley, what are you doing?" Asks Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, it's just your doggy ears are very irresistible. I couldn't help myself, besides they make you look absolutely adorable." Haley says. "Oh great, you too. I guess in your case, I can make an exception." Says Inuyasha. "What makes me any different from anyone else?" Haley asks. "You're the first full-fledged demoness that accepted me for who I was. You don't care if I'm half-demon, half-human." Says Inuyasha. Rain suddenly starts to pour. "Come on, we have to find shelter, quick." Haley says. She stands up; Inuyasha's holding her by the wrist. "Why, what's the matter? It's just rain." Says Inuyasha. It's beginning to storm now. "It's not the rain I have a problem with." Haley says. "Then what's the problem?" Asks Inuyasha. "We just need to find shelter. Please Inuyasha." Haley says. "Okay, okay." Says Inuyasha. He then stands up, still holding at Haley's wrist. "Come on, just stay close to me, we'll find something." Inuyasha says. He starts running, Haley following closely behind him. The rain and the storm are beginning to get harsh, the wind is blowing really hard and it's almost impossible to see. "Inuyasha, it's beginning to get harder to keep up with you. I can't really see." Says Haley. She suddenly scrapes her foot on a very sharp rock; she reacts holding at her foot. Haley hears some ruffling noises. "Hm, Inuyasha. Is that you?" Haley asks. A net suddenly flies out of no where and entangles her within it. The force from the net sends Haley falling to the ground; she's trapped in the net and can't get free from it. Four men appear out of the mist and approach Haley. Two of them grab a hold of Haley and undo the net from around her, holding her down by her arms, so she can't fight back. The lead man approaches Haley, leaning over her quite a bit. "What a remarkable young demoness. She'll make quite the decent price. She's in her prime too." "Boss, if I must say. She is at a proper age for breeding purposes." "That is true, but you know the rules. Capturing male demons is risky, considering we don't need the males and the females mating on us. Although, we are starting to run low on demons. So it might be a good idea to find a male for her to mate with." "Only, is her body and her systems strong enough to go through this." "I don't know, it's hard to say with all those clothes on. Might as well, check for myself." He leans closer against Haley and comes close to touching her pelvis area, when Inuyasha finally comes running out of the mist. "Hey, I wouldn't think of touching her anywhere. Otherwise, you'll regret it. I'll slit all of you if you so much as do so." Says Inuyasha. The lead man stops what he was about to do and turns to face him. "So, you must be this female's mate. You seem to be younger than her, but either way I might as well capture you along with her." "You're not taking either of us anywhere." Inuyasha says. He readies his claws. "Because this is the end for you. Iron-Reaver, Soul Stealer!" The attack hits and kills all four men. Inuyasha runs over towards Haley and holds her by the shoulders. "Haley, are you okay? Did they hurt you at all?" Asks Inuyasha. "I'm alright Inuyasha. They didn't hurt me but, I was so afraid. I thought something bad happened to you because you didn't come back for me." Haley says. Inuyasha holds her close to himself, bringing her into an embrace. "I'm so sorry Haley, I was worried about you. I came back to find you and I saw those humans had you and that one was trying to. I can't even imagine how scared you must've been." Says Inuyasha. Haley's eyes are tearing up. "I was scared that I was never going to see you again. Inuyasha… please don't leave me again." Haley says. The tears are now streaming down her cheeks as she presses her face into Inuyasha's chest. "Haley, it's over and you're okay. But, I promise you that I'll never leave your side again. Come on, we have to get you out of this rain. I found a cave that'll give us shelter for the night." Says Inuyasha. He then lifts Haley up, cradling her in his arms and leaps up to the cave.

It's now beginning to become evening. There's a fire going in the cave that Inuyasha and Haley are staying in. The storm is getting worse outside. "I hope Allie and the others are okay. This storm is getting harsh." Haley says. "I'm sure they found themselves some shelter as well. We'll catch up to them in the morning." Says Inuyasha. Haley's looking out at the storm and is shivering a bit. "Are you cold, Haley?" Inuyasha asks. "No, I'm fine." Says Haley. "Are you sure because you're shivering?" Inuyasha asks. "I said I'm alright, Inuyasha." Says Haley. "Okay fine." Inuyasha says. He then gets up anyway, despite Haley's words. Inuyasha walks over to Haley. "I told you I'm fine." Says Haley. She turns to look over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's kneeling down by Haley, examining her foot that got scraped. "I was just checking your foot, that's all. Relax; I'm not going to hurt you." Inuyasha says. He's holding at Haley's foot, examining the slit across the top of her foot. Inuyasha then tears a piece of his sleeve off and wraps it around Haley's foot, like a bandage. "There, how does it feel?" Asks Inuyasha. "It feels a lot better, thank you." Haley says. She brings her attention back outside. "So, why is it that you wanted to find shelter so bad?" Asks Inuyasha. "If you must know, I'm scared of storms okay." Haley says. "Is that all? If that was the case then why didn't you just tell me? I would've understood." Says Inuyasha. "I was afraid to tell you. I thought you'd see me as a weakling if I told you." Haley says. Inuyasha moves closer to her. "No, of course not. Haley, everyone has something their afraid of, it's a natural thing to be afraid of something. Does anyone even know this about you?" Asks Inuyasha. "The only ones that know that I'm afraid of storms are Ashley, Allie and Adrian. They're the only ones who I ever told or have seen how I am when it comes to storms." Haley says. "Haley, you could've just said something to me earlier. Then I would've found you shelter sooner." Says Inuyasha. "It's not that easy." Haley says. She's shivering again and closes her eyes. Haley then feels something draped over her. When Haley looks, Inuyasha has placed his shirt over her. Haley looks over at Inuyasha; he's sitting right next to her. Inuyasha still has the shirt that he wears underneath his red shirt on. "Inuyasha… you didn't have to give me this." Says Haley. "Its fine, keep it on you for the time being." Inuyasha says. Lightning and thunder suddenly hits and Haley cowers into him, he holds her close to himself. "It's okay Haley. I'm here." Says Inuyasha. "Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha." Haley says. "There's nothing you need to be sorry for. Why don't you tell me about your childhood?" Asks Inuyasha. "You mean, you want to know?" Haley asks. "Of course." Says Inuyasha. "Okay." Haley says.

Flashback. In the village that Haley was born in. It's a decent sized village, not too big and not too small. "As you already know, I was born in the south. In a village of dog demons and wolf demons. My mom Nirvelli was a full-fledged wolf demoness, she was the daughter of the Chief of the wolf demons side." Says Haley, in voice-over. Nirvelli has hazel eyes and they're styled like Haley's eyes. She has armor from her chest to her waist, like any other wolf demoness, its colored silver with a bluish-white line across her chest. Her loincloth skirt is long to her mid-thighs and is sky blue. Her leg warmers and bracelets match her skirt. Unlike most wolf demons, she actually has pure white hair. Her hair is long to her mid-thighs and is done with only a headband. "My mom was the only albino wolf demoness in the south. My dad Tarang was a full-fledged dog demon; he was only a peasant and a simple worker. Someone who didn't have a whole lot of money." Haley says, in voice-over. Tarang has amber eyes and has the same style as Haley's eyes. His clothing resembles Inuyasha's style of clothing, only his clothing is colored in dark blue, the same shade of blue as Adrian's sash. His hair is long to his lower back and is silver. "My dad's hut wasn't that big but, it was good enough for him. My dad was just a simple man. Only he had someone who cared for him, my mom. They never married but, they kept their relationship a secret." Says Haley, in voice-over. Tarang turns off the light and Nirvelli enters the hut through the back. "My mom was supposed to be betrothed to someone else but, she had fallen in love with my dad." Haley says, in voice-over. Nirvelli and Tarang hold each other close and kiss. Tarang then brings Nirvelli down to the ground, his body pressed against hers. "They soon became mates, only they were pretty good at keeping it hidden from everyone else." Says Haley, in voice-over.

Its several weeks later, it's during the evening again. Tarang is up late in his hut, working on something. Nirvelli enters through the back, looking a little concerned. Tarang's voice is slightly deeper than Inuyasha's, while Nirvelli's voice sounds slightly older than Haley's. "Tarang, I must speak with you." Nirvelli says. "Nirvelli, I wasn't expecting you tonight. I thought you had things to do." Says Tarang. Nirvelli kneels down beside him. "Please you must listen to me. It's urgent." Nirvelli says. "What troubles you, Nirvelli?" Asks Tarang. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this a secret between us and I'm scared if they find out that they'll put you in prison or worse even kill you." Nirvelli says. "Nirvelli, please tell me what's wrong." Says Tarang. Nirvelli places a hand against one of his and pulls it close to her stomach, having him feel what's going on. "I'm pregnant Tarang and it's yours. If my father finds out that it's your child, he'll probably send his men to put you in prison." Nirvelli says. "I have already found out." Nirvelli turns to see that her father had followed her and so has his men. Nirvelli stands up to face him, Tarang follows shortly after. "Father…?" Asks Nirvelli. "So, this is the man who you've been mating with. A dog demon none the less. A simple peasant worker that can barely keep himself alive and fed." Tarang wraps his arms around Nirvelli's stomach, his long kimono sleeves hiding her belly quite a bit. Nirvelli places her hands against his. "How long did you think you could hide this from me? The fact that you actually allowed him to impregnate you. I thought you were smarter than that." "Sir, with all do respect. This isn't her fault, if anyone is to blame it is myself. I am the man, so it basically is my fault. I'm not about to plead for my life or for mercy, I'll take any punishment you intend to give me. Whether it'd be prison for life or death itself." Tarang says. "Tarang, what are you doing?" Asks Nirvelli. "Taking responsibility for my actions. No matter what the outcome may be." Tarang says. "No, you don't have to do this." Says Nirvelli. "Yes he does. Now come quietly and maybe it won't be as bad." Tarang releases Nirvelli and walks over to her father's men. They reprehend Tarang and take him outside. "Leave us." His men leave, leaving Nirvelli and her father to be alone. "What are you going to do with him, Father?" Nirvelli asks. "Why are you even concerned about what happens to him? He impregnated you Nirvelli, you should be furious with him." He walks up to Nirvelli, placing a hand on her stomach. "Don't you worry Nirvelli; we'll find a way to remove the child." Nirvelli steps away from him, holding at her own stomach. "I don't care what he did to me. In fact, I'm happy that he's the father of my child and I'm not parting with this child. I'm planning on keeping it. No matter what you say." Says Nirvelli.

It's the following day; Nirvelli is out walking through the village. Nirvelli comes across a lake, where Tarang is lying, he looks pretty beat up. "Tarang!" Nirvelli says. She runs over to Tarang, kneeling down beside him. "Tarang, are you okay?" Asks Nirvelli. She turns Tarang over to lie on his back. Tarang has a black eye, a busted lip and his forehead is bleeding. Nirvelli leans over Tarang slightly, shaking his shoulder. "Please, say something to me." Nirvelli says. Tarang lets out a groan in pain as he begins to come to. Tarang's able to open both eyes. "Nirvelli…" Says Tarang. "Oh, you're still alive, thank goodness. What did they do to you?" Nirvelli asks. "They beat me pretty severely. It was your father that demanded they do this. They were supposed to beat me to death but they couldn't even do that." Says Tarang. Nirvelli tears a piece of her loincloth and dips it into the lake water. Nirvelli then gently dabs it on Tarang's busted lip, tending to his injuries. "I'm so sorry about this, Tarang." Nirvelli says. "There's nothing you need to be sorry for. I'm the one that got you pregnant, so I took the responsibility for my actions." Says Tarang. Nirvelli then moves to tending to his forehead. "This wasn't your fault alone, I practically gave myself to you and allowed you to do what you wanted to me. Because of what I did, you were punished for it." Nirvelli says. Tarang manages to lift up his hand and place it against her stomach. "This isn't a punishment. Nirvelli, you have a living thing growing inside you. It's a little miracle Nirvelli and I did what I had to do in order to keep it safe." Says Tarang. Nirvelli places a hand against the hand that's on her stomach. "I'm glad you feel this way. Tarang, I love you." Nirvelli says. Tarang places a curled hand against her cheek. "I love you too, Nirvelli." Says Tarang. Nirvelli leans down closer to him and kisses him, he returns it back to her. "After that incident, my mom decided to stay with my dad in his hut. She was planning to marry him after I was born, only unfortunately that didn't end up happening." Haley says, in voice-over.

It's now eight months later and it's a nice clear night. Nirvelli is lying on a mat in the hut; a blanket is covered over her. Nirvelli's breathing heavily, considering she's in the middle of labor or she just went into labor. The priestess of the village is standing by. "Nice and easy. Keep your breathing at a steady pace. You're doing well, Nirvelli. Where is the man of the house?" "He had… to go… to work. He should… be home… any minute…" Says Nirvelli, through breathes. "Easy breaths, that's it." Nirvelli takes a heavier breath and winces quite a bit. Tarang then finally arrives. "You must be the father then?" "Yes… he is…" Nirvelli says, through breathes. Tarang kneels down beside her, holding at her hand.

It's now been five hours, when newborn cries are heard. "You did well Nirvelli, it's a healthy baby girl." The priestess has just finished washing her off and wrapping her within a towel. She walks over to Tarang and Nirvelli, handing her over to Tarang. Tarang holds her protectively in his arms. "What should we name her?" Asks Tarang. "I like Haley." Nirvelli says. "Haley…? Alright, Haley it is." Says Tarang. Baby Haley is very adorable, her white hair is a slight mixture between her mom's and her dad's. Her hair is already long. "My mom died an hour after I was born. She died because, there was a lot of blood loss and the bleeding wouldn't stop. After that, my dad raised me on his own." Haley says, in voice-over.

It's now four years later. The kids of the village are playing, their version of soccer. The kids range from four to five years of age. Haley, at four years old is really adorable. Her hair is the length that it is now, only for her age. She also wears the clothing that she does present wise. The ball bumps into her legs, she picks it up, holding onto it. One of the kids runs up to her, to get the ball back. "Give it here." "Could you use one more player?" Asks young Haley. "We have all the players we need. We don't want a demoness that's half-dog and half-wolf. You may be a full-fledged demoness but, you're still just a half-breed." "Oh, well I don't want to be a burden. So here's your ball back." Young Haley says. She gives the ball back to him and he takes it, heading back towards his friends. Young Haley then starts walking off. "A half-breed?" Asks young Haley, talking to herself.

Later on, she heads home. When she does her dad is home. "Dad, I'm home." Young Haley says. "Welcome home, honey." Says Tarang. Young Haley runs over to her dad, she clings to his legs. "Um Dad, what's a half-breed?" Young Haley asks. "A half-breed? Who called you that?" Asks Tarang. "One of the kids in the village. He said because I'm a crossbreed between a wolf-demoness and a dog-demon, that I'm considered a half-breed even though I'm a full-fledged demoness." Young Haley says. "Oh, I see." Says Tarang. He kneels down to one knee in front of her. "I'm sorry dear. I didn't know you were treated so badly." Tarang says. "I'm okay Dad. Really I am." Says Young Haley. "Oh sweetie. You have my looks but, you have your mom's heart and beautiful personality." Tarang says. He holds her close to himself, embracing her. Tarang then kisses her on the forehead. "You're definitely a little miracle and I'm so glad to call you my daughter. I'm happy that your mom was able to deliver you and bring you into this world." Says Tarang. "Oh Dad." Young Haley says. She's crying into her dad's chest.

It's now night, Haley's dad is just finishing up tucking Haley into bed. "Goodnight Haley." Says Tarang. He kisses her on the forehead. "Goodnight Dad." Young Haley says. She soon falls right to sleep. "That would end up being the last time I'd end up spending with my dad. Later that night, my dad was slaughtered by a wolf demon. I woke up from the noise of my dad's painful screams." Says Haley, in voice-over. Young Haley wakes up to see this moment. She gets up and runs out of there, not looking back once. "I left the region of the south after that event, I never looked back. As time went on, I was on my own. When I was five years old, Nadyia's family took me in during the hottest summer ever. I couldn't stay long after that. Then when I was six years old, I began to suffer since I barely had enough food or water. I soon stumbled onto Ashley's kingdom." Haley says, in voice-over.

It's now a couple of years later, Haley is now six years old. She's very weak though, when she shows up at Ashley's kingdom. "When I got to Ashley's kingdom, I just collapsed because I was too weak." Says Haley, in voice-over. Young Haley suddenly collapses out of weakness.

When Haley finally comes to, she's lying in a bed. "When I woke up, I was greeted by a new face." Haley says, in voice-over. Young Haley looks to her side and sees a younger Ashley, the same age as her. Young Ashley is very cute with her very small fluffy. "Who are you?" Asks young Haley. "Oh, I'm Princess Ashley. But, you can just call me Ashley if you please. Now, who are you?" "My name is Haley. Where am I?" "You're in my castle. My Momma found you outside our kingdom." Young Ashley says. "Oh, I see." Says young Haley. "After that, I stayed with Ashley and her parents. They took me in as if I was their own, so Ashley became like a sister to me." Haley says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Inuyasha has one arm slung over Haley's shoulder, keeping her close to himself. "Wow, you've surely been through a lot Haley. I feel for ya though." Says Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha, I feel so safe with you." Haley says. "I'm glad you do. Haley, I know we just met but, I was wondering. After this battle with Naraku is over with, would you like to live with me?" Asks Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… are you asking me to stay with you?" Haley asks. "I guess what I'm saying is, I don't want to part with you. I need you at my side and I don't want you to leave me." Says Inuyasha. Haley is at a loss for words. "Inuyasha… I, don't know what to say." Haley says. "Just promise me, that you'll think about it." Says Inuyasha. "That's a promise I won't hesitate making, Inuyasha." Haley says. "Good, because I want to try something with you." Says Inuyasha. "Try what, Inuyasha?" Haley asks. "Do you trust me?" Asks Inuyasha. "Of course I trust you. I trust you with my life." Haley says. "Then I promise you this, that I'll protect you with my life." Says Inuyasha. "Inu…" Haley says. Before she knows it, Inuyasha's lips are pressed against hers. Haley's shocked at first and then actually lets Inuyasha continue. Haley soon returns it back to Inuyasha, not wanting this moment to end. Their lips soon separate, making Inuyasha and Haley look deeply into each other's eyes. "If you want me to stop then I will." Says Inuyasha. Haley presses herself closer to his chest. "No, your fine. It's just, I've never been kissed before and I kind of like it. I'm actually glad that my first kiss was with you. Only, I was wondering if I could ask something of you." Haley says. "Anything you want, it's yours." Says Inuyasha. Haley pulls the folds of his shirt away, baring his chest quite a bit. Inuyasha soon understands what Haley's getting at. "Haley, are you sure this is what you want?" Inuyasha asks. Haley gives a simple nod. "Yes." Says Haley. "Alright then." Inuyasha says. He takes off the rest of his shirt; he's now bare-chested. Inuyasha then lies Haley down and places himself over her. "If you wish to stop, just tell me." Says Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, it's okay. I trust you, just do it alright." Haley says. She pulls Inuyasha into a kiss, in order to motivate him a little bit. It seems to work to. Soon enough, their clothing has been removed and Inuyasha's body is pressed against Haley's. Everything else goes on from there.


End file.
